


Fight Me Bitch

by Hazzaczuwa



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gay Harry, M/M, MMA Fighter Harry, Or not, Teacher Louis, hetero Louis
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 78,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7066360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazzaczuwa/pseuds/Hazzaczuwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zawodnik MMA Harry, nauczyciel Louis.</p><p>Harry walczy, by żyć, Louis naucza.</p><p>Harry walczy w MMA, Louis nienawidzi sportu.</p><p>Harry jest singlem, Louis nie.</p><p>Harry jest gejem, Louis jest hetero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rozdział 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fight Me Bitch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013213) by [seducedbycurls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seducedbycurls/pseuds/seducedbycurls). 



\- Uspokójcie się, uspokójcie się - mówił Louis ponad swoją nazbyt podekscytowaną klasą. Wszyscy rozmawiali o jakieś walce, która będzie miała miejsce jutro w nocy.

\- Bro! Stawiam mój hajs na Harry’ego i Zayna! Oni kurwa wygrają, zobaczysz! - Powiedział Darren do małej grupki.

\- Walka nie jest taka ekscytująca, mężczyźni są wszystkim, o co się troszczę. Szczególnie Harley-Harry? Jest gorący. Fatalnie, że jest gejem… Szczerze mówiąc, wszyscy fajni faceci są gejami! - Powiedziała Natasha. Louis nienawidził walk MA lub MMA, dla niego były śmieszne i niezwykle brutalne.

\- W porządku, dobra! Wystarczy o tych walkach - krzyknął. - Wyciągnijcie swoją pracę domową. - Wszyscy jęknęli. - Tak, tak przekażcie ją do przodu.

Darren podniósł rękę.

\- Nie, nie możesz oddać jej później, Darren.

Wydął wargi. - To nawet nie było moim pytaniem!

\- Dobrze w takim razie, o co chodzi?

\- Moim pytaniem było to… Co mieć pan przeciwko walkom MMA? - Oh, tak to się nazywa, pomyślał Louis.

\- Nie mieć nic przeciwko nim - odpowiedział Louis, wyprostowując papiery w swojej dłoni. - To, co mam przeciwko walkom to przemoc. Dlaczego wy lubicie oglądać takie rzeczy? - Skrzywił się.

Darren przewrócił oczami na swojego nauczyciela poprawiającego jego gramatykę. - To zabawne i…

\- Oglądanie dwójki ludzi, która piekielnie się bije, jest zabawne? Jak? - Zapytał przerażony Louis, uciszając swojego ucznia.

\- To gorące.

\- To niezwykle interesujące.

\- Zabawne.

Ludzie wykrzykiwali różne odpowiedzi. Louis usiadł zszokowany na swoim biurku. - Naprawdę jesteście dziwnymi ludźmi. Lepiej, żebym nikogo z was nie przyłapał na robieniu tego po zakończeniu szkoły. - Louis pocierał swoje skronie, kiedy klasa się śmiała. - Wszyscy wstańcie i weźcie, proszę, książki do literatury.

~*~

\- Nie zapomnijcie o waszym zadaniu domowym, strona 213, 1-20 pytania i odpowiedzi! Na poniedziałek! - Krzyknął Louis, kiedy zadzwonił dzwonek.

\- Mieć zrobić wszystkie 20? - Zapytał Darren.

\- Uh, tak, jeśli chcesz zdać. Jeśli nie w porządku, nie mieć.

\- Ugh, nie potrzebne są takie bezczelne uwagi, proszę pana.

Louis zachichotał. - Udanego weekendu! Do zobaczenia w poniedziałek!

Wiele ‘Pa, panie Tomlinson’ przeszło przez pokój.

Louis sapnął i wziął swój plecak z ziemi. Louis kochał swoją pracę, ale czasami dwa dni weekendu nie były wystarczające.

Louis szedł po już całkowicie pustym holu ku głównemu wejściu, gdzie już czekał na niego jasno uśmiechający się Niall.

Niall i Louis chodzili na ten sam uniwersytet i skleili się do siebie pod każdym względem, Louis miał już dwa lata szkoły za sobą, kiedy Niall zaczynał, dzielili pokój, Louis odszedł, ale to niczego nie zmieniło. W niedzielę były dwudzieste trzecie urodziny Nialla, więc świętowali w sobotę.

\- Hej Ni.

\- Hej Lou! Więc, wiem, co się dzieje jutro w moje urodziny!

\- Cokolwiek chcesz Niall, obiecałem ci, że cokolwiek chcesz. - Louis uśmiechnął się, kiedy wchodzili do jego toyoty.

Niall rozpromienił się. - W porządku! Kupiłem dwa bilety na jutrzejszą walkę MMA!

Kolory odpłynęły z twarzy Louisa, jak mógł zapomnieć o obsesji Nialla tym głupim sportem. Jego obsesja była bardziej skierowana na mężczyznę imieniem Zayn Malik, który był jednym z mistrzów walk. Może to dlatego Louis nienawidził tego sportu, ponieważ Niall popchnął go za bardzo w jego gardło.

\- Nie ma mowy!

\- Szczęka Niall opadła. - Co! Powiedziałeś, że zrobimy cokolwiek! No dalej, Louis!

\- Niall, odmawiam pójścia tam z tobą, by oglądać ludzi, którzy zostaną znokautowani. Wiesz, że jestem przeciwko temu!

\- Louissssss! - Poskarżył się Niall. - Będę płakał, dopóki się nie zgodzisz.

\- Niall, proszę.

\- Zaczynam płakać! - Louis mógł zobaczyć formujące się łzy. To był sposób, w który zawsze dostawał to, czego chciał i Louis tego nienawidził.

\- Nie, Niall! Nie możemy wyjść z Justinem i El, może zaprosimy Josha? Możemy iść do pubu! - Louis próbował załagodzić sytuację.

\- Ahh! Nie chcę! - Niall tupnął nogą, a łzy zaczęły płynąć po jego zaczerwienionych policzkach. - Tylko ty i ja. Chcę go zobaczyć, Louis!

\- Niallu Jamesie Horanie, masz prawie dwadzieścia trzy lata, a zachowujesz się jak dwulatek! - Skarcił go Louis, krzyżując swoje ramiona.

Wargi Nialla zakołysały się i wyglądał jakby miał to zatrzymać, ale jednak to utrzymywał.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie to. Chcę tam pójść! Proszę? Louis a co jeśli mnie zobaczy i się we mnie zakocha?! - Jęknął Niall. - Jak w filmach. Moglibyśmy się pobrać!

Louis mruknął. - Niall! Ten facet jest hetero.

\- No i? Miłość nie ma granic! Louis jesteś okropnym przyjacielem. Nienawidzę cię. Pójdę sam.

Ow. Teraz Niall wykorzystał swój innym sposób, by uzyskać to, co chce, słowa na ‘N’.

\- Ugh, jakie moje życie jest popierdolone! W porządku, pójdziemy. Jezu Chryste.

Niall odwrócił się szybko i wykonał mały taniec, na który Louis nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć. - Poznam Zayna Malika. Poznam Zayna Malika!

\- Czasami przeraża mnie to, że również jesteś nauczycielem, Ni.

Niall zmarszczył swoją twarz i spojrzał na niego. - Cóż, też się pierdol! - Niall odwrócił się na swojej pięcie, by pójść do swojego Range Rovera.

\- Kocham cię bardziej! - Krzyknął Louis. Niall wystawił swój środkowy palec i wsiadł do samochodu. Louis zachichotał i również wsiadł za kółko. Telefon zawibrował w jego kieszeni, wyciągając go, zauważył, że to wiadomość od Nialla.

Też cię kocham! Dzięki! xxx

Louis przewrócił oczami, ale uśmiechnął się. Niall jest takim przegrywem.


	2. Rozdział 2

\- Louis, no dalej kolego. Idziemy na walkę MMA, a nie na bal.

\- Niall, proszę cię, jesteś szczęściarzem, że w ogólne z tobą idę, przestań mnie pospieszać!

Niall powiedział Louisowi, by był gotowy o dwudziestej. Teraz było dobrze po dwudziestej pierwszej i pierwsza walka już się zaczęła. Niall zaczynał się niecierpliwić. Naprawdę nie chciał przegapić walkiZayna. Louis w końcu wyszedł ze swojej łazienki i skarżenie się Niall się skończyło.

\- W coś ty się do cholery ubrał?

\- Co? Co jest nie tak z moim strojem? - Żachnął się Louis, patrząc na siebie.

\- Louis! Idziemy na walkę MMA.

\- Tak, załapałem…

\- Masz na sobie jasnoniebieskie spodnie i białą koszulkę z tomsami! Idź się przebrać! Ne mogę być widziany z tobą w takim stroju. Idź założyć jakieś jeansy, zostaw białą bluzkę i ubierz Conversy. Dobry Boże. To poważne miejsce, Lou!

\- Jesteś poważny? Chodźmy Niall.

\- Odmawiam wyjścia z tobą, kiedy tak wyglądasz Louisie Williamie Tomlinson! Natychmiast idź się przebrać! Wyglądasz jak duże dziecko. Wpakuj swój tyłek z powrotem do tego pokoju. - Krzyknął Niall, idąc do kuchni Louisa.

Louis wrócił do swojego pokoju, by znaleźć jakieś jeansy i buty. Nie próbował komukolwiek zaimponować, więc naprawdę nie troszczył się o to, jak wygląda. Chwycił parę ciemny, obcisłych jeansów oraz białe Conversy. To było szalone. Louis zastanawiał się, dlaczego przyjaźnił się z Niallem, mógł wymyślić tak wiele powodów, dla których powinien kopnąć go w twarz i go zostawić, ale zawsze by wracał.

Louis wyszedł ze swojego pokoju i wszedł do kuchni.

\- Lepiej?

\- Mm… o wiele! - Powiedział Niall z buzią pełną jedzenia.

\- Czy ty kurwa coś jesz? Niall, ty jesz kanapkę.

\- Byłem głodny!

\- Przekąska, Niall. Pamiętaj, co mówiliśmy o… przekąskach nim wyjdziemy z domu.

\- To jest przekąska!

\- Niall to jest szynka na pszennym chlebie… frytki, ciasteczka, karton soku… to są przekąski. - Louis położył dłonie na swoich biodrach.

Niall żachnął się i przełknął resztę kanapki. - Zjadłem wszystkie twoje ciasteczka, kiedy na ciebie czekałem, Lou. Więc to jest moja przekąska. Możemy gdzieś się zatrzymać, kiedy będziemy wracać? Mogę być głodny.

Louis prychnął. - Możesz? I naprawdę zjadłeś wszystkie moje ciastka? - Zapytał ze smutkiem Louis.

\- Tak, były troszeczkę nieświeże. No dalej! Chodźmy, jesteśmy już spóźnieni. Jeśli przegapię walkę Zayna to wbiję ci kij do tej twojej wielkiej dupy.

~*~

‘Klub Walki MMA Dungeon’ było znakiem nad głową Louisa, kiedy wchodzili do ciemnego i zadymionego pomieszczenia. Trzymali się mocno za ręce, nie chcąc zgubić tego drugiego.

\- Gdzie są nasze siedzenia? - Zawołał Louis ponad głośnym pomieszczeniem.

\- Co?

\- Gdzie są nasze siedzenia?! - Zawołał głośniej Louis.

\- Mamy miejsca w przednim rzędzie! Przednie rzędy nie mają siedzeń w tym miejscu!

Och świetnie, pomyślał Louis. Teraz musieli oglądać cały pokaz, stojąc.

~*~

Znaleźli swoje miejsca. Każdy krzyczał i wrzeszczał, kiedy walka miała miejsce tuż przed nimi. Niall krzyknął do ucha Louisa. - Ten gościu nazywa się Chavez. Jest cholernie dobry. - Louis skinął głową. - Nie tak dobry, jak Zayn, ale cholernie dobry.

Louis zaśmiał się. - W porządku, Niall.

Louis spojrzał na scenę. Skakali wokół ringu aż wysoki mężczyzna zwany Chavezem ostro uderzył innego mężczyznę w twarz. Louis zmarszczył się. Czuł jakby prawie mógł usłyszeć jak szczęka mężczyzny się łamie ponad krzykiem. Niall podskoczył i krzyknął.

\- No dalej, Lou! Wciągnij się w to!

Louis pokręcił głową. - Widziałeś to? On po prostu walnął go w twarz!

Niall posłał mu zabawne spojrzenie. - To jest M…

\- Walka MMA, wiem. - Louis patrzył z powrotem na ring. Chavez miał mężczyznę w pewien sposób w zamknięciu. To było trochę rozpraszające, gdyby Louis miał być szczery. Mniejszy mężczyzna zaczął uderzać o podłogę, a Chavez odszedł i uniósł wysoko swoje ramiona.

\- Woo! - Krzyknął Niall. - Wygrał! Wooohooo!

Louis klasnął w dłonie ze zmieszaniem.

Niall spojrzał na niego. - Co ty robisz? Nie możesz klaskać. Krzycz! Ahhhh!

Louis wzdrygnął się. - Wooo… - powiedział cicho.

\- Głośniej! Woooo!

Louis posłał mu trzęsący się uśmiech i spojrzał z powrotem na klatkę. Kilkoro osób sprzątało krew i pot, który był na podłodze.

\- Ahhh! Louis to Liam! - Wydawało się, że głos Niall był głośniejszy, niż kogokolwiek innego.

\- Kto?

\- Liam, jest trenerem Zayna. Louis, on jest tutaj! To oznacza, że Zayn wychodzi jako następny.

Louis uśmiechnął się. - W porządku. Gdzie jest…

\- Tutaj, tutaj! Zayn! Wooo! Kocham cię!

Louis spojrzał szybko tam gdzie Niall krzyczał. Tam był Zayn Malik. Największa obsesja Nialla od trzech lat, Niall odmawiał każdemu kolesiowi, który chciał się z nim umówić w nadziei, że poślubi Zayna. Louis pokręcił swoją głową i zaśmiał się. Louis nie był gejem, ale nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że Zayn był naprawdę przystojnym kolesiem.

Niall cały czas niekontrolowanie krzyczał. Louis patrzył na wszystkich innym walczących, jego oczu zatrzymały się na burzy loków rozmawiających z Zaynem. Ledwo mógł cokolwiek zobaczyć, ale zastanawiał się, dlaczego ma aż tak długie włosy. Nie był pewny, dlaczego był taki zakochany we włosach tej osoby, ale nie mógł przestać się wpatrywać.

\- Niall! - Louis próbował zyskać uwagę swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, ale Niall wciąż krzyczał do Zayna.

\- Niall!

\- Hm? Co się stało?

\- Kto to? - Louis wskazał na bałagan loków.

Niall pisnął. - To Zayn! Co do kurwy? Wiesz, że to Zayn!

\- Nie, głupolu. Mam na myśli tego z kręconymi włosami. - Louis pacnął Nialla w ramię.

\- Oh, Harry! Jest przystojny, ale nie tak jak mój Zayn!

Louis przewrócił oczami. Harry. - Co on robił?

\- Walczy tak jak Zayn. Właściwie są całkiem blisko. Liam… - Niall wskazał na tego kolesia z ogoloną głową - to ich trener, menadżer czy coś takiego.

\- Więc co się dzieje, kiedy są zaledwie oni?

\- Co?

\- Co się dzieje, kiedy zostaje tylko ich dwójka!

\- Cóż, walczą przeciwko sobie.

\- Hmm… to niezręczne.

\- Tak, ale są już przyjaciółmi od jakiegoś czasu.

Louis skinął głową. - Walczą dzisiaj przeciwko sobie?

Niall pokręcił głową. - Nie. To nie są finały. Zayn walczy z... - Niall zerknął na swoją broszurę - walczy przeciwko facetowi imieniem Austin.

\- A ten kręconowłosy? Harry?

\- Walczy z… Marcusem.

Louis skinął głową. - Kto jest następny?

\- Zayn! - krzyknął Niall, kiedy Zayn wszedł do klatki.

Louis zerknął szybko do góry i tak, to jego ręce były wysoko w powietrzu, kiedy skakał wokół, uśmiechając się jakby słońce wyszło z jego tyłka, prostu do Nialla. Niall nie przestawał krzyczeć. Louis zamarł, Louis był zszokowany, że on w tej chwili wpatrywał się w Nialla, prosto w niego. Niall chwycił dłoń Louisa i uniósł ją razem ze swoją. Oczy Zayna przesunęły się na Louisa, wydawał się byćzmieszany. Zayn odwrócił się wokół i poszedł na swoją stronę ringu.

\- Louis, widziałeś to?! Wpatrywał się kurwa we mnie. We mnie, Louis. We mnie.

Louis zaśmiał się, ponieważ tak, tak było.

\- Oh mój Boże! Louis to najlepszy dzień mojego życia! - Krzyknął Niall, podskakując. Louis kochał widok szczęśliwego Nialla. Niall naprawdę zasługiwał na to, by być szczęśliwym.

\- W tym rogu mamy Austina Josepha! Ważącego siedemdziesiąt osiem kilo, a w drugim narożniku mamy obecnego mistrza Zayna Malika ważącego sześćdziesiąt osiem kilogramów. Zaczynajmy!

\- Woohoo! Zayn! - Krzyczał Niall, jego głos będzie później spierdolony.

\- Zayn! - Krzyknął Louis, więc mogli zyskać jego uwagę. - Zayn! Woo! Dalej Zayn!

Niall pokręcił głową. - Boże, ssiesz. Dalej Zayn!

Louis patrzył jak Zayn z kimś rozmawia. To był ten gość Harry, Zayn wskazywał w ich kierunku, a Harry zaśmiał się, Zayn zresztą też. Louis zastanawiał się, czy sobie z nich żartują.

\- Lou… - wyszeptał ze smutkiem Niall do ucha Louisa.

\- Hmm?

\- Myślę, że on się ze mnie śmieje.

Louis przygryzł swoją wargę. - Pieprzyć go.

\- Chciałbym… - wymamrotał Niall. Louis czuł, jak jego serce bolało z powodu swojego przyjaciela, wyglądało na to, że oni się z nich śmiali.

\- No dalej Niall. Po prostu miejmy masę dobrej zabawy, a potem pójdziemy się upić!

\- A jedzenie?

Louis uśmiechnął się. - I zjeść. - Niall uśmiechnął się i skinął głową.

\- Woohooo! Walka, walka, walka! - Krzyczał Louis, podskakując. Niall uśmiechnął się… Louis był takim przegrywem.


	3. Rozdział 3

To była ostatnia walka tej nocy, a Louis był wypompowany. Niall i on wzięli jakieś orzeszki, które sprzedawali,zjedli połowę, a drugą wrzucili do klatki, kiedy czegoś nie lubili, za co otrzymywali spojrzenia od ochrony. Zayn wygrał swoją walkę. Nawet, chociaż został strasznie pobity, uderzył kilka razy Austina w żebra i zawołał.

\- Ostatnie osoby walczące tej nocy to Marcus Cany ważący dziewięćdziesiąt osiem kilogramów, cały umięśniony i nasz mistrz Harry Styles, ważący sześćdziesiąt siedem kilogramów. Zaczynajmy! - Louis nic nie mógł na to poradzić, był teraz zainteresowany. Krzyczał głośno imię Harry’ego.

\- Tak! Harry! Skop mu dupę, Harry! - Wołał Louis. Niall zaśmiał się i krzyczał z Louisem. Każdy krzyczał dla Harry’ego. Harry wbiegł do klatki, miał bandaże wokół swoich knykci i podskakiwał w górę i w dół.

Louis był teraz w stanie lepiej się przyjrzeć Harry’ego, miał naprawdę długie, kręcone włosy oraz jasne, zielone oczy. Machał do każdego, a jego oczy połączyły się z tymi Louisa. Uśmiechnął się jasno, a Louis poczuł się dziwnie.

Niall potrząsnął ramieniem Louisa. - On się w ciebie wpatruje! - Syknął Niall.

\- Widzę - mruknął Louis.

Harry odwrócił się w kierunku swojego przeciwnika.

\- 1...2...3… DING!

Pięć minut walki i krew Harry’ego była wszędzie. To sprawiało, że Louis się denerwował, mężczyzna był wielki w porównaniu do Harry’ego.

\- Dalej Harry. Wstawaj! - Krzyczał Louis.

Harry wstał i wytarł swoje usta, potrząsnął swoim ciałem, aby zacząć od nowa.

\- Skop mu tyłek, Harry! - Krzyknął Niall.

Marcus wykonał zamach, Harry zrobił unik.

Kolejny zamach, unik.

Jeszcze jeden, unik.

Pięść Harry’ego zderzyła się mocno ze szczęką Marcusa, powodując, że zatoczył się do tyłu. Pięść Harry’ego się nie zatrzymywała. Louis czuł się, jakby oglądał film w przyspieszonym tempie, był taki szybki.

Kilka uderzeń w klatkę piersiową Marcusa i jeden dobry kopniak w głowę, a Marcus wciąż stał. Harry cofnął się oczywiście zmęczony.

\- Harry! Harry! Harry! - Louis powtarzał jak mantrę imię Harry’ego, by zaintonować w poprzek pomieszczenia.

Niall spojrzał na Louisa z wielkim uśmiechem. - Naprawdę się w to wciągnąłeś, huh?

Louis zarumienił się. - Nie, to tylko…

\- Tak, tak… po prostu dalej dopinguj Tomlinson. Dalej Harry!

Harry wskoczył na wielkiego mężczyznę, pobijając go na ziemię. Raz w twarz, kolejny i następny, Louis w pewien sposób miał nadzieję, że Harry przestanie, ponieważ Marcus się nie poruszał. Harry w końcu z niego zszedł, ale mężczyźnie zajęło zbyt długo, by ponownie wstać.

Dzwon zadzwonił. - Harry zwyciężył! - Wykrzyknął spiker.

Każdy, łącznie z Louisem, krzyczał z całych swoich sił.

\- Wygrał, Niall! Pieprzony, wygrał!

\- Woohoo! Tak, Harry.

Harry chwycił za kraty i zatrząsł nimi. Wrzeszczał w powietrze. Oczy Harry’ego ponownie powędrowały do Louisa, krew spływała po jego twarzy i siniaki przykrywały jego ciało. Louis patrzył prosto na niego, może tak nie było, ale był przekonany, że Harry do niego mrugnął. - Dziękuję za dopingowanie mnie - poruszył ustami Harry. Louis nie mógł mówić, więc jedynie skinął głową. Harry uśmiechnął się i pobiegł do innego końca klatki.

~*~

\- Widziałem jego mrugnięcie, Lou! - Krzyknął Niall, kiedy wychodzili.

\- Może pot mu wpłynął do oka.

Niall wyglądał na nieprzekonanego. - Gdybyś tylko był gejem, kolego, uch, to byłoby perfekcyjne. Mógłbyś poślubić Harry’ego, a ja mógłbym wyjść za Zayna i mielibyśmy chłopaków w MMA! - Niall wyskoczył w powietrze.

Louis zaśmiał się. - Mężami… I tak, przepraszam. Zostanę przy waginach.

Niall zmarszczył się. - Eww. Ja kocham kutasy.

Louis zaśmiał się. - Wiem. - Był pewny, że ludzie się w nich wpatrywali, ale nie miał nic przeciwko. Był przyzwyczajony do zawstydzania samego siebie i Nialla zawstydzającego jego.

\- Wow. Więc Zayn patrzył na mnie, a Harry patrzył na ciebie i nawet do ciebie mówił.

\- Nie mówił do mnie. Ruszał wargami.

\- Louis, to wciąż oznacza mówienie, cioto! Teraz, czas by znaleźć mojego kochanka.

\- Co? Co masz na myśli, mówiąc ‘znaleźć mojego kochanka’? Nie mieliśmy iść coś zjeść?

\- Tak, potem. Potrzebuję, by to dla mnie podpisał - powiedział Niall, podnosząc swoją broszurę.

\- Pieprzoną broszurę, Niall? Broszurę, naprawdę?

\- Um, tak. Potrzebuję jego podpisu Louis albo będę płakał.

\- Ugh, w porządku. Chodźmy go znaleźć.

Niall i Louis poszli na tyły, gdzie wszyscy czekali aż walczący wyjdą, więc mogli dostać zdjęcie lub podpis. Było o wiele więcej ludzi, niż myśleli, że będzie.

Trzydzieści minut minęło i kilkoro ludzi było w stanie dostać zdjęcia lub podpisy, ale wtedy Harry i Zayn wślizgnęli się do tego samego samochodu, a Niall zaczął panikować.

\- Nie… Nie! Louis, on odjeżdża! - Zapłakał Niall.

\- Niall zdobędziemy to następnym razem.

Niall miał łzy spływające po jego twarzy. - Nie! Louis! Chcę je teraz! Louis… o mój boże, on odjeżdża! - Louis przygryzł swoją dolną wargę, widok takiego Niall łamał jego serce.

Louis prychnął i wbiegł w tłum z krzyczącym Niallem za nim. Louis był wdzięczny, że grał w szkole w piłkę nożną, inaczej byłoby to naprawdę trudne.

Biegł, opierając się na jednej nodze, więc mógł zdjąć swojego buta i wrzucić go do samochodu. But uderzył o tylne okno z wielkim łoskotem. Samochód zatrzymał się i Zayn wysiadł ze strony pasażera z wnerwionym Harrym wysiadającym z miejsca pasażera. Louis zauważył, że wygląda czyściej z małymi siniakami tu i tam. Przygryzł swoją dolną wargę i odwrócił swoją twarz do Niall i wiązki innych ludzi.

\- Kto rzucił but? - Zapytał Zayn, podnosząc go. - Swoją drogą, śmierdzi niesamowicie - grymasi, odciągając go z daleka od swojej twarzy.

\- Hej! - Żachnął Louis. Zayn i Harry wpatrywali się w niego. Jego głos się obniżył. - To, dlatego że nie noszę skarpetek… - wymamrotał.

Harry uniósł brew na Louisa. - Dlaczego rzuciłeś butem w mój samochód?

\- Hm… cóż, to długa historia…

\- Mamy czas. - Zayn uśmiechnął się, odrzucając but z powrotem do Louisa.

Louis odwrócił się do Nialla, który stał z otwartymi oczami. ‘Sekretnie’ wskazał mu, by podszedł bliżej. Niall przesunął się, by być obok niego. Louis poczuł, jak jego policzki robią się czerwone, kiedy zauważył, że było tu wiele ludzi wpatrujących się w niego.

Zayn zachichotał i patrzył na Harry’ego, który się uśmiechał. Ugh, znowu będą sobie po cichu z nich żartować.

Harry i Zayn zaczęli iść z powrotem do samochodu. Louis czuł się tak samo zmieszany jak Niall. Harry zatrzymał się przy drzwiach i odwrócił się. - Cóż, idziecie? - Louis i Niall szybko popatrzyli na siebie.

\- Ja… mój samochód jest tam - powiedział delikatnie Niall, wskazując odpowiedni kierunek.

\- Nie martw się. Nic mu się tu nie stanie - uśmiechnął się Zayn.

Louis mógł poczuć jak puls Nialla wzrósł, spojrzał na niego i wyszeptał. - Co robimy?

\- Wsiadamy do samochodu! - Odszeptał Niall.

\- Jesteś pewien? Nawet ich nie znamy.

\- To jest Zayn Malik, Louis - wysyczał do niego Niall, kiedy szli w kierunku samochodu. - Nie dbam o to, czy go znam, czy nie. - Louis westchnął i wsiadł do tyłu dwudrzwiowego samochodu za Niallem.

~*~

\- Więc, jestem gotowy na twoją długą historię… - powiedział Zayn, odwracając się twarzą do Louisa.

Oh tak, pomyślał Louis. - Uh cóż, uh… gdzie mam zacząć? - Zapytał trzęsąco się Louis. Oczy Niall popłynęły na Louisa.

\- Cóż, może od tego, jak się nazywacie? - Zapytał Harry.

\- Louis.

\- Niall.

\- W porządku, jestem Harry, to jest Zayn. Jesteście głodni? Możemy zamówić jedzenie.

\- Jasna cholera, tak, umieram z głodu - wypalił Niall. Tak szybko, jak te słowa opuściły jego słowa, zasłonił swoją buzię. Louis położył głowę na swoich dłoniach i zaśmiał się, Harry i Zayn dołączyli się.

\- Cóż, w takim razie… w porządku. Lubicie dania japońskie?


	4. Rozdział 4

Louis włożył kawałek sushi do swoich ust, nim musiał odpowiedzieć na nadchodzące pytanie, dlaczego rzucił butem w samochód Harry’ego.

\- Więc, wszystko zaczęło się tak - zaczął Louis. Popatrzył na Nialla, szukając potwierdzenia. Harry i Zayn cierpliwie czekali. Louis odkaszlnął i lekko się uśmiechnął. - Uh… cóż… byliśmy na waszych sportach walki…

\- Naszych sparingach - poprawił go Harry z uśmiechem.

\- Tak, na sparingach! - Louis zaśmiał się trzęsąco, patrząc na Nialla, który posłał mu taki sam uśmiech. - I kibicowaliśmy wam… obydwojgu, prawda Niall? - Niall kiwnął głową z nerwowym uśmiechem.

\- Kibicowaliśmy naprawdę głośno - dodał Niall.

\- Tak i ten oto Niall kocha sport i cóż… - Louis zerknął na Nialla. Louis nie był pewien, dlaczego był taki podenerwowany, ale cóż tak było. Pociły mu się dłonie i nie mógł przestać się wiercić. Byli po prostu gwiazdami MMA, nie królowymi Anglii. Wykorzystał moment, by naprawdę się przyjrzeć Zaynowi i Harry’emu.Zayn miał małą bliznę na swoim lewym policzku i dało się zauważyć kilka siniaków i tatuaży pod kołnierzem jego koszulki. Harry wyglądał na bardziej pobitego, pod jego okiem był jasnofioletowy siniak, tatuażem miał na całym ramieniu, których wydawał się nie zauważyć podczas walki i dwa tatuażem wystawały mu spoza koszulki. Miał nacięcia na swoich dłoniach i jedno wyblakłe cięcie na swojej twarzy, a Louis był pewien, że było tego więcej. Louis wziął głęboki wdech, ale został uciszony.

\- W porządku, naprawdę kurewsko cię lubię - Niall wskazał na Zayna. - Tak jakby bardzo, to w pewien sposób obsesja, jeśli mogę to tak nazwać i cóż naprawdę chciałem dostać twój autograf na swoje urodziny, ale kiedy się tam dostaliśmy, było tak w cholerę dużo ludzi, że nie mogłem się do ciebie dostać i zacząłem płakać. Wtedy Louis pobiegł prosto, a ja pobiegłem za nim, wtedy przystąpił do ściągania swojego buta i rzucił go w tył twojego samochodu, wy wysiedliście i cóż znacie resztę - powiedział Niall na jednym oddechu. Louis czuł ulgę, że nie musiał tego wyjaśniać samemu.

Harry i Zayn padli ze śmiechu.

Niall żachnął się. - Okej szczerze mówiąc, jesteście dobrzy w walce i w ogóle, nie musicie się kurwa z nas śmiać co chwilę przez całą cholerną noc. Spierdalajmy stąd Ni - powiedział Louis, wstając. Niall podążył za nim. - Zapłacimy rachunek - powiedział Louis, idąc w kierunku przodu.  
Harry i Zayn wstali szybko i pobiegli za nimi, chwytając ramię Louisa. Louis odciągnął ich. - Mogę wam pomóc?

\- Dlaczego idziecie? Nie śmiejemy się z was. Co jest z wami nie tak? - Harry zmarszczył brwi.

\- Śmialiście się z nas, kiedy byliście w klatce, w samochodzie i teraz - żachnął się Niall.

Zayn zachichotał i uśmiechnął się do Nialla. - Ponieważ jesteście zabawni. - Niall zaczerwienił się.

\- Tak czy inaczej musimy iść, jest chłodno. - Louis zawołał kobietę z przodu, więc mógł zapłacić.

\- Iść gdzie, jest sobota? - Zapytał Harry, krzyżując swoje ramiona.

\- Tak, cóż… czekaj. To nie ma znaczenia, co musimy zrobić. Nie znamy was w taki sposób.

\- Cóż w pewien sposób jechałeś samochodem Harry’ego i mam na myśli to, że znamy wasze imiona… - powiedział zmieszany Zayn.

\- To nie oznacza, że nas znacie. - Niall posłał Zaynowi swoje najlepsze spojrzenie.

\- Myślałem, że mnie lubisz? - Żachnął się Zayn.

Twarz Nialla płonęła. - Tak… ja po prostu… ja… o mój boże, po prostu chodźmy.

\- Tak, my teraz wychodzimy - powiedział Louis, podpisując swój rachunek. - Dziękuję za noc, um, ale musimy iść się upić, na razie - Louis chwycił Nialla.

~*~

Powietrze na zewnątrz było chłodne, jednak odczuwało się je lekko.

\- Przepraszam? Jak zamierzacie się dostać do swojego samochodu? - Zapytał chytrze Zayn.

\- Wciąż za nami chodzicie, naprawdę? - Zapytał podenerwowany Louis.

\- Drażliwy, drażliwy, Lou - szydził Harry.

Usta Louisa uformowały się w ‘o’. - Nie mów tak o mnie… ty… ty… porywcza osobo!

Harry spojrzał na niego, ale niemniej jednak się uśmiechnął. - Porywczy? Nie jestem porywczy.

\- Bijesz ludzi dla życia! Co masz na myśli, mówiąc ‘nie porywczy’!

Niall pociągnął za koszulkę Louisa. - Co?!  
\- Taksówka… - powiedział delikatnie Niall.

\- Oh, w porządku, cóż pa chłopcy. Miło było was poznać. - Louis poszedł, by wystawić swoją rękę.   
Harry przyciągnął go z powrotem. - Przepraszam.

 

\- Dlaczego nie możemy was odwieźć z powrotem do waszego samochodu?  
\- Tak - powiedział Zayn, idąc za Nialla, kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu. Całe ciało Nialla zamarło. - Nie musisz wydawać swoich pieniędzy na taksówkę, Louis. - Louis wpatrywał się w Zayna i wyrwał się z uchwytu Harry’ego.

\- W porządku. Niall masz coś przeciwko temu, aby nas podwieźli? - Zapytał Louis, a Niall przełknął mętnie.

\- Cóż Niall… Masz coś przeciwko? - Wymruczał Zayn z głową wciąż na jego ramieniu.

\- N-nie…

\- To załatwione.

~*~

\- Są całkowitymi ciotami - wyszeptał Louis do Nialla.

\- Nie wiem… w jakiś sposób nas lubią - odszeptał Niall.

Louisowi opadła szczęka. - Myślisz, że my jesteśmy ciotami - odszeptał cierpko.  
Niall zachichotał. - Nie ty idioto…

\- Wiecie, że was słyszymy - odszeptał Zayn, odchylając swoją głowę na tylne siedzenia. Twarz Louis zarumieniła się.

\- Więc idziecie się upić? Jaka jest okazja?

\- Jutro są urodziny Nialla - powiedział obojętnie Louis.

\- Są twoje urodziny? Oh, racja, mówiłeś o tym w restauracji. Chcecie pić razem? Nie mamy dzisiaj wieczorem nic do zrobienia, prawda Haz? - Harry skinął głową w zgodzie.

\- Tak.

\- Nie.

Niall i Louis odpowiedzieli w tym samym czasie.

\- Dlaczego nie? - Żachnął się Niall.

\- Nie znamy ich - wysyczał Louis.

\- Louis to może się już nigdy więcej nie zdarzyć. Moje marzenie się spełnia! Co, jeśli on chce mnie poślubić? - Syknął Niall.

\- Niall, on jest hetero! - wyszeptał Louis.

\- Jesteśmy tutaj. - Harry wysiadł i podniósł przednie siedzenia. Louis się wyczołgał, a Niall za nim.

\- Więc chcecie wrócić do mojego miejsca i pić? Możecie mieć wypadek w nocy, jeżeli chcecie wracać do domu, pijani. - Harry mrugnął do Louisa. Tym razem Louis wiedział, że mrugnął.

\- Możecie dać nam sekundkę? - Louis zaprowadził Nialla do jego samochodu.

\- W porządku, teraz mnie posłuchaj. Wiem, że jesteś zakochany w Zaynie, ale to zły pomysł. Jesteśmy nauczycielami, powinniśmy wiedzieć lepiej! Nie chodzi się do domu z przypadkowymi ludźmi!

Niall zaśmiał się. - Louis, no dalej… Yolo?

\- Yolo? Yolo? Pieprzone Yolo, Niall? Właśnie tego kurwa nie powiedziałeś? Nie! Nie Yolo. Ty jedynie umierasz raz! (You Only Die Once) Yodo!

Niall zaśmiał się jeszcze bardziej. - Yodo? Jesteś głupi, Lou. No dalej, proszę? To wielka okazja.

\- Niall on nie jest gejem! Nie skończycie, będąc razem! - Louis czuł się źle ze słowami, które opuściły jego usta.

Niall spojrzał na ziemię, a następnie z powrotem na Louisa. - Louis to nie było bardzo miłe… - łzy spływały po twarzy Nialla.

\- Ni… Ni, przepraszam. Przepraszam. - Louis przyciągnął Nialla do uścisku.

\- Ugh… wszystko w porządku? - Zapytał Zayn. Niall odepchnął się i otarł swoją twarz.

\- Tak. - Uśmiechnął się. - Wszystko jest świetnie.

Harry żachnął się. - Co zrobiłeś swojemu przyjacielowi?

Louis westchnął. - Nie twój interes. - Harry przewrócił oczami. Louis odwrócił się. - Ni, przepraszam. Chodźmy się upić i upewnię się, że ty i Zayn będziecie mieć swój moment.

Niall uśmiechnął się szeroko. - Dzięki, Lou! Idziemy! Będziemy jechać za wami w moim samochodzie.

~*~

\- Więc jesteś nastawiony do tego pozytywnie, Ni? - Niall skinął głową. - Mam na myśli to, że w każdej chwili możemy zawrócić.

\- Jezu, Lou tak! - Louis westchnął. - Louis, wiem, że nie chcesz tutaj być i przepraszam, ale mam połączenie z Zaynem, mogę to poczuć.

Louis spojrzał na Nialla. - W porządku Ni… Jeśli naprawdę tak myślisz, to jestem w stu procentach po twojej stronie. Żadnych więcej wątpliwości, znajdywanie nowych przyjaciół zawsze jest dobre, prawda?

Niall uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha. - Dzięki, Louis, naprawdę. Ugh, to będą najlepsze urodziny w życiu! Mogę to poczuć. I hej… - zatrzymali się pod naprawdę mile wyglądającym budynkiem. - Harry wydaje się mieć połączenie z tobą Lou.

Louis zaczął grymasić. - Umm, nawet nie sądzę, że jest gejem.

\- Uh, tak jest gejem. Również jest z tym otwarty.

\- Cóż nie mam nic przeciwko niemu, ale ja nie jestem gejem. Hmm, to przypomina mi o tym, że muszę zadzwonić do El, ona…

\- Louis. Serio? Wciąż rozmawiasz z Eleanor? Dlaczego? Czy ona nie ma chłopaka?

Ktoś puknął w okno Nialla. - Jesteśmy tu! - Krzyknął Zayn do zamkniętego okna.

\- Miała chłopaka Ni, miała. Jeśli dobrze wszystko rozegram, to się ułoży.

Niall mruknął. - Louis - otworzył drzwi. - Lubię ją, jest miła i ładna, ale nie sądzę, że ona cię lubi.

Louis posłał mu małe spojrzenie. - Patrz Niall. Jeszcze będzie mnie błagać!

\- Kto będzie błagał? - Zapytał Harry, otwierając drzwi Louisa.

\- Ugh… dziewczyna - powiedział Louis, wysiadając z Range Rovera.

\- Masz dziewczynę? - Zapytał Harry, zamykając za Louisem drzwi.

\- Nie… właściwie nie, mam na myśli, czasem jest tak czasem inaczej…

\- Nie, nie są razem - powiedział Niall, wkładając swój telefon do kieszeni.

\- Wasza dwójka nie jest razem? - Zapytał Zayn, kiedy szli do windy w budynku. Louis i Niall zaśmiali się, aż rwało ich w boku. Louis nie był pewien, dlaczego nie mógł przestać się śmiać. - Nie… nie! Ew, w każdym razie, Louis nie jest w moim typie.

\- Hej!

Zayn zachichotał. - A jaki jest twój typ?

\- Hm… cóż lubię wysokich, ciemnych, przystojnych, wytatuowanych, takich, którzy walczą w MMA, quiffy zawsze są dobre, z kolczykami i ze Środkowego Wschodu.

Louis uśmiechnął się. - Myślę, że znam perfekcyjnego chłopaka dla ciebie.

Harry zaśmiał się i otworzył drzwi do swojego apartamentu. Pachniało jak kadzidło. - A ty, Louis… Jaki jest twój typ? - Głos Harry’ego był niski.

Louis przełknął cienko. - Uh… cóż…

\- Louis lubi waginy - powiedział ze śmiechem Niall.

Harry skinął głową. - Interesujące.

Louosowi było duszno, chociaż apartament Harry’ego był naprawdę duży. Przeszedł przez wielką kuchnię i wszedł do salonu. - Twój dom jest naprawdę miły… - powiedział Louis ze zdumieniem.  
Harry miał szafkę z trofeami i wieloma nagrodami oraz obrazy na ścianach, jego apartament był bardzo żywy.

\- Dzięki. - Harry uśmiechnął się. - Czuj się jak u siebie w domu. - Louis spojrzał na Nialla, który rozmawiał o czymś z Zaynem. - Chcesz mi pomóc z drinkami? - Zapytał Harry, wskazując kciukiem w kierunku kuchni.

\- Uh… tak jasne - Louis uśmiechnął się.

~*~

\- Więc jesteś nauczycielem? - Louis skinął głową, on i Harry gawędzili w kuchni, kiedy Niall miał trochę czasu sam na sam z Zaynem.

\- Uh tak, jestem nauczycielem od dwóch lat.

Harry uśmiechnął się. - To fajnie i lubisz to? - Zapytał, podając Louisowi kieliszek do shotów.

\- Tak, ja… - Louis spojrzał w dół na dłoń Harry’ego. Była posiniaczona i okrwawiona.

Harry uśmiechnął się bezczelnie. - To była mocna noc, ale to zauważyłeś.

Louis czuł się zażenowany i chwycił kieliszek. - Przepraszam… - wymamrotał.

\- Nie… jest w porządku. To normalna reakcja.

Louis przygryzł swoją wargę. - Czy to boli?

Harry pokręcił głową. - Nie… mam na myśli, jutro najprawdopodobniej będzie, ale na razie po prostu czuję jej odrętwienie. - Louis skinął głową, nie lubił tego, że Harry sprawiał, iż czuł się dziwnie i nieśmiało, naprawdę tego nie lubił.

\- Więc lubisz nauczanie?

\- Oh! Tak, kocham to.

\- Jaki rocznik uczysz, Louis?

\- Dwunastą klasę… szkoła średnia.

\- Oh. - Harry zachichotał. - To brzmi ciężko.

Louis uśmiechnął się. - Troszeczkę, ale jest zabawnie.

Dołeczki Harry’ego ukazały się po raz pierwszy tego wieczoru. Louis wpatrywał się w nie z podziwem.

\- Co? - Zaśmiał się Harry. - Mam coś na swojej twarzy?

Louis szybko pokręcił głową. - Nie, po prostu masz dołeczki.

Harry zrobił zszokowaną twarz. - O mój Boże! Mam pieprzone dołeczki? Żartujesz!

Louis nie był rozbawiony.

Harry zaśmiał się i pchnął delikatnie Louisa. - Tak, lubisz dołeczki?

Louis skinął głową. - Tak… zgaduję.

\- A ta dziewczyna, którą lubisz? Ma je?

Louis zarumienił się. - Nie, nie ma.

Harry uśmiechnął się. - Oh.

Stało się cicho.

\- Ile masz lat? - Louis przerwał ciszę.

\- Dwadzieścia dwa, a ty?

\- Dwadzieścia cztery.

Harry skinął głową. - Lubię starszych.

Louis zarumienił się. Nie lubił myśli o tym, że mężczyzna sprawił, że się rumieni.

\- Przepraszam, ale będziemy do kurwy pić czy jak? - Zapytał Zayn z zarumienionym Niallem za sobą.

Louis wyprostował się. - Tak… tak! Zróbmy to!

Każdy z nich wziął kieliszek wypełniony czystą wódką. - Za Niall w jego…

\- Dwudzieste trzecie - pomógł Louis.

\- Dwudzieste trzecie urodziny! - Skończył Harry.

Wszyscy unieśli swoje kieliszki. - I za nowych przyjaciół. - Zayn uśmiechnął się do Harry’ego.

\- Nowych przyjaciół… - powiedział delikatnie Louis.

Przytknęli kieliszki do ust i przełknęli ciecz, Louis teraz tego nie wiedział, ale jego życie odwróciło się teraz do góry nogami i to była wina Nialla.


	5. Rozdział 5

\- Harry! Harry! Hazza!

\- Daj mi chwilkę, Lou! - Zawołał Harry z kuchni. Zabrał dwa piwa z lodówki i pobiegł z powrotem do pijanego mężczyzny na swojej kanapie.

\- Gdzie… Gdzie byłeś? Zaczynałem się martwić? - Powiedział niewyraźnie Louis.

\- Powiedziałeś, że chcesz kolejne piwo, kochanie - powiedział Harry, otwierając je obydwa na jego stoliku do kawy. Louis zaśmiał się i chwycił piwo z dłoni Harry’ego, przyciągając je do swoich warg i biorąc duży łyk.

W skrócie Louis był najebany.

\- Ja… gdzie jest Niall? - Zapytał Louis, rozglądając się za swoim blondwłosym przyjacielem.

\- Na zewnątrz z Zaynem, też chcesz iść na dwór, kochanie? - Louis chętnie skinął głową i próbował wstać.

Harry zaśmiał się i mu pomógł. - Jesteś taki pijany, Lou.

Louis zaśmiał się i dźgnąć Harry’ego w policzek. - C-cóż tak samo, jak ty Hazzy-mic-Hazza-pants!

\- Tak, ale ty ledwo możesz stać. - Harry stanął obok Louisa z ręką na jego talii, próbując uratować go od upadku.

Louis odwrócił się i pocałował szyję Harry’ego. - Mmm… w takim razie mi pomóż… - Przygryzł delikatnie płatek ucha Harry’ego, zarabiając jęk.

\- Tak… chodźmy na zewnątrz, zaczerpnijmy trochę powietrza. - Harry objął swoimi ramionami talię Louisa. Louis śmiał się, kiedy kierowali się na balkon Harry’ego.

\- Ni! Co robicie?

\- Witaaaaaj Louis! - Powiedzieli Niall i Zayn w tym samym czasie.

\- A to pech, jesteście winni mi colę! - Zaśmiali się obrzydliwie głośno, kiedy Zayn przyciągnął Nialla dalej na swoim podołku.

\- Oh, przepraszam za przerwanie! - Louis zaśmiał się, kiedy Harry wciągnął go z powrotem wewnątrz mieszkania oraz na kanapę.

\- Rano będziesz tego żałował. - Harry zachichotał, kręcąc swoją głową.

\- Nie… nie żałuję! - Krzyknął Louis, wspinając się na Harry’ego z nogami po każdej stronie młodszego chłopaka. Harry delikatnie potarł uda Louisa.

\- Możesz mnie więcej pocałować? Tak jak wcześniej? W łazience, pamiętasz? - Zapytał Louis prawie szeptem. Harry skinął głową i wyciągnął się, by złapać policzki Louisa. Jego wargi smakowały jak wódka, piwo i frytki. Wargi Harry’ego podróżowały wzdłuż twarzy Louisa do jego szyi. Zassał delikatnie opaloną skórę, ciesząc się sposobem, w jaki Louis jęczał i drżał w jego ramionach. Zaczął ssać bardziej i wgryzł się szorstko, powodując, że Louis, otarł się o krocze Harry’ego.

\- Mmm… tak, więcej Haz.

\- Tak…? - Harry polizał malinkę, którą zostawił. - Lubisz to Lou? - Louis szybko pokiwał głową.

\- To takie gorące Harry… - sapnął.

\- Zdejmij swoją koszulkę, boo. - Harry przeszedł na przygryzanie i ssanie szyi Louisa, kiedy ściskał ciasno jego uda.

\- Pomożesz mi? - Wyskomlał Louis. Harry skinął głową i uniósł swoje ręce, aby zdjąć koszulkę Louisa.

\- Boże, twoje ciało jest piękne, Lou… cholera - jęknął Harry, podróżując swoją dłonią po torsie Louisa.

Louis wygiął się pod jego dotykiem. - Twój. Też chcę to zdjąć. Chcę cię zobaczyć… - powiedział Louis, kiedy ciągnął za koszulkę Harry’ego. Harry zaśmiał się trochę zobowiązany. Oczy Louisa rozszerzyły się, widział Harry’ego na ringu, wie, pamięta widok Harry’ego, jak skakał, ale wow, jego ciało było lepsze z bliska. Louis przejechał ręką po siniakach Harry’ego, tatuażach na jego klatce piersiowej i wzdłuż jego ramienia. - Czy bolą? - Zapytał delikatnie Louis. - Twoje siniaki?

Harry pokręcił głową. - Nie… Nie bolą, nie teraz. - Louis skinął głową i zakopał swoją twarz w szyi Harry’ego.

\- Twoje ciało jest piękne… - wymamrotał Louis. - Nie moje.

\- Shh… - Harry chwycił policzek Louisa, odciągając jego twarz od swojej szyi. - Kochanie twoje ciało jest wspaniałe. Cholera, za twoje uda można umrzeć! - Harry jęknął, ściskając je. Louis zachichotał i zarumienił się. - A twój brzuszek… - Harry zachichotał delikatnie, pocierając ledwo widoczną wypukłość na brzuszku. - Perfekcyjnie uroczy. Oh i nie każ mi zaczynać o tym tyłku. Nie mogłem oderwać od niego oczu przez całą noc - powiedział Harry, ściskając pośladki Louisa przez jeansy. Louis pisnął, ale zachichotał, zakopując swoją twarz ponownie w szyi Harry’ego.

\- Cz-czy możemy… - zaczkał Louis. - Możemy zrobić więcej? Chcę zrobić więcej… Nigdy nie r-robiłem czegoś, czegokolwiek z facetem -zapytał Louis, całując szyję Harry’ego.

Harry jęknął, ale pokręcił głową na ‘nie’. - Przepraszam, ale musisz być przy tym trzeźwy.

Louis żachnął się. - Jestem trzeźwy! - Louis wstał szybko, próbując to udowodnić, ale od razu tego pożałował, kiedy natychmiastowo zobaczył mroczki przed oczami.

\- Chodź tutaj, słońce, chodź usiądź - mówił spokojnym głosem Harry, poklepując swoje uda, aby Louis ponownie usiadł. Louis pokręcił głową i podszedł do telewizora Harry’ego, drepcząc przy tym procesie.

\- Louis… - Harry zaśmiał się. - Chodź tutaj, kochanie.

Louis żachnął się, ale wczołgał się z powrotem na podołek Harry’ego. - Mam się dobrze, chcę więcej.

\- Nie mogę Lou, jutro będziesz tego żałował - powiedział delikatnie Harry, pocierając plecy Louisa. Louis czuł, jakby miał płakać i wiedział, że nie powinien chcieć czegokolwiek z Harrym, ale pragnął tego tak cholernie mocno.

\- Plosze? - Louis zrobił ku Harry’emu szczenięce oczka.

\- Nie.

Louis otarł się swoją twardością o Harry’ego. - Kurwa, Lou.

Louis zrobił to ponownie, ale tym razem mocniej. - Chcę cię. Potrzebuję cię Haz. Pieprz… - błagał, ocierając się o Harry’ego i pieprzyć to, czuł się dobrze.

Harry chwycił biodra Louisa, by go przytrzymać. - Nie - tchnie.

Louis podniósł się, a łzy spłynęły z jego oka. - To dlatego, że jestem obleśny, prawda?!

Harry wstał i objął swoimi ramionami mniejszego chłopaka. - Nie kochanie, nie. Po prostu… wiem, że będziesz…

\- Nie będę! - Louis odepchnął Harry’ego, ale Harry się nie poruszył. Louis prawie zapomniał, co Harry robi, aby przeżyć. Harry walczył z trzema setkami mężczyzn, dla Harry’ego Louis był specyficzny. Louis szybko zaczął zdejmować z siebie swoje ubrania, a oczy Harry’ego urosły.

\- Chcę tego! Nie obchodzi mnie to, czy będę musiał o to błagać! - Powiedział Louis do ziemi, kiedy nadal się rozbierał. Harry nie mógł się poruszyć. Był twardszy niż kiedykolwiek i naprawdę pragnął Louisa, ale odmówił.

\- Louis, proszę… - jęknął Harry i przygryzł swoje knykcie, kiedy ostatni kawałek ubrania zniknął.

Harry odwrócił się, mając wewnętrzną walkę z samym sobą.

\- To ponieważ jestem ohydny, przepraszam - zapłakał Louis.

Harry odwrócił się szybko, aby zobaczyć, jak Louis naciąga na siebie swoje bokserki, więc wkroczył do akcji. - Nie! Boże nie! Proszę… zostań nago - powiedział Harry, kiedy jego oczy oglądały wspaniałe ciało Louisa. - Jasna cholera… jakbyś był wyrzeźbiony przez pieprzonego boga, Lou. - Twarz Louisa stała się czerwona pod wzrokiem Harry’ego. - Nie masz pojęcia… Chcę cię przełożyć przez tę skórzaną kanapę i pieprzyć do nieprzytomności… Chcę zobaczyć, jak będziesz się pode mną skręcał… Nie zwracając uwagi na to, czy Niall i Zayn wpadną na nas.

Louis jęknął i chwycił ramiona Harry’ego. - Tak… w takim razie mnie pieprz. Pieprz mnie teraz.

Harry jęknął i ponownie się odwrócił. Wiedział, że nie powinien, naprawdę, naprawdę wiedział, że nie powinien, ale jebać to. Pomyślał o swojej matce przez chwilę, myśląc o tym, co ona by zrobiła w takiej sytuacji.

“Pamiętaj Harry, zawsze, kiedy życie daje ci coś darmowego, bierz, ponieważ możesz nigdy nie dostać ponownej szansy”.

Harry powiedział szybką modlitwę do swojej matki za jej mądre słowa i odwrócił do zmieszanego Louisa. - Kurewsko cię zniszczę, Lou. - Harry polizał jego wargi.

Louis zachichotał i skinął głową. - Zrób to.

\- Nie, nie kochanie… będziesz błagał o tego kutasa.

Louis prychnął. - Spraw, abym tak robił.

~*~

Louis miał jednego wielkiego kaca, kiedy się obudził. Chociaż to nie był jego najgorszy kac, raz obudził się w miejscu, którego nie rozpoznawał z gołą pupą. Cóż… był w miejscu, którego nie rozpoznawał i miał gołą pupę, ale był z kimś, kogo rozpoznawał.

Niall.

Louis usiadł i przetarł swoje wyczerpane oczy. Zastanawiał się, co się do kurwy stało i dlaczego tak bardzo bolał go tyłek. Chwycił swoją głowę i próbował sobie przypomnieć…

Apartament Harry’ego.

Rozmawianie z Harrym.

Shoty w kuchni.

Parę piw.

Reszta była… pusta.

Louis szybko wstał i natychmiast tego pożałował. Położył się z powrotem i popatrzył na Nialla, popychając go lekko.

\- Ni? - Nic.

\- Niall? - Nic.

\- Ni! Obudź się kurwa kolego! Gdzie jesteśmy?! - Niall jęknął i powoli usiadł, przytrzymując swoją głowę.

\- Proszę, przestań krzyczeć, Louis… Boże.

Louis delikatnie potarł swoją skroń. - Przepraszam… Ni co się stało ostatniej nocy?

\- Nie wiem, piliśmy shoty… - Niall ciężko myślał, co było ciężki żołądek. - Uh… ty - Niall przykrył swoje usta ręką i wskazał na Louisa. Louis odwrócił się szybko, bojąc się, że ktoś jest za nim lub jakaś kreatura chce go zjeść.

\- Co do kurwy?! Co?!

Oczy Niall były duże. - Ty… o cholera. Pieprzyłeś się.

Oczy Louisa lekko urosły. - Co masz na myśli, mówiąc, że się pieprzyłem?

Niall odsłonił swoje usta. - Ohh Louis. O móh Boże, Lou… ty… jesteś gejem!

\- Gejem? Nie jestem gejem! Idiota.

\- Wczoraj tak to nie wyglądało! - Niall zatrzymał się na moment. - Louis! O mój Boże… jesteś całkowitym gejem!

\- Możesz się kurwa zamknąć?! Nie jestem gejem. Dlaczego cały czas to powtarzasz? Gdzie jesteśmy tak w ogóle?

Niall rozejrzał się wokół. - Nie jestem pewny, sądzę, że to apartament Harry’ego.

Louis pokręcił głową. - I my się pieprzyliśmy, huh?

Niall skinął głową, a następnie spojrzał na tył Louisa. - O mój Boże… ty jesteś… - Louis przyszpilił Nialla do łóżka i usiadł na jego talii.

\- Nazwij mnie ponownie gejem, a przysięgam, że cię kurwa zbiję.

\- Ale ty jesteś…

\- Nazwij mnie ponownie gejem, to cię uderzę.

\- Ale ty jesteś…

\- Nazwij. Mnie. Ponownie. Gejem… To. Cię. Uderzę!

Niall wpatrywał się Louisa i wiercił się pod jego uchwytem. Nawet jeżeli Louis był piekielnie słaby, Niall był słabszy. - Nie uderzysz mnie.

Louis zwęził swoje oczy. - Wypróbuj mnie.

Niall uśmiechnął się. - Ty…

\- Nie rób tego…

\- jesteś…

\- Spójrz…

\- gejem! - Pięść Louisa uderzyła ciało Nialla, a Niall oddał Louisowi w policzek oraz Louis wykonał cios w brzuch Nialla.

\- Hej, hej, co do kurwy?! - Niall i Louis słyszeli głosy, ale walczyli dalej.

\- Spadaj stąd! - Louis został podniesiony, ale wciąż rzucał ciosami w kierunku Nialla. - Przestań! Oszalałeś? - Louis wił się w szerokich ramionach. Niall wstał i uderzył Louisa w brzuch, powodując, że Louis zgiął się w pół. - To za uderzenie mnie! - Louis zaczął kopać Nialla, dopóki Niall nie został podniesiony przez opalone ręce.

\- Pieprz się Louis! - Niall próbował się wyszarpać z uścisku Zayna. - Dlaczego mnie uderzyłeś?

Louis wił się w ramionach Harry’ego. - Nie przestawałeś mnie tak nazywać!

\- Ponieważ nim jesteś! Całowanie faceta sprawia cię gejem!

\- Nie pocałowałem faceta!

\- Zrobiłeś to!

\- Nie, nie zrobiłem!

\- W porządku, przestańcie! Liam pomóż… - powiedział Harry do mężczyzny z rozszerzonymi oczami, który stał przy drzwiach. Louis i Niallprzestali się wiercić i wpatrywali się w mężczyznę.

\- Um… hej… przestańcie walczyć? - Głos mężczyzny był delikatny.

Louis sapnął, kiedy jego ciało zwiotczało. Nagle zdał sobie sprawę z czegoś, z czego chciałby zdać sobie sprawę wcześniej. Louis był całkowicie nagi.

\- Ahh! Połóż mnie! Jestem nagi! Odłóż mnie, odłóż!

Harry rzucił go na łóżku i owinął cienkim prześcieradłem wokół jego dolnej połowy. Louis usiadł na rogu łóżka i przyłożył swoje dłonie do twarzy, zbyt zażenowany, aby patrzeć.

\- Jeśli cię puszczę, uderzysz Louisa? - Zapytał Zayn.

Niall skinął głowę na ‘tak’. - Tak… zrobię to, więc lepiej mnie trzymaj tam, gdzie jestem. - Niall uśmiechnął się słodko, wtulając się wZayna. - W twoich ramionach. - Zayn zaśmiał się i rzucił Nialla na łóżko.

~*~

\- Powinieneś coś zjeść - powiedział delikatnie Harry. - To sprawi, że poczujesz się lepiej.

Louis pokręcił głową. - Nie jestem głodny. - Harry westchnął i włożył talerz Louisa do mikrofalówki.

Louis spojrzał za niego na Nialla, Niall nie zjadł swojego śniadania. Co oznaczało, że Niall był smutny, a to zabijało Louisa od środka.

\- Byłem psychologiem, wy panowie powinniście porozmawiać o swoich problemach - powiedział Liam, upijając łyk swojego napoju.

\- Nie ma o czym rozmawiać. Louis uderzył mnie bez powodu.

Louisowi opadła szczęka. - Co… co?! Powiedziałem ci… nie, nie. Ostrzegłem cię, że jeśli nazwiesz mnie ponownie gejem, to cię uderzę.Wypróbowałeś mnie.

Niall pokręcił głową. - Co zrobiłem źle, nazywając cię gejem, Lou?! To nie jest zniewaga.

\- Nigdy tego nie powiedziałem.

\- Tak to wygląda.

\- Ugh, Niall! Przestań to odwracać przeciwko mnie!

\- Nie robię tego! Przestań na mnie krzyczeć!

\- Nie robię tego! I ty też krzyczysz! - Louis popchnął Nialla, sprawiając, że jego jedzenie upadło na podłogę. Louis zamarł. - Ni…

\- Dlaczego?... Dlaczego? - Głos Nialla był ochrypły, a Louis mógł powiedzieć, że chciało mu się płakać.

\- Niall, no dalej. Przestań!

Niall zakrył swoją twarz, kiedy paskudny szloch opuścił jego usta. - Ja… ja chciałem to zjeść…

Louis wstał i ciasno przytulił Nialla. - Przepraszam Niall. Tak bardzo przepraszam.

Harry spojrzał na Zayna, a Zayn wzruszył ramionami, więc spojrzał na Liama, a Liam się uśmiechał.

\- Jest w porządku, możesz zjeść moje jedzenie, w porządku?

Niall skinął głową i pociągnął nosem. - W porządku. - Louis uśmiechnął się i pocałował czubek głowy Nialla. Spojrzał nad nim na Harry’ego.

\- Uh… dziękuję za, uh pozwolenie nam zostać. Posprzątam, uh, podłogę. Mogę może dostać szczotkę? - Głos Louisa się trząsł.

\- Cóż… nie musisz tego sprzątać i proszę bardzo. Było zabawnie - powiedział Harry, krzyżując swoje ramiona z uśmiechem.

\- Ojj, było zabawnie! - Dodał Zayn. - Jesteście tacy fajni.

\- Harry? - Powiedział delikatnie Niall.

\- Hmm?

\- Mogę teraz dostać jedzenie Louisa, proszę? - Było cicho przez chwilę, nim wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać. Niall zarumienił się głęboko, ale również się śmiał.

~*~

\- Tutaj jest łazienka. Przyniosę ci dodatkową szczoteczkę do zębów. Twoje… uh, twoje ubrania, one są um…

\- Co się stało moim ubraniom? - Zapytał Louis, kładąc swój ręcznik na ladzie.

\- Uprałem je…

\- Dlaczego? Mam na myśli, dlaczego byłem w ogóle nagi? - Prychnął Louis.

Harry uśmiechnął się niezręcznie. - Cóóóóż…

\- Cóż?

\- Co powiesz na to… Kiedy weźmiesz prysznic, spróbujesz sobie przypomnieć cokolwiek, co się stało, a jeśli nie, potem porozmawiamy. W porządku?

Louis był zmieszany, ale, tak czy inaczej, skinął głową.

~*~

Louis był pod prysznicem od dziesięciu minut i nie miał nic. Myślał o swoich zajęciach i o tym, co zrobią.

\- Proszę pana, zgubiłem ołówek.

\- Jak, przed chwilą go miałeś?

\- Wiem! Teraz nie mogę go znaleźć.

\- Odtwórz swoje kroki, Andrew. Znajdziesz go.

Odtworzyć swoje kroki? To wydaje się łatwe. Okej, odtwarzanie...


	6. Rozdział 6

Walka MMA. Rzucenie butem. Sushi. Samochód Nialla. Apartament Harry’ego. Rozmawianie z Harrym.

Dwa shoty w środku.

\- Jakiej muzyki słuchasz?

\- Słyszałeś piosenkę ‘Wild Boy’?

\- Uch, a kogo to?

\- MGK?

\- Kto?

Harry zaśmiał się. - Jest raperem.

\- Urgh, proszę, żadnego rapu.

\- Co? Proszę! Musisz tego posłuchać! - Harry pogłośnił dźwięk.

Trzy shoty i półtora piwa.

Zayn pocałował szyję Nialla, a Louis wyszeptał do ucha Ni. - Masz to, czego chciałeś.

Niall zaśmiał się. - Mam o wiele więcej.

Louis skulił się ponownie przy ciele Harry’ego, kochając nadpływające od niego ciepło.

Sześć shotów, trzy piwa i jedna szklanka Hypnotic.

Harry przypiął Louis do lady w łazience i mocno go pocałował. Louis kochał każdy moment tego. Czuł, jak robi się twardy i naprawdę chciał Harry’ego.

\- No dalej, chodźmy puścić następną piosenkę.

\- Mmm… tak, pokaż mi coś innego, niż tego rapera - powiedział powoli Louis, przygryzając szyję Harry’ego.

Sześć shotów, pięć piw i jedna szklanka Hypnotic.

\- Harry możesz zrobić mi przysługę?

\- Tak kochanie, czego potrzebujesz?

\- Kolejnego piwa? Proszę?

\- Jasna sprawa, Lou.

\- Louis pocałował miękko jego wargi i uśmiechnął się. - I weź też jedno dla siebie!

Sześć shotów, pięć i pół piwa oraz jedna szklanka Hypnotic.

\- Rano będziesz tego żałował.

\- Nie! Nie żałuję!

\- Kochanie, twoje ciało jest wspaniałe; twoje uda i twój brzuszek, oh nie karz mi zaczynać o tym tyłku.

\- Możemy zrobić więcej? Chcę zrobić więcej… Nigdy nie r-robiłem czegoś, czegokolwiek z facetem.

\- Jestem trzeźwy.

\- Mam się dobrze, chcę więcej.

\- Chcę cię. Potrzebuję cię Haz. Pieprz…

\- To dlatego, że jestem obleśny, prawda?

\- Chcę tego! Nie obchodzi mnie to czy będę musiał o to błagać!

\- Tak… w takim razie mnie pieprz. Pieprz mnie teraz.

\- Nie, nie, kochanie… będziesz błagał o tego kutasa.

\- Spraw, abym tak robił.

Louis był w szoku. Powoli usiadł na prysznicowej podłodze, ponieważ nie ufał wystarczająco swoim nogom, aby nadal stać. Chciało mu się rzygać. Przypomniał sobie. Oh cholera, pamiętał. Pamiętał to wszystko. Ale naprawdę wolałby nie.

\- Harry! Jasna cholera! Twoje usta… o mój boże!

\- Shh kochanie… shh… mam cię, dojdź dla mnie, tak?

Louis doszedł z imieniem Harry’ego na swoich wargach.

Louis pociągnął za swoje włosy, kiedy woda spływała po jego skulonym ciele. To nie mogło się stać. To dzieje się ludziom w filmach, nie w prawdziwym życiu.

\- Chcę to wewnątrz siebie Harry, proszę… - Łzy spłynęły z oczu Louisa.

\- W porządku, kochanie. Jesteś dla mnie taki dobry…

\- Tak… tak, jestem dobry.

\- Muszę najpierw włożyć w ciebie swoje palce, aby cię zranić, dobra?

\- Mhm… o mój Boże!

\- Nie kochanie, tylko Harry…

Louis delikatnie potarł swoje ramię. Dlaczego, dlaczego on? Nie był gejem. Jego oczy się rozszerzyły, to dlatego Niall nazwał go gejem. Był gejem? Czy coś takiego mogło się po prostu stać i nagle wszystkie te uczucia wypłynęły?

\- Usiądź na tym kochanie, to czeka na ciebie…

\- Mmm… tak. - Louis położył swoje nogi po każdej stronie Harry’ego i obniżył się.

\- Kurwa! Harry, jesteś tak cholernie duży!

\- Dzięki - jęknął Harry, kiedy Louis w pełni na tym usiadł. - W porządku, boo? Możesz się teraz poruszyć?

\- Mmm… taaak… tak, czuję się taki pełny.

\- Tak? Kurwa, pieprz mnie Lou.

Louis zamknął swoje oczy, życząc sobie, aby obrazy przestały przepływać przez jego głowę, ale tak się nie stało. A na domiar złego zaczynał być twardy.

\- Zbyt dużo! Zbyt dużo! Doszedłem zbyt dużo razy.

\- Wstydź się, boo… ponieważ jeszcze z tobą nie skończyłem.

\- Proszę, porusz się, czuję się tak kurewsko dobrze, kiedy się ruszasz, Haz.

\- Czy nie mówiłem ci, że będziesz o mnie błagał, Lou…

Louis był bałaganem pod Harrym. - Kurwa, Harry! Więcej, mocniej proszę! Potrzebuję więcej… chcę więcej.

\- Tak Louis…

Louis.

Louis!

\- Louis!

Louis warknął na swoje wspomnienia i wytarł swoją twarz. - T-tak?

\- Tu Harry, wszystko w porządku? - Louis zamarł. To był Harry, a Harry również to pamiętał. - Oddychałeś naprawdę bardzo ciężko, po prostu chciałem zobaczyć czy wszystko z tobą dobrze?

Louis spojrzał w dół, tak miał mały… duży problem.

\- J-ja… przypomniałem sobie, co się stało ostatniej nocy. - Louis usłyszał, jak drzwi się zamykają.

Harry westchnął. - Uch… tak. Przepraszam za to…

Louis skinął na podłogę. - Nie, nie musisz prze-przepraszać. - Łzy wypełniły jego oczy. - Chciałem… chciałem tego. - Krztuszący szloch opuścił jego wargi.

\- Lou. - Harry powoli odchylił zasłonkę prysznicową, aby odsłonić skulonego Louisa. Wyłączył prysznic i delikatnie złapał Louisa.

\- Nie… - Louis podniósł się i wstał. - Nie dotykaj mnie.

Harry westchnął i podał mu ręcznik. - Masz, wysusz się… ja wyjdę…

\- Dlaczego?

\- Huh?

\- Dlaczego? Dlaczego?! Widziałeś mnie nago wczorajszej nocy. Widziałeś wszystko! - Krzyknął Louis i chwycił ciasno swój ręcznik.

\- Louis… - Harry wszedł do brodzika.

\- Nie, odsuń się! - Louis przesunął się w kąt.

Harry kontynuował i objął swoimi ramionami mokra posturę Louisa, a następnie go podniósł. Louis piszczał i krzyczał w ramionach Harry’ego, dopóki nie został rzucony na znajome łóżko. Nawet nie zauważył, że Harry wyciągnął go z łazienki.

\- Możesz się proszę uspokoić? Więc będziemy mogli porozmawiać. Proszę? - Błagał Harry, wręczając Louisowi jakieś ubrania.

Louis zaczął ubierać się w ciuchy, które zdecydowanie nie były jego, pod oczami Harry’ego. - Tak, jestem twardy! Czy to pieprzone przestępstwo?

Harry pokręcił głową. - Niczego nie powiedziałem Louis. Wiem, że to dla ciebie trudne…

Louis zaśmiał się sarkastycznie. - Wiesz? Wiesz co? Byłem pieprzony przez mężczyznę wczorajszej nocy, a nie jestem nawet gejem! I chciałem tego Harry - jego głos załamuje się. - J-ja tego chciałem… - Harry wstał, aby przyciągnąć Louisa do uścisku, ale zamiast tego dostał pięścią w brzuch.

Harry osunął się i trzymał swój brzuch.

\- Co do kurwy Lou?!

\- Nie nazywaj mnie tak! I co? Myślałem, że jesteś pieprzonym bokserem, huh? Co się z tym wszystkim stało? - Krzyknął Louis, popychając Harry’ego.

Harry podniósł się. - Wiesz co?... Pieprz się! Pieprz się Louis! - Louis wzdrygnął się na szorstkość Harry’ego. - Zapomniałeś, że walczyłem ostatniej nocy. Jestem trochę poobijany ty głupku! Więc się pierdol!

Harry chwycił Louisa za kołnierz jego koszulki. Louis trząsł się ze strachu, ale jego przyrodzenie wydawało się jeszcze bardziej powiększać na słowa Harry’ego.

\- Ale wiesz co… - Harry zaśmiał się smutno. - To by była zbyt łatwa droga.

\- Co…

\- Ugh, po prostu się zamknij! - Usta Louisa zamknęły się na słowa Harry’ego. - Wyjdź kurwa z mojego domu. - Louis nie był pewien, dlaczego słowa Harry’ego były takie piekielne, ale naprawdę chciał płakać.

\- Jestem taki…

\- Nie! Nie! Nie przepraszaj mnie, Louis! - Starszy chłopak pamiętał wcześniejszą noc, prawie przegapił czułe przezwiska Harry’ego.

\- Ale…

\- Ale nic! Zamknij się i wynoś się stąd! - Louis skinął głową i poszedł w kierunku drzwi pokoju Harry’ego.

\- Jeśli chcesz swoje ubrania…

\- Nie… po prostu je zostaw. Mam nadzieję, że posłużą jako wspomnienie. - Harry zachichotał mrocznie. - Wspomnienie sposobu, w jakim cię pieprzyłem na tym łóżku! - Głos Harry’ego się podwyższył. - Sposobu, w jakim pieprzyłem cię tak mocno, a ty błagałeś mnie bym nigdy nie przestawał! Jak bardzo chciałeś czuć się pełnym!

\- Harr…

\- Sposobu, w jakim podpierałeś się na swoich dłoniach i kolanach i błagałeś mnie, bym pozwolił ci ssać mojego ‘dużego penisa’. To były twoje słowa.

\- Harry pro…

\- Wspomnieniem o tym, jak strasznie chciałeś, abym sprawił, byś czuł się tak przez tygodnie. Oh i będziesz, obiecałem ci to.

Louis odwrócił się, czerwony oraz prawie doszedł w spodniach na słowa Harry’ego.

~*~

\- Więc nakrzyczał na ciebie, no dalej, nie możesz powiedzieć, że się dobrze nie bawiłeś?

Louis wzruszył ramionami i odwrócił się w stronę szkolnego parkingu. - Tak Ni, mam na myśli to, że dobrze się bawiłem i zgaduję, że mi się to podobało… no wiesz…

\- ‘Wielki penis’ Harry’ego. Twoje słowa. - Niall zaśmiał się przez telefon.

\- Oh, zamknij się. - Louis rozłączył się i wyszedł ze swojego samochodu.

\- Oh Louis! - Krzyknął Niall ze swojego samochodu. - Wydaje mi się, że się ze mną rozłączyłeś. - Louis podszedł do Nialla i uderzył go swoją torbą.

\- Pieprz się, przynajmniej się położyłem.

Niall żachnął się. - Ow… cios poniżej pasa. Dlaczego musiałeś pójść w tę stronę? Ja i Zayn moglibyśmy się pieprzyć, gdybyście nie zajęli łóżka!

\- Uh, był tam pokój dla gości, Niall.

\- Oh, zamknij się, Louis. Skarżyłeś się na Harry’ego zaledwie pięć sekund temu.

Louis przygryzł swoją wargę, nie okłamywał samego siebie. Wiedział, co lubił, a czego nie, nie rozpowiadał bzdur. Harry zajmował jego myśli odkąd on i Niall opuścili jego mieszkanie tamtego poranka. Nie mógł spać, nie mógł jeść, nie mógł myśleć. Z Harrym uprawiającym z nim seks po jednej stronie mózgu i z Harrym będącym słodkim po drugiej stronie, za to na przedniej stronie jego umysłu było szorstkie słowa Harry’ego.

\- Ja po prostu… nie rozumiem co się teraz dzieje Niall. Wiem, że nie jestem gejem… I co gorsze, El zadzwoniła wczoraj do mnie. - Nialljęknął, kiedy byli tuż przed pokojem nauczycielskim.

\- Zadzwoniła do ciebie? Kłamca!

Louis pokręcił głową. - Nie. Zadzwoniła i teraz chce się spotkać dzisiaj spotkać.

\- Co powiedziałeś?

\- Powiedziałem tak…

\- Dlaczego?! A co z Harrym?

\- Co? Co z nim? Nie spotykamy się.

\- Oh, więc sobota nic nie znaczyła?

Louis uniósł swoją brew na Nialla. - Niall, sprawiasz, że brzmi to tak, jakby to było czymś więcej niż tylko seksem po pijaku…

\- I sądzisz, że nic nie mogłoby z tego wyjść?

\- Jestem pewny, że nic by z tego nie wyszło, Ni.

\- Cóż… idziemy na walkę w piątek po szkole.

\- Co? Nie! Niall, no dalej.

Niall skinął głową. - Tak proszę pana, ty i ja. Zayn mnie zaprosił. Mam jego numer. Oh! I mam jego autograf! - Niall zanurkował w swoim wielkim plecaku i wyciągnął swoją broszurę.

Pomachał nią przed twarzą Louisa. - Widzisz?! Zayn Malik! - Niall uśmiechał się od ucha do ucha.

Louis wpatrywał się i wyrwał broszurę Niallowi z rąk.

\- Hej!

\- Idź do diabła, Nia... - Wymamrotał Louis, idąc w kierunku swojej klasy.

Niall zaśmiał się. - Spotkamy się tam Lou!

~*~

Louis wszedł na swoje zajęcia i nie oczekiwał, że dzieciaki w środku będą już gotowe. Dareen, Jacob i Andrew, aby być dokładnym.

\- Niech pan usiądzie - powiedział poważnie Darren, wskazał na uczniowskie krzesło. Louis zmarszczył swoje brwi, ale powoli usiadł.

\- Co pan robił…

\- Byłeś z Harrym i Zaynem w sobotę! - Krzyknął Darren z wielkim uśmiechem.

Louis wzdrygnął się i przytrzymał swoją klatkę piersiową. - Co do cholery jest nie tak z…

\- Był pan z nimi, panie T. Widzieliśmy was! - Wrzasnął Jacob.

\- Widzieliście mnie? I proszę, przestańcie krzyczeć. - Ich trójka skrzyżowała ręce na swoich klatkach piersiowych i pozwolili Louisowi kontynuować. - Jak mnie widzieliście?

\- Uh, byliśmy tam - powiedział głupio Andrew.

\- Cóż… tak, tak samo ja.

\- Wiemy to panie T! Widzieliśmy pana. Rzecz w tym, że wsiadł pan do samochodu Harry’ego. Zaraz potem jak rzucił pan w niego butem.

\- Oh, błagam, przestańcie krzyczeć. Tak, wsiadłem do jego samochodu…

\- Z panem Horanem! - Dodał Andrew.

\- Tak, z nim. Po prostu poszliśmy na sushi… - Głos Louis stał się mamrotem. - I spotkaliśmy się w miejscu Harry’ego.

\- Był pan w jego domu?!

Louis zaśmiał się na ich podekscytowanie. - Tak… tak, byliśmy tam.

\- Oh mój Boże! - Darren przybił piątkę z Louisem. Koleś. To wspaniałe. - Louis zaśmiał się trochę bardziej. W pewien sposób było to wspaniałe.

\- Więc co się stało? Piliście czy co? - Zapytał skwapliwie Darren. Louis zamarł. Cholera.

\- Nic, po prostu się relaksowaliśmy, tak piliśmy. - Louis pociągnął za swój kołnierz, w pomieszczeniu zaczynało być duszno. - Niall i ja zostaliśmy na noc.

\- Ty i Niall? O, o mój Boże! Pan i Pan Horan! Spali panowie w jego domu!

\- Apartamencie - poprawił Louis.

\- Apartamencie! - krzyknęli wszyscy. Louis zaśmiał się, myślał, że tym razem lepiej będzie śmiać się niż płakać.

~*~

\- Niall, naprawdę nie chcę widzieć ponownie Harry’ego. On nie chce widzieć mnie, ja nie chcę widzieć niego. Proszę!

\- Louisie Tomlinson! Jakim cudem pozwalasz mężczyźnie rujnować swoje życie, hmm? Hmm?!

\- Niall, nie pozwalam mężczyźnie czegokolwiek rujnować, po prostu wolę go nie widzieć. Co, jeśli wciąż jest smutny?

\- Oh przestań chrzanić! Znajdź innego faceta, by kołysał tym ciałem - jęknął Niall.

Louis zachichotał. - Niall. Nie jestem gejem. El i ja nawet uprawialiśmy seks zaraz po naszej randce w poniedziałek.

Niall zaśmiał się. - Tak? A przypomnij mi Lou, co było potem?

Louis zarumienił się na karmazynowy. - Oh, cholera, zamknij się.

\- Nie było tak ‘Oh Niall! Ledwo mogłem z nią wytrzymać. Wciąż myślałem o Harrym. Nawet wtedy, kiedy mi ssała!’ - zaimitował Niall.

Louis pchnął go. - Odwal cię. Widzisz, to dlatego o niektórych rzeczach ci nie mówię. - Louis żachnął się, zakładając bluzę Harry’ego. Nosił ją teraz cały czas oraz jej nie prał. Nie obchodziło go to czy było to dziwne. Pachniała Harrym, a on lubił zapach Harry’ego, nie było w tym nic złego.

\- No dalej, wchodzimy za darmo i możemy wejść na backstage! Woohoo!

~*~

\- Hej Liam!

\- Niall! Louis! Tak się cieszę, że przyszliście. - Liam przyciągnął zagubionych chłopców do ciasnego uścisku. Louis uśmiechnął się delikatnie i potarł swoje ramię, rozglądając się w poszukiwaniu burzy loków, które nawiedziły jego życie. Uspokoił się, kiedy nie zauważył Harry’ego.

\- Oh, Harry i Zayn podpisują jakieś rzeczy dla VIP-ów. Nie martwcie się - zapewnił ich Liam. Louis uśmiechnął się wdzięcznie.

\- Liam! - Zawołał kobiecy głos.

\- Tutaj, kochanie!

\- Hej - powiedziała bez tchu dziewczyna z kawowym kolorem skóry. - Ja… o Boże. Jestem zmęczona.

\- Kochanie. - Liam pomógł jej usiąść. - Masz tam nasze dziecko, musisz przestać się aż tak bardzo przemęczać, słoneczko.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się z miłością. - Li, jestem jedynie w piątym tygodniu i jestem zmęczona, ponieważ musiałam przejść dwa piętra po schodach. Jezu Chryste.

Liam zaśmiał się i pocałował dziewczynę w czoło. - Niall, Louis, to moja narzeczona Danielle. Dani to jest Niall, a to Louis.

\- Miło cię poznać - przywitał się Louis.

Uśmiechnęła się. - Mi również. Jesteś ‘Louisem’? Tak?

Louis spojrzał na nią zmieszany. - Tak, jest ‘Louisem’ - powiedział Liam, kręcąc głową.

Daniella przytaknęła. - Oh… czy Harry wie, że on tu jest?

\- Tak, tak sądzę. Właściwie to lepiej ich sprawdzę. Zaraz wracam. - Liam szybko wybiegł bocznymi drzwiami.

W pomieszczeniu zrobiło się cicho. - Więc, dziecko? To miłe - powiedział jako pierwszy Niall.

Danielle uśmiechnęła się ciepło. - Tak, jestem szczęśliwa, on też jest szczęśliwy.

\- Znacie już płeć? - Louis pacnął Nialla. - Hej!

\- Powiedziała, że jest dopiero w piątym tygodniu ciąży, nie można tego powiedzieć tak wcześnie, głupku. - Niall nadąsał się.

Danielle zaśmiała się, ale skinęła głową. - Louis ma rację… I nie chcemy znać płci dziecka, chcemy, by to była niespodzianka. Więc Louis… jesteś chłopakiem Harry’ego, huh? - Danielle uśmiechnęła się.

Louis poczuł jak się rumieni. - Uh… Chłopakiem? N-nie, nie jestem nim.

\- Masz na sobie jego sweter, prawda?

Louis przygryzł swoją wargę i skinął głową. - Tak… nie mam nic czystego.

Niall prychnął. - Proszę, nic czystego? Nosiłeś tę obskurną rzecz przez cały tydzień.

\- Zamknij się, Niall! - Skarcił go Louis.

\- Oh, drogi, cały tydzień? Wiesz, prawie zapomniałem o moim swetrze. - W pokoju rozbrzmiał głos Harry’ego.

Ciało Louisa zaczęło się trząść. - Ha-ha…

\- Harry, tak. Jestem Harry, ale to już wiesz - kręconowłosy chłopak uśmiechnął się. Pochylił się nad Danielle i delikatnie pocałował ją w głowę. - Hej Dani, jak się masz?

Uśmiechnęła się. - Dobrze, dziękuję.

Zayn wszedł do pomieszczenia, krzycząc. - Liam jest pieprzonym kutasem Haz… O Niall! Lou! Hejka, przyszliście!

Buzia Nialla opadła na widok Zayna bez koszulki. Louis pokręcił głową i zamknął Niallowi usta. - Powinieneś to zamknąć, bo muchy ci wlecą.

Zayn pocałował policzek Danielle. - Co tam u ciebie, D?

\- Zayn! Przyprowadź tutaj swój tyłek z powrotem! - Krzyknął Liam, wchodząc już do zapełnionego pomieszczenia. - Nie idziesz dzisiaj natą imprezę, chcesz wiedzieć dlaczego?

\- Nie.

\- Ponieważ macie jutro cholernie podpisywanie, ominęliście jedno w ostatnią sobotę, to się nie powtórzy! Ani ty, ani Harry! - Oczy Louisa przeszły na Harry’ego. Powiedzieli, że nic nie zrobili zeszłej soboty.

\- W porządku Liam, cholera!

\- W porządku Liam, nic! Zabierzcie swoje tyłki do pomieszczenia do ćwiczeń i przygotujcie się do swoich walk! - Krzyknął wściekle Liam, wychodząc.

\- Boże, D, daj Liamowi trochę seksu czy coś, bo jest kompletnym kutasem.

Danielle jedynie potarła swój brzuszek i wzruszyła ramionami. - Nie mogę, nie chcę, aby dziecko wyszło ze wgięciem w głowie.

\- Właściwie - przerwał jej Niall. - Możesz uprawiać seks, będąc w ciąży, musisz to tylko robić poprawnie.

Harry podszedł do Louisa w połowie rozmowy. - Lubisz mój sweter? - Louis skinął głową, jakby był poza kontrolą. Wargi Harry’ego uformowały się w uśmiech. - Jestem pewny, że tak, Lou. - Ciało Louisa zrobiło się gorące, tak naprawdę kurewsko gorące. Życzył sobie, aby nie zapocić swetra Harry’ego, ponieważ w tym pokoju robiło się zbyt ciepło na jego lubienie.

\- Będziesz oglądał moją walkę?

\- T-tak.

\- Dobrze, będziesz mi kibicował?

\- Tak…

\- Dobrze, wtedy cię zobaczę, tak?

\- Tak.

Harry oblizał drażniąco swoje usta i wyszedł.

\- Do zobaczenia potem. Dzięki za przyjście - powiedział Zayn, machając im na pożegnanie.

Niall uśmiechnął się szeroko. - Żaden problem, Zayn! Do zobaczenia później.

Danielle potarła swój mały brzuszek i uśmiechnęła się szeroko. - Jesteś taki popieprzony, Louis.

Louis opuścił swoją głowę, wiedział, że taki był.


	7. Rozdział 7

Harry, tak jak Louis, nie był tym, który by się okłamywał. Mógł zobaczyć, że przegrywał walkę i nie podobało mu się to.

\- Harry! No dalej! Co ty do kurwy robisz?! - Słyszy głos Liama odbijający się o tył jego głowy. Harry pokręcił głową i spojrzał na swojego przeciwnika. Facet był mały, ale szybko powinien być w stanie pokonać tego gościa, ale naprawdę nie widział tego, co się dzieje i to wszystko było winą niebieskookiego dupka.

Louis.

Mógł szczerze powiedzieć, że lubił Louisa, czuł jakieś miłe połączenie. Wzniósł się z Louisem w tym pieprzonym nastroju i z rzeczami tej nocy oraz wiedział, że Louis tego chciał, więc dał mu to. Następny poranek był gówniany, po pierwsze skłamał, ponieważ nie mógł znaleźć ubrań Louisa, następnie usłyszał jak Louis i Niall walczyli i zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że Louis niczego nie pamiętał, a to nigdy nie jest proste. Ale wtedy Louis sobie wszystko przypomniał i Harry próbował udawać, że go to nie zraniło, ale w pewien sposób tak właśnie było. Naprawdę polubił Louisa i myślał, że może to gdzieś go zaprowadzić.

Więc teraz Harry przegrywał walkę z facetem, z którym naprawdę nie powinien przegrywać przed facetem, który był jego jednonocną przygodą.

Harry wyrzucił pięść, ale mężczyzna zrobił unik.

Cios. Unik.

\- Więcej Harry…

Cios. Unik.

\- Jesteś taki perfekcyjny…

Cios. Unik.

\- Pieprz mnie mocniej… mocniej Harry!

Harry!

Harry!

\- Harry! Użyj swojej jebanej głowy do tej walki! - Harry pokręcił głową i dostał celny cios w biodra. Zawarczał i skulił się, odbierając uderzenie w twarz i kopnięcie w nogę.

Harry był na ziemi i naprawdę nie chciał wstać. Jego przeciwnik, Mark, usiadł na jego talii i uśmiechnął się do niego, dłonie Harry’ego natychmiastowo zaczęły uderzać o ziemię.

~*~

\- Co to do kurwy było, huh?!

\- Liam proszę…

\- Nie! Nie miałeś żadnej kontroli nad walką! Spieprzyłeś Harry!

\- Wiem…

Liam zaśmiał się. - Oh, jestem kurewsko przekonany, że wiesz! Ty nigdy nie pieprzysz! Naprawdę nigdzie się nie dostaniesz, jeśli nie możesz wygrać z kimś, kto nie jest nawet w twojej kategorii wagowej!

Danielle westchnęła i kontynuowała czyszczenie ran Harry’ego.

\- Wiesz, że jeśli ponownie przegrasz to koniec. Tu chodzi o finały Harry!

~*~

Louis wypuścił delikatnie powietrze i wszedł do pomieszczenia razem z Niallem.

Niall powiedział. - Hej, przyszliśmy sprawdzić co z Harrym.

Harry uśmiechnął się delikatnie. - Dzięki, chociaż mam się dobrze. Możecie iść.

Louis był cicho, nie kibicował Harry’emu tak, jak mówił, że to zrobi, to sprawiało, że czuł, jakby to przez niego Harry przegrał.

\- Je-jesteś pewny? - Głos Louisa zaszokował jego samego.

Oczy Harry’ego przesunęły się na Louisa. - Uhuh nie… mam się dobrze Lou, dzięki.

Louisowi utknął lekko oddech na to przezwisko, tęsknił za głosem Harry’ego. Louis pociągnął za bluzę i uśmiechnął się uprzejmie. - W porządku.

\- Harry! - Zayn wtargnął przez drzwi. Harry zamknął swoje oczy, więc Danielle mogła skończyć.

\- Harry! Co to kurwa był za styl walki?! Czy ty naprawdę się odklepałeś* przed tym karzełkiem?!

\- Widzisz Haz! Nie jestem jedynym wkurzonym! - Zadeklarował Liam.

\- Nie wiem, widziałem swoją przegraną.

Zaynowi opadła szczęka. - Żartujesz sobie ze mnie Haz? Walczyłeś z kolesiami dwa razy, nie, trzy razy większym od ciebie i odklepałeś się przy nim. Co to za gówno? Przeciwko facetowi, który był właściwie… - Zayn położył swoją rękę na wysokości swojego biodra. - Takiej kurwa wielkości!

Louis zaczął zastanawiać się nad tym ich krzyczeniem na Harry’ego. - Przepraszam, nie chcę się wtrącać, ale co jest złego w tym, że Harry się odklepał?

Niall podszedł do Zayna z wielkim uśmiechem na swojej twarzy.

\- Harry…

\- Ja nigdy… nigdy się nie odklepałem. Walczę od czterech lat i nigdy się nie odklepałem.

Oczy Louis trochę urosły. Nigdy? - Oh.

\- Myślę, że Harry się już czegoś nauczył. Najlepszą rzeczą w tej chwili będzie wyjście na parę drinków. - Niall chwycił ramię Zayna. - I wyjście… może wrócić do czyjegoś miejsca i zostaniemy na noc. - Niall poruszył brwiami na Zayna, powodując, że chłopak się zaśmiał.

\- Nie ma mowy. - Przerwał mu Liam. - Harry musimy porozmawiać i żadnego imprezowania, obydwoje idziecie do domu i do łóżek, macie podpisywanie jutro.

Zayn jęknął. - No dalej Li, wciąż możemy…

\- Zamknij się Zayn.

Danielle wstała i uśmiechnęła się do Harry’ego. - Cóż, jesteś cały oczyszczony, jedno z twoich żeber jest bardzo posiniaczone, ale będziesz w stanie chodzić.

Harry skinął głową i wstał, jęcząc przy tym lekko. - Cholera, ten karzeł nieźle mnie poobijał. - Harry zachichotał.

Liam pokręcił głową. - Zayn wyruszaj... - Liam odwrócił się do Louisa i Niall. - Dzięki za przyjście panowie, naprawdę. - Liam pod koniec obrócił się do Danielle i pocałował ją. - Idź do domu, kochanie. Spotkamy się, ja i Harry musimy porozmawiać.

~*~

\- Więc on nigdy się nie odklepał? Nigdy, przenigdy?

Zayn pokręcił głową. - Nigdy. Harry raczej skończyłby w szpitalu, niż by się odklepał. Chociaż to nie jest problemem, fakt, że przegrał przeciwko temu naprawdę małemu facetowi, jest problemem. On nawet nie próbował, coś go rozpraszało, wiesz? - Louis skinął głową, kiedy przechodzili przez parking.

\- Więc, co to było dzisiaj? Dlaczego odklepał się przeciwko … - Niall zatrzymał się i spojrzał na swoją nową broszurę. - Markowi?

Zayn wzruszył ramionami i założył swojego snapbacka. - Nie mam pojęcia, chociaż zachowuje się dziwnie od jakiegoś czasu. Nie jestem pewny dlaczego.

Louis się wtrącił. - Dziwnie, czyli…?

\- Nie wiem, jakby podczas treningów i w ogóle, po prostu zachowuje się dziwnie. Prawie tak jakby nie chciał tam być. - Zayn wyjął papierosa i zapalił go mimo zimnego wiatru. - A uwierz mi, kiedy mówię, że życiem Harry’ego jest walczenie.

Louis poważnie skinął głową, biorąc do siebie słowa Zayna.

Niall uśmiechnął się, zahipnotyzowany sposobem, w jaki Zayn wypuszczał dym papierosowy.

Zayn spojrzał na Niall i uśmiechnął się. - Co?

Niall wzruszył ramionami. - Nic, po prostu lubię, jak kolesie palą, wiesz? - Zayn zaśmiał się i zaciągnął się po raz kolejny.

Louis prychnął i patrzył się do tyłu, tam gdzie zostawili Liama i Harry’ego. Powinien iść tam z powrotem lub może poczekać na Harry’ego w jego samochodzie?

\- Palisz?

Niall skinął głową. - Uh… tak oczywiście.

Louis uniósł brwi, Niall nie palił.

Zayn uniósł kącik ust. - Naprawdę? Nie wyglądasz na takiego typa. Chcesz bucha?

Niall się napiął, a Louis chciał się śmiać. Niall nie był pod żadnym względem palaczem, znał go wystarczająco długo, by to wiedzieć.

\- Oh nie, nie palę papierosów. Nie, jesteś szalony! - Niall zaśmiał się nerwowo. - Bardziej palę zioło. - Louis zakrztusił się. Zioło?!

Zayn uśmiechnął się szerzej. - Oh naprawdę? Cóż to tak samo, jak ja. Absolutnie powinniśmy zapalić pewnego dnia, może weźmiemy Louisa i Harry’ego ze sobą. - Niall szybko skinął głową.

\- Harry pali? - Zapytał z ciekawości Louis.

\- Nie papierosy, bardziej zioło od czasu do czasu. Cóż panowie - Zayn wyrzucił swojego papierosa i przydeptał go. - Skieruję się do… jestem zmęczony.

Louis zachichotał. - Nawet dzisiaj nie walczyłeś?

\- Tak, ale wciąż jestem śpiący. Więc zgaduję, że niedługo się zobaczymy Ni.

Niall prawie się rozpuścił. - Tak! - Zayn wsiadł do samochodu i wycofał. - Pa Zayn. - Niall machał żwawo, nawet jeśli Zayn już pojechał.

\- Palisz?

\- Oh zamknij się i nie patrz na mnie w ten sposób! - Obydwoje zaczęli iść do samochodu Nialla. - Na naszej drodze, zatrzymujemy się… -Niall zatrzymał się i podbiegł z powrotem do miejsca parkingowego Zayna.

\- Co ty robisz, Niall! - Niall przybiegł z petem w swojej dłoni i z szerokim uśmiechem. - Wyrzucił to.

Louis pokręcił głową. - Jesteś smutny.

\- Oh zamknij się! Tak jak mówiłem… zatrzymamy się na stacji benzynowej, aby kupić paczkę fajek.

\- Co? Dlaczego?

\- Aby poćwiczyć! Nie mogę się zawstydzić! - Niall wsiadł do środka. - Jedziesz?

\- Uh, właściwie to nie. Poczekam na Harry’ego aż wyjdzie - powiedział szeptem Louis.

\- Aw, łapię. Próbujesz to naprawić! Rozumiem.

\- Nie w ten sposób! Chcę tylko prawidłowo przeprosić.

\- Mhmmm… w porządku. Zadzwoń, jak będziesz mnie potrzebował. Kocham cię.

~*~

Louis usiadł obok opuszczonego samochodu Harry’ego i czekał. Trwało to naprawdę długo.

\- Louis?

Louis wzdrygnął się i wstał. - Oh… Harry, cześć!

Uśmiech Harry’ego był prawdziwy. - Hej, co ty tu robisz? Myślałem, że pojechałeś już dawno temu.

Louis uśmiechnął się i bawił się swoją jeansową kurtką. - Tak, co do tego. Chciałem… um… pieprzyć. - Louis zamarł. - Nie! Nie miałem na myśli, abyśmy my się pieprzyli! Chodziło mi tak ogólnie.

Harry zaśmiał się. - Jest bardzo późno, chcesz mnie wyzwać mnie czy coś albooo może chcesz iść coś zjeść. Jestem strasznie głodny.

\- Tak! Jedzenie brzmi dobrze.

Harry uśmiechnął się. - Jedzenie brzmi dobrze. Cóż, w takim razie wsiadaj.  
___

*poddanie się polegające na trzykrotnym klepnięciu ręką (rzadziej stopą) maty lub innej powierzchni


	8. Rozdział 8

Harry zaśmiał się i wyrzucił rozmoczoną, francuską frytkę do swoich ust. - Więc przeprosisz mnie jakoś niedługo czy wciąż będziesz mnie obrażał?

Louis prychnął. - Chciałem to zrobić, zanim zacząłeś gadać głupoty!

\- Ha, głupoty? - Harry pochylił się lekko nad stolikiem. - Proszę Louis, jakie głupoty wypowiadałem?

Louis skrzyżował ramiona i odzyskał swoje opanowanie. - Powiedziałeś, że podobało mi się… no wiesz!

\- Oh i to są głupoty? - Harry zachichotał.

Louis upił trochę swojego milkshake’a. - Nigdy tego nie powiedziałem! To naturalne dla każdego, kiedy seksualność jest włączona, aby oddać się seksualnej pokusie.

Harry powoli skinął głową i wgryzł się w swojego burgera. Mówił z pełnymi ustami. - Więc z twojego punktu widzenia ci się podobało?

\- Oczywiście, Harry! Jezu… - Krzyknął Louis, ale obniżył swój głos, natychmiastowo, kiedy kilkoro ludzi z wewnątrz zaczęło się wpatrywać. Było późno, kiedy Louis i Harry opuścili parking, więc jedynym przyzwoitym miejscem, jakie znaleźli było IHOP. Więc byli tam, jedząc burgery, frytki i pijąc milkshake’a…

Oraz walcząc.

\- To, co próbuję powiedzieć to to, że wykorzystałeś mnie - powiedział prosto Louis.

Harry zakrztusił się swoim burgerem i wziął serwetkę. - Prze… co. - Harry zaśmiał się. - Że co?

Louis snobistycznie skinął głową. - Tak.

\- Wykorzystałem cię?! - Harry zaśmiał się jeszcze bardziej. - Wykorzystałem? Ciebie? Louis… nie rozśmieszaj mnie. Ha, ha, ha.

\- Nie cytuj Grease! - Powiedział Louis w szoku. - Nie możesz tego robić!

Oczy Harry rozszerzyły się w rozbawieniu. - Nie mogę nawet zacytować… o mój Boże. - Harry wziął łyka swojego milkshake’a. - Louis, mogę ci przypomnieć, że mam dwadzieścia dwa lata i nie możesz mi mówić co mogę robić - powiedział Harry jak dziecko.

Louis był lekko obrażony. - Cóż! Wybaaacz mi! - Wrzucił frytkę do swojej buzi i żuł ją zjadliwie.

Harry zachichotał, kręcąc głową. - Szczerze mówiąc, jesteś kimś innym i również… nie usłyszałem tego przeproszenia, które tak strasznie chciałeś mi powiedzieć?

\- W tej chwili na nie, nie zasługujesz - powiedział prosto Louis.

\- Nie?

\- Nie.

Harry uniósł kąciki ust i skinął głową. - W porządku, więc czym to z nas robi?

\- Cóż - głos Louisa był tak profesjonalny, jak tylko mógł być. - Niall lubi Zayna, a Niall jest moim przyjacielem, za to Zayn jest twoim przyjacielem, więc to jest nieuniknione… Będę musiał cię widywać, więc zostańmy przy tym.

Harry wyglądał na znudzonego. - Więc, to nie odpowiedziało na żadne z moich pytań, ale dzięki za recenzję. Teraz, wracając do mojego pytania, wiesz… tego, które zignorowałeś. - Harry uśmiechnął się i położył głowę na swoich dłoniach. - Czym to z nas robi?

Louis zarumienił się i zassał resztę swojego milkshake’a ku swojemu przerażeniu. - Ja… to zostawia mnie i… ciebie, abyśmy byli, kimkolwiek chcesz, abyśmy byli.

\- A jeśli powiem, że chcę cię zabrać do siebie i pochylić cię przez moją kanapę…

\- Okej, cicho! Żadnych, przyjaciół? Tak?

\- Poważnie? - Zielonooki chłopak prychnął. - W porządku Lou… przyjaciele, ale… mogę zadać ci pytanie?

\- Jasne?

\- Czego się boisz?

Louis czuł się zmieszany. - Niczego.

\- Gówno prawda, dlaczego aż tak bardzo się boisz bycia wokół mnie, hmm?

\- Jestem tu i się nie boję! - Bronił się Louis.

\- Tak, ale wiesz, że to nie to, co mam na myśli. Pieprzyliśmy się Lou…

\- Miej trochę przyzwoitości!

\- Pieprzyliśmy się Louis… i nie możesz tego zmienić. - Oczy Harry’ego zrobiły się ciemne, a jego głos był twardy, to sprawiało, że Louis poruszył się na swoim miejscu. - Chciałeś tego, a kiedy to dostałeś, kurewsko to pokochałeś… Lubię cię, nie zamierzam kłamać. Ta dzisiejsza walka, przegrałem, ponieważ nie mogłem się ciebie pozbyć z mojej cholernej głowy. - Louis był w szoku, frytka w jego dłoni zwiotczała. - Również mam zabawne uczucia względem ciebie, ponieważ ty również nie możesz się mnie pozbyć, na myśli to, że nosisz mój sweter - zauważył Harry. Louis zrzucił swoją frytkę i wziął głęboki wdech, nim odpowiedział.

\- W porządku, Harry, tak… z jakiegoś powodu ja czuje dziwne, niechciane przyciąganie względem ciebie, ale spotykam się teraz z kimś i… - Louis zatrzymał się na twarzy Harry’ego. Wyglądał przerażająco.

\- Spotykasz się? Z kim? - Głos Harry’ego był głęboki.

\- Ja... um. - Głos Louisa ugrzązł mu w gardle. Dlaczego? Bał się powiedzieć Harry’emu. Tak właściwie nie spotykał się jeszcze z El, ale zapyta ją o to bardzo niedługo.

\- Z kim?!

\- Eleanor! - Odkrzyknął Louis z przerażeniem.

Harry pokręcił głową. - Tą dziewczyną? Tą, z którą tak naprawdę wcale się nie umawiasz?

\- Cóż, jeszcze nie, ale niedługo! - Louis walczył dalej, ale strach wciąż był w nim obecny. - Ja… uprawialiśmy seks w poniedziałek i to jest, to jest… - nie mógł mówić i to była wina Harry’ego. - Harry proszę… przerażasz mnie.

\- Uprawiałeś z nią seks, naprawdę?

Louis skinął głową i przytrzymał się stołu.

\- To kurwa odrażające…

\- C-co?

\- Oczywiście nie usatysfakcjonowałem cię wystarczająco, więc… musiałeś iść do tej kurwy!

\- Hej, ona nie jest kurwą, Harry! Jest bardzo miła - wykrztusił Louis.

Harry uniósł kącik swoich ust. - Powinienem ją wypieprzyć i zobaczyć?

Oczy Louisa urosły dwukrotnie. Czuł, jak coś rośnie w jego żołądku, zazdrość. Najgorsze to to, że nie była względem Eleanor, ani trochę. Była względem Harry’ego, Harry’ego dłonie na kimkolwiek oprócz niego, nie brzmiały dobrze.

\- Nie! Nie możesz! Usatysfakcjonowałeś mnie! Musiałem się ciebie pozbyć ze swojej pieprzonej głowy. Nigdy nie powinienem…

\- Pan Tomlinson!

Louis zamarł i spojrzał w swoje lewo, o nie. Były tam trzy znane twarze uśmiechające się i machające do niego. Darren, Jacob i Andrew… jego uczniowie.

Louis szybko spojrzał na Harry’ego.

\- Co? Kim oni są?

\- O Boże, to moi uczniowie… Darren! Witaj, jak się masz?

Uśmiechy chłopców były wielki i trzęśli się z podekscytowania. - Witam panie Tomlinson. Pan… pan je?

Louis powoli skinął głową. Westchnął. - Harry… to trójka moich uczniów. To jest…

Darren chwycił dłoń Harry’ego i potrząsnął nią gwałtownie. - Cześć! Jestem Darren! Jestem twoim największym fanem! Nie mogę uwierzyć w to, że cię tutaj znaleźliśmy. Z naszym nauczycielem. Nie wiedzieliśmy, że jesteście takimi przyjaciółmi.

Harry był oszołomiony, ale przynajmniej się uśmiechał. - Siemanko, mi również jest bardzo miło was poznać.

Darren wyglądał, jakby miał zemdleć.

Andrew powiedział. - Możemy z wami usiąść? Mam na myśli, też przyszliśmy tu zjeść!

\- Jasne.

\- Nie! - Ryknął Louis.

Każdy się wzdrygnął.

\- Nie możecie jeść z nami! Idźcie stąd!

\- Przestań być niegrzecznym - syknął Harry.

\- Dziękuję Harry. I tak, panie Tomlinson… przestań być niegrzecznym - powiedział Jacob, wślizgując się obok Louisa.

Darren wskoczył obok Harry’ego, a Andrew obok Jacoba, ściskając Louisa w do boku małej budki.

\- Więc Harry! Ty uh… słyszałem, że przegrałeś dzisiaj swoją walkę. Przykro mi - powiedział smutno Darren.

Harry skinął głową. - Tak… odklepałem się, miałem tak wiele myśli w swojej głowie.

Louis prychnął, to nie mogło być gorsze.

\- Co było w twojej głowie? Musi to być naprawdę ważne. Nigdy się nie odklepałeś! - Wszyscy chłopcy z wyjątkiem Louisa, czekali z niecierpliwością na odpowiedź Harry’ego.

\- W porządku, cóż wszyscy jesteście facetami i jesteście wystarczająco duzi. - Nastolatkowie skinęli głową z wielkimi uśmiechami. - Miałem jednonocną przygodę innej nocy…

Oczy Louis mogły wyjść mu z orbit.

\- Tak? Tak? Z facetem, tak? - Zapytał Andrew, siadając.

Harry smutno skinął głową. - Tak… był taki perfekcyjny. Cholernie miłe uda i przepyszne małe ciało. - Twarz Louisa była głęboko czerwona. Dlaczego Harry mu to robił? Chciał wziąć widelec obok siebie i zasztyletować samego siebie.

\- Wow, co jeszcze? - zapytał Jacob, zaintrygowany.

\- Chłopcy, jego tyłek był wspaniały, najlepszy, jaki kiedykolwiek widziałem, a uwierzcie mi, kiedy mówię, że widziałem ich dużo. - Harry zachichotał, a chłopcy dołączyli do jego śmiechu, kiedy Louis chciał, aby podłoga pochłonęła go całego. - Ale nic się nie równa, nic… był okrągły i firmowy oraz idealnie podskakiwał. - Szczęki opadły wszystkim wokół stołu.

\- Więc co poszło nie tak? - Zapytał Darren, podkradając Louisowi frytkę.

\- Cóż, był dość pijany i jak się obudził następnego poranka, to był bardzo zdenerwowany.

\- Ochhh - powiedzieli chłopacy w zgodzie.

\- Tsaa, opieprzył mnie i uderzył w brzuch zaraz po tym, jak miałem walkę! - Harry spojrzał na Louisa z zaciśniętymi zębami.

\- Co za drań! Szczerze mówiąc, myślę, że nie powinieneś się nim stresować. Brzmi jak kutas. Najprawdopodobniej teraz tego żałuje,głupek - powiedział Jacob, jedząc jedną z frytek Louisa.

Louis pacnął go w ramię. - Hej, nie jestem głupkiem! Ani draniem czy kutasem! Szanuj swojego nauczyciela! - krzyknął Louis. W pomieszczeniu zrobiło się cicho. Cholera.

~*~

\- Więęęęc… jest pan gejem, panie Tomlinson?

\- Proszę, zabij mnie. Nie, nie jestem! Tak jak Harry powiedział, byłem pijany! Nie powinniśmy o tym rozmawiać! - Krzyknął Louis, odciągając swoje krzesło.

Harry zaśmiał się na zakłopotanego chłopaka.

Darren wzruszył ramionami i wziął gryza swojego burgera. - Cóż Harry, miałeś rację o części z tyłkiem. Pana Tomlinsona jest wielki.

Buzia Louisa opadła. - Co?! O nie, nie, nie… Wychodzę… rusz się. - Louis próbował przepchać Jacoba, ale on się nie poruszył.

\- Więc, dlaczego uderzył pan Harry’ego, zgwałcił pana? - Głos Andrew był zatroskany.

\- Co?! Nie! - Krzyknęli Harry z Louisem.

\- Nie zgwałciłem go!

\- Więc, dlaczego się pan wściekł, skoro pan tego chciał? - Zapytał Darren, pijąc swoją sodę.

\- Dokładnieee! Dzięki Darren! - Harry poklepał plecy chłopaka.

\- Byłem pijany i zmieszany, nie wiedziałem, czego chcę, ale teraz wiem.

\- Cóż, czego chcesz?

Louis zaczął pchać Jacoba. - Chcę się stąd kurwa wydostać!

~*~

Harry i Louis jechali w ciszy ze słabą muzyką jakiegoś rapera lecącą z radia.

Louis prychnął. - Gdzie jedziemy?

Harry wzruszył ramionami. - Chcesz jechać do domu?

Louis nie chciał jechać do domu, był piątek, technicznie sobota rano, 1:08 będąc dokładnym.

\- Mój dom jest po drugiej stronie, mogę po prostu wbić do ciebie? - Louis próbował brzmieć na wściekłego, ale to nie wyszło w taki sposób.

Harry uśmiechnął się. - Tak… brzmi dobrze. - Ponownie było cicho, póki Harry nie pogłośnił muzyki… naprawdę głośno.

„I’m gunna pop some tags… Only got 20$ in my pocket. I’m-I’m-I’m huntin’, lookin for a dolla, this is fucking awesome!”

Louis zakrył swoje uszy. - Co to za gówno?!

Harry zaśmiał się i przyspieszył, jadąc ponad sześćdziesiątką, na ograniczeniu czterdzieści pięć. - To się nazywa muzyką.

\- To się nazywa tragedia.

Harry zaśmiał się jeszcze bardziej. - Posłuchaj tego, jest śmiesznie! Wsłuchaj się w tekst.

Louis odkrył swoje uszy… Harry był dziwnym kolesiem.

„Probably should have washed this… Smells like R. Kelly’s sheets… Pisssssss… But shit it was 99 cents!”

Louis zachichotał, a szybko przeistoczyło się to w śmiech. - O Boże… nienawidzę cię! - Louis zaśmiał się. Jego uczniowie wiedzieli o jego ‘związku’ z Harrym, był z mężczyzną, z którym kiedy indziej uprawiał seks i słuchał tej głupiej muzyki oraz nie mógłby być szczęśliwszy.

~*~

\- Nienawidzę cię.

Harry zaśmiał się, kiedy weszli do jego apartamentu. - A dlaczego?

Louis natychmiastowo poszedł na balkon Harry’ego, ignorując jego pytanie. Harry pokręcił głową i wziął dwie butelki wody ze swojej lodówki. Wziął następnie głęboki wdech i poszedł na balkon, aby dołączyć do Louisa.

\- Tutaj, przyniosłem ci wodę.

Louis wyrwał mu wodę i skulił się na małym łóżku na zewnątrz. Harry spojrzał za barierkę i cieszył się widokiem.

\- Więc, co to do kurwy było?

Harry odwrócił się do Louisa i wzruszył ramionami. - Twoje dzieci były miłe. A ja byłem po prostu przyjazny.

\- Przyjazny? Przyjazny?! Czy ty się ze mną pieprzysz, Harry?

Harry zachichotał i usiadł obok Louisa. - Właściwie to nie, nie. Mam na myśli, to był tylko jeden raz…

\- Harry! Kurwa przestań pieprzyć! - Louis był wściekły. Jego uczniowie wiedzieli teraz o jego prywatnym życiu, to nie tak powinno być.

\- Nie pieprzę! - Odkrzyknął Harry, powodując, że Louis się wzdrygnął. Szorstko dźgnął Louisa w ramię. - Nie ja jestem tym, co wszystko powiedział!

Louis chwycił jego ramię i wpatrywał się. - Oh, więc teraz to moja wina?

\- Nie jestem głupkiem… nie jestem kutasem… bla, bla, bla - naśladował Harry.

Louis był obrażony. - Pieprz się. - Rzucił wodą w brzuch Harry’ego, sprawiając, że przechylił się do przodu.

\- Louis, co do kurwy? Znowu? Naprawdę?!

Louis zaszył się w końcu łóżka.

Harry wstał, trzymając się za żebra i wszedł z powrotem do środka.

Louis przygryzł swoją wargę, czuł się źle. Zapomniał o tym, że Harry miał dzisiaj walkę… walkę, którą przegrał… z powodu Louisa.

~*~

Po dwudziestu minutach Louis wstał, by spojrzeć na zielonookiego zawodnika. Zamknął ślizgające się szklane drzwi i zawołał imię Harry’ego. Nic.

\- Haz? - Światło w kuchni było zapalone, ale nie było w niej Harry’ego. Zajrzał do pokoju Harry’ego i usłyszał prysznic. Westchnął i położył się na wielkim łóżku w centrum pokoju, Harry prawdopodobnie robił siku.

„A tornado flew around my room before you came, excuse the mess it made it usually doesn’t rain…” - Louis szybko usiadł. To Harry śpiewał. Wstał i cicho otworzył drzwi od łazienki.

„When I’m thinking bout’ chu… oh no no no… I’ve been thinking bout’ chu.”

Louis powoli usiadł na zamkniętej toalecie. Harry był wspaniałym piosenkarzem. Był w całkowitym szoku.

„No, I don’t like you, I just thought you were cool enough to kick it… Got a beach house I can sell you in Idaho…”

Wow, Harry był wspaniałym piosenkarzem. Louis był pewny, że nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał tej piosenki. Harry i on mieli zupełnie inny gust muzyczny, ale naprawdę mu się to podobało… Szczególnie gdy wychodziło to z ust Harry’ego. Tak bardzo się skupił na muzyce, że nie usłyszał, iż prysznic został wyłączony.

Cause I’ve been thinking bout’ forever… Louis? - Louis wystrzelił ze swojego miejsca na toalecie.

\- Oh Panie! Jestem taki, taki… wow… - Louis utknął. Harry był nagi… Całkowicie… Z niczym na sobie. Ociekając wodą. Harry patrzył na niego zabawnie. Podszedł do Louisa. Oczy Louisa były zamknięte, chciał dłonie Harry’ego na sobie, potrzebował rąk Harry’ego na sobie.Ale niczego nie czuł. Louis otworzył oczy, aby zobaczyć ręcznik owinięty wokół dolnej partii ciała Harry’ego.

\- W porządku? Musiałem wziąć ręcznik… - Powiedział Harry, wskazując za Louisa. Louis odwrócił się, aby zobaczyć wieszak na ręczniki. Kurwa. Harry uśmiechnął się i wszedł do swojej sypialni z rozczarowanym Louisem za sobą.

Louis usiadł na brzegu znajomego łóżka i bawił się nitkami swetra Harry’ego.

\- Więc… będziemy uprawiać seks czy…?

Oczy Louisa urosły. - Przepraszam?

\- Zapytałem, czy będziemy uprawiać seks, czy nie, ponieważ jeśli… nie będę się kłopotał zakładaniem czegokolwiek.

Louis był zszokowany. Wstał i wskazał swoim palcem nagie ciało Harry’ego. - Co ty sobie o mnie myślisz? Nie jestem twoją zabawką!

Harry ujął policzek Louisa, jego wyraz twarzy był delikatny. - Jesteś moją zabawką. - Usta Harry’ego delikatnie połączyły się z tymi Louisa, a starszy chłopak nie zrobił nic, aby go powstrzymać. - Więc, zrobimy to?

Oddech Louisa był nierówny, szybko skinął głową. - T-tak… teraz. - Objął swoimi ramionami szyję Harry’ego i przyciągnął go do bardziej szorstkiego pocałunku. Harry odepchnął Louisa.

Louis stanął na palcach i pocałował szyję Harry’ego, pocierając dłonią jego posiniaczone ciało. - Co?... Nie chcesz tego?

Harry jęknął, kiedy poczuł jak Louis przygryzł płatek jego ucha. - Oh nie… z pewnością będziemy się pieprzyć. Chwycił Louisa i rzucił go na wielki łóżko. - Po prostu musimy zrobić nastrój jakąś muzyką.

Louis uniósł swoją brew.

\- Rozbierz się, a ja coś włączę.

Louis był zmieszany, ale skinął głową. Szybko ściągnął bluzę Harry’ego i swoje jeansy wraz z bokserkami. Louis ukrył się pod pościelą i czekał. Potrzebował tego gówna, bycie gejem nawet nie spłynęło w jego myśli w tym momencie. Harry mógł go usatysfakcjonować… chciał Harry’ego.

Louis powoli zakrywał swoje oczy dłonią, kiedy wpatrywał się w wysoką posturę Harry’ego, szukającego swoich głośników. Ciało Harry’ego było przepiękne, takie opalone. Louis jeszcze bardziej się zakrył. Małe jęknięcie uciekło z jego rozchylonych warg. Harry odwrócił się z nikczemnym uśmiechem na swojej twarzy.

\- Już gotowy kochanie?

Louis wydął wargi, ale skinął głową.

\- Możesz na mnie poczekać słoneczko? Chcę zobaczyć, jak sam się dotykasz.

Kolejne jęknięcie uciekło. - Pospiesz się…

Harry skinął głową i odwrócił się, Louis musiał powstrzymać się od dotykania. Chciał zrobić to, co powiedział Harry i chciał być dobrym dla Harry’ego. Wszystko, czego Harry chciał…

\- Dawaj! - Krzyknął Harry i wskoczył na łóżko, sprawiając, że Louis lekko podskoczył.

„Put you to bed, girl change into that Victoria Secret thang that I like…”

Louis zachichotał. - Harry, co to jest?

\- To się nazywa nastrojowa muzyka. J Holiday?

Louis pokręcił głową.

Harry ściągnął pościel z Louisa, a Lou uśmiechnął się. - Musisz się tak wiele nauczyć słoneczko…

A Louis chciał się nauczyć. - Naucz mnie…

\- Oh, zrobię to.

Harry przebiegł swoimi palcami po ciele Louisa, powodując, że ten zamknął oczy.

Dłonie Harry’ego były takie delikatne i ciepłe przy jego skórze. - Piękny Lou… takie piękne ciało. Dokładnie takie, jakim je zapamiętałem. - Wargi Harry’ego złożyły pocałunek na klatce piersiowej Louisa, następnie na jego żebrach, potem na brzuchu.

„Wanna put my fingers thru yo hair, wrap me up in your legs… and love you til your eyes roll back…”

Plecy Louisa lekko bolały. - Więcej Harry…

\- Shh… mam cię kochanie, będziesz dla mnie dobry, tak? - Louis skinął głową, będzie dobry dla Harry’ego. - Dobre kochanie, dobre… - Po tym, co jakby wydawało się latami, wargi Harry’ego odnalazły twardość Louisa. Harry polizał delikatnie główkę, kolekcjonując preejakulat, który wypływał.

Louis zadrżał. - Hazza…

\- Zrelaksuj się kochanie… - Harry polizał erekcją od główki aż do podstawy. Przebiegł swoim językiem przez jądra Louisa i kochał sposób, w jaki jego ‘zabawka’ mruczała.

„Take you into my senses, wake up it’s time to finish… round two, round two…”

Wziął dłonie Louisa i umiejscowił je w swoich włosach. - Harry… proszę…

Harry uśmiechnął się i wziął Louisa do ust. Zassał swoje policzki i pozwolił Louisowi uderzyć o tylną ściankę swojego gardła.

Louis wygiął swoje biodra na łóżku i pozwolił brudnym jęknięciom opuścić jego otwarte usta. - Harry… Kurwa! - Przytrzymał się mocno włosów Harry’ego, kiedy ten mu ssał.

Harry spojrzał na Louisa, musiał zobaczyć wyraz twarzy swojej ‘zabawki’. Louis nie mógłby wyglądać piękniej, nawet gdyby chciał. Jego usta były lekko rozwarte, a jego oddech się trząsł. Jego cała twarz była zarumieniona, a jego ciało było pokryte potem.

„I want it, I want it… you want it… you want it…”

Harry kontynuował ruchy swoją głową w górę i w dół, ściskając w pewnym czasie biodra Louisa, wpatrując się w to jak łatwo chłopak robi się posiniaczony.

„Then I’ma rock ya body turn you over…”  
Harry skinął głową. Sam był twardy, ale chciał, by Louis czuł się dobrze, mógł poczekać. - Chcę, abyś mnie ujeżdżał Boo, dobrze?

Louis zarumienił się. - Tak, Hazza.

Harry chwycił Louisa za kark i pocałował go szorstko. - Taki dobry chłopiec dla mnie Lou… Taki dobry. Chodź tutaj, kochanie.

„Now imagine the faces you’d make… if we ever made love…”

Harry usiadł ze swoimi plecami przy zagłówku. Louis ustawił się na biodrach Harry’ego ze swoimi nogami po każdej stronie.

\- Kiedy tylko będziesz gotowy, boo…

Louis przełknął, był gotowy. Powoli opuścił się na dół… Główka Harry’ego powoli weszła w niego, powodując małe jęki u obydwóch chłopaków. Harry trzymał talię Louisa, aby go ustabilizować.

„Come kiss me, come with me, down the hall to my bed room… tonight we’ll be making love faces…”

Louis pozwolił swojej głowie opaść do tyłu, kiedy Harry był w nim w pełni.

\- Jak się czujesz, słoneczko? - Zapytał delikatnie Harry, całując wyeksponowaną szyję Louisa.

Louis jęknął głośno. - Tak dobrze… M-mogę się poruszyć?

\- Nie wiem kochanie, jak bardzo tego chcesz? - Powiedział Harry, ściskając biodra Louisa.

\- Tak bardzo Hazza… proszę… potrzebuję tego… tak cholernie bardzo… - Louis ciasno ścisnął zagłówek.

\- Tak, kochanie… rusz się… pokaż, jak pracujesz swoimi udami… - Louis ponownie jęknął i zaczął robić kółka swoimi biodrami.


	9. Rozdział 9

Louis zaskakująco obudził się… sam. Żadnego Harry’ego na widoku. Pokój był ciemny, a rolety były zaciągnięte. Louis wstał i natychmiastowo znów się położył, żadnych ubrań. Chciał się śmiać, teraz ironicznie.

Louis owinął się prześcieradłem wokół swojej dolnej połowy i rozejrzał się za swoimi ubraniami, żadnego szczęścia. Sapnął i usiadł na rogu łóżka Harry’ego. Dlaczego za każdym razem, kiedy Louis był z tym facetem, jego ciuchy znikały? Podszedł do szafy Harry’ego i otworzył ją powoli, nie wiedział, dlaczego bał się otworzyć szafę. Co mogło być w środku? Louis myślał przez chwilę, naprawdę nie zbyt znał Harry’ego. Wiedział, że był zawodnikiem MMA, że był gejem, że lubił dziwną muzykę… ale to było wszystko. Louis wcale nie znał Harry’ego, a Harry nie znał Louisa. Z tego wszystkiego, co znał, Harry mógł być dziwakiem, pedofilem albo seryjnym zabójcą.

Louis zadecydował, że był przewrażliwiony i otworzył szafę.

Nie było tam żadnych martwych ciał ani niczego dziwnego, ale były ubrania. Louis westchnął i potarł swoją głowę, dlaczego uprawiał seks z Harrym zeszłej nocy? Tym razem nie był pijany, nie mógł tego użyć jako wymówki. Chciał Harry’ego ostatniej nocy, och i dostał go. Wciąż, wciąż i wciąż… Myśli Louisa powoli wróciły do poprzedniej nocy.

\- Kurwa, jesteś gotowy na rundę drugą, Boo?

\- Mmm! N-nie mogę… jestem zbyt zmęczony, Hazza…

\- Och, zdecydowanie będziemy mieli kolejną rundę. - Harry wbił swoje paznokcie w pośladki Louisa. - Twój tyłek tego chce, więc dam to, czego potrzebuje… może nawet rundę trzecią…

Louis pokręcił głową, chcąc pozbyć się tych myśli. Wziął jeden ze swetrów Harry’ego. Podniósł go i przeczytał ‘Chodź do mnie, suko’ wielkimi białymi literami na wielkiej czarnej bluzie. Louis zaśmiał się i odwrócił ją, ‘Styles’. Usta Louis ułożyły się zmieszany wyraz,Styles? To nie miało sensu, co Styles? Wzruszył ramionami i założył nienormalnie dużą bluzę. Podszedł do lustra, aby zobaczyć, jak wygląda. Oczy Louisa przeskanowały jego wygląd, to nie była bluza! To była sukienka, sukienka, która sięgała do kolan Louisa. Harry był wysokim kolesiem… miał jakieś ponad 1,80m, Louis miał dokładnie 1,65m, jeśli być dokładnym. Był nawet mniejszy od Nialla. Louis żachnął się i próbował podwinąć rękawy, które zakrywały jego dłonie.

Po trzech minutach, gdy rękawy nie współpracowały, Louis się poddał.

Wyciągnął swoją głowę na zewnątrz i został uderzony przez muzykę, którą właściwie rozpoznawał.

„Give me love like never before… Cause lately I’ve been craving more…”

Louis wyślizgnął się z pokoju i poszedł w kierunku kuchni, słysząc brzęczenie garnka i patelni. Podłoga była zimna pod jego małymi, nagimi stopami, zrobiły najmniejszy dźwięk tupania, kiedy wszedł do kuchni. Był tam Harry, jedynie w dresach, przygotowując coś, co wyglądało jak owsianka. Louis delikatnie przeczyścił swoje gardło, więc nie przestraszył Harry’ego. Zawodnik MMA przestał mieszać to, co było w garnku i spojrzał na wejście do kuchni. Gwizd opuścił wargi Harry’ego.

\- Wow… - Harry uśmiechnął się i wskazał łyżką, którą miał w swojej dłoni na Louisa. - Fajna bluza… Trochę za dużo, ale podoba mi się.

Louis przygryzł swoją wargę i odwrócił swoje stopy do wewnątrz. - Dzień dobry… - Głos Louisa był delikatny, nie mógł przypomnieć sobie ostatniego razu, kiedy obudził się… szczęśliwym.

Harry odłożył łyżkę i podszedł do mniejszego chłopaka. Podniósł jego podbródek i pocałował delikatnie jego czoło. - Dobry, Lou… - Louispoczuł, jak jego cała twarz robi się czerwona. Harry cofnął się, aby dalej mieszać lepką substancję w garnku. - Jak ci się spało, Boo?

Louis wzruszył ramionami i próbował zignorować przezwisko. - Dobrze…

Harry uśmiechnął się. - To wspaniale, kochanie. Cieszę się. Robię śniadanie, możesz usiąść. - Harry wziął swoją rękawice kucharską, kiedy Louis siadał na mały krzesełku wewnątrz wielkiej kuchni. Louis jak najlepiej próbował utrzymać końcówki rękawów podciągniętymi.

\- Pachnie wspaniale.

\- Och, dziękuję.

\- Harry tak się zastanawiałem. - Louis podciągnął lekko bluzę. - Kto to Styles?

Harry odwrócił się i uśmiechnął. - Ja! To jest napisane na tyle bluzy.

\- Dlaczego Styles?

Harry posłał Louisowi głupie spojrzenie. - To moje nazwisko, głupolku!

\- Och.

Harry wyjął ciasteczka z piekarnika i odstawił go do wystygnięcia.

\- Więc ty um… Lubisz Eda Sheerana? - Louis przełamał ciszę, a Harry wyjął parę jajek z lodówki. 

\- Eda? Oczywiście! To mój gość. - Louis zmarszczył brwi. 

\- Twój gość? Jesteście przyjaciółmi? - Harry skinął głową i wrzucił kilka jajek na patelnię. 

\- Tak, proszę pana. Zapomniałeś, że jestem dość sławny, Lou. - Louis przewrócił oczami na sprytną odpowiedź Harry’ego. 

\- Harry?

\- Hmm?

\- Nie znam cię… mam na myśli, uprawiałem z tobą dwa razy seks, ale nie znam cię, a ty nie znasz mnie… - Harry mruknął w zgodzie.

\- W takim razie naucz się o mnie, a ja nauczę się o tobie. - Louis skrzyżował swoje uda.

\- Um cóż… masz rodziców, rodzinę albo rodzeństwo?

Harry zachichotał. - Czy każdy, kto się urodził, nie ma rodziny?

Louis jęknął. - Harry, wiesz co mam na myśli.

Harry zaśmiał się i wyjął dwa talerze. - Cóż mój tata jest MIA, a moja mama zmarła na raka dwa lata emu. Więc technicznie nie mam rodziców, ale wciąż mam rodziców. Mam siostrę, Gemmę. Chociaż ona jest za granicą. - Louis powoli skinął głową. 

\- Przykro mi z powodu… twojej mamy. - Harry wzruszył ramionami, jakby to nie było niczym wielkim. 

\- A co z tobą, dostałeś rodzinę?

Louis chciał odpowiedzieć, jednak się zatrzymał i zachichotał troszeczkę i przycisnął swój język do policzka. 

\- Czy dostałem rodzinę?

Harry skinął głową, zmieszany i zaserwował śniadanie sobie i Louisowi. - Cóż? Czy tak?

Louis potarł swoje skronie. - Och panie, jestem z powrotem w szkole… Nie, Harry nie dostałem żadnej, ale mam rodzinę.

\- Uch, o to właśnie zapytałem?

\- Nie, wcale nie.

\- Jestem na 99% pewny, że o to właśnie zapytałem.

\- A ja jestem na 99% pewny, że właśnie zapytałeś źle.

Harry czuł się zmieszany. Położył dwa małe talerze na stole, a następnie podrapał się po głowie.   
\- W takim razie co powiedziałem?

\- Spytałeś, czy dostałeś rodzinę.

Harry zaśmiał się. - Dobrze, nie… to jest świetny sposób, by nauczyć się siebie nawzajem. W porządku, urodziłem się w Cheshire, ale nim skończyłem dziewięć lat, przeprowadziłem się do Nowego Jorku. - Louis słuchał, chciał wiedzieć więcej o Harrym. - Moja mama, siostra i ja nie mieliśmy wiele i często się przeprowadzaliśmy. Żyłem w Nowym Jorku od dziewiątego do dwunastego roku życia, to wtedy poznałemZayna. Następnie przeprowadziłem się do Georgii i mieszkałem tam od dwunastego roku życia do czternastego. - Louis nie zauważył tego, ale przeniósł widelec do swojej buzi i zaczął jeść ‘makaron’, kiedy Harry wciąż mówił. - Potem w wieku czternastu lat do szesnastu moja mama wysłała mnie, abym żył z rodziną Zayna w Nowym Jorku. Ale oni niedługo po tym wrócili do Londynu, więc nie zostałem tam na długo. Następnie Zayn i ja zaczęliśmy naprawdę walczyć. Wtedy, kiedy skończyłem siedemnaście lat, zacząłem walczyć ‘profesjonalnie’. Mam na myśli, to były walki w podziemiu, ale jeśli się wygrywało, to zyskiwało się pieniądze.

Louis skinął głową, zaintrygowany opowieścią Harry’ego. - Cóż punkt tego wszystkiego. Odkąd żyłem wokół innej kultury przez połowę życia, przyzwyczaiłem się do południowego jedzenia.

Louis wziął kolejny gryz swojego grits, a Harry uśmiechnął się. - Och, lubisz to?

\- Lubię co?

\- Grits, prawie je skończyłem. Mam parę kiełbasek, jeśli chcesz? - Louis zamarł, zjadł ten makaron.

\- Nie dziękuję. Jest… właściwie jest całkiem dobre.

\- Jest dobre tylko wtedy, kiedy wiesz jak je przyrządzić. - Harry mrugnął do niego.

Louis uśmiechnął się delikatnie. - Więc, wtedy zacząłeś walczyć? Dlaczego wróciłeś do Londynu?

\- Moja mama zachorowała, a Gemma nie mogła się sama nią opiekować, więc musiałem wrócić. Moja mama zaczęła chemioterapię. Musiałem zdobyć pieniądze, więc naprawdę zacząłem walczyć. Wróciłem do Londynu, dostałem mieszkanie i opiekowałem się mamą przez jakiś czas. Nie wiedziała, że walczyłem, sprawiłaby, że bym przestał. To wtedy Zayn i ja poznaliśmy Liama. Był psychologiem, który zwykł walczyć na ulicach, stał się naszym przyjacielem, a teraz jest jednym z moich najlepszych przyjaciół i moim trenerem.

Louis wgryzł się w swoje ciastko, które swoją drogą było przepyszne. Życie Harry’ego było takie żywe i pełne przygód. To było ekscytujące, a Louis nie sądził, że mógłby mieć dość gadania Harry’ego. Wiedział, że Harry miał o wiele więcej do opowiedzenia i chciał to znać.

\- Więc, zacząłeś walczyć w wieku szesnastu lat, tak?

Harry pokręcił głową z buzią pełną jedzenia. - Nie ma mowy - przełknął. - Walczyłem, odkąd miałem dziewięć lat. Żyłem na Bronx, Lou. Znasz się na Nowym Jorku?

\- Trochę…

\- Cóż, żyłem w bardzo złej jego części. Tylko na to moja mama mogła sobie pozwolić. Zadawałem się z przerażającymi ludźmi i robiłem przerażające rzeczy. - Myśli Louisa pobiegły prosto do morderstwa. - Zayn i ja byliśmy w naprawdę parszywym tłumie. Walczyłem cały czas i zawsze wygrywałem. - Twarz Harry’ego była poważna.

Louis przeczyścił swoje gardło. - A-a… lubisz walczenie?

\- Kocham to.

\- Dlaczego? - Głos Louisa był zatroskany. - Dlaczego to lubisz? Wiesz, że ranisz ludzi? To przemoc.

Harry westchnął. - Walczenie jest moim życiem. Robię to przez całe moje życie. Nie jestem osobą skorą do przemocy.

Louis prychnął i uniósł swój głos. - Nie jesteś osobą skorą do przemocy? Harry, bijesz ludzi, aby żyć? Ranisz ludzi, jak ty chcesz to nazwać?

Harry odłożył swój widelec, jego twarz była czysta od emocji. - Nazywam to byciem człowiekiem. - Louis pozostał w miejscu. - Nigdy nikogo nie zraniłeś, hmm?

Louis wzdrygnął się. - T-tak.

\- Och, czy to jest inne, ponieważ ranię ludzi fizycznie? - Louis czuł, jak coś zaciska się w jego klatce piersiowej. Harry zachichotał sucho i potarł swoją twarz. - Dziecko lubi gry walki? To oznacza, że jest skore do przemocy?

Louis pozostał cicho.

\- No?!

\- Nie…

\- Ale walczenie jest złe, paskudne i pełne przemocy. Wybrałeś swoją własną ścieżkę. Znasz swoje limity! Nikt nie powie ci twoich własnych limitów. Nie jestem osobą skorą do przemocy. Tylko to, że lubię walczyć, nie robi ze mnie takiej osoby. Sprawie mnie, mną! Nie używam mojej walki do ranienia ludzi. Walczę na ringu i tylko na ringu! Tylko dlatego, że dziecko lubi gry walki albo strzelanki, nie robi to z niego dziecka skorego do przemocy! Ty wkładasz przemoc do jego głowy, mówiąc mu, że wyrośnie na bandytę i złą osobę. Jak możesz mówić komuś, jacy powinni być albo kim są?

Louisowi odebrało mowę. Harry pokręcił swoją głową i wstał. 

\- Pójdę na chwilę na balkon.

Louis wstał szybko i chwycił ramię Harry’ego. Powoli go objął i przytulił go ciasno. 

\- Przepraszam, nie jesteś taki… tak bardzo przepraszam…

Harry westchnął i oddał uścisk. Uniósł twarz Louisa i pocałował go czule, pozwalając językowi Louisa polizać jego dolną wargę. 

\- Kolejna rzecz, jaką powinieneś o mnie wiedzieć… - Głos Harry’ego był delikatny, kiedy objął twarz Louisa. - Jestem niesamowicie miły i łatwo wybaczam.

* owsianka, której głównym składnikiem jest mielona kukurydza.


	10. Rozdział 10

\- Tak bardzo, jak chciałbym, żebyś został tylko w mojej bluzie, myślę, że potrzebujesz jakichś spodni, prawda?

Louis nieśmiało skinął głową.

\- W porządku, znajdźmy ci jakieś spodnie…

\- Gdzie są moje ubrania?! - Krzyknął Louis. - Dlaczego za każdym razem, kiedy uprawiam z tobą seks, moje ubrania znikają?

Harry zaśmiał się i potarł swój kark.

\- Cóż, te z ostatniej nocy zostały wyprane, a te z pierwszego razu… umm, zgubiłem je?

Louis westchnął.

\- Zgubiłeś je? Jak zgubiłeś coś, co było w twoim własnym domu?

\- Cóż… porozrzucałeś je, a ja obudziłem się w środku nocy i byłem wciąż, uch… pijany i nie jestem pewny gdzie je… położyłem.

Louis zachichotał i położył swoją głowę na swoich dłoniach, popieprzony ten facet.

\- Po prostu daj mi jakieś swoje spodnie.

~*~

\- Więc tutaj mieszkasz, huh? - Harry wyszedł ze swojego samochodu po tym, jak Louis ściągnął swoje okulary i skinął głową.

\- Tak, to jest mój blok. Nie jest jak twój…

\- Och cicho, podoba mi się… lubiłbym go bardziej, gdybym mógł wejść do środka. Harry podszedł do Louisa strony samochodu i stanął przed nim. - Mogę wejść do środka? - Louis spiął się. Był przyszpilony pomiędzy Harrym, a jego samochodem, powinien go wpuścić? Nie było w tym żadnej przeszkody, byli przyjaciółmi… Przyjaciółmi, którzy dwa razy uprawiali ze sobą seks. To wszystko… Harry wpuścił go do swojego domu, więc jedyną uprzejmą rzeczą będzie, jeśli Louis pozwoli wejść Harry’emu do…

\- Louis! Uch, dzwonię do ciebie od wieków! - Głos Eleanor zagrzmiał w uszach Louisa. Pchnął Harry'ego szorstko, przez co młodszy chłopak się potknął.

\- O mój Boże, Eleanor! - Twarz Harry’ego była zmieszana i zraniona. Odwrócił swoją twarz, by być twarzą do małej, brązowowłosej dziewczyny.

\- Hej Lou! - Dziewczyna wyglądała na podekscytowaną. - Gdzie byłeś?

\- El, cześć kochanie, jak się masz? - Głos Louisa się trząsł, jego wzrok pędził od Eleanor do Harry’ego i z powrotem do Eleanor.

\- Okropnie! Nie byłam w stanie się z tobą skontaktować. Dzwoniłam do Nialla, ale on powiedział, że nie wie. - Eleanor przyciągnęła Louisa do uścisku. - Tak się martwiłam, Lou. - Louis przełknął gorzko. Cholera… cholera, cholera, cholera! Dlaczego to się zdarzyło teraz? Eleanor złożyła delikatny pocałunek na wargach Louisa, przez co zesztywniał. Jej wargi były miękkie, zbyt miękkie, niż Louis lubił. Eleanor uśmiechnęła się i stanęła twarzą do Harry’ego, który miał rozszerzone oczy.

\- Witaj! Jesteś przyjacielem Louisa?

Harry pokręcił głową, westchnął, a potem uśmiechnął się.

\- Tak, jestem Harry. Miło mi cię poznać, Eleanor… - Imię spłynęło z ust Harry’ego jak trucizna.

\- Och, mi ciebie również! - Chwyciła dłoń Harry’ego i potrząsnęła nią. - Nie byłam w stanie znaleźć Lou od dwóch dni. Dziękuję za zaopiekowanie się nim. - Jej uśmiech był słodki, ale jej słowa… palące.

Chociaż się uśmiechnął.

\- Cóż, w takim razie, ja już sobie jadę. Miło było cię widzieć, Louis. Mam nadzieję, że się niedługo spotkamy, tak?

Louis był blady.

\- T-tak… niedługo. - Odwrócił się do Eleanor i wręczył jej swoje klucze. - El… możesz poczekać na mnie w środku…? - Skinęła głową, całkowicie ignorując to, co się działo.

~*~

\- Idę stąd.

\- Harry, czekaj! Przepraszam! Nie wiedziałem, że ona tu będzie! Naprawdę.

Harry skinął głową.

\- To w porządku. Przecież się ze sobą nie spotykamy. Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, prawda?

To głęboko zabolało Louisa.

\- Tak, przyjaciółmi, którzy robią czasami pewne rzeczy.

\- Dokładnie.

\- Harry, jaki jest twój numer?

Harry był lekko zaskoczony.

\- Uch, pozwól mi zobaczyć twój telefon.

\- Padł.

\- Och, zaczekaj. - Harry podszedł do swojego samochodu i wyjął długopis. - Daj mi swoją dłoń. - Louis podwinął długi rękaw i położył swoją małą dłoń na tej dużej Harry’ego, która była znacznie cieplejsza.

\- Tutaj, bądź ostrożny, kiedy będziesz mył ręce. - Louis wziął od niego długopis i napisał swój numer na dłoni Harry’ego.

\- Ty też bądź ostrożny.

Harry zachichotał i poprawił swoją grzywkę. - Jesteś kimś innym, Tomlinson. Mam nadzieję, że podobał ci się nasz czas razem. Obym następnym razem ja się nauczył czegoś o tobie.

\- Okej, brzmi dobrze.

Harry miał już wsiąść do samochodu, ale się wycofał, złożył delikatny pocałunek na wargach mniejszego chłopaka. Louis lubił wargi Harry’ego, były miękkie i delikatnie chropowate. Kręconowłosy uśmiechnął się. - Zatrzymaj bluzę, dobra? - Louis spojrzał w dół na czarną bluzę i przycisnął ją. - Kiedy będziesz ją pieprzył dziś wieczorem, załóż to i pomyśl o mnie.

Twarz Louisa zarumieniła się. - Ja… um…

\- Pospiesz się, twoja dziewczyna czeka. - Harry wślizgnął się do samochodu i odjechał z parkingu, zostawiając oszołomionego i zarumienionego Louisa za sobą.

~*~

\- Louis, to już trzy tygodnie! Zaczynam się niepokoić. Chcę zobaczyć walczącego Zayna! Zaprasza nas od trzech pieprzonych tygodni i zawsze muszę wymyślać jakąś gównianą wymówkę o tym, dlaczego nie mogę przyjść, kiedy jedynym powodem jesteś ty! - Głos Nialla rozniósł się po apartamencie Louisa.

\- Skończyłeś Ni? - Zapytał znudzony Louis.

Niall pojawił się przed twarzą Louisa.

\- Przysięgam na Boga, jeśli Zayn mnie z twojego powodu nie poślubi, to wypatroszę ci kurwa gardło. - Louis wstał i poszedł w zbyt dużej, czarnej bluzie Harry’ego do kuchni.

\- Louisie Williamie Tomlinson! Czy ty mnie słuchasz?

\- Jak mógłbym nie słuchać, Ni? Krzyczysz.

\- Tak, ponieważ byłem dla ciebie miły przez trzy tygodnie! Skończyłem z byciem miłym.

\- Niall, w zeszłym tygodniu zadzwoniłeś do mnie i spytałeś, czy idziemy na walkę, powiedziałem nie. A ty krzyczałeś… krzyczałeś ‘Jak ja cię kurwa nienawidzę ty idioto! Zgiń szmato! Co, jeśli Zayn pomyśli, że nie jestem już nim zainteresowany i nigdy nie będzie mnie ponownie chciał! Zabiję cię’. - Niall w rozdrażnieniu przycisnął swój język do swojego policzka. - Tydzień wcześniej, gdy zapytałeś, czy idziemy na walkę, powiedziałem nie, a ty wykrzyczałeś ‘Jesteś chujowy! Muszę zobaczyć, jak Zayn walczy! Louis! Nie sądzę, że rozumiesz powagę tego! Zabiję cię’ - Niall zmrużył oczy na swojego najlepszego przyjaciela.

\- W pierwszym tygodniu, gdy powiedziałem nie, ty…

\- Kurwa, włożę ci głowę w tyłek, nie musisz tego powtarzać piąty raz! Ech, przysięgam Louis, zasztyletuję cię tępym nożem. - Louis zaśmiał się i wyciągnął swoje ulubione płatki, Lucky Charms. - Lou, dlaczego unikasz Harry’ego? Nie zrobił niczego złego, powiedziałeś mi nawet, że zostaliście przyjaciółmi - sapnął Niall.

\- Nie unikam go Niall. Boże. Hej, spójrz, jesteś w kartoniku! - Louis uśmiechnął się, trzęsąc opakowaniem płatków przed twarzą Nialla.

Niall westchnął i potarł swoje skronie. - Czy to ma coś wspólnego z El? Zapytałeś ją, tak? - Louis przestał wrzucać swoje płatki, jego głowa zwiotczała i zaczął płakać. Odwrócił się, a jego oczy były mokre.

Twarz Nialla złagodniała. - Uch Lou… Kochanie co się stało? - Niall chwycił dłoń swojego przyjaciela i poprowadził go na kanapę. Pogładził ostrożnie jego twarz. - Co się stało, kochanie? Mów do mnie, proszę.

Łzy spływały teraz po policzkach Louisa. - Ja… ja… Niall! - Zapłakał Louis na ramieniu Nialla. - Tęsknię za nim! Ledwie go znam i tęsknię za nim! Chcę go zobaczyć Ni!

Niall potarł uspokajająco plecy Louisa.

\- W takim razie dlaczego nie pójdziesz go zobaczyć? - Louis odciągnął się i wstał, łzy poplamiły mu twarz.

\- Nie jestem gejem! Spotykam się teraz z Eleanor. Chcę być z nią, ale on… on wszystko zrujnował! Gdybym nigdy go nie spotkał, nic z tego by się nie stało! - Krzyczał Louis, dopóki jego głos nie ochrypł.

Niall chciał dla niego płakać. - Louis… czego ty się boisz?

Ciało Louisa zamarło, Harry zapytał go o to. - Nie boje się niczego. Ja po prostu… - Louis chwycił swoje włosy. - Nie jestem pieprzonym gejem, a-ale potrzebuję go tutaj! - Kolana Louisa się poddały i wylądował na podłodze, płacząc.

Niall natychmiastowo wstał i złapał Louisa ciasno. - Shh, jest w porządku, jesteś po prostu zmieszany Lou… Oddychaj… Po prostu oddychaj…

~*~

 

\- Hej, Zayn, tu Niall. Uch, co ty robisz… tak jakby teraz? - Niall schował swojego zdesperowanego przyjaciela do łóżka, kiedy mówił delikatnie.

\- Hej, Niall. Trochę minęło. Um, teraz nic. Jestem w domu, jem pizzę.

Niall uśmiechnął się i wyślizgnął się z pokoju, a następnie po cichu zamknął drzwi. - Brzmi dobrze, ale uch, chciałbyś się spotkać? Muszę w pewien sposób z tobą porozmawiać, to ważne. - Niall słyszał trochę szurania przez telefon.

\- Wiesz co, też muszę z tobą porozmawiać, więc to brzmi dobrze. Chcesz się gdzieś spotkać czy mogę cię odebrać?

Niall puknął pięścią o szafkę i krzyknął w ciszy. To było jego marzeniem, och tak, zobaczy Zayna Malika. Podskoczył cicho, próbując nie umrzeć z podekscytowania.

\- Niall, jesteś tam?

\- Tak, um możemy… mogę - Niall westchnął i próbował się zebrać do kupy. - Cokolwiek chcesz, naprawdę. Jestem u Louisa, a mój samochód jest tutaj. - Zayn zaśmiał się, Niall przytrzymał się za serce. Ten mężczyzna go zabije, jego śmiech był głęboki oraz powolny i to sprawiało, że w spodniach Nialla robiło się ciasno.

\- Uch, w porządku. Co powiesz na to, że odbiorę cię stamtąd i może moglibyśmy pójść na lody? Porozmawiamy, o czym musimy porozmawiać i odwiozę cię. Brzmi dobrze?

Niall musiał usiąść. On i Zayna mieli iść na randkę! Niall wbił sobie paznokcie ramię i uszczypnął się. Musiał wiedzieć, czy to nie jest sen.

\- Niall? Halooo?

\- O mój Boże, przepraszam, tak, tak proszę! Tak, przyjedź tutaj, będę gotowy!

Zayn ponownie się zaśmiał. - W porządku, wyślij mi jego adres i będę tam.

~*~

\- Hej! - Zayn wysiadł z Porsche, aby przytulić blondyna. - Czuję, jakby minęła wieczność! - Zayn objął ramionami mniejszego chłopaka w ciasnym uścisku.

Niall nie mógł oddychać i nie miało to nic wspólnego z uściskiem Zayna. To bardziej fakt, że dłonie Zayna były na nim. Zayn Malik go przytulał. Jego Zayn Malik, och, dzisiaj z pewnością będzie wspaniały dzień. Czuł to.

~*~

\- Więc... jak się masz?

\- Dobrze! - powiedział natychmiastowo Niall, kiedy on i Zayn jechali. - Ja um… dobrze mi idzie w pracy. Wszystko jest naprawdę dobre. - Niall próbował utrzymać swój głos delikatnym i spokojnym tonie, nigdy nie spotykał się z Zaynem sam na sam.

\- To wspaniale Ni! - Uśmiech Zayna był szczery. - Jestem taki dumny.

Niall uśmiechnął się słodko.

\- A ty? Jak idą walki? Wiesz... nie było mnie tam od jakiegoś czasu.

\- Och, jest świetnie! Nie przegrałem jeszcze ani jednej walki! I tak, nie byłeś ostatnio na żadnej z moich walk. Czyli to teraz jakieś trzy tygodnie! Gdzie się podziewałeś, cały czas zastępując swoją nieobecność wymówkami? - Głos Zayna był szyderczy i to wprawiło Niall w chichot.

Podrapał czubek swojej głowy. - Tak właściwie, to wina Louisa. Ja po prostu… on nie chciał iść ze mną.

\- W takim razie dlaczego nie przyszedłeś sam?

Niall zrobił się czerwony i zacisnął swoje dłonie. - Och, cóż… przyzwyczaiłem się do chodzenia z Lou, więc byłoby to trochę niezręczne.

Szczęka Zayna opadła. - Nigdy! Jestem taki obrażony! Nie czujesz się komfortowo ze mną?

Oczy Nialla urosły. - Nie! O mój Boże, oczywiście, że czuję się komfortowo. Ja tylko… - Niall nie był pewny co powiedzieć, nie chciał, aby Zayn tak myślał.

Zayn zaśmiał się i pchnął Nialla w ramię. - Nie martw się Niall! Po prostu się droczyłem. - Pocący się chłopak wypuszcza westchnięcie ulgi i szybko chichocze. - Więc, w takim razie, przyjdziesz jutro na walkę?

\- Hmm… nie jestem pewny - Niall przygryzł swoją wargę. - Nie sądzę, żeby Louis naprawdę chciał iść. Właściwie to o tym chciałem z tobą porozmawiać. - Niall przypomniał sobie, dlaczego zadzwonił do Zayna na pierwszym miejscu, aby porozmawiać o Harrym.

Zayn poważnie skinął głową. - Tak, ja też. - Niall patrzył się dziwnie na niego, bo czuł, że atmosfera bardzo szybko się zmieniła.

~*~  
\- Jak twoje lody? Dobre?

Niall skinął głową, liżąc czekoladowego loda z tęczową posypką.

\- Właściwie to są naprawdę dobre!

Zayn uśmiechnął się ciepło do Irlandczyka. Poszli w kierunku małego parku i znaleźli ławkę. Niebo zaczynało robić się ciemne, a Niall był pewny, że zacznie padać.

\- Więc chcesz najpierw mówić, czy ja mam zacząć? - Zapytał Zayn, oblizując łyżkę swojego czekoladowego loda.

Niall polizał jeszcze raz, nim powiedział.

\- Myślę, że zacznę, skoro to ja zadzwoniłem. - Niall odwrócił się twarzą do Zayna. - Louis jest… um… nie ma się dobrze. Tej nocy… Kiedy Harry się odklepał? - Zayn skinął głową. - Cóż, Louis poszedł do domu z Harrym, czekał na niego i skończyli u Harry’ego. Oni, uch… Cóż, wiesz - powiedział niezgrabnie Niall, Zayn uśmiechnął się, kiedy Niall kontynuował. - I wszystko zaczynało robić się gładkie, za zgodą Louisa, ale wtedy kiedy Harry go odwoził… El tam była. Właściwie dzwoniła do mnie, pytając o Louisa, więc po prostu skłamałem i powiedziałem, że nie wiem.

Zayn skinął głową i wziął kolejnego gryza. - Słyszałem, że jego mała dziewczyna była wokół, kiedy Harry się tam dostał.

Niall przygryzł swoją wargę.

\- Tak, i skończyło się dobrze, zgodzili się na bycie przyjaciółmi, nawet wymienili się numerami, ale Harry nigdy nie zadzwonił, Louis też nie.

Zayn skinął głową.

\- Tak, wiem to. - Niall przełknął, nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co powiedział, ale ta randka nie szła za dobrze. Nie lubił tego, że Zayn wyglądał na wściekłego.

\- Taa i… to jest prawdziwy powód, dlaczego nie przychodziłem na twoje walki! Skłamałem o śmierci mojego kota i tych innych… przepraszam. - Twarz Zayna była nie do rozczytania, ale wziął kolejny gryz swojego loda i usadził się wygodnie na ławce.

\- Czy to wszystko w takim razie? - Powiedział w końcu Zayn.

Niall ugryzł swojego rożka. - Tak, w pewien sposób. Po prostu się zastanawiałem czy mógłbyś powiedzieć Harry’emu, żeby zadzwonił do Louisa albo przeprosił…

Zayn pokręcił głową i zaśmiał się. - Co Harry zrobił źle? - Niall otworzył swoją buzię, a potem ją zamknął, co Harry zrobił źle? To było bardzo dobre pytanie. - Cóż, co zrobił źle? Wydaje się, że nie potrafisz odpowiedzieć. - Niall poczuł suchość w ustach. Czuł się zagrożony przez Zayna i nie lubił tego. - Teraz moja kolej. - Zayn myślał przez chwilę. - W porządku, Louis się pierdoli z moim chłopcem. - Oczy Nialla się rozszerzyły na ton Zayna.

\- Harry nie jest zabawką, lubi Louisa. Powiedział mu to. Louis rzucił się wtedy na Harry’ego, potem się odpychając, przez co Harry upadł na twarz. Nie lubię tego. - Zayn miał bardzo dobry punkt.

\- Harry powiedział mi, że wszystko było dobrze, dał Louisowi swój numer. Napisał go na jego ręce czy coś takiego? - Niall skinął głową w zgodzie.

\- Tak, a Louis napisał swój na dłoni Harry’ego. Harry przyszedł po tym prosto do mojego domu, ponieważ mieliśmy podpisywanie, a ja malowałem, kiedy tam się dostał. Rozmawialiśmy o tym, co się stało i wydawał się być zasmucony. - Zayn zachichotał smutno. - Myślałem, że przyszedł smutny do mojego domu, po tej przegranej walce… Ale on nawet o tym nie wspomniał ani razu. - Twarz Zayna zaczynała się robić wściekła, co przerażało Nialla.

\- Znam tego chłopaka od długiego czasu. Kiedykolwiek by przegrał walkę, to gadałby o tym i to wywiercałoby mu dziurę w tyłku! Ale nie robił tego, wszystko, o czym mógł mówić, to Louis. Nie zrozum mnie źle, lubię Louisa, jest miły. Jedynym powodem, przez który Harry się odklepał, jest to, że Louis, Louis, Louis przepływał przez jego mózg. Martwił się o chłopaka, który może nawet ma to gdzieś! Szczerze mówiąc, to mnie wkurza! - Uniesienie głosu przez Zayna sprawiło, że Niall podskoczył. Zayn spojrzał się na Nialla z łagodniejszymi oczami. - Przepraszam. - Zayn potarł swoją twarz. - Nie powinienem na ciebie krzyczeć. Naprawdę przepraszam Ni. - Niall powoli skinął głową. Zayn przerażał go, ale otworzył swoje oczy.

Zayn tchnął w pośpiechu. - W porządku, tego dnia Harry przyszedł i powiedziałem mu, aby malował i żeby się uspokoił, no wiesz, za nim Liam do nas przyjdzie… więc malował. Dużo. Miał farbę na całym sobie, łącznie z ubraniami i dłońmi.

Niall spojrzał zmieszany na Zayna, nim zdał sobie sprawę, o co chodziło.

\- Och! - Niall przygryzł swoją wargę. - Cholera, Lou napisał swój numer na nadgarstku Harry’ego! To dlatego nie zadzwonił.

Zayn skinął głową. - Tak. Również nie chciał iść do domu Louisa. Powiedział mi, żebym zapytał ciebie czy Louis zadzwoni, a ty powiedziałeś że nie, ponieważ przechodził przez ciężki okres.

Niall skinął głową. - Tak, on też jest smutny. Chce zobaczyć Harry’ego… - Niall jak najbardziej się starał wyjaśnić to Zaynowi. - Louis też nie ma się za dobrze. Jest zmieszany, Zayn. Nie wie czego chce. O to chodzi, że poprosił Eleanor o chodzenie! Wiem, że on jej nawet nie lubi Zayn, wiem…

Zayn westchnął. - W takim razie dlaczego z nią jest, Ni?

\- Mówiłem ci! Jest zmieszany, nie wie…

\- Naprawdę?! Jesteś pewny, że nie wie? Myślę, że dokładnie wie, czego chce, ale jest zbytnią cipą, żeby pójść za tym, czego chce! - Niall zamarł, chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nic z niego nie wychodziło. - To nie jest tak, że on nie wie Niall. On się boi. - Głos Zayna się obniżył. - Boi się, że będzie zraniony, boi się kpin, boi się, że ludzie tego nie zaakceptują! Kto wie, ale nie waż mi się mówić, że on nie wie, czego chce. Harry pieprzył go dwa razy… dwa razy Niall! Jak pozwalasz się komuś pieprzyć dwukrotnie, to wiesz, cholera, czego chcesz!

\- Przepraszam…

\- Nie! Nie przepraszaj! Uch, znowu krzyczę, nie Niall. Jestem po prostu bardzo blisko z Harrym, troszczymy się o siebie nawzajem i opiekujemy się sobą. - Zayn zatrzymał się i prychnął. - Harry przegrał dwie walki od tego dnia, czy Louis to wie?

Niall jęknął. - Co?! Jesteś poważny? A-ale myślałem, że powiedziałeś, że on jest świetny i co z finałami? Zayn on się ne dostanie do finałów!

Zayn skinął głową.

\- Wiem, już odpadł… - Niall był w szoku. Czy Zayn był poważny?

\- Teraz Harry przychodzi jedynie, aby oglądać moje walki, wiem, że jest zdewastowany… Naprawdę się zastanawiam, wiesz, co jest takiego specjalnego w Louisie. Nie chcę go obrażać, ale Harry nawet nie zna go w ten sposób, więc dlaczego? Harry umawiał się z ludźmi o wiele dłużej i nie był taki zrozpaczony. Dlaczego więc stał się taki przy kimś, kogo ledwo zna?

Niall poczuł się smutny. To było prawie takie jak z nim i Zaynem, ledwie go znał, ale wiedział, że go kochał…

\- Zgaduję… że to jest coś, czego nie można kontrolować. - Głos Niall był delikatny. - Zgaduję, że to się po prostu stało.

~*~

\- Przepraszam za zrzucenie twojego rożka.

Niall wzruszył ramionami.

\- W porządku, i tak już prawie skończyłem. Deszcz i grzmoty mnie przestraszyły, to wszystko.

Zayn uśmiechnął się. - Więc... co teraz?

Niall ponownie wzruszył ramionami. - Nie wiem.

Uśmiech Zayn zbladł, nie lubił szybkich odpowiedzi Nialla i nie patrzył on na niego. Westchnął i odblokował swój pas bezpieczeństwa. - Niall?

\- Hmm?

\- Spójrz na mnie.

Niall odwrócił swoją twarz, by spojrzeć na niego. Jego twarz była bez wyrazu. Chciałby, aby ‘randka’ szła lepiej, Zayn wydawał się jedynie krzyczeć, kiedy rozmawiali. Czuł się źle, a był pewien, że nawet nie zrobił niczego źle.

Zayn wydął wargi. - Co się dzieje? Tak się przyzwyczaiłem do tego pięknego uśmiechu. Gdzie on jest?

Niall przygryzł swoją dolną wargę, próbując ukryć uśmiech, który chciał przeciąć jego twarz na pół.

\- Ach! Tutaj jest! - Zayn zaśmiał się. - Piękny. Lubię, kiedy się uśmiechasz, tak jest o wiele lepiej. - Niall zarumienił się i potarł swoje ramię.

Zayn spojrzał na ramię Niall i uniósł brwi. - Hej, co ci się stało w ramię? Jesteś pewny, że nie masz kota? - Niall spojrzał w dół, jego ramię było podrapane. Myślał wstecz, dlaczego jego ramię było podrapane? Jego twarz opadła, o nie. Kiedy rozmawiał z Zaynem, drapał się, aby być pewnym, że to nie sen. Niall zaczął się śmiać, nie mógł przestać. Zayn szybko załapał przypływ śmiechu i śmiał się razem z Niallem.

Śmiali się przez dobre trzy minuty, kiedy deszcz uderzał mocno o maskę samochodu.

\- Z czego do cholery się śmiejesz? - Zapytał Zayn, wycierając swoje oczy.

\- Ponieważ. - Niall zaśmiał się trochę bardziej. - Kiedy… o kolego! Zrobiłem to, kiedy dzisiaj z tobą rozmawiałem.

Zayn szybko przestał się śmiać, kiedy Niall kontynuował.

\- Co? - Zapytał zasmucony Zayn. - Chwycił ramię Nialla, przez co jego dobry humor szybko zniknął. Zayn potarł zadrapania swoim kciukiem. - Niall, dlaczego to sobie zrobiłeś?

Spojrzał na chłopaka z Bradford ze zmieszaniem. - Ja… uch, nie jestem pewny.

\- Nie rań się w taki sposób Niall, proszę. Twoja skóra jest piękna, nawet nie próbuj tego robić ponownie.

Niall skinął głową, wciąż zmieszany.

\- Obiecaj mi!

Niall wzdrygnął się. - Tak, obiecuję! Nie zamierzałem tego robić. Chciałem się przekonać czy nie śnię, to naprawdę nic wielkiego.

\- Nie, nawet tak nie rób. Nie śniłeś, a to jest coś wielkiego! - Zayn praktycznie wisiał nad Niallem, który w pewien sposób chciał ponownie się zadrapać, ponieważ to naprawdę było jak sen.

\- Dobrze, nigdy więcej! - Niall skinął swoją głową. Naprawdę nie był pewny, dlaczego Zayn wariował na temat obietnicy. - Obiecuję…

~*~

\- I jesteśmy. - Niall skinął głową i uśmiechnął się. - Dobrze się bawiłem, miejmy nadzieję, że coś wypracujemy, tak? Z Louisem i Harrym?

\- Tak, porozmawiam z Harrym, jak przyjdziecie jutro na walkę.

\- Okej, będziemy tak… och, mogę pożyczyć tę płytę? Nigdy nie słuchałem takich piosenek, nie siedzę za bardzo w rapie, ale chciałbym. - Niall zachichotał niezręcznie.

\- Oczywiście, kolego! - Zayn wyjął swoją płytę i wręczył mu ją. - To moja płyta do ćwiczeń. Kiedy ja albo Harry ćwiczymy w sali treningów, to jest włączone, cóż Harry ma swoją własną.

\- Och. - Serce Nialla urosło, Zayn dawał mu coś swojego. Jego płyta do treningów była Nialla!

\- Wiesz, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi? Jeśli kiedykolwiek chcesz się wyluzować lub porozmawiać, nie bój się. Uwielbiam, kiedy przychodzicie do nas na mecze, ale wiesz, że to nie jedyny powód, dla którego z tobą rozmawiam.

Niall był bliski zemdlenia, ale zamiast tego wydał dziwny dźwięk swoją buzią.

Zayn posłał mu taki uśmiech, jakby coś wygrał. - W porządku, ciesz się płytą, tak? Och i jeśli kiedykolwiek będziesz chciał przyjść na salę treningów i ‘potrenować’ ze mną, jesteś bardziej niż mile widziany.

\- Jestem pewny, że przyjdę i tak! Pokocham to! Możesz mnie nauczyć jak się walczy - powiedział Niall, udając, że kogoś uderza.

Zayn uśmiechnął się. - Brzmi zabawnie.

\- Dzięki, ja uch… zgaduję, że do zobaczenia jutro!

\- Brzmi dobrze Ni, zadzwonię do ciebie jutro, aby to potwierdzić.

Niall skinął głową i wysiadł z samochodu. - Pa! - Zayn pomachał mu przez okno i odjechał, pozostawiając Nialla na małym deszczu, uśmiechającego się i gotowego na jutro. Wiedział, że dzisiaj będzie dobrze!


	11. Rozdział 11

Niall włożył swoją dłoń do małej doniczki na zewnątrz apartamentu Louisa i wyciągnął zapasowy klucz. Wszedł do środka i zobaczył, że Louis nadal nie wstał. Jeśli Niall miał być szczery, to prawie zapomniał o swoim przyjacielu, gdy był z Zaynem. Spędzili może dwie i pół godziny razem, nie żeby Niall liczył. I dla Nialla te dwie godziny z kawałkiem były najlepszymi godzinami w jego życiu, pomimo tego, że Zayn krzyczał na niego i Niall był naprawdę przerażony, ale wciąż życie było dobre.

Trzymał płytę Zayna swoim wskazującym palcem i kciukiem. Niall podszedł do nigdy nieużywanego radia i włożył płytę do odtwarzacza. Skrzyżował swoje palce, mając nadzieję, że stare radio zadziała. Cała twarz Nialla zaświeciła się, kiedy pierwsza piosenka się zaczęła.

\- Tak! - Pisnął i podkręcił dźwięk trochę zbyt głośno.

„Gucci—I stay smoking on good Jamaican, I fuck bitches from different races, you get money they started hating… I woke up in a new Bugatti!”

Niall zaczął skakać po całym pokoju w rytm muzyki. Rzucił klucz na stół i ściągnął swoje buty. Kochał płytę Zayna, chociaż nie słyszał jeszcze wszystkiego.

Starał się jak najlepiej śpiewać tak jak w piosence. - I woke up in a new Bugatti!

\- Niall co do kurwy?! - Louis krzyczał z całych swoich płuc, z dłońmi na uszach, kiedy patrzył, jak jego przyjaciel tańczył do wybuchowej muzyki, którą ledwo mógł zrozumieć.

\- Louis, czy to nie jest wspaniałe?! Zayn dał mi swoją płytę do treningów. I woke up in a new Bugatti, Louis!

Oczy Louisa były ogromne, podszedł do radia i odłączył wtyczkę. Niall kontynuował skakanie i śpiewanie bez muzyki. - I woke up in a new Bugatti, I woke up in a new Bugatti. Hej, włącz to z powrotem!

Usta Louisa były rozwarte, był w całkowitym i zupełnym szoku, co napadło tego chłopaka?

\- Niall… - powiedział powoli Louis. - Co to do kurwy było?

Niall wzruszył ramionami. - Nie jestem pewny, myślę, że nazywało się to Bugatti, mam na myśli…

\- Nie, co to było?! Muzyka była wszędzie. Co próbowałeś zrobić? Chciałeś mnie wykopać?! - Krzyknął Louis w niedowierzaniu.

\- Och, przestań jęczeć! Jesteś po prostu zazdrosny, że Zayn dał mi swoją płytę do ćwiczeń, a ty żadnej nie masz - powiedział Niallpodchodząc do radia.

Louis spojrzał na niego oniemiały. - Co? Szczerze, jesteś idiotą! Dlaczego w ogóle o tym rozmawiamy! Kiedy Zayn pojawił się w tej rozmowie?

Niall westchnął i wcisnął włącznik przy radiu. - Widziałem dzisiaj Zayna i dał mi swoją płytę do treningów! - Niall cały czas klikał przycisk, ale to nie chciało się włączyć. - Hej, co ty zrobiłeś?!

Louis skrzyżował swoje ramiona. - Odłączyłem to, ponieważ jesteś szalony! Kiedy widziałeś się z Zaynem?

Niall zmrużył swoje oczy na Louisa i poszedł włączyć wtyczkę z powrotem, dopóki Louis nie pojawił się przed nim.

\- Nie ma mowy! Nie możesz puszczać muzyki z taką głośnością! Przeraziłeś mnie na śmierć, a sąsiedzi będą wkurwieni!

Niall żachnął się. - W porządku, po prostu chciałem to usłyszeć! Proszę, nie puszczę tego głośno.

\- Obiecujesz?

\- Obiecuję.

Louis mruknął i podłączył wtyczkę z powrotem. Muzyka zaczęła się natychmiastowo i wypływała z głośników. Niall uśmiechnął się słabo,kiedy Louis ściszył.

\- Co? Niczego nie słyszę! - Skarżył się Niall.

\- Oczywiście, że nie. Shhhh… - Niall zamknął się i obydwoje podłożyli uszy do cichej muzyki wychodzącej z głośnika.

\- Ja tam słyszę. - Louis uśmiechnął się.

Niall wciąż miał swoją głowę przy głośniku i wyglądał na wkurzonego. Odciągnął swoją twarz i nadepnął na jego stopę. - Louis, nie słyszę!

Louis podkręcił to o jedną jednostkę. - Teraz.

Niall mógłby go zabić. - Pozwól mi! - Pogłośnił to.

Louis zakrył swoje uszy i ściszył to. - Zbyt głośno, Ni.

\- Uch, nie! - Niall podszedł, aby to pogłośnić, ale Louis stanął przed nim.

\- Mój dom i moje radio, więc ja ustalam głośność.

Oczy Niall zaczęły łzawić. - To niesprawiedliwe! - Stanął na jego stopie, a łzy spływały po jego twarzy.

\- Niall! - Krzyknął w rozdrażnieniu Louis. - Nie możesz płakać tylko dlatego, że nie dostałeś tego, czego chcesz! To tak nie działa! Jesteś dorosłym mężczyzną! - Niall zignorował go i kontynuował. Louis ugryzł wnętrze policzka i przetarł twarz. Pogłośnił radio na normalny poziom słuchania. - Nie więcej niż to, łapiesz?

Niall skinął szybko głową z uśmiechem. - Teraz to mogę lepiej usłyszeć. - Wytarł swoją twarz i pobrykał do kuchni Louisa.

Louis oglądał jego chód z małym uśmiechem na swoich ustach, wiedząc, że Niall będzie szukał jakiegoś jedzenia i kiedy nie znajdzie, będzie się skarżyć, że Louis nigdy nie kupuje jedzenia, wtedy Louis powie, że jest tam jedzenie, a Niall powie coś w stylu ‘w porządku, udowodnij to, spróbuj mi coś zrobić’ i Louis to zrobi, a wtedy Niall uśmiechnie się i powie ‘dziękuję, że było jedzenie’. Mógł szczerze powiedzieć, że kochał Nialla każdym skrawkiem swojego serca. Niall miał trudne życie, ale Louis był bryzą. Przyszedł z bardzo zamożnego domu, poszedł do świetnej szkoły średniej i dostał się na wspaniały uniwersytet, gdzie poznał swojego małego irlandzkiego krasnoludka. Niall był niesamowitym szczęściarzem, że dostał się na uniwersytet, wszystko dzięki jego ocenom. Niall nie miał zbyt wiele, Louis musiał pożyczać mu ubrania przez większość czasu.

Louis przygryzł swoją dolną wargę w zamyśleniu.

Rodzina Nialla umarła po jego pierwszy roku na uniwersytecie. Byli w drodze, aby go odwiedzić z Irlandii i wielka ciężarówka wpadła na nich, jego mama, ojciec i brat natychmiastowo zmarli. Niall był zdewastowany, Louis był pewny, że był to jedyny rok, w którym nie mógł sobie przypomnieć uśmiechającego się Nialla. Niall ignorował każdego z wyjątkiem Louisa. Następnie było więcej ‘dobrych’ wieści, Niallzostał wyrzucony, ponieważ nie mógł płacić czesnego, ale Louis nie mógł pozwolić, aby to się stało. Jego rodzice wiedzieli o Niallu, więc zapłacili za jego edukację. Nie mógł być bardziej wdzięczny, tak samo Louis. Niall wyciągnął go z większej ilości problemów, niż mógł policzyć. Irlandczyk odpłacał każdego centa rodzicom Louisa, nawet jeśli oni byli temu przeciwni i to wtedy kiedy postanowili go zatrzymać jako swojego.

Niall i on razem przeprowadzili się do Londynu, dzielili razem mieszkanie przez jakiś czas, dopóki Louis nie zaczął się skarżyć, że może usłyszeć jęczenie Nialla z zewnątrz apartamentu, a Niall był zmęczony wchodzeniem na Louisa i jego dziewczyny na kanapie.

\- Louis! Nie masz tutaj żadnego jedzenia! - Krzyknął Niall z kuchni. Louis uśmiechnął się i pokręcił głową, jedynie Niall mógł wywołać na jego twarzy uśmiech pomimo okoliczności.

\- Jest jedzenie… - Powiedział powoli Louis, prawie czuł, jakby płakał, ale nie był pewien dlaczego.

\- Cóż, żadnego nie widzę! Chodź i mi to udowodnij!

Louis zaczął płakać bardzo małymi łzami. Pozwolił im spaść, kiedy śmiał się. - W porządku… - powiedział pomiędzy łzami szczęścia. - Udowodnię to…

~*~

\- Jak jedzenie?

\- Mmm… - Niall połknął jedzenie. - Jest w porządku. Potrzebuje dopieszczenia, może dodatkowego kawałka sera następnym razem. - Louis włożył swoją głowę pomiędzy dłonie i zachichotał.

\- Ale zgaduję, że miałeś rację - powiedział Niall z pełną buzią. - Mimo wszystko tu było jedzenie. - Louis skinął głową i uśmiechnął się.

„Move and show me what you can do when you step into the circle and shake the way you do and move…”

\- To naprawdę dobra muzyka, brzmi jak ta, której Harry by słuchał… - powiedział miękko Louis.

Niall skinął głową i skończył swoją kanapkę. - Tak, ale to jest Zayna. Mam na myśli, oni są przyjaciółmi, więc ich gusta są najprawdopodobniej podobne. Powiedział mi, że Harry również jakąś ma, może będziesz mógł go jutro o to zapytać - powiedział Niall, pijąc swoje mleko czekoladowe.

Louis uniósł swoją głowę i posłał Niallowi zabawne spojrzenie. - Co miałeś na myśli, mówiąc ‘zapytasz go jutro’?

\- Cóż… idziemy jutro na walkę.

\- Uch, może ty idziesz. Ja nie. - Louis wstał i chwycił talerz Nialla. Wszedł do swojej kuchni i odkręcił kran.

Niall oparł się o framugę drzwi i trzymał ciasno swoje mleko czekoladowe. - Tak, my idziemy.

Louis westchnął i przytrzymał się końca zlewu. - Nie, my nie idziemy.

Niall wypił trochę swojego mleka i powiedział. - Rozmawiałem dzisiaj z Zaynem, on um… chce, abyśmy przyszli. - Szczęka Louisa zacisnęła się. - On… powiedział mi, że Harry pomalował swoje dłonie, przez co zmył twój numer. - Oddech Louisa był urywany. Nigdy nie zadzwonił do Harry’ego, nawet jeśli tak go kusiło… bardzo kusiło. Ale za każdym razem, kiedy tak było, dzwonił do Eleanor i próbował wybić sobie Harry’ego z głowy. To było nawet bardziej zasmucające, że Harry nie zadzwonił, dopóki Niall nie powiedział mu, że Zayndzwonił i że Harry zapytał jak się miał Louis.

\- Och - było wszystkim, co Louis był w stanie powiedzieć. - Cóż, och…

Niall przełknął ciężko. Odepchnął się od framugi i usiadł na ladzie. - Jest więcej… - Louis skinął głową, jego oczy wciąż wpatrywały się w zlew. Niall uznał, że to okej, aby kontynuować.

\- Harry jest… - Niall wziął głęboki wdech. - Harry nie bierze już w tym udziału. - Słowa wypłynęły szybko i prawie niezrozumiale.

Głowa Louisa szybko się podniosła, jego oczy były wypukłe. - Co masz na myśli?

\- Zayn powiedział, że w dniu, kiedy się odklepał, było to dlatego, że…

\- Wiem! - Krzyknął Louis. - Ale co masz na myśli, mówiąc, że już go tam nie ma?!

Niall odłożył swoją szklankę. - Stresował się bardziej, niż sądzisz… przegrał jeszcze dwie walki od tego czasu, więc nie może walczyć w finałach.

Louis mógł płakać… Był pewny, że to przez niego Harry przegrał. Louis podrapał się po łopatce. - N-nie łapię tego… jest wspaniałym zawodnikiem. Dlaczego przegrał? Nigdy wcześniej się tak nie zdarzyło! Dlaczego teraz? - Louis czuł się zły. Czy Harry był głupi?

Niall pochylił swoją głowę. - Cóż Zayn powiedział, że to przez ciebie… on był…

\- Kurwa! Ten pieprzony facet! Nienawidzę go! On rujnuje moje życie! - Niall czuł się teraz zły.

\- Co Harry zrobił źle? - Głos Nialla trząsł się.

\- Co? - Zapytał Louis z zirytowanym westchnięciem.

Głos Niall podniósł się. - Co Harry w ogóle zrobił źle?!

Louis był zmieszany i zszokowany, dlaczego Niall na niego krzyczał?

\- Cóż?! - Zapytał Niall. - Wydaje się, że nie potrafisz odpowiedzieć! - Niall mentalnie przeprosił Zayna za użycie jego słów. - To dlatego, że nie zrobił nic w odróżnieniu od ciebie! Zbliżasz się do Harry’ego coraz bardziej, a potem odpychasz go i dajesz mu upaść! - Kolejne mentalne przeprosiny.

Louis nie mógł mówić. - Ja… cóż, ja…

\- Ty nic Louis! Idziemy jutro, punkt ósma! Będę tutaj po ciebie! To ty musisz przeprosić, nie Harry! - Głos Nialla był stanowczy i złośliwy.

Louis przygryzł wnętrze swojego policzka i skinął głową.

Niall odetchnął. - W porządku… dobra. Widzimy się jutro w szkole, tak? - Louis skinął głową, chciał, by Niall sobie poszedł, zanim zaczął płakać.

Louis odprowadził Nialla do drzwi i otworzył je.

\- Pa… - głos Louisa był delikatny… nie chciał mówić, wiedział, że będzie płakał.

\- Pa… - Niall przeszedł przez próg, ale odwrócił się. - Louis…

\- Nie Niall… - Louis mógł poczuć łzy tworzące się w kącikach jego oczu.

Oczy Nialla były delikatne. - Louis… Kocham cię i chcę dla ciebie wszystkiego, co najlepsze. Jesteś dla mnie wszystkim i więcej, nie będzie mnie tutaj, jeśli nie będzie to dla ciebie. Jestem twoim przyjacielem Lou… nie powiedziałem ci tego, by cię zranić, wiesz?

Wargi Louisa trzęsły się. - Taa, w-wiem…

Niall skinął głową. - To nie jest o tym, że widziałem się z Zaynem… tu chodzi teraz o ciebie. Nigdy nie widziałem cię tak bardzo udupionego. Jeśli nie możesz przestać o kimś myśleć albo jest on jedynym, którego chcesz widzieć, może jest jakiś powód. Lubisz go, jesteś zmieszany Louis… i przepraszam. Bycie zmieszanym to nie jest dobre uczucie. - Deszcz zaczął padać bardziej, a łzy Louisa spływały. - Chcę, abyś był szczęśliwy… ale nie jesteś! - Niall teraz płakał. - A nie mogę mieć cię smutnego… wtedy kim jestem? Nie jestem przyjacielem… - Louis skinął głową, jego uchwyt na drzwiach zacisnął się. - Tak bardzo cię kocham Lou… - Louis puścił drzwi i przytulił swojego przyjaciela.

\- Nie odchodź! - Louis zapłakał w ramię Nialla.

\- Nigdy…

~*~  
Kiedy Louis, powiedział, aby nie odchodził, miał dosłownie na myśli to, żeby Niall został u Louisa i pożyczył jego ciuchy, więc mogli pojechać do szkoły razem.  
~*~  
Niall wszedł do klasy Louisa.  
\- Przepraszam panie Tomlinson.

Louis przestał uczyć i uśmiechnął się. - Hej, co tam?

Niall podszedł do niego i powiedział cicho. - Zayn zadzwonił do mnie i powiedział, że chce, żebyśmy przyszli na salę treningową, jeśli chcemy przyjść wcześniej. Powiedziałem, że nie jestem pewny i muszę zapytać ciebie…

Louis przygryzł wargę. - Po szkole muszę odwieźć El, ponieważ jej samochód się zepsuł, więc spotkamy się na miejscu.

Niall uśmiechnął się. - Okej, brzmi dobrze. - Odwrócił się w kierunku klasy. - Przepraszam! Uczcie się dobrze! - Dzieciaki spojrzały na niego dziwnie, a kilka osób się zaśmiało.  
~*~  
\- Darren, możesz poczekać chwilę? Chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać. - Darren skinął głową, kiedy reszta klasy wychodziła. Louis uśmiechnął się ciepło. - Um… zastanawiałem się, czy słyszałeś cokolwiek o Harrym?

\- Cóż, byłem uziemiony, więc niestety nie było mnie na żadnej walce, ale wiem, że wypadł z finałów. Pieprzona porażka.

Louis skinął głową. - Wiesz dlaczego?

Darren wzruszył ramionami. - Najprawdopodobniej z pańskiego powodu. Mam na myśli, udzielał kilku wywiadów i mówił, że był rozproszony i tego typu rzeczy. - Louis wzdrygnął się, prawie zapomniał, że jego uczeń wiedział.

\- W porządku, dzięki.

\- Wie pan, to w porządku, jeśli jest pan gejem, panie T.

Louis się cofnął. - Co?

\- Nikt nie będzie pana nienawidził, ponieważ jest pan gejem. Pan Horan jest gejem i wszyscy go kochają. Nie mam pojęcia jak, ale to w porządku być gejem. Nie musi się pan bać. - Louis był przerażony.

\- Dziękuję Darren, do zobaczenia w poniedziałek.

\- Na razie.  
~*~

\- Cholera! - Przeklął Louis. Nie miał paliwa i był jakieś dziewięć bloków od klubu. Zjechał na pobocze, kiedy jego samochód wydawał podejrzane dźwięki.

\- Kurwa! - Pozwolił swojej głowie opaść na kierownicę. To wina Eleanor, pomyślał, wpatrując się w nic. Louis wyciągnął swój telefon i zadzwonił do Nialla…

\- Tak?

\- Ni?

\- Hej kochanie! Gdzie jesteś? Walka się zaczyna za jakieś dziesięć minut.

\- Uch. Cóż… właściwie mam mały kłopot.

\- Wstrzymaj się Zayn, Louis ma problem. Co się stało?! Gdzie jesteś?

\- Nie! Uspokój się! W porządku, po prostu skończyło mi się paliwo i utknąłem na poboczu…

\- Och! Dzięki Bogu… Nie Harry, jest w porządku… po prostu skończyło mu się paliwo. - Niall zaśmiał się. - Myślałem, że zostałeś porwany.

Louis westchnął. - Nie, mam się dobrze, tylko potrzebuję podwózki.

\- Podwózki? Harry mówi, że może cię odebrać.

Louis przygryzł swoją dolną wargę. - Tak… w-w porządku.

\- Okej, możesz po niego pojechać… Gdzie jesteś, Lou?  
~*~

Louis niespokojnie czekał na przyjazd Harry’ego. Co powinien powiedzieć? Wiedział, że ma przeprosić, ale jak? Ma powiedzieć ‘przepraszam’? Powinien powiedzieć więcej? Może mógłby pojechać i kupić mu prezent… ale w jego samochodzie skończyło się paliwo. Louis miał konflikt wewnętrzny i nawet nie zauważył, że Harry zaparkował obok jego samochodu.

\- Przepraszam Harry… wiem, że nie dzwoniłem… - Louis pokręcił głową. - Hej, Harry! Dziękuję za przyjechanie po mnie, tęskniłem! - Louis jeszcze raz pozwolił swojej głowie uderzyć o kierownicę.

Dłonie Harry’ego delikatnie zapukały w okno po stronie Louisa. Głowa Louisa podskoczyła do góry i przesunął się na siedzenie pasażera, krzycząc wulgaryzmy. Trzymał się za klatkę piersiową, kiedy Harry śmiał się po drugiej stronie jego okna. Westchnął z ulgą. Harry próbował otworzyć drzwi, ale były zablokowane. Louis powoli je odblokował.

Harry otworzył drzwi i uśmiechnął się. - Cześć.

Louisowi zabrało dech, Harry wyglądał… cóż obłędnie. Louis mógł powiedzieć, że ćwiczył więcej. Czarny tank top, który nosił, przylegał do jego ciała i pokazywał jego brzuch i ramiona. Nigdy wcześniej nie obczajał faceta, więc nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że to robił.

\- Hej, to tylko ja… wszystko w porządku? - Zapytał Harry zatroskanym głosem.

Louis powoli skinął głową. - Uch… Tak! Tak! Och Boże, dzięki za przyjście! - Louis gubił się w swoich słowach.

Harry uśmiechnął się. - Więc mogę wejść?

Louis skinął głową, wciąż trochę przestraszony. Harry usiadł po stronie kierowcy i zamknął drzwi. - W takim razie powinienem je zablokować? - Louis kliknął przycisk zablokowania po swojej stronie, sprawiając, że wszystkie drzwi się zablokowały.

\- Więc… jak się masz? - Zapytał Harry, jakby pomiędzy nimi nic się nie stało.

\- Ja… wyglądasz inaczej - powiedział w końcu Louis.

Harry zachichotał. - Uch tak… Mój przyjaciel powiedział, że powinienem zaczesywać moje włosy do tyłu i zacząłem ćwiczyć trochę więcej i w ogóle…

Oczy Louisa poszły do włosów Harry’ego, były one pociągnięte do tyłu i to również wyglądało naprawdę dobrze. Louis przełknął i powiedział. - Przepraszam, że nigdy nie zadzwoniłem…

Harry wzruszył ramionami. - To fajnie, że dostałeś dziewczynę, Louis. - Harry uśmiechnął się. Chociaż Louis go przejrzał, to nie był uśmiech. - Ty dostałeś dziewczynę, ja dostałem…

\- Masz - poprawił go Louis.

Harry uśmiechnął się, tym razem prawdziwym uśmiechem. - Dostałem - powtórzył.

\- Masz.

\- Dostałem.

\- Masz!

\- Dostałem!

\- Masz!... O mój Boże, dobra uprawiajmy już seks! Kurwa! - Louis przeczołgał się ponad i usadowił się na podołku Harry’ego. Ułożył swoją głowę na Harrym tylko po to, by być z powrotem zepchniętym na siedzenie pasażera.

\- Co ty do kurwy robisz?! - Krzyknął Harry, trochę przerażony.

\- Ja… ja…

\- Kurwa, zaatakowałeś mnie! Nie zadzwoniłeś do mnie. Nie napisałeś ani nie zapytałeś jak się mam, po prostu myślałeś, że będę cię pieprzył! - Louisowi odebrało mowę. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że właśnie to zrobił. Po prostu tak cholernie chciał Harry’ego i…

\- Mam kogoś dla twojej kurewskiej informacji! Ja… widuję się z kimś.

\- N-nie! - Krzyknął Louis. Och, te słowa nie powinny wypaść z ust Harry’ego. Rozrywała go zazdrość.

Harry poprawił swoje włosy. - Ssie, co? Bycie kogoś drugim wyborem.

\- Nie. - Louis był wściekły. Chwycił Harry’ego za kołnierz i przyciągnął go do szorstkiego pocałunku. Kiedy Harry poczuł te wargi… Te, których pragnął, te, które zwaliły go na kolana… Musiał, po prostu musiał mieć Louisa… teraz.

Louis wślizgnął się na podołek Harry’ego z nogami po każdej stronie. Całował w górę i w dół szyję Harry’ego, ssąc i wszędzie zostawiając siniaki. Jak Harry mógł z kimś być? Louis tego nie miał!

\- Lou… Kurwa! - Harry chwycił uda Louisa, kiedy starszy chłopak pchnął swymi biodrami.

\- Więcej! Daj mi więcej Harry! - Louis chciał płakać, minęły trzy tygodnie. Trzy pieprzone tygodnie uprawiania seksu z dziewczyną… potrzebował tego gówna.

\- Okej! Na tyły! Samochodu Lou… - Louis skinął głową i przeciągnął się na tylne siedzenie swojej toyoty. Harry podążył za nim. Harry natychmiastowo zaczął ściągać swoje szorty. Louis za nim był czerwony, ściągając swoje ciasne jeansy. Przeklinał sam siebie za ubranie dzisiaj jeansów. Kiedy były ściągnięte, Louis leżał niewygodnie na plecach i czekał na Harry’ego. Harry pochylił się i uniósł koszulkę Louisa. Zassał malinkę na jego brzuchu, tworząc jęki i stękania.

\- Będę cię tak dobrze pieprzył, Louis… minęło tak wiele czasu - powiedział Harry, głaszcząc penisa Louisa.

Louis wygiął się w łuk. - Jasna cholera… proszę!

Louis straszliwie tego chciał. Niekończące się noce z nim i jego prawą ręką były miłe i w ogóle, ale nie były Harrym. Dłoń Eleanor była mała i delikatna, Louis chciał dużej i szorstkiej.

\- Pieprz mnie, proszę! Harry, cholera! - Louis nie był w nastroju na słodkości, nie chciał drażnienia ani gry wstępnej. Chciał twardego, szybkiego pieprzenia.

\- Tak kochanie… - Głos Harry’ego był głęboki i uwodzicielskich, kiedy głaskał sam siebie. - Aż tak bardzo mnie chcesz? Chcesz, żebym cię wypełnił? Hmm? Dał ci dobre pieprzenie, kochanie?

Louis jęknął i skinął głową. - Taaa… tak. Proszę.

\- Dobrze Boo, pokażę ci, co kurwa przegapiłeś! - Harry podłożył palce do twarzy Louisa. - Ssij je dobrze, kochanie. Nie mam żadnegolubrykantu. - Louis otworzył swoje usta i przywitał palce Harry’ego, które były długie i dobrze smakowały w jego ustach. Patrzył na Harry'ego, kiedy je ssał, chciał, by Harry go oglądał.

\- Mmm, taka mała, pieprzona dziwka, Lou. Wyglądasz o wiele lepiej z moim kutasem w swoim gardle. - Louis jęknął wokół palców Harry’ego i lekko je skubnął.

\- Nic więcej Harry! Chcę tego teraz! - Błagał Louis.

\- Jak bardzo Boo?

\- Straszliwie. Tak bardzo za tobą tęskniłem Hazza… potrzebuję tego.

\- Co z twoją małą dziewczyną, huh?

\- Nie jest wystarczająco dobra… - Louisowi nie było dane skończyć, ponieważ Harry wepchnął w niego swoje dwa palce. Louis pięknie wygiął swoje plecy w łuk, a syk opuścił jego usta. - Ow… Kurwa, Harry.

Harry zaśmiał się złowieszczo. - Pieprz się, Louis! Mam nadzieję, że to cholerstwo cię boli! - Kontynuował wpychanie dwóch palców w ciasną dziurkę Louisa. Niedługo po tym Louis sam pieprzył się na palcach Harry’ego, błagając Harry’ego, aby go pieprzył.

\- Proszę po prostu… Kurwa! Tak straszliwie tego potrzebuję…

\- Pieprzona dziwka! Co, jeśli nie dam ci mojego kutasa, hmm? Co do kurwy wtedy zrobisz?! - Louis doszedł z głośnym krzykiem. Harry wyciągnął swoje palce i polizał je. Zachichotał lekko. - Hmm, gdybym znał cię trochę lepiej, powiedziałbym, że lubisz być traktowany jak mała dziwka!

\- Tak Hazza! Twoja dziwka!

Harry wślizgnął swoje palce pomiędzy spermę Louisa i uśmiechnął się. - Zastanawiam się, co by powiedziała twoja dziewczyna, gdyby cię teraz zobaczyła? Może następnym razem możemy ją zaprosić, co?

Louis pokręcił głową. - Tylko ty Harry… - Harry zlizał spermę Louisa ze swoich palców, powodując u tamtego jęk.

\- Gotowy Boo? - Do tego czasu okna były przykryte parą, a powietrze było ciężkie. Obydwoje się pocili i było im ekstremalnie gorąco.

\- Tak, Harry! Tak! Daj mi to, proszę! - Louis rozłożył swoje nogi tak szeroko, jak mógł. Harry’ego kusiło, aby opaść na dół do ciasnej dziurki Louisa i by naprawdę dać mu trochę przyjemności, ale zadecydował się to zostawić na inny czas.

\- W porządku kochane, ale musimy się pospieszyć, Zayn będzie smutny, jeśli nie będzie nas na walce. - Louis ochoczo skinął głową. Harry szybko wepchnął się w dziurkę Louisa i mógł dokładnie tam dojść.

\- Cholera kochanie… Tak kurewsko ciasny! Uch! - Oczy Louisa przewróciły się na tył głowy. Harry był taki gruby i mógł go poczuć tak głęboko, naprawdę tęsknił za tym uczuciem. Paznokcie Louisa zaatakowały plecy Harry’ego, drapał go w dół z każdym pchnięciem.

\- Harry! Harry! O mój Boże! Taaak kurewsko dobrze…

\- Kurwa!

\- Szybciejszybciejszybciej!

Harry przyspieszył swoje tempo. Pozycja, w której byli była trochę niekomfortowa, ale to działa. Harry uderzał dokładne w miejsce Louisa. Łzy spływały z zamkniętych oczu Louisa.

\- Harryharryharry! - Wypadło z ust Lou. - Chcę dojść! Mogę dojść? Proszę!

\- Tak kochanie, dojdź dla mnie! - Louis wcisnął swoje paznokcie w plecy Harry’ego, a Harry wbił swoje w uda Louisa. Obydwoje doszli ze swoimi imionami na swoich wargach.  
~*~

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że doszedłem na pieprzony dach swojego samochodu! - Skarżył się Louis, kiedy się ubierali.

Harry zaśmiał się. - Przepraszam za to.

Louis wzruszył ramionami. - To była moja sperma…

Harry zaśmiał się jeszcze bardziej. - O Boże, Louis… Co my robimy?

Louis zapiął swoje spodnie. - Nie wiem…

Harry westchnął. - Wiesz co, musimy jechać. Zayn będzie wściekły - powiedział Harry, otwierając tylne drzwi.

\- Haz, czekaj… przepraszam.

\- Za co? Było wspaniale! - Harry był zmieszany.

\- Nie… za to, że nie dostałeś się do finału.

Harry spojrzał w dół i westchnął. - Jest dobrze, to się zdarza.

\- Harry nie…

\- Powiedziałem, że jest w porządku, po prostu to zostaw Louis!

\- Nie, ponieważ to moja wina! Ja… przepraszam! - Louis wczołgał się na podołek Harry’ego i pocałował go. Upewnił się, że Harry czuł wszystkie emocje w tym pocałunku… szczęście, smutek, obawę i miłość.

Kiedy się od siebie odpychają, Harry pozwala swojej głowie opaść na ramię Louisa. Pociera uspokajająco jego uda i biodra.

\- Tak bardzo za tobą tęskniłem. - Głos Louisa był niski.

\- Ja też… dlaczego nie zadzwoniłeś? - Louis zamknął swoje oczy i ścisnął biceps Harry’ego.  
\- Przepraszam… bałem się…

Harry podniósł swoją głowę z ramienia Louisa i zielony spotkał niebieski. - Czego?

\- Wszystkiego. Byłem zmieszany i bałem się… - Louis mógł poczuć napięcie mięśni Harry’ego. - Ale miałem wiele czasu na myślenie…

\- Tak?

\- Tak… i wciąż jestem zmieszany, ale już się nie boję. - Oczy Harry’ego były duże i pełne nadziei. - Lubię cię i chciałbym cię poznać lepiej, jeśli chcesz mnie?

Harry trącił delikatnie swym nosem ten Louisa. - Tak długo, jak będę mógł cię poznać.

Louis skinął głową.

\- Nigdy więcej nie znikaj.

Louis przygryzł swój język. - Tylko, jeśli zerwiesz z osobą, którą jesteś.

Harry prychnął i zabrał swoją dłoń z ciała Louisa. - Wtedy zrywasz z Eleanor!

Louis również zabrał swoje dłonie i skrzyżował je. - Nie ma mowy! Nie złamię jej serca!

Harry wzruszył ramionami. - W takim razie w porządku, mogę być z kimkolwiek chcę!

Louis wpatrywał się w niego. - Zerwij z nim, Harry.

Harry również się w niego wpatrywał. - Zerwij z Eleanor, Louis.

Zawody we wpatrywaniu chwilę trwały, dopóki Harry nie powiedział. - To jest wspaniałe i w ogóle, ale naprawdę muszę jechać na walkę Zayna, a tutaj jest gorąco jak w piekle. - Harry zepchnął Louisa i otworzył tylne drzwi. Louis usiadł i otworzył swoje. - Nie musisz pchać! - Krzyknął Louis, kiedy Harry wyrzucił coś z samochodu.

Harry odszedł i wręczył Louisowi czerwony kanister wypełniony benzyną. - Proszę, dzięki temu się tam dostaniesz.

Louis westchnął i zabrał kanister. - Dzięki… Możemy wcześniej zatrzymać się w jakieś łazience?

\- Jasne, musisz siku?

Louis pokręcił głową. - Nie, ale doszedłeś we mnie i śmiesznie się czuję - powiedział Louis, kręcąc swoimi biodrami. Harry zaśmiał się, kiedy samochody ich mijały.

\- Jesteś czymś innym Lou...


	12. Rozdział 12

\- Nie, dalej Zayn! W lewo! W lewo! - Harry krzyczał na zawodnika w ringu, kiedy ten walczył z niesamowicie wysokim facetem. Nie wyglądał, jakby to wygrywał i każdy był w rogu.

\- Zrób unik Zayn! Wymęcz go! - Krzyczał Liam razem z Harrym. Louis był zmartwiony, Zayn był rzucany wokół klatki jak szmaciana lalka i kiedy zapytał Liama, czy z Zaynem będzie w porządku, Liam odpowiedział. - Był w gorszych sytuacjach i wygrał, bez obaw.

Louis zastukał w trzęsącego się Nialla. Niall szybko odwrócił swoją głowę, przygryzając swoje paznokcie. - Co?

\- Wszystko w porządku? - Niall pokręcił głową i spojrzał z powrotem na Zayna. - Jestem przerażony. On bardzo krwawi Louis. - Louis skinął głową i położył swoją dłoń na ramieniu przyjaciela.  
\- Liam powiedział, że był rzu…

\- Nie obchodzi mnie to Louis! Spójrz na niego! - Niall wskazał swoją dłonią na klatkę. Louis odwrócił swoją twarz, aby spojrzeć na Zayna, który trzymał się klatki jedną ręką, a drugą za swój brzuch. Krew mieszała się z jego potem, a bandaże na jego knykciach nie istniały. Oczywiście był wyczerpany, a to sprawiało, że Louis czuł się chory.

\- Zayn! - Harry chwycił klatkę i potrząsnął nią. - Wstań do kurwy i walcz! - Ochrona podeszła i powiedziała Harry’emu, aby nie dotykał klatki. Harry przebiegł swoją dłonią po włosach we frustracji. - Jasna cholera! Liam, on przegrywa!

\- Nie, zamknij się! Zayn! - Liam krzyczał na swojego ucznia. - Masz! Odsuń od klatki, teraz! - Najwidoczniej Zayn usłyszał, ponieważ odepchnął się i wytarł krew ze swoich ust.

\- Jeeej! Dalej Zayn! - Niall krzyczał z całych sił. - Zayn, Zayn, Zayn!

Krwawiący zawodnik rzucił się na większego mężczyznę i został niechlujnie uderzony w ramię. Mężczyzna poruszył się za Zayna i kopnął go na metalową klatkę. Całe ciało Zayna rzuciło się do przodu oraz spotkał się z metalem. Jęki rozeszły się po pomieszczeniu, inni krzyczeli na cześć Jonah. Zayn był dokładnie przed Niallem, dłonie trzymały się metalu. Niall podszedł do klatki, aby być przytrzymanym przez ochronę. Więc zaczął krzyczeć. - Zayn! Masz to! No dalej! - Zayn spojrzał na Nialla ze zmęczonym wyrazem twarzy. Niall uderzył w barykadę. - Rozpierdol to!

\- Zayn Malik leży! 1...2… - Ale wstał z trzęsącymi się nogami oraz odwrócił swoją twarz do swojego przeciwnika. Wziął głęboki oddech i podskakiwał trochę wokół, rozluźniając swoje nogi i ramiona. Mężczyzna przed nim skinął z szacunkiem i podniósł swoją pięść do góry.

\- Zayn Malik wciąż stoi! Niesamowite! - Tłum zaczął krzyczeć i podskakiwać na swoich siedzeniach.

\- Tak! - Liam i Harry krzyczeli zgodnie. - Wygrasz to, Z!

Zayn zarzucił pięścią w przód i cofnął się. Rzucił kolejną i walnął w twarz mężczyzny. Uniósł swoją nogę, by kopnąć z boku twarz Jonah, ale został zablokowany i dostał łokciem w kostkę, powodując, że chłopak z Bradford upadł na podłogę z ciężkim łoskotem. Dłonie Nialla powędrowały prosto do ust, kiedy usłyszał krzyk Zayna.

Liam chwycił ochronę. - Skończ tę pieprzoną walkę! - Zayn trzymał swoją stopę i przewracał się na podłodze, krzycząc jak oszalały. Ochrona i lekarze wbiegli do klatki, aby zobaczyć, co się stało, Liam był zaraz obok nich. Zbyt dużo się działo. Louis mógł usłyszeć Niallai Harry’ego, ale mógł usłyszeć Liama, lecz nie mógł usłyszeć kogokolwiek innego z powodu krzyczącego tłumu.

\- Zayn Malik przegrał walkę. Jonah Williams jest zwycięzcą! - Niektórzy w tłumie krzyczeli, inny wpatrywali się z całkowitym zmartwieniem. Nie było z nim dobrze.

\- Zayn uspokój się! - Mruknął Liam, kiedy zawodnik cały czas krzyczał.

Harry próbował teraz wspiąć się na klatkę, próbując zyskać lepsze spojrzenie na swojego przyjaciela.

\- Jego kostka wyskoczyła, będziemy musieli ją ponownie nastawić. - Kiedy te słowa opuściły usta lekarza, Niall zakrył swoje uszy. Wargi Louisa były suche, objął Nialla i trzymał go ciasno.

\- Nie chcę tego słuchać! Nie chcę tego słuchać! - Niall kontynuował krzyczenie, kiedy Louis go trzymał.

\- Zrelaksuj się Zayn, po prostu oddychaj. - Harry trzymał głowę swojego przyjaciela. Louis zamknął swoje oczy, czekając na krzyki.

\- 1...2...3… - Pop! Louis usłyszał to tak wyraźnie i prawie się porzygał. Echo krzyku Zayna rozeszło się pod stadionie.

~*~

Louis zabrał Nialla na krótki spacer na zewnątrz stadionu, Niall trząsł się i był bardzo rozemocjonowany. Nigdy nie był dobry w oglądaniu takich rzeczy. Louis wiedział, że to z powodu jego rodziców. Kiedy ich widział, to w pewien sposób szokowało go. Więc widzenie kogoś w bólu najprawdopodobniej nie było najlepszym pomysłem.

\- Jest z nim dobrze Ni… wiedzieliśmy, jak wstawał…

\- On kuleje Louis!

Louis przygryzł swoją wargę i złapał dłoń Nialla. - Rozmawiałem przez chwilę z Liamem… powiedział, że z Zaynem będzie w porządku za tydzień, może za półtora.

Niall spojrzał na Louis z nadzieją w oczach. - Tak? Tak sądzisz?

Louis uśmiechnął się. - Tak… tak sądzę.

Niall i Louis usiedli na schodach na zewnątrz pokoju treningowego. Louis wziął głęboki wdech i wypuścił go. - Ja i Harry, uch, uprawialiśmy seks… dzisiaj w moim aucie.

Niall nawet się nie wzdrygnął. - Tak przypuszczałem. Długo wam to zajęło, dziwki.

Louis spuścił głowę i zaśmiał się. - Dzięki.

Niall zachichotał, popychając Louisa swoimi łokciem. - Żaden problem.

Louis potarł swoje dłonie razem na zimnym wietrze. - Myślę, że kupię nowy samochód.

Niall uniósł brew. - Dlaczego?

Louis westchnął. - Moja toyota jest za mała, aby uprawiać w niej seks. I mam trochę spermy na dachu.

Niall wybuchł śmiechem. - Jesteś taką małą dziwką Lou! Jasna cholera! - Niall śmiał się, dopóki drzwi za nimi się nie otworzyły.

Obydwoje szybko wstali i odwrócili się twarzami do Jonah, dzisiejszego przeciwnika Zayna. Jonah posłał im obydwu delikatny uśmiech. Obydwoje go oddali, Niall był pierwszym, który przemówił. - Hej, dobrze dzisiaj walczyłeś.

Uśmiech Jonah powiększył się. - Dzięki… przepraszam za twojego przyjaciela.

Louis wzruszył ramionami. - Walka jest walką. Wygrałeś sprawiedliwie i kategorycznie. - Niall skinął głową w zgodzie.

Zaskakująco Niall nie nienawidził Jonah z powodu tego, że zranił Zayna, był po prostu dobry zawodnikiem i nie był również zły w oczach innych.

\- Racja - powiedział Jonah, zarzucając torbę na swoje ramię. - Chociaż Zayn mnie wymęczył. Zawsze jest twardy. - Niall uśmiechnął się, zadecydował, że lubi Jonah, był miły. - Więc co robicie dzisiaj wieczorem?

Niall wzruszył ramionami. - Uch, prawdopodobnie się pożegnamy, a potem pojedziemy do domu. Spać.

Jonah wydął wargi. - Ale jest piątek! To przekichane.

Louis uśmiechnął się i skinął głową. - Tak, właściwie to muszę jechać do domu mojej dziewczyny. - Louis skulił się wewnętrznie. - Idę się teraz pożegnać. Masz się dobrze Ni? - Niall skinął głową i uśmiechnął się. - Będę tutaj za sekundkę. - Louis spojrzał ostrożnie na Nialla, ale wszedł z powrotem do środka.

~*~

\- Więc jak masz na imię?

\- Niall.

\- Jonah…

\- Miło cię poznać Jonah. - Niall flirtował.

\- Uczucie jest odwzajemnione Niall…

Ton Jonah sprawił, że Niall się zarumienił. Czy zrobił coś źle? Nie miał dobrego pieprzenia od miesięcy, to nie było takie złe… prawda?

\- Więc tak impreza… gdzie dokładnie jest?

Uśmiech Jonah był diabelski, a Niall chciał go zetrzeć. - Co powiesz na to… że pójdziemy razem, mogę cię odebrać? - Och, Niall lubił Jonah nawet bardziej. Był konkretny, Niall mógł się z tym pogodzić.

\- W porządku, tutaj masz mój numer…

~*~

\- Hej panowie… - Głos Louis był delikatny, kiedy wszedł do hałaśliwego pomieszczenia. Każdy zwrócił na niego swoją uwagę. Liam pomachał lekko w stronę Louisa. Zayn siedział na metalowym krześle ze stopą u góry, a kiedy zobaczył Louisa, uśmiechnął się, ale jego uśmiech szybko opadł. - Hej Lou. - Wyprostował swoją szyję, aby spojrzeć za Louisa. - Gdzie… uch, gdzie jest Niall?

Louis zmarszczył brwi i odwrócił się. - Och, racja - powiedział Louis, kręcąc głową. - Niall rozmawia z kimś, powiedział, że zaraz tu przyjdzie.

Zayn posłał Louisowi półuśmiech.

\- Chociaż wychodzę… więc tak… - powiedział niezręcznie Louis.

\- Powinieneś zabrać go do jego samochodu - powiedział Liam, wkładając rzeczy do torby.

\- Tak, odprowadzę cię do samochodu. - Harry chwycił swój portfel.

Louis przełknął. - Okej… - podszedł do Zayna i dał mu ekstremalnie niezręczny uścisk. - Um… pa, trzymaj się.

\- Dzięki. - Zayn uśmiechnął się. - Um Louis, poczekaj. Chciałem cię o coś zapytać.

\- Louis! - Louis odwrócił się i zobaczył jak Danielle wchodziła do środka. Oczy Louisa rozszerzyły się. - Wow. O mój Boże! Jesteś wielka.

Danielle zaśmiała się i położyła dłoń na swoim małym brzuszku. - Nie jestem taka duża. To dopiero trzeci miesiąc… - Danielle usiadła na pustym krześle.

\- Tak, odkąd ostatnio cię widziałem, wyglądałaś, jakbyś miała mieć bliźniaki.

\- Lub naprawdę grube dziecko… - Wymamrotał Zayn.

Danielle rzuciła w niego swoją butelką wody. - Pieprz się! Moje dziecko będzie piękne, grube czy nie!

\- Hej! Mam tutaj złamaną kostkę! - Zayn żachnął się i wskazał na swoją stopę.

Danielle wstała powoli i podeszła do Zayna. Harry podszedł do Louisa i objął mniejszego chłopaka w talii, ciesząc się sposobem, w jakim Louis zrelaksował się w jego ramionach.

Danielle przebiegła swoim palcem po kostce Zayna i wpatrywał się w niego, kiedy ten krzyknął. - Hej! To nie jest miłe! Liam powiedz swojej dziewczynie…

\- Narzeczonej… - Poprawiła go Danielle ponownie siadając.

\- Narzeczonej - przedrzeźnił ją Zayn. - By przestała być taką markotną…

Liam walnął Zayna w tył głowy. - Proszę, nie opowiadaj głupot o mojej narzeczonej. Pamiętaj o swojej stopie Z.

Louis zaśmiał się i pochylił się ku dotykowi Harry’ego.

\- Witajcie panowie! - Uśmiech Nialla był wielki, kiedy wchodził do środka. Zayn zignorował Liama i skupił się na Niallu. Louis odsunął się od Harry’ego, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, co się działo.

\- Cześć Niall. - Dani uśmiechnęła się. - Gdzie byłeś?

\- Och. - Niall zarumienił się. - Rozmawiałem z kimś. Właściwie to się spieszę, ale chciałem się pożegnać.

Uśmiech Zayna opadł. - Och.

Niall podszedł do każdego i dał im mały uścisk, ostatni był dla Zayna. Niall przytulił go najciaśniej i trzymał go najdłużej.

\- Świetnie sobie radziłeś - pochwalił go Niall.

\- Dzięki…

\- W porządku, pa panowie. Louis zadzwonię do ciebie później, więc proszę, odbierz. - Louis skinął głową i przytulił swojego przyjaciela.

~*~

\- Och, zamknij się Zayn! Mam ci przypomnieć, że muszę cię odwieźć do domu?! - Krzyknęła Danielle.

\- Uch, Dani! Stajesz się Liamem. Zobacz, co to ciąża z tobą robi! - Zayn poskarżył się, kiedy wstał na swoich kulach. Liam ponownie klepnął go w tył głowy, kiedy szli poprzez parking.

Louis zaśmiał się i pomachał na pożegnanie z Harrym przy swoim boku. - Do zobaczenia niedługo.

\- Louis czekaj! - Krzyknął Zayn, próbując do niego podejść. - Nienawidzę tego kurewstwa. - Zayn przeklinał kule.

\- Cóż, będziesz musiał je nosić, więc lepiej się przyzwyczaj - zaśmiał się Harry.

Zayn machnął na niego ręką i powiedział do Louisa. - Umm Louis… czy wszystko z Niallem w porządku?

Louis posłał Zaynowi zmieszany uśmiech. - Co masz na myśli?

Zayn wziął głęboki oddech. - Kiedy widziałem go wczoraj, miał zadrapania na swoim ramieniu.

Louis zmarszczył brwi. - Co? Przepraszam, nie rozumiem.

Zawodnik prychnął. - Niall powiedział mi, że podrapał sobie ramię. Tak jakby, rany były naprawdę głębokie i świeże, zapytałem, dlaczego je sobie zrobił i powiedział, że czuł, jakby śnił…

Louis był podwójnie zmieszany, Niall się ranił… a on o tym nie wiedział?

\- Obiecał mi, że nie zrobi tego ponownie, ale mam na myśli… on jest twoim najlepszym przyjacielem, więc po prostu uznałem…

\- Nie… nie. Wcale. Nie wiedziałem… - powiedział smutno Louis. Niall się ranił? Dlaczego? Niall wydawał się być szczęśliwy. Louis nie pamiętał, aby widział na nim rany. - Porozmawiam z Niallem, w porządku?

Zayn skinął głową. - Dzięki, po prostu chcę się upewnić, że wszystko z nim w porządku, wiesz?

~*~

\- Więc... kiedy cię ponownie zobaczę? - Zapytał Harry, przyciskając Louisa do swojego samochodu.

Louis położył swoje dłonie na klatce piersiowej Harry’ego i wzruszył ramionami. - Nie wiem, jeśli kiedykolwiek do mnie zadzwonisz…

Harry uśmiechnął się. - Mogę w takim razie mieć twój numer?

Louis przygryzł swój uśmieszek. - Może… jeśli poprawnie zapytasz?

Harry odrzucił swoją głowę do tyłu i zaśmiał się, całując miękko wargi Louisa. - Mogę dostać twój numer, panie Tomlinson?

Louis nie wiedział dlaczego, ale Harry wyglądał teraz tak pięknie i naprawdę niczym innym się nie przejmował. Złożył delikatnego buziaka na opuchniętych wargach Harry’ego i wyszeptał: - o wiele lepiej.

Oddech Harry’ego był krótki i szybki…

\- Jestem spóźniony do Eleanor… - powiedział szybko Louis. Harry zamknął swoje oczy i odepchnął się, ale Louis przyciągnął go z powrotem. - Będzie wściekła, jeśli zajmie mi to dłużej… - przycisnął Harry’ego ponownie do szorstkiego pocałunku.

Harry odepchnął się i pokręcił głową. - Jasna cholera. Chcę cię pieprzyć…

\- Proszę… - błagał Louis.

\- W twoim samochodzie?

\- Tak.

~*~

Louis obudził się z Eleanor śpiącą obok niego. Eleanor wciąż go przepraszała, ponieważ miała okres i nie mogli uprawiać seksu. Louis naprawdę się tym nie przejmował, uprawiał wczoraj seks dwukrotnie, dobry, satysfakcjonujący seks. Louis był ustawiony.

Wstał i poszedł umyć swoje zęby. Chwycił swoją zapasową szczoteczkę i odpiął swoje ubrania. Louis zatrzymał się w pół ruchu.

\- Raz, dwa, trzy, cztery, pięć, o mój Boże! - Krzyknął. Miał malinki na całym brzuchu, malinki Harry’ego. Louis zarumienił się i przebiegł po nich swoimi palcami… malinki Harry’ego… Nauczyciel spojrzał w dół na swoje ciało i zauważył odciski dłoni na bokach swoich ud. Nie był zdenerwowany, wcale. Lubił oznakowania Harry’ego, przez to czuł się wyjątkowy, prawie jakby należał do Harry’ego. A Louis nie miał nic przeciwko należeniu do Harry’ego.

\- Lou. - Usłyszał poranny głos Eleanor poza łazienką.

Louis chwycił szybko swoje ubrania, wolał wziąć prysznic w swoim domu. Szybko próbował naciągnąć na siebie spodnie, potykając się przy tym procesie. - Cholera - przeklął.

\- Lou. - Eleanor zaśmiał się. - Co ty robisz, kochanie?

\- Ja, cholera… - Louis próbował wstać, ale upadł na toaletę.

Eleanor zachichotała i pomogła mu wstać. Puściła go, kiedy zauważyła siniaki. - Louis… co… co to jest?

Louisowi zabrało dech. - Grałem w paintball! - Krzyknął Louis, Eleanor wzdrygnęła się. Louis obniżył swój głos. - Wczoraj pamiętasz, musiałem gdzieś pojechać? To był paintball. - Louis poprawił sam siebie.

Eleanor posłała mu niespokojny uśmiech. - Och, w porządku. Umm, chcesz śniadanie?

Louis szybko skinął głową, bardziej chciał, by Eleanor po prostu zniknęła. Dała Louisowi szybkiego buziaka i wyszła.

Louis prychnął i rzucił się na łóżko, odbierając dzwoniący telefon.

\- Hej Ni.  
\- Louis! Ach! Pomóż!

Louis wystrzelił w górę. - Co? Co? Gdzie jesteś?

\- Nie! Mam się dobrze… no nie bardzo. Jestem w domu Jonah. Uprawialiśmy seks zeszłej nocy, czuję się tak źle!

\- Zgwałcił cię czy coś?

\- Nie! Oszukałem Zayna!

Louis opadł ponownie na łóżko. - Jesteś idiotą. Nawet się nie spotykacie!

\- Tak wiem, ale wciąż… chociaż to było naprawdę dobre.

\- Tak?

\- Mhmm… wow. Potrzebowałem tego. - Niall zaśmiał się.

Louis westchnął. - Umówmy się na lunch dzisiaj okej? I tak muszę z tobą porozmawiać o czymś ważnym. Muszę się stąd kurwa wydostać.

\- Dlaczego…? - Zapytała Eleanor, wydymając wargę.

Louis wstał i spojrzał na nią szerokimi oczami. - El… - Cholera. - Ni, oddzwonię do ciebie za chwilę… pa. - Louis wstał i wziął ją twarz w swoje dłonie. - Tak bardzo przepraszam, nie miałem tego na myśli.

Odepchnęła go. - W takim razie dlaczego to powiedziałeś? - Było cicho. - Oszukałeś mnie, prawda? - Jej głos był niski.

\- El…

\- Nie Lou…

\- Tak.

\- Wyjdź stąd, Louis.

\- Tak bardzo przepraszam El.

\- Wynoś się!  
~*~

Harry poszedł do mieszkania Zayna i wyciągnął swój zapasowy klucz. Nim otworzył drzwi, jego telefon zadzwonił.

\- Hej T, jak się masz?

\- Hej Haz, pamiętasz naszą dzisiejszą randkę?

\- Uch tak, pamiętam.

\- Cóż moja siostra mnie potrzebuje, ta kupa gówna ją oszukała. Tak czy inaczej, musimy to przełożyć.

\- Tak jasne! Jestem u Zayna, więc zadzwonię później... Och, T?

\- Tak?

\- Twoja siostra jest w Londynie? Myślałem, że mieszkała w Manchesterze?

\- Tak właściwie zmieniła szkołę. Po prostu chciałabym, aby znalazła lepszego faceta.

\- Tak, w porządku. Cóż może cała nasza trójka może się spotkać czy coś, może to sprawi, że poczuje się lepiej.

\- Och Harry to brzmi wspaniale! Dam jej znać!

\- W porządku, pa Tina.

\- Pa Haz.


	13. Rozdział 13

\- Nie pierdol, Tomlinson.

Louis położył swoją głowę na jego klatce piersiowej. - Przysięgam, powiedziała ‘wynoś się’.

Niall odstawił swoją szklankę i zachichotał. - Cóż, cholera Louis. Nawet nie dwa miesiące temu byłeś cały dla niej! Co się stało? - Niall brzmiał na zadowolonego z siebie.

Louis wpatrywał się w niego. - Zamknij się! Harry się stał. Po prosto czuję się tak źle, wiesz? - Niall skinął głową i pociął kawałek swojego steka. - Ja… ja po prostu nie oczekiwałem, że ona wejdzie do tego kurewskiego pokoju, uch! - Louis włożył swoją głowę między dłonie. Niall żuł jedzenie.

\- Cóż - przełknął. - Nie wiń jej. To twoja wina.

Louis powoli uniósł swoją głowę, z ostrym wzrokiem. - Po czyjej stronie jesteś?!

Niall wzruszył ramionami i wytarł swoje usta. - Odpowiedniej. Ty ją oszukałeś, to twoja wina, więc nie możesz być suką.

Louis nienawidził tego, że Niall miał rację. Dźgnął swoją sałatkę i wpakował ją do swoich ust.

Niall uniósł swoją brew w oburzeniu. - Ew, Louis, proszę. Miej trochę przyzwoitości.

Louis spojrzał na niego z pełną buzią. - Pieprz się, spieprzyłem.

Niall zaczął grymasić i położył serwetkę na swoim podołku. - Odrażające. W każdym razie! O mój Boże, pieprzyłem się z Jonah!

Louis prawie się zadławił. - Jezu Niall! Nie musisz krzyczeć! To nie tak, że jesteśmy w restauracji czy coś!

Niall go spławił. - Nie poważnie, był naprawdę dobry w tym. Ale Zayn, Louis… Zayn! Czuję się taki winny… - Głos Nialla był dramatyzujący.

Louis spojrzał na swojego przyjaciela z otwartą buzią. - Więc mówisz mi, że czujesz się winny, z powodu uprawiania seksu z mężczyzną, ponieważ sądzisz, że Zayn, mężczyzna, z którym się nie spotykasz, będzie zazdrosny?

Niall rozdziawił usta. - Och Boże, Louis! To brzmi jeszcze gorzej, kiedy powiedziałeś to głośno!

Louis spojrzał na Nialla bez emocji. - Jesteś idiotą. Zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę?

Blondyn zamknął swoją buzię. - Tak wiem, ale wciąż nie mogę nic na to poradzić, że źle się z tym czuję.

\- Niall, stresujesz się jak hetero facet, którym nie jesteś. Powtarzam, nie spotykając się, ponieważ uprawiałeś seks z mężczyzną, którego właśnie spotkałeś. - Louis westchnął i rzucił serwetkę na swój talerz. - Nie mogę ci pomóc. Straciłeś rozum.

Niall uniósł swoją głowę. - Tak? Tak sądzisz?

Louis skinął głową i skrzyżował swoje ramiona. - Całkowicie.

Niall pochylił się i również skrzyżował swoje ramiona. - Hmm… kto by pomyślał… o mnie? Wszyscy ludzie zwariują.

Louis był zdumiony, Niall brał to na poważnie. Blondwłosy nauczyciel walnął swoją pięścią o stół, powodując, że Louis podskoczył, a inni ludzie zaczęli się patrzeć.

\- Co do cholery Niall! - Syknął Louis.

\- Mam to! Nie powiem Zaynowi i nie spotkam się więcej z Jonah! - Niall uśmiechał się od ucha do ucha.

\- Czy ty sobie kurwa ze mnie żartujesz? - Louis był ponad to. - Walnąłeś w stół, ponieważ zdałeś sobie z tego sprawę?!

Niall szybko skinął głową. - Tak! Muszę tak to zrobić.

\- O mój Boże Ni! Jesteś taki kurewsko dziwny!

\- I?

\- Ludzie się wpatrują ty idioto! - Louis uniósł swoje ramię w desperacji. - Sprawdź!

\- Jacy ludzie! - Krzyczał Niall. - Kto się wpatruję?! Na co się patrzą?! Co? Chodźmy? Jeszcze nie skończyłem! Nie możemy wyjść!

\- Niall! - Skarcił go Louis szeptem. - Zamknij się!

\- Dlaczego szepczesz? Louis… Louis wracaj tutaj!  
~*~

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć w to, że wyszedłeś beze mnie! - Krzyknął Niall, kiedy jechali.

\- Byłeś szalony - powiedział Louis w rozpaczy. - Krzyczałeś i ludzie patrzyli.

\- Jacy ludzie? Nikt nie patrzył!

\- Tak, patrzyli! Byłeś zbyt zajęty krzyczeniem, aby to zauważyć! - Syknął Louis. Niall wydał z siebie jedynie ‘hmmf’ i kontynuował jazdę.

Ulica była cicha i to denerwowało blondyna. Włączył radio i zmienił na piosenkę numer 4. Uśmiechnął się i podkręcił regulator. Louis natychmiastowo zasłonił sobie uszy.

“Circling your, circling your, circling your head… contemplating everything you ever said…”

\- Niall! Ścisz to!

Niall spojrzał na niego z wielkimi oczami i pogłośnił. - Mój samochód i moje radio, więc ja ustalam dźwięk. - Buzia Louisa powoli opadła.Niall patrzył z powrotem na drogę, a jego uśmiech był złowieszczy.

“I see your motives inside, decisions to hide…. Back off I’ll take you on! Headstrong to take on anyone!”

Głowa Nialla podrygiwała wraz z muzyką. Louis westchnął na znak porażki, gdy Niall śmiał użyć jego własnych słów przeciwko niemu.

\- No dalej Louis, to płyta Zayna, a muzyka jest dobra. Jak byliśmy młodsi, kochaliśmy takie gówno, pamiętasz?

Louis uniósł swoją brew. - Tak… racja.

Niall zaśmiał się i uderzył w kierownicę jakby to była perkusja. - Och.

Louis rozejrzał się. - Co?

Niall sięgnął do swojego stojaka na kubek i wyjął paczkę papierosów. Obniżył okno i wyciągnął białą bibułkę.

\- Co robisz?

\- Palę.

Louis spojrzał zabawnie na swojego przyjaciela. - Od kiedy? Nie czekaj! Nie mów mi, że od czasu, kiedy skłamałeś na ten temat Zaynowi? - Twarz Nialla stała się czerwona. - O Boże. Jesteś takim idiotą, Ni! Dlaczego palisz te paskudne rzeczy?

\- Cóż nie mogę się teraz po prostu zawstydzić, prawda? - Niall zatrzymał się na czerwonym świetle. Złapał zapalniczkę, którą miał w swoim samochodzie i zapalił ją.

\- Ew - zmarszczył się Louis.

\- Och, cicho! - Niall zaciągnął się i wypuścił powietrze. - Widzisz! - Rozpromienił się. - Robię to super dobrze! Patrz. - Niall zaciągnął się po raz kolejny, kiedy Louis patrzył. Niall odważył się wydmuchać dym swoim nosem i złapał to z powrotem do swojej buzi. Louis uśmiechnął się, będąc pod lekkim wrażeniem. Niall ponownie zaczął jechać i uśmiechnął się. - Huh? Huh? Widzisz! Widzisz! Naprawdę bardzo dobrze sobie radzę!

Louis zachichotał. - Tak, tak. Jak dużo palisz?

Niall wzruszył ramionami i skręcił w kierunku swojego domu. - Może dwie paczki?

Oczy Louisa urosły. - Na dzień?

Niall znowu się zaciągnął. - Nie no co ty! Palę dwie fajki w ciągu dnia! - Louis pokręcił głową z litości. Jego przyjaciel był dziwny.

 

~*~

\- Louis! Twój głupi telefon dzwoni! I twój dzwonek również jest głupi!

Louis prychnął i przeskoczył przez kanapę. Pobiegł do kuchni Nialla i odebrał połączenie.

\- Halo?

\- Lou?

Louisowi zabrało dech, to był Harry. Louis był podekscytowany! Harry nigdy nie dzwonił.

\- Halo?

\- Halo?

\- Louis?

\- Harry?

Śmiech Harry’ego był głęboki. - Hej Boo.

Louis zarumienił się i przygryzł swoją dolną wargę. - Hej…

\- Co robisz?

Niall wymachiwał swoimi ramionami, zastanawiając się, kto dzwonił.

\- Harry! - Syknął Louis, zakrywając telefon swoją dłonią. Niall zachichotał i usiadł na ladzie. Wskazał na Louisa, aby kontynuował. Louis odwrócił się i opuścił kuchnię, pozostawiają Nialla z otwartymi ustami.

\- Jestem teraz u Nialla, właśnie jedliśmy lunch…

\- Och tak? To dobrze, ma się w porządku?

\- Huh?

\- Wiesz, jego zadrapania?

\- O mój Boże! Całkowicie zapomniałem. Ach! Haz, oddzwonię do ciebie, dobra? - Louis był przerażony, ponieważ zapomniał o czymś tak poważnym.

\- Tak, oczywiście, kochanie, ale nim się rozłączysz… chciałem zapytać. Co robisz dzisiaj wieczorem?

\- Uch, nic. Jest sobota, więc muszę iść szybko spać. - Louis czuł się pełen nadziei.

\- Och, cóż, masz coś przeciwko wyjściu ze mną i z koleżanką?

Louis westchnął. - Uch tak… jasne, czemu nie.

\- Tak? Wspaniale Boo! Uch, jej siostra też przyjdzie, to w porządku?

\- Tak, jasne… - To nie było w porządku.

\- Świetnie, odbiorę cię o 7, okej?

\- Brzmi świetnie.

\- W porządku, pa!

\- Pa… - Louis rzucił swój telefon na kanapę i jęknął. Harry był takim osłem, Pomyślał przez chwilę Louis. Niall. Louis pozwolił, aby Harry przywrócił mu jego obawy.

\- Hej Ni... - Zawołał Louis, kiedy wszedł z powrotem do kuchni. Niall coś pisał, ale szybko odrzucił telefon.

\- Nie pisałem z Jonah! - Louis pokręcił głową i oparł się o lodówkę.

\- Ni… mogę zobaczyć twoje ręce?

Niall wyglądał na zmieszanego. - Moje ręce? Dlaczego?

Louis potarł swoją twarz, to było głupie. Niall się nie ranił. - Uch, mogę je zobaczyć czy nie?

Niall skinął głową i pokazał swoje ręce. Louis spojrzał na nie i zauważył gojące się zadrapania na prawym ramieniu Nialla. Chwycił szorstko jego rękę i przyciągnął ją do lady.

\- Co to do kurwy jest?

\- Co do kurwy, Lou! - Niall odciągnął swoją rękę. - Dlaczego…

\- Zamknij się! - Louis mógł płakać. - Co to jest! - Jego głos był szorstki.

Niall spojrzał na swoje ramię. - Ręka, co do kurwy jest z tobą?!

\- Nie! - Louis ponownie chwycił rękę Nialla i wskazał na zadrapania. - To Niall, nie udawaj głupka!

Niall ponownie odciągnął swoje ramię. - Zadrapania! Co…

\- Jak je sobie zrobiłeś?

\- Dlaczego to ma…

\- Jak je sobie zrobiłeś?!

\- Podrapałem się!

Louis zamarł, jego głos się trząsł. - D-dlaczego?

Niall zrobił wielkie oczy i się wkurzył. - M-myślałem, że śnię…

\- Śnisz o czym?!

\- Louis, dlaczego krzyczysz?

\- Dlaczego powiedziałeś Zaynowi, a nie mi?

\- Ale o czym?

\- O tym! Powiedziałeś Zaynowi o tym, że się podrapałeś, a mi nie. To ja jestem twoim najlepszym przyjacielem.

\- O czym ty mówisz? Nie chciałem tego zrobić tak mocno!

Louis odwrócił się i przycisnął swoją głowę do lodówki. Dlaczego Niall robił to wszystko takim trudnym!

\- Louis! To nie jest wielka sprawa!

\- Owszem, jest! - Odkrzyknął Louis. - To, że się ranisz, jest dużą sprawą. - Niall chciał coś powiedzieć. - Nie! - Przerwał mu Louis. - Od jak dawna?

\- Od jak dawna co?

\- Od jak dawno to sobie robisz?

Niall rozejrzał się. - O czym ty mówisz?!

\- Przestań kła…

\- Nie, zamknij się. - Louis zasznurował swoje usta. - Myślisz, że się samookaleczam? Skąd to kurwa wytrzasnąłeś?

\- Od Zayna - powiedział Louis na wydechu.

\- Co?! - Niall zachichotał w rozdrażnieniu. - Podrapałem swoje ramię, ponieważ myślałem, że śnię. Rozmawiałem z Zaynem przez telefon i byłem pewny, że rozmowa Nialla Horana przez telefon z Zaynem Malikiem to całkowity sen. Więc podrapałem się, aby się upewnić.

Szczęka Louisa opadła na podłogę. - Żartujesz sobie ze mnie? No wiesz, normalnie ludzie zazwyczaj się szczypią.

\- Och, wybacz mi, ponieważ nie jestem ‘normalnym człowiekiem’.

\- Tak, każdy może kurwa to dostrzec. - Louis wyszedł z kuchni i rzucił się na kanapę. Chciał krzyczeć, płakać oraz uderzyć Nialla w twarz.Niall po cichu usiadł obok niego. Pozwolił swojej blond głowie opaść na ramię Louisa.

\- Dziękuję za troskę, Lou…

Louis westchnął i spojrzał w dół. Pocałował czoło Nialla i objął go jednym ramieniem. - Kocham cię… - wymamrotał Louis.

\- Kocham cię bardziej. - Louis mógł powiedzieć, że Niall się uśmiechał i nic nie mógł na to poradzić, ale uśmiechnął się razem z nim.

\- Wychodzę dzisiaj z Harrym i jego przyjaciółmi.

Niall podskoczył. - Mogę iść?

Louis pokręcił głową. - Nie, Ni.

Niall zmarszczył brwi. - A Zayn idzie?

\- Nie.

Niall wstał. - Och, w takim razie mnie to nie obchodzi. Baw się dobrze!

~*~

Mówiąc jednym słowem - Louis był sfrustrowany.

Nie miał się w co ubrać, a Harry zaraz powinien już tu być. Louis zawarczał w kierunku niczego, kiedy usiadł wokół sterty ubrań. To wszystko ssało pałę. Musiał wyglądać przyzwoicie. To było jak jego pierwsze ‘miłe’ wyjście z Harrym. Dlaczego nie mogło być tak, że każdy byłby po prostu nagi?  
Zamarł, kiedy usłyszał głośne pukanie do drzwi. Louis szybko wstał, mając na sobie jedynie bluzę Harry’ego oraz parę bokserek. Pobiegł w kierunku drzwi, drepcząc szybko. - Kto tam?

Z drugiej strony dało się usłyszeć przytłumione. - Harry.

Louis przeklął sam do siebie i delikatnie otworzył drzwi. Jego oczy przeskanowały wysoką, umięśnioną posturę Harry’ego. Miał na sobie czarne, obcisłe spodnie, obcisły czarny top z czarnym swetrem, który całkowicie do niego pasował.

\- Hej…

Harry uśmiechnął się. - Hej, ładna bluza.

Louis spojrzał w dół na za dużą bluzę. Ponownie przeklął sam do siebie. - Um, nie jestem gotowy. Powinieneś pójść beze mnie.

Harry zaczął się dąsać. - Nie ma mowy. Chcę, abyś poznał T, jest naprawdę miła. I… uch, mogę wejść? Albo ty mógłbyś wyjść, bo to trochę niezręczne.

Louis szybko pokręcił głową. - O Boże! Tak, proszę, wejdź. - Otworzył szerzej drzwi, aby Harry mógł wejść.

\- Ładne miejsce, lubię to! - Harry uśmiechnął się i rozejrzał.

Louis zamknął powoli drzwi i westchnął. - Dzięki…

Harry odwrócił się i posłał mu mały uśmiech. - Więc… to jest tym, co zakładasz?

Louis prychnął i usiadł na swojej kanapie. - Nie… nie mogłem niczego znaleźć. Po prostu idź razem z... T?

Harry skinął głową. - Tak, ma na imię Tina. Ja ją nazywam T.

Louis spojrzał ostrożnie na Harry’ego. - Dziewczyna?

\- Tak. - Harry odkaszlnął niezręcznie. - To ta, z którą, uch, się spotykam.

Louis przycisnął swój język do wewnętrznej strony policzka. - T… jest tą dziewczyną, z którą się spotykasz? Ty, który jesteś gejem?

\- Cóż lubię dziewczyny z drugiej strony. - Harry oparł się o ścianę.

Louis zachichotał, ale mógł poczuć, jak ogarniała go zazdrość. Nigdy nie był zazdrosną osobą, ale Harry był troszeczkę inny. Był specjalny, więc ta ‘T’ nie będzie dla niego dobra.

\- I chcesz, abym wyszedł z waszą dwójką?

\- Tak oraz z jej siostrą.

Louis skinął głową, ekstremalnie udręczony. Czy Harry próbował z tego zrobić pieprzoną podwójną randkę?

\- Nie, dzięki.

Harry odepchnął się od ściany. - Ale powiedziałeś, że pójdziesz.

\- Nie dziękuję Harry, to właśnie powiedziałem. - Louis ściągnął z siebie bluzę i wstał. Rzucił nią w kierunku Harry’ego. - Wynoś się. - Louis poszedł do swojego pokoju i trzasnął drzwiami. Harry wszedł krótko po tym.

\- Bardzo wściekły? - Rzucił bluzą w Louisa, który pozwolił upaść jej na podłogę. - Lub powinienem powiedzieć, ‘bardzo zazdrosny’? - Louis wzruszył ramionami i położył się na łóżku.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie to. Nie spotykamy się.

Harry zaśmiał się. - Tak, my tylko się pieprzymy. - Ton Harry’ego spłynął prosto po jego kręgosłupie. Przewrócił się na brzuch, jedynie na wypadek, gdyby coś miało z tego wyniknąć.

\- Wynoś się Harry!

Harry ściągnął swoje conversy i wspiął się na łóżko. Objął plecy Louisa i składał pocałunki na jego szyi.

\- Ale dlaczego…? - Głos Harry był uprzejmy. Louis lekko westchnął, tęsknił za byciem w ramionach Harry’ego. Naprawdę. Harry zawsze był duży, miły i uspokajający.

\- Ponieważ tak powiedziałem…

\- Mmm… - Harry delikatnie ugryzł blade ramię Louisa. - Jak możesz oczekiwać ode mnie tego, że wyjdę? Po tym, jak zobaczyłem twój tyłek w tych bokserkach… nie ma mowy. Nie mogę wyjść. - Harry odwrócił Louisa twarzą do siebie. Policzki Louisa były zarumienione, a jego usta rozwarte. Harry ściągnął swój sweter i odrzucił go. Złożył czuły pocałunek na wargach Louisa, których szybko został oddany. - Naprawdę chcesz, abym wyszedł, kochanie? - Louis pokręcił głową.

\- Nie… - Mniejszy chłopak objął swoimi ramionami szyję większego chłopaka i przyciągnął go na górę.

\- Czego chcesz Boo? - Harry powąchał szyję Louisa, pozostawiając pocałunek na jego wyeksponowanej skórze. - Powiedz mi, a ci to dam…

Louis westchnął. - Więcej… daj mi więcej…

Harry uśmiechnął się i wstał. - Dobrze, w takim razie chce zrobić coś nowego. - Louis usiadł. - Ściągnij te bokserki, pospiesz się. - I Louis się pospieszył. Pozbył się zbędnej rzeczy, która blokowała jego erekcję. Harry powoli pozbywał się swoich ubrań albo przynajmniej tak wydawało się Louisowi. Jego mięśnie zgięły się, kiedy ściągnął swoją koszulkę. Louis jęknął na ten widok, Harry był stworzony przez anioły, nie… przez samego Boga… tatuaże i to wszystko.

Uwaga Harry’ego była ponownie skupiona Louisa. Uśmiechał się złośliwie.

\- Odwróć się, tyłek w powietrzu.

Louis zarumienił się, ale powoli odwrócił się na brzuch. Pozwolił swojej twarzy uderzyć o materac, a jego tyłek był górze. Harry polizał swoje wargi i wspiął się na łóżko. Chwycił pośladki Louisa i masował je swoimi dłońmi. Louis jęknął głośno, czekając na to, co zrobi Harry.

\- Cholera! Spójrz na ten tyłek! - Harry jęknął, całując i przygryzając każdy pośladek. Chwycił mocniej tyłek Louisa i rozchylił jego pośladki, odsłaniając przed sobą ciasną dziurkę Louisa. Louis uniósł się lekko.

\- Harry… to żenujące! - Harry uderzył mocno pośladek Louisa, powodując, że starszy chłopak pisnął.

\- Nie powinno takie być, jesteś kurewsko piękny... - Wraz z tym Harry pozwolił swojej twarzy zanurzyć się w różowym miejscu. Louis tego nie oczekiwał. Poczuł, jak sam pchnął w kierunku Harry’ego.

\- Lubisz to Boo?

\- Tak… och, proszę!

Harry uśmiechnął się dumnie i polizał linię od jąder Louisa do góry jego tyłka. Podziwiał to, jak dziurka Louisa drgała pod nim. Ponownie się w niej zakopał, bardziej rozdzielając pośladki dla lepszego dostępu. Jego język zanurzył się w dziurce, smakując każdy możliwy skrawek. Louis wgryzł się w poduszkę pod swoją twarzą.

\- Och kurwa!

\- Taki dobry Lou… smakujesz tak cholernie dobrze - kontynuował Harry, wylizując całkowicie Louisa, nim szorstko włożył w niego swój środkowy i wskazujący palec. Całe ciało Louisa się zatrzęsło i żenująco dochodził na prześcieradło pod sobą. Harry zachichotał głęboko i przygryzł prawy pośladek Louisa, mając swoje palce wciąż w nim.

\- Tak szybko kochanie? - Jęknął Louis i chwycił prześcieradło.

\- Harry proszę…

\- O co prosisz…? Powiedziałem ci, powiedz czego chcesz, a to zrobię…

\- Ciebie, twojego języka! Tak dobrze Hazza.

Harry zrozumiał. Włożył swoje palce głębiej we wnętrze Louisa, póki nie mógł zobaczyć swoich knykci. Harry lizał przestrzeń wokół ukrytych palców i całował różowe wejście Louisa. Harry kontynuował wylizywanie Louisa i trzasnął głęboko dwoma palcami wewnątrz niego, kiedy nauczyciel pisnął. Harry kochał każdą sekundę tego.

\- Więcej! Więcej! Proszę, o Boże! Kurwakurwakurwa!

Harry wyciągnął swoje palce, ignorując jęki Louisa i delikatnie scałował jego kręgosłup. Usiadł na swoich kolanach i wyciągnął swojego wyprostowanego kutasa zza gumki bokserek.

\- Odwróć się kochanie… - Głos Harry’ego był głęboki. Louis odwrócił się płynnie i spojrzał na Harry’ego z haniebnym wyrazem twarzy. - Teraz będę cię pieprzył, słoneczko… chcesz tego?

Louis jęknął i bardziej rozchylił swoje nogi. - Tak Hazza… chcę cię…

\- M… taki dobry z ciebie chłopiec, kochanie… - Harry pogłaskał kilka razy swojego kutasa i uśmiechnął się, kiedy Louis oglądał go z szerokimi oczami.

\- Lubisz mojego kutasa Lou?

\- O Boże tak. Pozwól mi go ssać… przez chwilę? - Louis był taką dziwką. Harry jęknął i skinął głową.

\- Dobrze Boo, uklęknij przede mną. - Louis ześlizgnął się z łóżka i potarł się raz, kiedy był twarzą do twardości Harry’ego. Harry uśmiechnął się i usiadł na brzegu łóżka. - Będziesz dla mnie dobry kochanie? - Louis skinął głową.

\- Tak… obiecuję.

\- Pokaż mi Boo… pokaż mi, jak dobre są twoje usteczka, tak?

Louis chwycił w dłoń kutasa Harry’ego i wygłodniale na niego patrzył. Jego język wystrzelił do przodu, by złapać preejakulat wypływający z główki. Harry jęknął i położył swoją dłoń na głowie Louisa, sprawiając, że poruszał się szybciej. Język Louisa lizał w górę i w dół boki penisa Harry’ego, delikatnie się z nim drażniąc. Następnie Louis otworzył swoje usta przed główką bruneta i ostrożnie ją zassał. Harry jęknął.

\- Kurwa Louis. Weź to w swoje usta. - Louis spojrzał na Harry’ego z ciemnymi oczami.

\- Zmuś mnie.

Harry jęknął i wepchnął się w usta Louisa. Louis zakaszlał i zakrztusił się, ale wziął to, wszystko, aby uszczęśliwić Harry’ego.

\- Cholera, to takie gorące kochanie - syknął Harry w rozkoszy. Louis jęknął wokół penisa Harry’ego. Poruszał swoją głową w górę i w dół, próbując przyzwyczaić się do uderzania o tylną ścianę jego gardła. Harry był pod nim bałaganem. - Cholera… cholera… co za kurewsko brudne usteczka. Tak ssą kutasa… cholera. - Louis jęknął i pociągnął za swojego własnego kutasa, będąc już twardym po ostatnim dojściu. Louis odciągnął się.

\- Harry… potrzebuję tego teraz… - Louis odwrócił się, twarz do miękkiego, białego dywanu. Położył obydwie dłonie na jego tyłku i rozdzielił je. - Proszę… po prostu mnie pieprz…

Harry’emu nie trzeba było powtarzać. Uklęknął i szybko wepchnął samego siebie wewnątrz Louisa.

\- Cholera! To boli! - Louis kopnął swoimi nogami. - Auć!

Ruchy Harry’ego były powolne. Powolne, głębokie pchnięcia. - Jest w porządku, kochanie, możesz to wziąć, prawda?

\- Kurwakurwakurwa… taki duży…

\- Weź to. - Warknął Harry i uderzał ciągle wewnątrz Louisa. Przyspieszył, jego jądra obijały się o krągły tyłek Louisa. Nauczyciel jęczał.

\- Harryharryharry… - opuściło jego usta. Puścił swoją dłoń, aby spróbować pociągnąć za swojego kutasa.

\- Louis… cholera, zaraz dojdę… taki dobry!

\- Tak! Proszę we mnie! We mnie! - Harry odchylił swoją głowę do tyłu i doszedł, kiedy zakopał się głębiej w środku swojego ślicznego, małego nauczyciela. Louis zatrząsł się na to uczucie i pociągnął jeszcze dwa razy, dopóki nie doszedł na całą swoją dłoń, jak i na dywan. Harry opadł na plecy Louisa. Obydwoje oddychali ciężko i szorstko.

\- Harry… - mruknął Louis, piszcząc. - Spadaj! Jesteś ciężki! - Harry zaśmiał się, ale się nie poruszył.

\- Nie, jesteś wygodny.

\- Harry! - Jęknął Louis. Próbował się z tego wyczołgać. - Proszę! - Harry wstał.

\- W porządku.

Louis przewrócił się na plecy, ciężko oddychając.

\- Kurewsko wspaniały seks…

Harry zachichotał i pomógł Louisowi się podnieść. Nogi Louisa się trzęsły, ale Harry go złapał. Podniósł go, a Louis objął go ciasno nogami w talii.

\- Twój blowjob stał się jeszcze lepszy, cholera a twój tyłek smakuje kurewsko wspaniale.

Louis zachichotał i zakopał swoją twarz w szyi Harry’ego. Wymamrotał małe. - Dziękuję…

\- Chodźmy wziąć prysznic, jesteśmy spóźnieni.

Louis prychnął. - Wciąż idziemy?!

\- Oczywiście. Nie mogę tego odwołać. - Louis położył swoją głowę na ramieniu Harry’ego. - Gdzie jest łazienka?

Louis westchnął i wskazał na drzwi w swoim pokoju.  
~*~

\- Jest miła Lou, obiecuję.

\- Tak, pieprzysz ją tak samo, jak mnie.

\- Nie uprawiałem z nią seksu.

\- Ale ją całowałeś!

\- Tak! Uch proszę, nie róbmy tego teraz… - Louis skrzyżował swoje ramiona przy pasie bezpieczeństwa.

Harry chwycił tył szyi Louisa i pochylił się do pocałunku.

\- Ona nie całuje tak dobrze, jak ty… - Louis wpatrywał się w Harry’ego. Harry uśmiechnął się jasno, z dołeczkami. Louis spojrzał w bok z uśmiechem na swojej twarzy. Harry również się uśmiechnął, ponieważ Louis był takim przegrywem.

~*~

\- Hej T! - Zawołał Harry. Louis skrzyżował swoje ramiona i wypuścił oddech. - To mój najlepszy przyjaciel Louis, Lou, to jest T lub Tina. - Tina uśmiechnęła się i potrząsnęła dłonią Louisa. Louis posłał jej najlepszy uśmiech. Zlustrował Tinę od góry do dołu, była w porządku… trochę zbyt koścista. Również wyglądała bardzo znajomo.

\- Gdzie jest twoja siostra? - Zapytał Harry, rozglądając się. Tina uśmiechnęła się.

\- W łazience. Och spójrz. El, tutaj! - Louis szybko się odwrócił. Eleanor szła w ich stronę i uśmiechała się, póki nie zobaczyła Louisa.

\- Louis!

\- Eleanor?

Harry zamarł. - Eleanor? Eleanor! Ona jest twoją siostrą!

Tina skinęła głową i niezręcznie zachichotała. - Uch, tak. Znacie się?

Oczy Louisa były wielkie. Harry powoli skinął głową.

\- Tak, oni się spotykają?

El prychnęła. Tina pokręciła głową.

\- Czekaj co? - Spojrzała na Eleanor. - Spotykacie się?

\- Nie! - Krzyknęła Eleanor. - On jest tym, który mnie zdradził!

Louis był w czarnej dupie. Harry spojrzał na Louisa.

\- Jesteś tym, który ją zdradził! Skąd ona się dowiedziała?

Tina spojrzała na Harry’ego i pchnęła go w ramię.

\- Wiedziałeś, że on ją zdradzał!

\- J-ja… jasna cholera, Louis! - Louis wzniósł swoje ręce do góry. - Właśnie zostałem za to skrzyczany.

Eleanor podeszła, by dać Louisowi z liścia, ale Harry złapał jej dłoń. Harry westchnął.

\- Nie bij go, proszę. To nie sprawi niczego dobrego.

\- Jak możesz bronić ten kawałek gówna? On zdradził moją siostrę. - Louis zrobił krok do przodu.

\- Wychodzę! Okej! Idę stąd! - Louis odwrócił się, aby wyjść, ale Harry go zatrzymał.

\- Nie idź.

\- Harry!

\- On jest moim przyjacielem T!

\- Ty jesteś tym facetem… - powiedziała powoli Eleanor. - Tym, z którym Louis był tamtego dnia! - Harry powoli skinął głową. - Zdradziłeś mnie z tym facetem!

\- Co? Nie! Nie jestem gejem! - Louis próbował się bronić. Eleanor wpatrywała się w niego.

\- Kłamca! - Łzy spływały po jej twarzy. Tina spojrzała na Harry’ego.

\- W takim razie czy ty mnie zdradziłeś? Z nim. - Harry przełknął głośno ślinę.

\- T… cholera ja…

\- Pieprzcie się obaj! - Tina chwyciła swoją siostrę i odeszły w przeciwnym kierunku.


	14. Rozdział 14

\- Halo, Zayn?

\- Tak…? Niall?

Niall zachichotał nerwowo. - Tak. Hej kolego, jak się masz?

\- Uch dobrze, mam się dobrze, a ty?

\- Świetnie, mam się świetnie… - Niall czuł napięcie i nie lubił tego. - Więc właśnie się zastanawiałem. Czy powiedziałeś coś Louisowi o moich zadrapaniach?

\- Och! - Niall usłyszał stłumiony głos. - Tak!

Niall oparł się o ścianę przed swoją kuchnią, był wkurzony. - Cóż… dlaczego mu to powiedziałeś? Oszalał przez to.

\- Cóż, myślałem, że Louis jest twoim bliskim przyjacielem i że może pomóc… nie chciałem, abyś się samookaleczał Ni. - Niall przytrzymał się za swoją klatkę piersiową i opadł na podłogę. Głos Zayna był taki delikatny i słychać było w nim troskę, to bolało. - Niall?

\- T-tak… ja po prostu, ja się nie ranię. To było po prostu nieporozumienie…

\- Hmm?

\- Tak, podrapałem się, ponieważ… uch, wiesz, jest coś takiego, że jak myślisz, że śnisz to się szczypiesz?

\- Uch tak?

\- Cóż, ja zamiast tego podrapałem swoje ramię. To było całkowitym nieporozumieniem.

\- Och.

\- Uch tak…

Zayn zaśmiał się. - Jesteś całkowitym dziwakiem Niall… jezu.

Niall również się zaśmiał. - Tak, Louis powiedział to samo.

\- Cóż, cieszę się, że się myliłem.

\- Tak… umm dzięki za troskę.

\- Oczywiście N… Zayn! Chodź tutaj kochanie!

Niall odsunął telefon od swojego ucha. Ew… kto to był, kobieta… razem z jego Zaynem?

\- Zayn?

\- Tak, przepraszam… mam spotkanie z Liamem i D. Jesteśmy spóźnieni, mogę do ciebie zadzwonić kiedy indziej?

\- Tak jasne… um, my? Harry jest z Louisem?

\- Och nie... to moja dziewczyna Barbara…

Niall zamarł, co?

\- Muszę iść Ni, pogadamy później? Pa.

Niall pozwolił swojemu telefonowi upaść. Dziewczyna? Od kiedy? Barbara!

~*~

\- Więc teraz co?

\- Nie wiem, zgaduję, że idziesz do domu, tak?

Louis skinął głową i przygryzł swoje paznokcie. Harry zaśmiał się, kiedy jechał.

\- Możesz w ogóle w to uwierzyć? - Louis pokręcił głową.

\- Nie. Wciąż mam w pewien sposób nadzieję, że to się nie stało. Czuję się jak dupek… - Harry skinął głową.

\- Ja tak samo…

W samochodzie było cicho.

\- Więc - powiedział Louis. - Co zamierzasz dzisiaj robić?

\- Nie jestem pewny, znajdę miejsce, aby coś zjeść albo może przygotuję coś w domu, jak cię odwiozę.

Louis przygryzł swoją wargę. - Um… może mógłbyś coś ugotować.

Harry spojrzał na niego ze zmieszaniem.

\- Po prostu naprawdę chcę trochę twojego grits?

Harry spojrzał na drogę, a jego twarz przeciął uśmiech. - Och! Louis! To takie słodkie!

Louis zaśmiał się i delikatnie pchnął Harry’ego. - Nawet jeśli, były dobre.

\- Aw! Wiedziałem, że je lubisz! Oczywiście możemy pojechać do mnie i zjeść śniadanie na kolację! Zrobię trochę grits, bekonu i jajek!

Louis słuchał paplaniny Harry’ego. Zadecydował, że takiego Harry’ego lubił najbardziej, kiedy był pasjonujący. Światła zza okna migających aut oświetlały twarz Harry'ego, dzięki czemu wyglądał jeszcze pięknej.

\- Louis!

\- O mój Boże, tak!

\- Co jest z tobą nie tak? To jest dla ciebie w porządku, wiesz... śniadanie na kolacje?

Louis skinął głową. - Tak, oczywiście! - Harry uśmiechnął się.

\- Fajnie. Więc mogę cię jutro zawieźć do pracy? Możesz pożyczyć ode mnie ubrania, jeśli chcesz.

Louis uśmiechnął się i wyjrzał przez okno, naprawdę był podekscytowany zostaniem u Harry’ego. Był szalony, prawie spoliczkowany, krzyczał i był naprawdę szczęśliwy.

\- Brzmi dobrze…

~*~

Louis obudził się w innym otoczeniu. Wszystko było białe, pościel, ściany oraz podłoga. Chociaż rozpoznawał ten pokój jako… Harry’ego. Wyciągnął się i wyłączył alarm w swoim telefonie, była 5.30 rano.

Louis wstał i zabrał swoje bokserki z podłogi, następnie odsłonił jedną z wielkich zasłon. Wciąż było ciemno na zewnątrz i Louis był zaskoczony tym, że tak szybko wstał. On i Harry ostatniej nocy poszli bardzo późno spać.

~*~

\- Naprawdę pragnąłem tego grits. - Louis włożył sobie trochę więcej do swojej buzi. Harry uśmiechnął się.

\- Tak? Jakie jest?

\- Mniam!

Harry zaśmiał się i usiadł obok Louisa na kanapie.

\- Więc o czym chcesz porozmawiać?

Louis ugryzł kawałek swojego bekonu i wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie wiem, o czymkolwiek tylko ty chcesz.

Harry wziął trochę swoich jajek i powiedział.

\- Chcę wiedzieć więcej o tobie. O twojej rodzinie, życiu i tym takim.

Starszy chłopak przeczyścił swoje gardło i zaczął.

\- Mam cztery siostry: Lottie, Fizz oraz bliźniaczki Daisy i Phoebe. Moi rodzice rozwiedli się kiedy byłem młodszy, a moja mama ponownie wyszła za mąż. Uch, urodziłem się w Doncaster i przeprowadziłem się do Londynu z powodu szkoły, to tu poznałem Nialla. - Harry skinął głową, zachwycony życiem Louisa. - … I pokochałem to, więc zostałem tutaj i znalazłem pracę w szkole, w której teraz jestem i tak… to tyle. - Kiedy Louis o tym pomyślał, jego życie było niesamowicie nudne w porównaniu do tego Harry’ego.

\- Więc to jest to? - Harry zaśmiał się. - Jak to może być wszystkim? Musi być coś więcej w twoim życiu, niż to Lou?

Louis pokręcił głową.

\- Nie, to naprawdę tyle.

Harry posłał Louisowi dziwne spojrzenie i odstawił swoje jedzenie.

\- Naprawdę?

\- Tak.

\- Mam na myśli to, że nie może tak być. Masz 24 lata? - Louis skinął głową. - W porządku, więc 24 lata niczego?

Louis wzruszył ramionami i podniósł swój talerz.

\- Tak zgaduję.

Harry prychnął.

\- Dobra to niemożliwe. Zadam ci kilka pytań.

Louis zjadł łyżkę swoich jajek.

\- W porządku.

\- Jakiś sport lub hobby?

\- Tak, piłka nożna. Zawsze byłem w tym dobry. Jeździłem na turnieje i w ogóle.

\- Dobrze, widzisz! Masz więcej niż powiedziałeś.

\- Tak, ale to wszystko jest nudne.

Harry westchnął.

\- Cóż, chcę to usłyszeć. - Louis czuł się zdenerwowany, nie było nic do powiedzenia.

\- Dorastałem z dużą ilością pieniędzy, zawsze miałem dziewczynę i byłem chuliganem w szkole. To wszystko.

Harry skinął głową i podniósł swój talerz.

\- W porządku…

Louis spojrzał na Harry’ego z zażenowaniem.

\- Przepraszam, nie jestem bardzo interesujący.

Harry posłał mu mały uśmiech.

\- Jest dobrze… ja też nie jestem.

~*~

\- Dobry - głos Louisa był podpity, kiedy rozciągnął się na kanapie. Harry uśmiechnął się i podszedł do Louisa z talerzem.

\- Fajne ubrania. Chociaż wyglądają na trochę za duże.

Louis prychnął.

\- Cóż, jesteś cholernie dużą osobą. - Harry uśmiechnął się i wręczył Louisowi talerz. Louis spojrzał w górę i uśmiechnął się delikatnie. - Dzięki…

Harry pochylił się i zostawił małego buziaka na wargach Louis, szokując lekko drugiego chłopaka. Louis szybko odłożył swój talerz i objął rękami szyję Harry’ego, pogłębiając pocałunek.

Harry zaśmiał się i podniósł Louisa, siadając z Louisem na swoim podołku.

\- Czemu zawdzięczam taki kochany poranek?

Louis zarumienił się z ramionami wciąż wokół szyi Harry’ego.

\- Nie wiem. Mogę je z oddać z powrotem…

Harry ścisnął talię Louisa i złożył pocałunki na jego pomarszczonych wargach.

\- Nawet nie próbuj ich oddawać…

~*~

\- Masz wszystko?

Louis policzył w swojej głowie. Dwie pary butów, spodnie, bluzka, plecak. Skinął głową.

\- Tak… mam wszystko. Och, zaparkuj tutaj.

Louis wskazał na miejsce przy ulicy tej krzyżującej się ze szkołą. Usta Harry’ego zmarszczyły się.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Nie chcę, aby ktokolwiek widział jak wysiadam z twojego samochodu!

Harry skinął głową i zaparkował.

\- W porządku… - Harry był zraniony.

\- Haz… - Louis chwycił jego ramię. Harry nie zwrócił na to uwagi. - Harry! No dalej! Nie miałem tego na myśli.

\- Cokolwiek Louis, idź. Spóźnisz się.

Louis odblokował się i pochylił się nad siedzeniem. Chwycił z siłą twarz Harry’ego i dał mu ostry pocałunek.

\- Będziesz tutaj, aby odebrać mnie po szkole? Mogę jechać do domu z Niallem, ale wolałbym ciebie.

Głos Louisa był uwodzicielski oraz niewinny, sprawił że Harry się poruszył. Harry sapnął.

\- Tak… tak, będę tutaj. O której cię odebrać?

Louis uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- 15.20

\- W porządku. - Harry pocałował Louisa po raz ostatni i pozwolił starszemu chłopakowi odejść.

Harry uśmiechnął się do Louisa, kiedy ten zmagał się z tym, aby się nie przewrócić w zbyt długich spodniach.

~*~

\- Louis! - Głowa Louisa podskoczyła, kiedy stanął przed szkołą.

\- Niall? - Niall wyglądał okropnie. Jego oczy były przekrwione i wyglądał bladziej niż zazwyczaj. Jego włosy były oklapnięte oraz wlókł się. Louis widział go już takim… to mogło oznaczać dwie rzeczy: Niallowi skończyło się jedzenie i zapomniał skoczyć do spożywczaka albo Zayn miał dziewczynę.

Louis westchnął i objął Nialla swoimi ramionami.

\- Co się stało?

Niall pociągnął nosem.

\- Z-Zayn ahhhh! - Louis poklepał plecy Niall i zaprowadził ich do ławki znajdującej się przed szkołą. Był do tego bardzo przyzwyczajony, Niall miał szczerą obsesję na punkcie Zayna.

\- Zayn ma dziewczynę?

Niall skinął głową i odsunął się, ścierając swoje łzy.

\- M-myślałem, że-że mamy coś s-specjalnego.

Louis wziął głęboki wdech.

\- Jesteś pewny?

Niall spojrzał na niego z czerwonymi oczami.

\- Tak, rozmawiałem z nim ostatniej nocy!

Louis wydął wargi.

\- Tak mi przykro, Ni. Po prostu myślałem…

Niall odwrócił się z powrotem do Louisa z wielkimi oczami.

\- Co jeśli dowiedział się, że go zdradziłem?

Louis zaśmiał się.

\- Jesteś głupkiem! Nie spotykaliście się Niall!

\- Wiem! I co gorsze, ma na imię Barbara. Co za okropne imię.

Niall ponownie położył swoją głowę na ramieniu Louisa i znowu trochę płakał.

\- Panie Tomlinson?

Louis spojrzał na dwie znajome twarze.

\- Witajcie, Andrew, Darren. Dzień dobry.

\- Uch, dzień dobry, wszystko w porządku?

Niall spojrzał na nich z wydętymi wargami.

\- Nie.

Darren poczuł się niezręcznie.

\- Uch, co się stało? Płacze pan naprawdę głośno.

Niall wstał i pozwolił swojej torbie upaść.

\- Zayn Malik ma dziewczynę! Nic dla niego nie znaczę! Co mam zrobić? Mam złamane serce, nie spałem. Spójrzcie na mnie. - Niall przerażał uczniów. Louis wstał i poklepał swój plecak.

\- Nie martwcie się panowie. Z panem Horanem będzie w porządku. Idźcie na zajęcia.

Andrew zaśmiał się nerwowo.

\- P-przykro nam?

Niall smutno skinął głową i wypuścił niewyraźne.

\- Dziękuję.

\- Chodź Ni, musimy teraz pracować.

Niall skinął głową.

\- Tak, masz rację. - Niall zatrzymał się i odwrócił swoją głowę, aby spojrzeć na grupkę dzieci. - Ty! Chris, chodź tutaj! - Louis, Darren i Andrew rozejrzeli się.

\- Tak, ty! Wiem, że palisz. Musisz tak wybałuszać oczy, oddawaj je! - Oczy Louisa wyskoczyły na wierzch, kiedy zakrył usta Nialla.

\- Boże, zamknij się! Co ty próbujesz zrobić? Chcesz wykopać dzieciaka! - Niall polizał dłoń Louisa, kiedy czarnowłosy chłopak podszedł.

\- Louis! - Louis uniósł głowę, Harry? Louis odwrócił się, aby zobaczyć Harry’ego biegnącego w jego kierunku. Andrew i Darren rozpromienili się, a inni się wpatrywali.

\- Harry! - Krzyknął Darren. Harry stanął przed piątką osób, kiedy Niall ścierał łzy ze swoich oczu. Uśmiechnął się.

\- Darren i… Andrew? Racja? - Obydwoje uśmiechnęli się i szybko skinęli głowami. - Miło was ponownie zobaczyć.

\- Tak to świetne! Co do diabła tutaj robisz? - Syknął Louis, popychając Harry’ego do tyłu.

\- Przyniosłem ci lunch. - Harry podniósł do góry torebkę w swojej dłoni. Szczęka Louisa opadła. - Zapomniałem dać ci go w samochodzie, więc wróciłem. - Harry uśmiechał się jakby uderzył w słońce. - Tutaj. - Louis wyciągnął swoją dłoń ze zgrozą i zaakceptował torbę. Harry pocałował policzek Louisa i wyszeptał szybkie. - Do zobaczenia po szkole. - Podekscytowany zawodnik przytulił szybko Nialla. - Hej, Niall.

Niall się dąsał.

\- Hej, Harry…

\- Wszystko w porządku?

\- Ma się dobrze! Idź! - Louis odepchnął Harry’ego. Harry uśmiechnął się i odbiegł do swojego samochodu. Louis odwrócił się do zmieszanej twarzy, zdespresowanej twarzy i dwóch zadowolonych z siebie.

\- Uch, idźcie już na lekcje Cholera!

~*~

\- Czekaj Ni! Jeszcze nie idź! Nie skończyłeś jeszcze wystawiać ocen!

\- Jestem zdesperowany! Oceny mogą poczekać!

\- Proszę? Harry jeszcze nie przyjechał i nie odbiera telefonu.

\- To jedź do domu ze mną.

\- Dlaczego nie możesz po prostu zostać?

\- Jestem zdesperowany! Czego nie możesz zrozumieć? Bycie w szkole sprawia, że czuję się jeszcze gorzej! - Niall wstał z ziemi warknął. - Wszystkie te małe gówna ze swoimi dziewczynami i chłopakami. Odrażające! Całują się i przytulają, nie martwiąc się tym, że ktoś ze złamanym sercem na to patrzy!

Louis wstał i otrzepał się.

\- Niall, są dziećmi. - Louis podniósł swój plecak.

\- Więc ja też zasługuję na szczęście!

Louis westchnął i poszedł z Niallem do jego samochodu.

Próbował zadzwonić do Harry’ego jeszcze dwa razy, ale bez skutku.

~*~

\- Louis! Potrzebuję cię! - Louis walnął swoimi pięściami o stół we frustracji. Od dwóch godzin był osobistym sługą Nialla, Harry nie odpowiedział na jakikolwiek telefon i nie mógł jakiegokolwiek papierka, ponieważ Niall zawsze czegoś potrzebował.

\- Nie! Zostaw mnie samego!

\- To ważne! - Louis wstał i przeszedł do pokoju Niall, znajdując go skulonego na łóżku, odcinki Spongeboba leciały w telewizji.

\- Co?

\- Potrzebuję przytulenia…

Louis zassał swój policzek.

\- Niall! Oceniam twoje i moje prace! Jestem zajęty, więc proszę przestań mnie wołać jeśli to nie jest nagły wypadek!

Niall skinął głową i wydał z siebie dwa jęknięcia oraz zakopał się bardziej pod swoim kocem.

Louis mruknął i ponownie usiadł, by dokończyć ocenianie. Jego myśli wciąż wędrowały.

Dlaczego nie odpowiada? Czy wszystko z nim w porządku? Nie podjechał pod szkołę.

\- Uch! - Louis pozwolił swojej głowie upaść na stół. Podniósł swój telefon i zadzwonił do Harry’ego.

~*~

\- Cholera Harry, gdzie jesteś?

\- Louis!

\- Czego ty znowu do kurwy chcesz?

\- Zayn do mnie dzwoni! Co mam zrobić? - Louis pobiegł do pokoju i wskoczył na łóżko Nialla.

\- Odbierz to. Może wie gdzie jest Harry.

\- Nie ma mowy! Jestem zrozpaczony… hej!

Louis chwycił telefon i odebrał.

\- Zayn?

\- Niall?

\- Harry?

\- Louis?

\- Dlaczego masz telefon Zayna?

\- A dlaczego ty masz Nialla?

\- Włącz głośnik! - Syknął Niall. Louis wcisnął przycisk głośnika i usiadł po turecku na łóżku.

\- Halo?

\- Tak!

\- Louis?

\- O mój Boże! To tylko Louis zrozum to w końcu! - Jęknął Niall.

\- Niall? O mój Boże, z kim ja w końcu rozmawiam!

\- Tu Louis!

\- Louis! Tak bardzo przepraszam. Nie zapomniałem, przysięgam.

Louis przygryzł swoją wargę.

\- Jest w porządku. Pojechałem z Niallem.

\- Nie Boo! Tak bardzo przepraszam. Dostałem propozycję walki i wziąłem ją, nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że to kontynuowana walka. Tak bardzo przepraszam!

\- Walczyłeś dzisiaj? - Louis się trochę wyprostował.

\- Zapytaj o Zayna - wyszeptał Niall.

\- Tak, walczyłem. Przepraszam. Nie sądziłem, że to tyle zajmie. Dopiero wyszedłem.

\- Zapytaj o Zayna! - Wyszeptał głośniej Niall.

\- Gdzie jest Zayn?

\- Rozmawia z… czekaj dlaczego chcesz wiedzieć coś o Zaynie? - Louis uśmiechnął się do siebie, Harry brzmiał na zazdrosnego.

\- Tylko się zastanawiałem.

\- Spytaj z kim rozmawia.

\- Z kim rozmawia?

\- Kto chce wiedzieć? Ty czy Niall? - Niall pokręcił swoją głową na nie.

\- Uch, ja. Po prostu chciałem wiedzieć.

\- Hmm, ze swoją nową dziewczyną. Wystarczy o Zaynie.

\- Tak, tak wystarczy o Zaynie. - Niall wstał i wybiegł ze swojego pokoju. Oczy Louisa podążyły za nim ze smutkiem.

\- Umm Harry, możemy porozmawiać później?

\- Nie ma mowy! Jadę po ciebie! Gdzie mieszka Niall?

\- Nie mogę dzisiaj Haz. Przepraszam i mam sprawdziany do ocenienia, więc innego dnia, dobrze?

\- Pomogę ci! No dalej Lou, chciałem cię zobaczyć. Smakował ci lunch?

Louis uśmiechnął się i bawił się koszulką Harry’ego.

\- Tak, dzięki. Żelki i grits były pyszne, makaron też był naprawdę bardzo dobry.

Harry zaśmiał się.

\- Cieszę się. Więc dalej, gdzie jesteś? - Louis usłyszał jak rzeczy były wyrzucane z pokoju.

\- Uch, naprawdę Harry, nie możemy się dzisiaj zobaczyć. Może jutro?

\- Nie mogę, mam kolejną walkę. - Louis zatrzymał się, bawiąc się swoją bluzką. Harry ponownie walczył. Jeśli Louis miał być szczery, wolał czasy kiedy tego nie robił.

\- Harryyy! Dlaczego?

\- Cóż, w pewien sposób zostałem wpakowany w wielkie zawody. Co myślałeś, że już nigdy nie będę walczył albo coś takiego?

Louis jęknął.

\- Uch tak, tak jakby. - Louis usłyszał płacz z drugiego pokoju. - Okej, pogadamy o tym później! Muszę iść, kocham cię! Pa! - Louis rozłączył się i zatrzymał się nim opuścił pokój. Kocham? Nie powiedział ‘kocham cię’? Prawda? Nie ma mowy, nie powiedziałby tak? Co nie?

Louis wybiegł, aby zobaczyć Nialla i sprawdziany, które oceniał na podłodze.

\- Niall, co do diabła! - Louis pochylił się i zaczął zbierać testy i szkolne prace.

\- Jestem taki smutny Louis! Nie wiem co robić! - Niall rozłożył się na podłodze.

\- W porządku, cóż to nie jest odpowiedzią. Ni leżysz na jakiś papierach. Proszę, wstań.

Niall przewrócił się i skulił jak embrion.

\- Louis, jestem taki smutny!

\- Widzę. - Louis kontynuował podnoszenie papierów. Położył swoje dłonie na biodrach i wpatrywał się w Nialla. Louis przygryzł swoją wargę.

\- Niall!

Niall podskoczył.

\- C-co?

\- Zbieraj się z podłogi, ale już! - Niall szybko wstał. - Teraz, masz kogoś, prawda? Pamiętasz Jonah? Pysznego kudłacza? - Niall smutno skinął głową. - Cóż w takim… w takim razie idź i go pieprz! - Krzyknął Louis, chwytając ramiona blondyna.

Niall był trochę oszołomiony.

\- Co?

\- Spraw, aby cię pieprzył do nieprzytomności i abyś czuł go przez kilka dni! Potem… potem idź do Zayna i powiedz mu, że ‘nie potrzebuję go, bo mam Jonah… kurwo!’

Louis nie był pewny skąd to wszystko wyszło, ale to zrobił. Niall skinął głową z dymiącymi oczami.

\- Masz rację… masz rację! Znajdę innego mężczyznę, aby mną trząsł! Zbyt długo miałem obsesję na punkcie Zayna! Skończyłem z tym.

\- Cholerna racja!

\- Tak, zadzwonię teraz do Jonah.

\- Tak!

\- I będę go pieprzył w tym miejscu!

\- Ta… czekaj co?

\- Tak! Będę go ujeżdżał tu gdzie stoję, a jutro znajdę Zayna i mu powiem! Powiem mu, że z nim skończyłem!

\- Och uch… - Louis rozejrzał się. - W tym miejscu… mam na myśli ja tutaj… ja nie…

\- Tak, dokładnie tutaj! Gdzie jest mój cholerny telefon!

\- Umm może w twoim pokoju, mam na myśli… wychodzę stąd. Zgaduję, że mogę iść do domu lub tak, jest w porządku.

~*~

\- Więc rozmawiałem z Niallem podczas lunchu. Możesz mi dać adres miejsca gdzie walczycie? Chcemy się tam zatrzymać.

\- Tak, jasne Lou.

\- Och czekaj, czy Zayn tam będzie?

\- Uch, tak. Będzie trenował ze mną?

\- Perfekcyjnie.

~*~

\- Więc jesteś gotowy?

Niall uśmiechnął się.

\- Jestem. Miałem świetny seks ostatniej nocy i jestem bardziej niż gotowy.

Louis uśmiechnął się do swojego przyjaciela i wślizgnął się do wewnątrz przerażająco wyglądającego budynku.

\- Widzisz ich?

\- Nie.

Niall poklepał ramię pewnej blondynki, odwróciła się, uśmiechając.

\- Hej, wiesz gdzie jest Harry lub Zayn?

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się. - Tak, oczywiście, chodźcie.

Niall i Louis podeszli do małej klatki. Wewnątrz byli Harry i Zayn. Oczy Louis urosły, kiedy Zayn wyrzucił pięść w kierunku Harry’ego, który się poruszył. Walczyli ze sobą.

\- Zayn! - To Niall krzyknął. Louis spojrzał na niego, teraz?

Zayn i Harry zatrzymali się i podbiegli do końca klatki z wielkimi uśmiechami.

\- Ni!

\- Lou!

\- Zamknij się Malik! - Głos Nialla pełen jadu. - Pieprz się. Nienawidzę cię i nigdy więcej nie chcę cię widzieć!

\- Co?! Co ja zrobiłem? - Zayn teraz krzyczał. Louis ostrożnie spojrzał na Nialla.

\- Jesteś wredny i bawisz się ludzkimi uczuciami! Masz dziewczynę, prawda? Gdzie jest ta kurwa, co?

\- Ta kurwa jest tutaj! - Blond kobieta, która przyprowadziła tutaj Nialla i Louisa była dziewczyną Zayna.

Niall wpatrywał się w nią i podszedł do niej powoli.

\- Niall… - ostrzegł go Louis, przygotowując się do chwycenia go, jeśli Niall by na nią skoczył.

\- Więc ty jesteś ‘tą kurwą’ z telefonu… Barbara, prawda?


	15. Rozdział 15

\- To była Barbara!

Niall zauważył jej akcent. Prychnął i podszedł bliżej.

\- Co za okropne imię - jego głos stał się mamrotem. - Dla irlandzkiej dziewczyny.

\- Co ty właśnie powiedziałeś?

\- Niall - ostrzegł go Louis. - Zatrzymajmy się na tym, po co tu przyszliśmy, okej?

Niall zachichotał mrocznie, kiedy Barbara brała krok do tyłu.

\- Och, my jeszcze nawet nie zaczęliśmy.

\- Hej, hej, hej! - Zayn popchnął swoją dziewczynę do tyłu i pokuśtykał tak, aby stać przed Niallem, gips znajdował się wokół jego kostki po poprzedniej walce. - Jaki do diabła ty masz problem Ni!

\- Zamknij się! Żadnych przezwisk dla ciebie!

Harry pobiegł za Louisa.

\- Co do kurwy jest z nim nie tak?

Louis niewinnie wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie wiem, jest wściekły. Naprawdę nie powinniśmy się angażować.

\- Co do diabła zrobiłeś, Louis?

\- Nic. - Louis ułożył defensywnie swoje dłonie. - Dlaczego zawsze jestem obwiniany? - Harry posłał mu mocne spojrzenie. - W porządku… uch, powiedziałem Niallowi, aby…

\- Pieprz się!

\- Pieprz się, Malik!

\- Nic ci nie zrobiłem! Przyszedłeś tutaj i zaatakowałeś kurwa moją dziewczynę! Jaki jest twój pieprzony problem?

Niall wziął głęboki wdech i wślizgnął swój telefon z powrotem do swojej kieszeni. Wszedł w przestrzeń osobistą Zayna i pchnął go, sprawiając, że się zatrząsł.

\- Kochałem cię przez pieprzone trzy lata!

Pchnięcie.

\- Chciałem cię spotkać przez pieprzone trzy lata!

Pchnięcie.

\- W końcu cię spotkałem i zostałem najszczęśliwszą osobą na świecie!

Pchnięcie.

\- Mieliśmy coś! Czułem to, a nie czuję takich rzeczy tak bez pierdolonego powodu!

Pchnięcie. Pchnięcie.

\- Teraz masz pieprzoną dziewczynę! Bawiłeś się ze mną jak z pierdolonym głupcem! - Głos Nialla był zachrypnięty, ale nie załamał się, nie przez mężczyznę.

\- Nie tak dawno temu powiedziałeś mi o tym, że Louis bawi się Harrym! Teraz spraw kto tutaj się kurwa bawi!

Pchnięcie.

\- Ty Zayn! Ty pieprzony hipokryto! Nie jestem zabawką!

Pchnięcie.

Walka była teraz przyciśnięta do metalowego płotu, uciszona przez słowa blond nauczyciela.

\- Myślę, że doskonale wiesz, czego chcesz, ale jesteś zbytnią cipą, aby to dostać? Brzmi kurewsko znajomo co nie Malik? Brzmi znajomo? - Niall wyrzucił swoją pierwszą pięść i skończył, uderzając o metalową klatkę. Kolejny wyrzut ma taki sam skutek.

\- Przestań się kurwa ruszać! - Niall kopnął Zayna w brzuch, ale został zablokowany. Zayn trzymał Nialla za stopę, powodując, że podskakiwał na jednej nodze. Irlandzki nauczyciel zacisnął swoją pięść i odłożył swoją nogę na ziemię. Był tak kurewsko wściekły. Głównie, ponieważ ten skurwysyn się uśmiechał. Jego pięść poszła w kierunku szczęki, ale chybił.

\- Kurwa! Nienawidzę cię! - Oddech Nialla był szorstki, kiedy dalej próbował uderzyć zawodnika. Zaynowi brakowało kilka centymetrów, aby uśmiechał się jak idiota, to sprawiało, że jego krew się gotowała, wiedział, że nie będzie w stanie solidnie uderzyć zawodnika MMA.

\- Mam teraz pieprzonego chłopaka, haha! I… i pieprzyłem go wczoraj u mnie w salonie… kurwo! Więc hahaha! Baw się sercem kogoś innego!

Zayn przestał się uśmiechać.

\- Że co?

Pięść Nialla połączyła się w końcu z szczęką zawodnika. Szybko odsunął swoją dłoń, nie ciesząc się z tego uczucia.

\- Chłopaka!

Zayn przytrzymał się jedną ręką płotu, a swojej szczęki drugą. Wypluł krew na podłogę i stanął prosto, co Niall uznał za najgorętszą rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek widział, ale dał temu odejść.

\- Kogo?

Niall został przywrócony do rzeczywistości przez to proste pytanie.

\- Co?

\- Z kim się spotykasz?

\- Ja-ja… dlaczego cię to obchodzi?

\- Powiedz mi.

\- Zayn… - Barbara chwycił delikatnie Zayna, ale szybko została odepchnięta.

\- Kto to jest, Niall?

\- Jonah.

Zayn wyglądał przez chwilę na zmieszanego. Jego oczy otworzyły się w zrozumieniu.

\- Co? Kurwa, co?! Jonah? Mój przeciwnik?! Czy ty sobie kurwa ze mnie żartujesz? - Niall uśmiechnął się i przybliżył się do twarzy Zayna, więc ich wargi prawie się dotykały.

\- Nie, panie Malik. Pieprzyłem się z nim. - Niall odwrócił się z dumą w swoim ruchu.

Harry i Louis wpatrywali się temu w zaskoczeniu.

\- Idziesz, Lou? - Louis spojrzał przepraszająco na Harry’ego i szybko go przytulił.

\- Zadzwonię wieczorem.

~*~

\- Możesz w to kurwa uwierzyć, Louis?

Louis przytrzymał się fotela samochodowego, kiedy Niall jechał 80 km/h.

\- Nie... nie mogę… mógłbyś może…

\- Nagadałem mu! - Łzy spływały po twarzy Nialla, ale starł je z uśmiechem. - Louis, jestem wolny! Uch, czuję się tak dobrze.

Louis skinął głową.

\- Mógłbyś zwolnić…

\- Wow, czuję się kurewsko wspaniale! Mógłbym po prostu nie pójść jutro do pracy! Czuję się tak dobrze! Jasna cholera, to jest fantastyczne. A słyszałem jebane zakończenie? ‘Pieprzyłem się z nim' Jasna cholera! Jestem zajebisty!

\- Niall proszę zwolnij!

\- Nie ma kurwa opcji! Musimy się szybko dostać do domu. Musimy świętować z przytupem. Co powiesz na to, ze w sobotę pójdziemy do klubu?

\- Co?

\- Pójście do klubu, w sobotę. Możesz zaprosić Harry’ego, cholera możesz zaprosić Zayna, jeśli chcesz, nie obchodzi mnie to! - Niall wytarł swoje łzy z wigorem. - Zabiorę Jonaha! Będzie kurewsko zabawnie!

\- W porządku! Po prostu, kurwa, zwolnij!

~*~

\- Nie Haz, jestem w domu.

\- Jesteś pijany?

\- Nie, jestem tylko trochę, ech, wiesz to wina Nialla. Stał się zbyt podekscytowany dla własnego dobra.

\- Hmm…

\- Co?

\- Co zrobiłeś?

\- O mój Boże, Harry! Już o to pytałeś! Jezu! Ja nie…

\- Tak i nigdy nie dokończyłeś! Teraz powiedz mi... dlaczego mój chłopiec dostał w szczękę?

Louis westchnął i ściągnął swoje buty.

\- Po prostu powiedziałem Niallowi, aby skonfrontował się z Zaynem.

\- Naprawdę?

\- Tak… i aby nazwał go suką.

\- Louis!

\- Co? To Zayn był dupkiem!

\- Co? Zayn nie zrobił niczego złego.

\- Haz, no dalej! Całkowicie spieprzył. Był taki słodki i w ogóle, a potem bum, sprawił, że się załamał!

\- Jesteś idiotą. Zayn nigdy nie…

\- Uch, tak. Zrobił wiele prób w kierunku Nialla! Przestań go bronić, bo jest twoim przyjacielem!

\- Uch, to nie tak…

\- Jest tak i dobrze to wiesz.

\- Mogę w ogóle coś powiedzieć? Jasna cholera!

\- Mów! No dalej! Broń łamacza serc!

\- Przestań pieprzyć, Louis! W ogóle nie wiesz, co się dzieje!

\- Co? Niall jest moim najlepszym przyjacielem. Oczywiście, że wiem. Powiedział mi wszystko!

\- A Zayn powiedział wszystko mi, nie zrobił niczego złego! Bronisz Nialla, bo jest twoim przyjacielem.

\- Och, pieprz się!

\- Dobrze w takim razie, odrzuć mnie na bok, kto tu teraz jest łamaczem serc.

\- Nie używaj mnie przeciwko sobie!

\- Cokolwiek, rozłączam się.

Zapanowała cisza.

\- Harry…

\- Co?

\- Nie rozłączaj się… - Louis skulił się na swoim łóżku, będąc w pełni ubranym.

Usłyszał westchnięcie po drugiej stronie telefonu.

\- Dlaczego nie?

\- Bo…

\- Bo co?

Louis zachichotał.

\- Bo chcę, abyś pozostał ze mną na linii, a że wczoraj zapomniałeś mnie odebrać, to teraz możesz to naprawić.

\- Powiedziałem ci, że mi przykro…

Louis zaśmiał się. - Wiem. Wiem. Po prostu zostań, dobra?

\- Okej, co robisz?

\- Leżę w łóżku…

\- Tak? - Głos Harry’ego był zabawny. - Co masz na sobie?

Louis zachichotał. - Stringi.

\- Co? Następnym razem, kiedy przyjdę lepiej, żebyś miał jedne na sobie. Wiesz jak dobrze byś w nich wyglądał? Och Boże, na samą myśl...

Louis zarumienił się. - Och, cicho! Mam na sobie ubrania!

\- Dzięki.

Louis zaśmiał się głośno. - Cokolwiek, wybacz mi za nieposiadanie stringów.

\- Hmm, teraz pójdziemy ci jakieś kupić, prawda?

\- Masz jakieś swoje fetysze, co?

\- Może, będziesz musiał się dowiedzieć. - Louis mógł sobie wyobrazić uśmieszek na wargach Harry’ego. Pokręcił głową.

\- Więc…

\- Więc… miałem cię o coś zapytać.

\- Co? - Louis nagle poczuł się zdenerwowany, nie lubił tych słów.

\- Uch… wczoraj ty umm… przez telefon. Powiedziałeś coś trochę innego?

Louis przygryzł swoje paznokcie i pomyślał wstecz. - Co powiedziałem?

\- Uch, ‘kocham cię’.

Louis szybko usiadł. - Och.

\- Uch, tak, mam na myśli to mogła być pomyłka. Nie wiem.

\- Nie… ja, t-to była… pomyłka.

\- Och, och. To w porządku po prostu… to było miłe.

Louis usiadł lepiej. - Tak?

\- Tak, zawsze jesteś taki… suchy w stosunku do mnie, to było miłe… zgaduję.

\- Och cóż… przepraszam, sądzę, że mogę być mniej suchy, mogę sprawić, aby rzeczy były bardziej mokre, tak sądzę.

\- Mmm Boo. - Harry zachichotał głęboko. - Nie mów tych słów przez telefon. Mogę się przejechać do twojego mieszkania.

\- Co?

\- Hej! Chcesz uprawiać seks przez telefon?

\- Rozłączam się.

\- Co, dlaczego?

\- Ponieważ jesteś szalony, jeśli myślisz, że to zrobię, a poza tym mam pracę, więc nie. Pa.

\- Widzisz, odrażająco suchy!

\- Dobrze, dobranoc.

\- W porządku, nie odbieram cię jutro.

Louis zatrzymał się. - Chciałeś jutro po mnie przyjechać?

\- Tak, zamierzałem przyjechać ranę i cię podwieźć, a potem cię odebrać po szkole. Chciałem ci zrobić lunch i w ogóle. Ale zapomnij.

Louis zarumienił się i skulił w swoim kocu. - Trochę grits też?

Harry uśmiechnął się do telefonu. - Tak, to też.

Louis przygryzł swoją wargę, kiedy uśmiech mógł prawie rozsadzić mu twarz. - W porządku, jutro! Szósta trzydzieści rano, okej?

\- Dobrze, dotarło.

Louis zachichotał. - Okej, też cię dostałem.

\- Ha, ty to powiedziałeś.

\- Co powiedziałem?

\- ‘Dostałem’! Właśnie to powiedziałeś!

\- Nie powiedziałem ‘dostałem’. Nie powiedziałbym tak.

\- Co? Właśnie to zrobiłeś!

\- Nie, nigdy.

\- Louis, właśnie to zrobiłeś.

\- Nie możesz mi tego udowodnić.

\- W porządku, patrz.

\- Okej. Zasypiam. Muszę wcześnie wstać.

Harry zaśmiał się. - W porządku Boo. Słodkich snów.

\- Dobrze Hazza… słodkich snów.

~*~

\- Choleracholeracholera… - Przeklinał Louis, kiedy wślizgiwał się w swoje buty. Był spóźniony, jedynym powodem, dla którego w ogóle wstał, to dlatego, że Harry zadzwonił. Wziął swoją szkolną torbę i chwycił ocenione rzeczy oraz pobiegł do dwudrzwiowego Porsche, które stało przed drzwiami.

\- Hej, ktoś się spóźnił.

\- Och, zamknij się. - Louis położył swoją torbę przed sobą i zapiął swój pas.

Spojrzał na Harry’ego. - Co ty robisz? Jedź!

\- Potrzebuję dobrego pocałunku na powitanie albo nie mogę funkcjonować.

Louis nie chciał się uśmiechnąć, ale twarz Harry’ego była taka poważna, nic nie mógł na to poradzić. Pochylił się, by złożyć małego buziaka na wargach Harry’ego.

\- Nie ma mowy Lou. To nie był prawdziwy pocałunek.

Louis prychnął z uśmiechem i pozwolił swojemu językowi powędrować po dolnej wardze Harry’ego. Przycisnął ją do bardziej zachłannego pocałunku, który natychmiastowo został oddany. Harry pozwolił swojej dłoni opaść na policzek Louisa i wślizgnąć swój język do ust nauczyciela, smakujących miętą.

\- Mmm, to jest dobry pocałunek na przywitanie.

Louis oparł swoją głowę na fotelu i zarumienił się.

\- Uch, no dalej! Jestem spóźniony! Chciałem skończyć ocenianie prac!

\- Więc żadnego seksu w samochodzie? - Głos Harry’ego był rozczarowany.

\- Co? Nie! Tuż przed szkołą?

\- Tak? No dalej! Proszę?

\- Harryyyy…

~*~

\- Harry! Mocniej, pieprz mnie, proszę!

\- Tak, co za niegrzeczny mały nauczyciel, co? Pieprząc się na zewnątrz, gdzie każdy może kurwa zobaczyć! - Harry wbił się szorstko w mniejszego chłopaka. Dłonie Louisa były umieszczone na bagażniku samochodu, delikatnie nimi poruszał.

\- Tak, tak! Ukarz mnie! Kurwa!

\- Tak kochanie… fajne uczucie, Boo?

\- Cholera, tak! - Harry wbił swoje paznokcie w lewy pośladek Louisa, pozostawiając głębokie, małe półksiężyce. Znaki od Harry’ego.

\- Kurewska dziwka, Lou! Cholera, taki ciasny. - Harry zwolnił swoje ruchy, chciał wybawić ciasność Louisa, nim poszedł do pracy. Chciał ją wypieprzyć do ostatniej kropli.

\- Tak Harry, proszę, ruszaj się szybciej! - Dłoń Harry’ego uderzyła tyłek Louisa, pozostawiając piękny, mały, różowy znak.

\- Będę. Cię. Pieprzyć. Tak. Jak. Chcę! - Każde słowo wiązało się z brutalnym pchnięciem.

\- Mmm! Chcę dojść! Chcęęęęę dojść! - Krzyczał bezwstydnie Louis. Całkowicie bredząc, jego palce chciały coś złapać… cokolwiek!

\- Nie Boo! Co powiedziałem, kochanie? Hmm, powiedz mi, co powiedziałem? - Głos Harry’ego był drażniący, kiedy robił kółka swoimi biodrami.

\- N-nie… nie dochodź, dopóki… mmm! Proszę!

Harry pchnął swoimi biodrami do przodu. - Dokończ.

\- Nie dochodź, dopóki ci nie pozwolę!

\- Tak, będziesz dobrym chłopcem? Weźmiesz to w swoje usteczka, kochanie?

\- O Boże, o Boże, o Boże! - Harry przyspieszył swoje tempo.

\- Zrób mi przysługę kochanie… dojdź dla mnie, tak? Zabierz ten ciężar, w porządku?

\- Tak! Tak! - Louis doszedł na całą trawę za sobą z tak głośnym krzykiem, że najprawdopodobniej kogoś obudził. Harry jęknął i jeszcze cztery raz pchnął w Louisa.

\- Chodź tutaj, kochanie.

Louis uklęknął, gotowy, by zadowolić Harry’ego.

\- Ssij go maleńki… - Louis włożył penisa Harry’ego do swoich ust i ssał jego główkę, dopóki nie poczuł ciepłej substancji na swoim języku oraz przełknął każdą kropelkę, wszystko, by usatysfakcjonować Harry’ego.

\- Cholera, tak... Kochanie, jesteś dzisiaj taki dobry.

Louis cieszył się każdą pojedynczą pochwałą, jaką dzisiaj dostał.

\- Otwórz usta, daj mi zobaczyć czy już wszystko zniknęło. - Louis otworzył je szeroko, jakby był u dentysty. Harry uśmiechnął się. - Taki dobry z ciebie chłopiec, kochanie. Taki kochany z rana.

Louis uśmiechnął się jasno, dzisiaj będzie dobry dzień.

~*~

\- Proszę pana, czy można dostać raka poprzez dotykanie?

\- Lora, jeśli to nie jest najgłupszym pytaniem, jakie do tej pary usłyszałem, to nie wiem, czym to jest. Jeśli kiedykolwiek zapytasz o to ponownie, będę miał dość nauczania. - Klasa zaśmiała się.

\- Nie, proszę pana, jestem poważna!

Louis kontynuował pisanie na tablicy. - Tak wiem, tak samo ja.

\- Mrrrr!

\- Nie Lora! - Louis zamknął swój pisak. - Nie możesz. Mogę zapytać kto jest twoim nauczycielem przyrody? Chciałbym z nim porozmawiać.

Lora zaśmiała się.

\- Pan Horan.

Louis otworzył swój pisak i odwrócił się.

\- Nieważne. Powinienem wiedzieć.

\- Powiedział, że pan powinien - zawołał Andrew.

Louis warknął i odłożył pisak. Usiadł na biurko i skrzyżował nogi.

\- W porządku. Wiem, że będę tego żałował. Jak wiele z was ma zajęcia z panem Horanem?

Około czternastu uczniów podniosło swoje dłonie. Louis włożył swoją głowę między dłonie.

\- Święta Brunhildo. W porządku, unieście swoje dłonie, jeśli powiedział wam, że możecie dostać raka poprzez dotyk?

Cała czternastka uniosła ręce.

\- Żartujecie sobie ze mnie?

\- Nie. - Lora zmarszczyła brwi. - Powiedział, że możemy, więc mamy być ostrożni.

\- Dlaczego tak powiedział?

Andrew uniósł swoją dłoń i zaśmiał się. - Skarżył się na Zayna. Powiedział, że powinniśmy się do niego nie zbliżać, ponieważ złapiemy raka.

Klasa była całkowicie cicho, dopóki Louis nie wybuchnął śmiechem.

\- On zostanie zwolniony!

~*~

\- Jesteś całkowitym idiotą! Nie możesz mówić swoim uczniom takich rzeczy!

\- Dlaczego nie! Zayn jest rakiem. Zabija wszystko w swoim pobliżu.

Louis pochylił się, ledwie powstrzymując się od śmiechu. - Niall, no dalej! Te dzieciaki naprawdę myślały, że mówisz na poważnie.

\- Mówię!

\- Musisz im powiedzieć, że to ściema Ni!

\- Dlaczego? Tak czy inaczej są na dwunastym roku. Wiedzą, jak używać internetu.

Louis zaśmiał się i stanął przed Nialla samochodem. - Cokolwiek. Po prostu powiedz im prawdę, nim ktoś pobiegnie do ich rodziców.

\- Blah, blah, blah! Więc wciąż jesteśmy umówieni na sobotę?

\- Co jest w sobotę?

Niall wydął wargi. - Lou! No dalej! Nie pamiętasz?! Wyjście do klubu. Zaliczymy kogoś!

Louis pokręcił głową. - Nie znam żadnych klubów…

\- Ja też nie! Ale od tego masz Harry’ego. Musi znać jakieś ‘gangsterskie’ kluby, prawda?

Louis zassał swoje policzki. - A może ty zapytasz Zayna.

Niall zwęził swoje oczy. - Głupek.

\- Kretyn.

\- Dziwka.

\- Idiota.

\- Kurwa.

\- Cipa!

\- Kurwa! Nie mogę wymyślić nic innego!

\- Ha, wygrałem! - Louis poprawił swoją koszulkę. - Teraz, jeśli nie będziesz miał nic przeciwko. - Louis czuł jak coś wibrowało w jego kieszeni.

\- Halo?

\- Hej, kochanie.

\- Hej Haz, jesteś tutaj?

\- Uch…

Louis westchnął, a Niall zmarszczył brwi. - Co teraz, kolejna walka?

\- Tak, przepraszam, ale Zayn powiedział, że po ciebie pojedzie i przywiezie cię tutaj. Czy to w porządku?

\- Tak Zayn może przyjechać, nie ma problemu.

Niall zmagał się ze swoją teczką, aby otworzyć drzwi do swojego samochodu i poprawił się w lusterku.

\- W porządku, już jedzie, daj mu jakieś 10 minut, okej?

\- Dobrze.

\- Okej Boo, do zobaczenia niedługo, muah!

Louis uśmiechnął się i również wysłał małe. - Muah!

\- Zayn idzie? Co do kurwy!

Louis uniósł kąciki swoich ust. - Dlaczego tak się martwisz? Hmm?

\- Zamknij się! Nie mogę wyglądać okropnie, kiedy on ma przyjść! Musi wiedzieć co stracił! Och, rozmawiałem wczoraj z Jonahem i zgadnij co?

\- Co? - Niall zamknął swoje drzwi.

\- Finałowe zawody są w przyszłym miesiącu, zaraz przed przerwą wiosenną! - Louis skinął głową nie rozumiejąc. - Louis! No dalej! Jonah i ja, Harry i ty. Jedziemy na wakacje…?

\- Hmm. Wątpię, że Harry pojedzie, nie sądzę, że lubi Jonaha. Wiesz, przyjaźni z Zaynem.

\- Więc? Zmuś go! Uprawiaj z nim seks! Nie obchodzi mnie to tak długo jak Zayn nie jest zaproszony.

\- Ni…

\- Jestem poważny. Może zostać ze swoją ‘Barbarą’. Szczerze mówiąc, ta dziewczyna sprawia, że wstydzę się bycia Irlandczykiem.

\- Jesteś po prostu zazdrosny.

\- Nie. Uch. W każdym razie. - Niall poprawił swoje włosy w oknie. - Jonah wygra zawody. Zayn jest gównianym zawodnikiem, a ja będę tam, by zobaczyć jego porażkę!

Na twarzy Louisa wisiało zmieszanie. - Głupek. Uwielbiasz to jak walczy Zayn. Niall, no dalej, po prostu przyznaj, że jeszcze go nie przebolałeś.

\- Cóż jest trochę trudno pozbyć się kogoś kogo się kochało przez 3 lata! Kto połamał twoje serce na malutkie kawałeczki! Ale Jonah jest miły, a ja go lubię, więc cokolwiek!

Louis westchnął. - W takim razie…

\- Więc sobota? Proszę, zapytaj Harry’ego?

\- Zapytaj Zayna czy przyjdzie, Harry tak czy inaczej zaprosi jego i jego dziewczynę. Możemy również zabrać Danielle i Liama.

\- W porządku, cokolwiek. Możemy zapytać Zayna.

\- Dobra, jest tutaj. - Niall szybko się odwrócił.

\- Gdzie? - Louis zaśmiał się i odłożył swój plecak na ziemię.

\- O Boże, jesteś niemożliwy. Nie ma go tutaj, Ni.

\- Och dzięki. Pieprz się.

Louis wciąż się śmiał. Starł swoją łzę i spojrzał do góry. - Och, jest tutaj. Nieważne. To on, prawda?

\- Nie nabiorę się na to gówno, Tomlinson.

\- Przysięgam na Boga, on idzie… w sumie kuśtyka… tutaj.

Niall zastygł. - Przysięgasz?

Głos Louisa stał się mamrotem. - Jest dokładnie tu… hej, Zayn! - Niall odwrócił się ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami, ale pozwolił na to. Zayn miał na sobie biały tank top. Jego tatuaże było wspaniale widać, jego opalone mięśnie były widoczne bez napinania. Miał siniaka pod swoim prawym okiem, a jego warga jest przecięta, robota Nialla. Cholera, miał papieros włożony za ucho. Nawet jego gips dobrze wyglądał! Wyglądał pięknie, a Niall nie mógł odwrócić wzroku.

\- Hej Lou, Niall. Jesteś gotowy? - Louis skinął głową.

\- Uch, tak. Zadzwonię do ciebie. Wiesz, w sprawie soboty?

Niall skinął głową. Jego wzrok wciąż był skupiony na Zaynie.

\- Pa Niall. - Uśmiech Zayna był taki wspaniały jak sam Zayn.

\- Pa Zayn… - Louis spojrzał zabawnie na Nialla i pomachał mu na pożegnanie.

Kiedy Zayn i Louis wsiedli do samochodu, Louis dostał wiadomość.

Od Niall:

On nie jest rakiem! Jest diabłem!

Właśnie doszedłem niedotknięty! Zostanę księdzem!

Louis pokręcił głową i zaśmiał się, Zayn zaparkował na parkingu i powiedział złowieszczo. - Musimy porozmawiać.


	16. Rozdział 16

\- Umm jasne, możemy porozmawiać.

\- Niech to zostanie między nami, w porządku? - Louis spojrzał ostrożnie na Zayna.

\- Tak… zależy.

Zaparkował samochód na poboczu. Louis nie wiedział dlaczego, ale bał się. Gdyby tak naprawdę miał się zastanowić nie znał za bardzo Zayna, ale był pewny, że Harry nie przyjaźniłby się ze złą osobą, prawda?

\- W porządku. - Zayn wziął głęboki wdech. - Co się dzieje? Czy Niall naprawdę spotyka się z Jonah? - Louis powoli skinął głową i odwrócił się twarzą do Zayna.

\- Tak sądzę, dużo się spotykają.

\- Tak sądzisz?

\- Cóż… Tak? O co ci chodzi? O to, że Niall cię uderzył? - Zayn zmarszczył swoje brwi.

\- Nie. Tu chodzi o Nialla spotykającego się z tym facetem! On przynosi kłopoty, Lou. Powiedz, aby z nim skończył.

Louis czuł jak jego krew się gotuje. - Nie. Nie ma mowy. Chciałeś zranić Nialla, w porządku. Ale on jest szczęśliwy z Jonah. Więc nie ma, kurwa, mowy.

\- Louis! Jonah jest… nie wiem, jest podły, zarozumiały i…

\- A ty jesteś zazdrosny…

\- Nie jestem zazdrosny! Próbuję być ostrożny dla Nialla! Myślałem, że jesteś jego przyjacielem, że będziemy chcieli tego samego!

\- Nie używaj takich gówien przy mnie, Zayn! - Głos Louisa był złośliwy. - Jonah był jedynie uprzejmy dla tego chłopaka.

Zayn wpatrywał się w niego. - On miał tak jakby tysiące pieprzonych dziewczyn! Każda jedna go rzuciła, czy to nie jest twoim zdaniem dziwne?

Louis poważnie się nad tym zastanowił. To było w pewien sposób dziwne, ale Zayn mógł kłamać.

\- Pieprzysz.

\- Jestem kurewsko poważny! Wszystkie jego związki dziwnie się skończyły! Wszystkie dziewczyny po prostu zniknęły!

\- Och, więc on je zabija? - Głos Louisa przerzucił się na sarkazm. - Więc Niall jest jego kolejną ofiarą?

\- Nie to miałem na myśli! Chodzi o to, że nikt kto pytał co się stało pomiędzy nimi nie dostał odpowiedzi! Te dziewczyny po prostu trzymają się z daleka, czy to nie jest trochę dziwne?!

\- Jeśli Niall miałby problemy powiedziałby mi o tym. Rozumiem, że jesteś ‘zmartwiony’, ale to brzmi głównie tak jakbyś był zazdrosny.

\- Nie jestem zazdrosny! Mam dziewczynę!

\- Tak samo jak ja - Louis pokręcił głową w politowaniu i powiedział do samego siebie. - Skurwysyn.

Zayn wpatrywał się w niego zabawnie. - Co?

\- Harry, drań.

\- O co ci, do cholery, chodzi? Mówimy o Niallu! Po prostu powiedz mu, by rzucił Jonah! Proszę.

~*~

\- Hej! - Liam uśmiechnął się, machając do Louisa i Zayna, kiedy się zbliżyli.

\- Hej, Li, wszystko dobrze? - Wszyscy się przywitali, pozostawiając niezręcznie stojącego Louisa.

\- Lou! Jak się masz? - Louis uśmiechnął się, kiedy Liam objął go swoimi ramionami. Nigdy nie przytulał Liama w taki sposób, to było miłe… komfortowe.

\- Mam się dobrze, dzięki - Louis odciągnął się. - A co u ciebie? Jak Danielle?

Liam uśmiechnął się. - Świetnie, wszystko idzie wspaniale. Właśnie odwiedza swoją mamę.

Louis skinął głową z małym uśmiechem. - To wspaniale, Liam.

\- Ajj! Gdzieś ty był! - Krzyknął Harry, wchodząc bocznymi drzwiami i podchodząc do małej grupki z ręcznikiem wokół swoich ramion. Louis odwrócił się twarzą do niego, a jego oczy od razu zrobiły się wielkie. Ciało Harry’ego pokrywały siniaki. Wszędzie były głęboko fioletowe i niebieskie znaki. Jego knykcie krwawiły, a dolna warga była przecięta. To sprawiło, że Louis pisnął.

\- Harry!

Harry wydął wargę. - Co?

\- Spójrz na siebie! Jesteś cały posiniaczony! - Harry spojrzał w dół na swój nagi tors.

\- Uch, tak. Walczyłem?

Louis westchnął i odwrócił się twarzą do Zayna ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami. Harry zachichotał i objął Louisa od tyłu. Pozostawiał delikatnie pocałunki na karku Louisa. Louis pokręcił głową, ale pozwolił Harry’emu na to, aby go trzymał.

\- Pamiętasz naszą umowę? - Zayn powoli skinął głową. - Tak, uderzaj do kogoś innego.

Zayn uśmiechnął się. - Co?

\- Jaką umowę? - Powiedzieli zgodnie Harry z Liamem.

\- Nieważne, zapomnij o tym. Pogadamy o tym później. - Louis poruszył się w uścisku Harry’ego. 

\- Hej. Co zrobiłem źle? Co się stało nim tutaj dotarliście, co? - Harry wpatrywał się w swojego przyjaciela, który wyciągnął ręce.

\- Nic nie zrobiłem. Jest twój.

Louis usiadł na zimnym, metalowym krześle.

\- Hmm… - Harry chwycił krzesło i obrócił nim wokół. Usiadł na nim tyłem i dźgnął Louisa. - Co zrobiłem?

\- Nic, Harry… - powiedział rozdrażniony Louis.

\- W takim razie dlaczego jesteś taki szorstki? - Harry wstał i uklęknął przed Louisem. - Co muszę zrobić, abyś był bardziej mokry?

Louis zarumienił się i uderzył Harry’ego w głowę. - Zamknij się.

Harry posłał mu uśmiech i chwycił dłonie Louisa. Delikatnie pocałował każdą dłoń i położył je na udach Louisa.

Louis uśmiechnął się i pochylił się do pocałunku, który został szczęśliwe odebrany.

\- Ew! Znajdzie sobie pokój… - Jęknął Zayn, opadając bezwładnie obok zakochanej pary.

\- Pieprz się. - Harry zaśmiał się. - Zamierzam wykopać twoją dupę, uważaj. Złamię ci kolejną stopę!

Zayn zaśmiał się głośno. - Pieprz się! Nie możesz nawet wygrać walki przeciwko mnie z złamaną stopą!

Harry szybko wstał. - Nie, nie, nie. To kłamstwo! Wygrywałem tę wczorajszą walkę, nim oni przyszli, wrzeszcząc! - Harry wskazał na Louisa.

\- Hej! - Jęknął Zayn, kiedy usiadł na wybielonej ławce.

\- Tak, racja. Zapytaj Liama!

Liam spojrzał za swojej podkładki. - Spytać mnie o co?

\- Kto wygrał wczorajszą walkę? - Krzyknął Harry. Liam wskazał na Zayna i pisał dalej. - Co! To…

\- Harry! - Harry odwrócił się, kiedy ktoś wykrzyknął jego imię.

\- T…? - Louis spojrzał za Harry’ego, to była Tina… siostra Eleanor.

\- Uch, hej… jak się masz? - Zapytała niezręcznie Tina. Harry podszedł do niej, pozostawiając Louisa wściekłego i samotnego na swoim metalowym krześle. Louis wpatrywał się, ale z tej odległości nie mógł niczego usłyszeć.

\- Louis! - Wyszeptał szorstko Zayn. Louis odwrócił się i podbiegł do Zayna. Kucnął obok niego. 

\- Co za suka. Co ona tutaj robi. Rzuciła go.

\- Och! Kto jest teraz zazdrosny? - Louis posłał mu swój środkowy palec. - Nie martw się. Najprawdopodobniej chodzi o jej mamę, jest chora czy coś.

Louis zastanowił się. To była prawda, Eleanor wspomniała coś o tym, że jej mama jest chora. Louis wpatrywał się tak czy inaczej.

\- Więc o co chodzi z tą umową?

Louis przygryzł swój policzek. - Spraw, by Harry przestał walczyć.

Zayn zaśmiał się. - Chciałbyś.

\- W takim razie nie ma żadnej umowy - powiedział prosto Louis.

\- Nie ma mowy! Nie sprawię, że Harry przestanie robić to, co go uszczęśliwia.

\- W takim razie ja nie sprawię, żeby Niall przestał ‘robić’ to, co go uszczęśliwia.

Zayn zmrużył swoje oczy. - Dobra! Nie! Niedobrze! Już w to weszliśmy, nie ma wycofywania się, dupku!

Louis wzruszył ramionami. - Nie lubię, kiedy walczy.

\- To mu to powiedz!

\- Powiedziałem! A on uznał, że to jego życie!

\- Więc dlaczego chcesz, aby przestał? - Louisowi zabrakło słów.

\- Hej… Louis, tak mi przykro! Nie możemy dzisiaj razem leniuchować - powiedział Harry, zarzucając sobie torbę na ramię.

Louis wstał. - Dlaczego nie?

Harry westchnął . - T mnie potrzebuje… nie mogę jej wystawić.

\- Och, ale mnie wystawić możesz!

\- Louis to nie tak… - Harry ujął z miłością ramię Louisa. - Jej mama jest chora, a ona nie ma samochodu.

Louis odciągnął się. - W porządku! Jedź, ja stąd idę.

\- Louis zatrzymaj się! Jesteś egoistyczny!

\- Nie, nie jestem! Jedź! Zabierz ją i wypieprz, kiedy tam będziesz! - Louis nie był pewien dlaczego czuł się taki wściekły, ale tak było. Dlaczego ona musiała wrócić?!

\- Czasami naprawdę powinieneś przestać być takim dupkiem, Louis! - Krzyknął Harry i poszedł w kierunku Tiny. - Do zobaczenia jutro Li, Z! - Liam pomachał mu delikatnie i stanął obok Zayna.

\- Tak… cóż, nie obchodzi mnie to! - Żachnął się Louis, kiedy Harry wychodził z budynku. Louis odwrócił się do Zayna, która śmiał się tak bardzo tak bardzo, że aż słychać było zgrzyt oraz Liama, który dołączył do niego bardzo szybko.

\- “Nie obchodzi mnie to!” - Zayn wytarł swoje oczy. - To była najgłupsza riposta na świecie!

\- Pieprz się! Po prostu odwieź mnie do domu!

~*~

\- Potem wyszedł, a Zayn i Liam się ze mnie śmiali!

Louis mógł usłyszeć jak Niall śmiał się przez telefon. - Wow! To była najgłupsza riposta na świecie!

\- Tak, Zayn powiedział mi to samo… - wymamrotał Louis.

\- Och Lou! Przepraszam, tak mi przykro. Myślę, że po prostu jesteś zazdrosny.

\- Uch, wiem. - Louis chwycił colę ze swojej lodówki. - Chociaż czuję się źle. Harry nawet nie odbiera moich telefonów, minęły dwa dniiiii!

\- Cóż, daj mu trochę czasu. Odbierze, nie może w nieskończoność odrzucać połączeń od swojego chłopaka.

Louis zakrztusił się swoim napojem. - Ch-hłopaka? Nie spotykamy się!

\- Uch… nie? Wy się spotykacie.

\- Nie.

\- Tak.

\- Nie!

\- Tak. Jak chcesz uprawiać seks przez cały czas i się nie umawiać?

\- Przyjaciele z przywilejami?

\- Louis… no dalej.

\- Cóż, ani on ani ja nie zrobiliśmy tego oficjalnym… uch! Po prostu nie!

\- Cokolwiek! Więc zapytałeś o sobotę?

\- Uch...tak. - Louis przygryzł swoją wargę i usiadł na kanapie. - Umm Zayn, powiedział, że wybierze miejsce, bo nie chce abyśmy my wybrali coś ‘walniętego’?

\- O co mu chodzi?

\- Umm nie jestem do końca pewny… naprawdę powinienem to sprawdzić…

\- Uch, on jest takim dziwakiem! Dobrze, że zerwaliśmy.

\- Niall, wy nigdy się nie spotykaliście.

\- Jeszcze lepiej.

Louis zaśmiał się i usłyszał ‘beep’ w swoim telefonie. Dzwonił Harry.

\- Ni! Oddzwonię później! Harry dzwoni!

\- Pa!

~*~

\- Halo?

\- Hej.

\- Harry! Gdzie byłeś? Dzwoniłem do ciebie.

\- Ignorowałem cię.

\- Dlaczego? - Louis skrzyżował swoje nogi i zmarszczył brwi.

\- Ponieważ nie zachowałeś się fajnie! T potrzebowała mojej pomocy! W tamtym momencie była moją przyjaciółką.

\- Powiedziała ci, żebyś się pieprzył.

\- I? Louis, Boże! Jesteśmy po prostu inni. W tym problem… - Louis ucichł i przygryzł swoje knykcie.

\- Przepraszam…

Harry westchnął, a Louis słyszał szuranie. - O co chodzi z sobotą?

Louis odzyskał humor. - Umm, idziemy na imprezę. Nie jestem pewien gdzie…

\- Kto?

\- Umm... ja, Niall, Jonah, Zayn, zgaduję, że jego dziewczyna, uch, może Liam i Danielle. Ty…?

\- Hmm… w porządku. Oddzwonię do ciebie.

\- Dlaczego? - Louis przygryzł swoje paznokcie. Dlaczego Harry nie chciał z nim rozmawiać?

\- Dowiem się gdzie idziemy.

\- Och.

\- Pa.

\- Pa…

~*~

\- Nigdy nie oddzwonił! - Louis pociągnął za swoje włosy, a Niall podszedł do ich samochodów.

\- Louis po prostu się uspokój… zadzwoni…

Louis pokiwał głową i wypuścił oddech. Spojrzał na swojego blond przyjaciela. - Niall?

\- Hmm?

-Lubisz Jonah? Czy on jest miły?

Niall skinął głową z dużym uśmiechem na swojej twarzy. - On jest taki miły, Louis! Kupił mi tyle prezentów i różnych rzeczy. Naprawdę go lubię!

Louis uśmiechnął się delikatnie. - Tak? Opowiadał ci coś o sobie?

Niall skinął głową. - Tak, oczywiście. Jego życie było naprawdę ciężkie. Przeżył dużo przykrych rzeczy, to naprawdę smutne.

Louis skinął głową. Zayn mylił się co do Jonah. - Jestem tu dla ciebie, wiesz?

Niall uśmiechnął się niezręcznie. - Uch, wiem to?

\- Tylko mówię.

Niall uśmiechnął się i oparł o samochód Louisa. - Więc, jutro? Impreza! Minęło tak wiele czasu! Pamiętasz nasze wszystkie imprezowe dni na uniwersytecie?

Louis uśmiechnął się, ponieważ mógł. - Pamiętam upijanie się i to jak zawsze zaprowadzałeś mnie do mojego pokoju - oboje zaśmiali się na to wspomnienie.

\- Och, mój telefon! - Niall uśmiechnął się. - Halo?... Jonah, hej!

Louis westchnął i kopnął mały kamyk. Dlaczego Harry nie dzwonił? Nie chciał być przerażającym prześladowcą, ale Harry nie dzwonił, a on tu wariował!

Niall zaśmiał się. - Tak, jasne! Teraz? Tak, mogę zostać na noc! W porządku. Do zobaczenia niedługo. Też cię kocham! Pa!

Louis mruknął i spojrzał na swój telefon, 4 nieodebrane połączenia: mama. Louis włożył telefon do kieszeni. Nie Harry.

\- W porządku, więc idę na noc do Jonah, potem cię odbiorę, okej? - Louis skinął głową. - Spytaj tego swojego diabelnego przyjaciela o adres. - Splunął Niall.

Louis uśmiechnął się i pokręcił głową. - W porządku.

~*~

Kiedy Louis dostał się do domu, wskoczył pod prysznic. Położył swój telefon na blacie w łazience i włączył dźwięk na wypadek, gdyby dzwonił Harry. Wyślizgnął się spod prysznica i chwycił bluzę ze swojego łóżka. Była to bluza, którą dał mu Harry, kiedy pierwszy raz się spotkali. Była to zwykła, czarna bluza; ‘come at me bitch’ była ulubioną Louisa, ale była w praniu. Louis położył się na łóżku, myśląc. Najprawdopodobniej powinien oddzwonić do swojej mamy, ale co jeśli Harry zadzwoni? Louis westchnął, chciał móc cofnąć powiedzenie tych bzdur, ale… nie, to była wina Tiny. Louis szybko wstał z irytacją wypisaną na twarzy.

Nim zdał sobie z tego sprawę, energetycznie sprzątał całe swoje mieszkanie.

Wziął swojego I-Poda ze stołu, lecz potem jednak go odłożył. Nie chciał słuchać przyjemnej muzyki. Podbiegł do starego radia i włączył je. Gdzie były kanały z rapem? Louis pstrykał, póki w końcu nie usłyszał czegoś, co go złapało. Pogłośnił muzykę i kontynuował sprzątanie.

“… I put that p*ssy in my face, I aint got no worries - Tunechi!”

Louis nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał tej piosenki, ale lubił, jaką moc to dawało, kiedy zamiatał podłogę. Przepchnął ciężki stolik na kawę obok telewizora i zamiótł szorstko dywan. Czuł się dobrze! Czuł się silny i nerwowy. Mógł zrozumieć dlaczego Harry słucha takiej muzyki, bez względu na to czy ma jakikolwiek sens czy nie.

“We aint got no worries! …Now take those f*cking clothes off, let me see that Donkey Kong, now swing yo a*s back and forth…”

Louis zaśmiał się i dalej zamiatał. Cokolwiek, to było śmieszne. -I aint got no worries! - Krzyczał Louis do miotły. - We aint got no worries! - Louis nie słyszał drzwi, kiedy występował przed miotłą. Wskoczył na kanapę i zakręcił biodrami. Louis wskakiwał na nią i zeskakiwał z niej, kołysząc biodrami, kiedy piosenka dalej leciała. Przestał skakać i podszedł do drzwi, zza których wydobywały się głośne odgłosy. Otworzył drzwi z uśmiechem na swoich ustach.

\- Harry! - krzyknął Louis, wskakując w ramiona drugiego chłopaka. Harry złapał go.

\- Uch, cześć?

\- Och, wchodź! Tylko sprzątałem! - Louis wciągnął Harry’ego do środka, tańcząc podczas drogi do domu. Louis uśmiechnął się, a potem okręcił. - Tak, tak jak widzisz nie skończyłem sprzątania! Jesteś głodny?

 

Harry pokręcił głową. - Uch, co się dzieje? Muzyka jest naprawdę głośna.

\- Co?

\- Muzyka jest naprawdę głośna!

Louis zaśmiał się i przytulił ciasno Harry’ego. - Wiem! To wspaniale!

Harry zachichotał z całej siły. - Wszystko z tobą w porządku?

Louis szybko skinął głową. - Mam się świetnie! Nie mam pojęcia dlaczego, ale mam się świetnie!

"I wanna see yo big booty on my uppa leg…"

Louis odwrócił się, by chwycić swoją miotłę. Zakręcił swoim tyłkiem w rytm muzyki, sprawiając, że Harry oblizał swoje wargi. Usiadł na skórzanej kanapie, rozłożył swoje nogi, kiedy oglądał jak nauczyciel tańczył. 

Louis uśmiechnął się przygryzając swoją wargę. - Podoba ci się widok?

Harry skinął głową. - Cholernie mocno.

Louis zarumienił się i usiadł na podołku Harry’ego, plecami do jego klatki piersiowej.

\- Ignorowałeś mnie… - Głos Louisa był niewinny, podczas gdy on sam oczywiście taki nie był. Wziął dłonie Harry’ego w swoje. 

\- Nie byłeś bardzo miły. Jakoś trzeba cię ukarać… - Louis zatrząsł się, kiedy dłonie Harry’ego wślizgnęły się pod jego koszulkę. Zrogowaciałe dłonie zawodnika MMA delikatnie pocierały brzuszek Louisa.

\- Mimo to wydajesz się być w porządku. Jesteś szczęśliwy.

Louis pokręcił głową i wykręcił swoją szyję, by być twarzą do Harry’ego. - Nie… tęskniłem za tobą.

\- Tak? - Harry chwycił twarz Louisa swoją dłonią. - Jak bardzo?

Kiedy wargi Harry’ego dotknęły tych Louisa to było tak, jakby muzyka się nasiliła. Bomby leciały, a Louis się nie bał. Świat tracił tlen, a Louis nie miał nic przeciwko. Czuł się inaczej, bardzo inaczej, ale nie miał nic przeciwko. Całowanie Harry’ego zawsze ożywiało, było akcydensem albo było pełne zrozumienia. Louis zawsze się wtedy cieszył. Odsunął się bez tchu.

\- Jeśli powiem ci, że cię chcę to mnie weźmiesz?

Harry skinął głową. - Tak… - Louis uśmiechnął się i zczołgał się z podołku Harry’ego.

"Girl I got you so high and I know you like…"

Louis ściągnął spodnie Harry’ego i uśmiechnął się. - Żadnych bokserek?

\- Przypuszczałem, że będziesz mnie chciał…

Louis zachichotał sucho. - Głupek… - Wziął połowę długości Harry’ego do swoich ust i ssał póki nie uderzył o tył jego gardła.

\- Mmm, cholera. Naprawdę jesteś…

\- Mmm…

Louis chwycił dłonie Harry’ego i położył je na tyle swojej głowy. Harry złapał włosy Louisa i pchnął głębiej, sprawiając że ten się zakrztusił. Louis ścisnął nogi Harry’ego, kiedy ten ostro pieprzył jego gardło. W oczach Louisa pojawiły się łzy i próbował kontrolować swój oddech, chciał, by Harry’emu się podobało. Trochę minęło, cóż - długo w dniach Harry’ego.

\- Kurwa Lou… Mmm, taki ciepły, kochanie. - Harry przycisnął głowę Louisa i trzymał ją tak przez całe pięć sekund. Louis odsunął się, ślina spływała po jego podbródku i kapało mu z oczu. Harry uśmiechnął się. - Kurwa. Wyglądasz tak dobrze z moim penisem w swoim gardle. Tak dobry… taki śliczny… - Harry przebiegł kciukiem po wargach Louisa. - Lubisz mojego kutasa, kochanie?

Louis jęknął, kiedy dotknął samego siebie. - Tak, Hazza. - Był taką dziwką.

\- Tak? Tylko mojego, prawda?

\- Tak, Harry. - Był taką posłuszną dziwką. Harry uśmiechnął się. - Dobra odpowiedź… połóż się dla mnie kochanie, zdejmij swoje spodnie, bluzę zostaw.

Louis posłusznie posłuchał i ściągnął swoje spodnie oraz bokserki, położył się na dywanie i cierpliwie czekał.

\- Dotykałeś się kiedyś, kochanie?

Louis pisnął, kiedy Harry do niego podszedł. Powoli skinął głową. Harry uśmiechnął się i przyklęknął przy tyłku Louisa.

\- Otwórz, Boo - Louis powoli rozchylił swoje nogi. Harry polizał swoje już mokre wargi. - Piękny… a tu kochanie? - Harry przycisnął swój palec wskazujący do wejścia Louisa. - Czy kiedykolwiek dotykałeś się tutaj?

Całe ciało Louisa się zatrzęsło. - N-nie…

Uśmiech Harry’ego był demoniczny. - Mmm, świetnie. Obliż swoje palce, a potem się pieprz.

Oczy Louisa urosły. - A-ale chcę ciebie…

Harry uśmiechnął się delikatnie i potarł twarz Louisa. - Potem możesz mnie ujeżdżać, w porządku?

Louis skinął głową, włożył dwa palce do swojej buzi i nawilżył je. Ślina spływała po jego dłoni, kiedy je wyjmował. Harry z powrotem usiadł na kanapie, aby mieć dobry widok.

\- No dalej - nakłaniał go Harry.

Louis przygryzł swoją wargę i przycisnął obydwa palce na raz. Jego biodra poszły do góry, kiedy syknął, ból był znośny. Louis stworzył tempo dla swoich palców i szybko się ono zwiększało. Harry siedział, oglądając jak mniejszy chłopak wkładał swoje palce głęboko w siebie, obscenicznie jęcząc. Harry stęknął i szybko zaczął sobie obciągać.

\- Harry! Mmm, pieprz mnie! Pieprz mnie teraz! - Krzyczał desperacko Louis, ponieważ mógł, ponieważ wiedział, że Harry to zrobi. Oczy Harry’ego były ciemne, kiedy jego kolana uderzyły o podłogę.

-Wyjmij swoje palce. - Louis powoli je wyciągnął i wpatrywał się w dwa mokre palce z zachwytem. Harry uśmiechnął się. - Robiłeś to, kochanie. Smakuje naprawdę dobrze. Próbowałem.

Louis przyciągnął je z zawahaniem do swoich ust. Nim dotknęły jego języka, Harry wślizgnął się w niego.

\- Jasna cholera! - Louis odrzucił swoją głowę do tyłu, kiedy Harry zatrzymał się w nim. Brunet chwycił nogi Louisa i przycisnął je do jego klatki piersiowej, prowadził swoje ruchy, kiedy Louis pod nim krzyczał.

\- Kurwa, taki dobry.

\- Chcę cię ujeżdżać, chcę cię ujeżdżać… 

Harry warknął z głębi swojego gardła i wyślizgnął się. Usiadł na kanapie i przytrzymał swojego kutasa, by Louis na nim usiadł. Ich ruchy były szybkie. Louis szybko wstał i usiadł z nogami po obu stronach młodszego chłopaka. Louis obniżył swój tyłek, póki kutas Harry’ego nie był do niego dociśnięty.

\- Och, tak… cholera, Haz…

\- Mmm… podskakuj na mnie, kochanie. - A Louis to zrobił, jego ciało poruszało się w górę i w dół w rytm muzyki. Palce u stóp Louisa podwinęły się, kiedy poczuł gorąco w dole swojego brzucha, pozwolił swojej głowie opaść na ramię Harry’ego, podczas gdy oczy wbijały mu się w tył głowy.

Harry ciasno trzymał biodra Louisa, prawie tak, jakby chłopak miał zniknąć. - Kurwa…

\- Uch! Zaraz dojdę! - Harry przycisnął Louisa i wbił się porządnie w niego.

\- Dojdę w tobie, kochanie… o Boże! - Dłonie Harry’ego zjechały na dół, kiedy wystrzelił głęboko w starszego chłopaka. Sperma Louisa trysnęła, przysłaniając sweter i wpadając do jego oka. Jego nogi wciąż się trzęsły od orgazmu. - Och, och… - Louis trząsł się. Trzymał się za oko obydwiema dłońmi.

\- O Boże… c-co się stało? - Zapytał bez tchu Harry. Louis pobiegł do kuchni, sperma spływała po jego nodze, a on pocierał wodą swoje oko. Harry przyszedł chwilę później. - Co się stało, słoneczko?

\- Mam coś w moim oku?

\- Co? Daj mi zobaczyć… - Louis odwrócił się. Harry na poważnie spojrzał w oko Louisa.

\- Jest naprawdę czerwone, co to jest?

Louis żachnął się i potarł to. - Moja sperma.

Harry zaśmiał się obrzydliwie głośno. - Haha! O mój Boże!

\- Och zamknij się i mi pomóż!

\- Masz swoją własną spermę w swoim oku! Jak to w ogóle się stało!


	17. Rozdział 17

\- Niall powiedział, że mnie odbierze?

\- Uch, powiedz Niallowi, aby się pieprzył, ja cię odbiorę. Będę tam o dziewiątej.

Louis zachichotał do telefonu jak mała dziewczynka. - Dobrze, Hazza…

\- W porządku, wracam na ring, będę…

\- Dlaczego, Harry? Zawsze walczysz teraz.

\- Cóż, muszę, aby żyć i mówiłem ci już, że nie przestanę, kocham walczenie, Lou.

Louis westchnął. - Cokolwiek, do zobaczenia wieczorem.

\- Proszę, przestań takim być, wiesz że tego nie lubię.

Louis oparł się o ścianę na zewnątrz swojego budynku. - W porządku.

\- Och, mój śliczny, mały Louis. Do zobaczenia o dziewiątej.

\- Pa.

~*~

\- Dlaczego nie mogę cię odebrać? Za kogo ten gość się uważa?

Louis zachichotał i położył sobie telefon na ramieniu. - Jest fajny. Masz adres, prawda?

\- Tak mam, swoją drogą, widziałeś adres, prawda?

Louis wślizgnął się w swoje nowe markowe buty. - Tak, widziałem.

\- To we wschodnim Londynie, nie najlepsza część.

Louis usłyszał pukanie do drzwi. - Uch, tak. Wiem, ale nie wybraliby miejsca, które nie byłoby bezpieczne. Myślę, że Harry jest tutaj, więc do zobaczenia, tak?

Niall prychnął. - W porządku, pa.

~*~

Louis pozwolił swojemu telefonowi spaść na kanapę i wstał. - Kto to?

\- Harry!

Louis uśmiechnął się delikatnie i otworzył białe drzwi. Jego oczy spoczęły na ubiorze Harry’ego, miał on na sobie luźny, czarny tank top z słowami napisanymi dziwnym graffiti oraz czarne, workowate spodnie. Louis szybko spojrzał na samego siebie, miał białą bluzkę oraz jeansy z czarnymi tomsami. To nie było w porządku. Cholera, Harry zawsze ubierał się stosownie.

Harry uśmiechnął się. - Uch, co?

Louis zmarszczył brwi. - Czy wyglądam… dobrze?

\- Wyglądasz w porządku? Dlaczego pytasz?

Louis ponownie spojrzał na swój strój i odwrócił się, Harry szedł za nim.

\- Nie sądzę, że powinien iść w tym, mam na myśli… spójrz na siebie.

Harry spojrzał po sobie zmieszany. - Co?

\- Wyglądam jak… jak duże dziecko. - Harry zaśmiał się i objął Louisa w talii.

\- Cóż, myślę, że wyglądasz dobrze w czymkolwiek, no wiesz… ten tyłek. - Harry kopnął Louisa w stopę. - Może zmienimy te buty, okej? 

Louis nędznie skinął głową.

~*~

\- Louis!

\- Hej, Ni; hej, Jonah! Jak się macie?

Jonah uśmiechnął się i objął ramiona Nialla. - Świetnie, dzięki. Właściwie podekscytowany wyjściem. Ten klub jest niesamowity.

\- Uch, gdzie jest Harry? - Niall spojrzał za swojego przyjaciela.

Louis uśmiechnął się uprzejmie. - Bierze coś z samochodu… uch, gdzie jest klub?

Jonah wskazał na małe drzwi za schodami obok nich.

Louis uśmiechnął się delikatnie. - Przepraszam? To są drzwi.

Niall zaśmiał się. - To podziemny klub, Lou.

Louis powoli skinął głową. - Och…

\- Ejj, Louis! - Louis oglądał jak cała twarz Nialla się zmieniała, kiedy usłyszał głos Zayna. Louis odwrócił się, by zobaczyć Zayna, Harry’ego i Barbarę.

\- Hej, Zayn, co z twoją nogą? Nie masz gipsu - skomentował Jonah.

Zayn spojrzał w dół. - Racja.

Harry objął Louisa w talii i wpatrywał się w Jonah. - Hej, Ni, Jonah.

\- Hej, Haz, Zayn, Barbara… - Niall zassał swój policzek, Zayn wyglądał pięknie. Barbara uśmiechnęła się, sprawiając że Niall wpatrywał się w blondynkę i nie mógł zaprzeczyć temu, jak śliczna była i miała dobry styl.

Louis wyczuł napięcie. - Więc, wchodzimy do środka czy…

Zayn uśmiechnął się. - Tak, zabawmy się. - Spojrzał na Nialla. - Prawda?

\- Prawda.

~*~

\- Świryyyy…

Louis nigdy w swoim życiu nie słyszał tak głośnej muzyki. Kiedy otworzyli drzwi, był tam bardzo wielki mężczyzna, który rozpoznał Harry’ego oraz Zayna i pozwolił im wejść do środka, o nic nie pytając. Kolejnymi drzwi weszli do klubu bardzo… bardzo głośnego klubu. Louis był szczerze zaskoczony. Na zewnątrz nie było słychać muzyki, co było nieco zaskakujące. Światła w szybkim tempie tańczyły po ciele każdego. Louis nie mógł zobaczyć niczego.

\- Pozostańcie blisko, w porządku, musicie być tutaj ostrożni! - Krzyknął Harry do grupy. Niall złapał Louisa i przyciągnął go na bok.

\- Ał! Co ty robisz?

\- O mój Boże! Myślę, że ją zabiję!

\- Barbarę? Dlaczego?

\- Nienawidzę jej! Uch, o mój Boże, Louis! Jestem taki zazdrosny!

\- Niall! Przyszliśmy tutaj…

\- Ejj, no dalej! - Krzyknął Jonah i złapał za ramię Nialla i Louisa. - Idziemy po drinki! - Kiedy dłoń Jonah była na Louisie, był tam również komplet dłoni Harry’ego. Harry zarzucił ramię wokół Louisa, posyłając w kierunku Jonah twarz bez emocji.

\- Po prostu powiedziałem im, by szli - bronił się Jonah.

\- Trzymaj się swojego mężczyzny, a ja będę trzymał mojego. Dzięki. - Harry zaprowadził oszalałego Louisa w tłum, Niall i Jonah szli blisko za nimi.

\- Wielki gruba świnia, Mufasa…

\- Harry! Nie musisz być niemiły!

\- Nie lubię go, więc zdecydowanie nie chcę, aby cię dotykał!

Louis westchnął i wykorzystał chwilę, by się rozejrzeć. Klub był zadymiony i wilgotny. Spocone ciała tańczyły obok siebie. Sposób, w jaki ludzie się tutaj poruszali nie był tym, do czego był przyzwyczajony. Zayn z Barbarą zatrzymali się, sprawiając, że wszyscy inni też to zrobili. Wskazał grupie, aby patrzyli. Louis stanął na palcach, by zobaczyć wnętrze kółka. Dwie dziewczyny tańczyły tam w skandaliczny sposób. Louis wpatrywał się w nie ze zdziwieniem. Ich ciała poruszały się tak… szybko. Poruszały swoimi tyłkami tak szybko, że Louis prawie dostał oczopląsu. Niall krzyczał, zachęcająco.

“this girl fuck me like she know…”

Louis nie mógł pojąć tego, jak bliźniaczki poruszały się w rytm muzyki, były wspaniałe. Nigdy w swojej młodości nie był wokół takiej aury. Po drugiej stronie było tak inaczej. Było w pewien sposób piękne. Piosenka się zmieniła, a Zayn podbiegł do kółka, zaskakując Louisa i Nialla. Szczęka Louisa opadła, kiedy ciało Zayna poruszało się do nowej piosenki. Niall przytrzymał się ramienia Louisa z wielkim uśmiechem na ustach. Mulat wyglądał prawie tak, jakby nie miał kontroli nad swoim ciałem, machał swoimi rękami w każdym kierunku. Ale tłum to kochał. Uśmiech Louisa był szeroki, Zayn w przerażający sposób był naprawdę dobry. Wyglądał prawie tak, jakby walczył z powietrzem.

Zayn wyciągnął dłonie i przyciągnął Harry’ego do kółka. Cały tłum dopingował. Harry zaśmiał się i próbował się stamtąd wydostać. Louis pokręcił swoją głową z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy i wepchnął go z powrotem.

\- Tańcz! Chcę zobaczyć, jak tańczysz! - Harry pokręcił głową na Zayna, który przez chwilę stał, nie ruszając się. Zasłonił swoją twarz, śmiejąc się, a następnie zaczął się poruszać.

Louis był pod wrażeniem, ale jeszcze bardziej był zdumiony. Harry tańczył, Harry dobrze tańczył, Harry naprawdę kurewsko dobrze tańczył. Był zdumiony jak jego ręce poruszały się w tym samym czasie, co stopy. Tłum - włączając Nialla (szczególnie Niall) - krzyczał i wyrzucał swoje ręce w powietrze. Louis szybko załapał gorączkę i zrobił to samo. Fajnie było widzieć innego Harry’ego. To perfekcyjnie do niego pasowało i było zabawne.

Harry i Zayn wyszli spoceni ze swojego kółka, uśmiechając się i klaszcząc. Louis wskoczył w ramiona Harry’ego.

\- O mój Boże! Byłeś kurewsko wspaniały! - Harry zaśmiał się i pocałował szyję Louisa. - Nie powiedziałeś mi, że potrafisz tańczyć!

Harry uniósł kąciki swoich ust. - Nigdy nie pytałeś.

Niall podbiegł do Zayna, zaskakując mulata. - To było kurewsko wspaniałe!

Zayn zachichotał. - Dzięki.

\- Co to było? Byłeś jak - Niall udawał, jakby tańczył jak Zayn, sprawiając, że brunet wybuchnął śmiechem.

\- Crump!

\- Przepraszam?

\- Ten styl tańca, nazywa się crumping!

Niall uśmiechnął się. - Wspaniałe…

Louis chwycił ramię Nialla. - Gdzie jest Jonah?

\- Co?

\- Gdzie jest Jonah? - Niall szybko się rozejrzał, Jonah brak. - Nie mam pojęcia! Pójdę go poszukać!

Louis lekko skinął głową i odwrócił się z powrotem do Harry’ego. Zayn oglądał z poirytowaniem, jak Niall znikał. - Gdzie on idzie?

\- Uch, poszukać Jonah. - Harry westchnął i złapał dłoń Louisa. - Zayn, my idziemy po drinki, dobra?

\- W porządku, my będziemy tańczyć, chodź tutaj, kochanie.

~*~

\- Harry, jesteś naprawdę dobrym tancerzem.

Harry uśmiechnął się i zarumienił. - Dzięki. Nie jestem taki świetny. Nie tańczyłem od długiego czasu.

Louis uśmiechnął się i wziął łyk swojego piwa. - To miejsce jest absolutnie szalone.

Harry uniósł kąciki ust. - Nie twoja sceneria?

Louis pokręcił głową, rozglądając się. - Nie bardzo. Jest zabawne, wszystko jest naprawdę miłe i jest tutaj kilku niesamowitych tancerzy.

Harry uśmiechnął się. - W takim razie chcesz trochę potańczyć?

Twarz Louisa stała się czerwona. - Nie ma mowy!

Harry uśmiechnął się. - No dalej! Będzie zabawnie. Znam DJ’a, więc zażądam piosenkę, no chodź! - Harry wstał i chwycił ramię Louisa.

\- Nie, Harry! Poważnie! Nie chcę!

\- Chodź! Jak możesz przyjść do klubu i nie tańczyć? - Harry kontynuował odciąganie chudszego chłopaka od stołka barowego.

\- Harry! Proszę, nie!

\- Nie słyszę cię!

~*~

“…Girl wine for me… girl wine for me…”

Louis stanął przed Harrym ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami. Harry żachnął się i pokręcił biodrami Louisa przy użyciu swoich dłoni. - No dalej! Wybrałem piosenkę!

\- Powiedziałem, że nie chcę!

\- Przyszedłeś do klubu, aby tańczyć kochanie. No chodź! Proszę! Tak jak w domu, zatańcz dla mnie!

Louis poczuł gorąco na swojej twarzy i szyi. - Ale nie jestem w domu!

\- Nikt nie patrzy! Są w swoim własnym świecie. Kochanie, proszę! Zatańcz dla mnie!

Louis pokręcił głową na nie.

Harry wzruszył ramionami. - W porządku. Znajdę sobie kogoś innego do tańczenia. - Odwrócił się, aby odejść od powalonego nauczyciela. Louis chwycił koszulkę Harry’ego.

\- Jesteś poważny? Zostawiasz mnie?

Harry skinął głową. - Chcę tańczyć.

Louis jęknął. - W porządku! Ale nie śmiej się ze mnie!

Harry uśmiechał się jak dziecko. - Wygrałem.

Louis stał niezręcznie, kiedy jego plecy były przyciśnięte do klatki piersiowej Harry’ego. Harry zaśmiał się i zacisnął swoje dłonie na biodrach Louisa. - Kochanie! Poczuj muzykę! - Louis poruszył swoimi biodrami w dziwnym stylu. Harry zaśmiał się jeszcze mocniej. - Kochanie! Musisz poczuć…

\- Kurewsko to czuję! - Harry nic nie mógł na to poradzić, ale śmiał się z rozpaczy Louisa, wyglądał tak słodko. - Harry, nie mogę! -

Harry pocałował kark Louisa. Z dłońmi na jego biodrach poruszył nimi. - Poczuj to… poruszaj się z tym, nie przeciwko… - Louis zamknął oczy. Biodra Harry’ego poruszały się miło razem z jego, to było naprawdę dobre odczucie. Szorstkie dłonie bruneta ześlizgnęły się na boki Louisa i położyły dłonie szatyna wokół swojej szyi.

\- Robię to! - Louis uśmiechnął się dumnie.

Harry uśmiechnął się i zniżył ich ciała. - Mmm… taki dobry, kochanie. Robisz to tak dobrze…

“…you got me talkin’ in me sleep…”

Oddech Louisa był przyspieszony, kiedy muzyka stawała się szybsza. Kręcił swoim tyłkiem przed kroczem Harry’ego, zarabiając głośne jęknięcie do swojego ucha. Louis uśmiechnął się zawadiacko i odwrócił ich twarzą w twarz. Ich ciała perfekcyjnie mieszały się z muzyką. Louis uśmiechnął się, kiedy zauważył uśmiech Harry’ego, to było nikczemne. Louis zarzucił swoje ramię na szyję Harry’ego i pozwolił biodrom dopasować się do jego dłoni. Dłonie Harry’ego opadły na tyłek jego partnera i przycisnął ich czoła do siebie. Ich krocza szorstko się o siebie pocierały, kiedy muzyka wydawała się być coraz głośniejsza. Oddech Louisa był nierówny i mógł poczuć jak robił się coraz twardszy.

\- H-Harry…

\- Hmm… jesteś naprawdę dobrym tancerzem, kochanie… - Harry przycisnął swoje wargi do Louisa, kiedy muzyka zaczęła powoli spowalniać. Louis troszeczkę bał się tego, że ludzie na nich patrzyli. Nie był do tego przyzwyczajony i było to lekko niekomfortowe, ale nie mógł się tym przejmować. Naprawdę nie mógł. Szatyn pozostał bez tchu. Harry uśmiechnął się. - To było naprawdę gorące, Boo.

Louis mógł usłyszeć następną remiksowaną piosenkę. Odwrócił się i przycisnął swój tyłek do twardości Harry’ego. - Potańczmy jeszcze trochę.

~*~

\- To miejsce jest kurewsko wspaniałe! - Krzyknął Niall, siedząc na podołku Jonah.

Zayn skinął głową i wypił shota. - To jedyny do jakiego przychodzimy.

Louis natknął się na grupę i usiadł na podołku Harry’ego. - Masz się dobrze, Boo?

Louis skinął głową ze śmiechem. - Łazienki są takie odrażające, ale je kocham!

Barbara zachichotała i pokręciła głową. - Jesteś taki wstawiony!

Louis prychnął - Uch nie, nie jestem. Ja tylko… tylko.

\- Nabuzowany. - Dokończył Harry.

Louis uśmiechnął się dotykając jego twarzy, a potem spojrzał na Barbarę. - Tak, nabuzowany.

Barbara zaśmiała się pijacko, sprawiając, że Niall się na nią spojrzał. Harry zakopał swoją twarz w szyi Louisa i pozostawił pocałunek na jego błyszczącej się skórze. - Cieszę się, że dobrze się bawisz.

\- Mam masę dobrej zabawy!

Zayn uniósł kąciki swoich ust i uniósł kieliszek. - Toast!

Każdy podniósł kieliszek, ale Niall. - Za nowych przyjaciół…

Niall spojrzał na Zayna przeszywającym wzrokiem. - Nowych przyjaciół…

~*~

\- Niall! - Prychnął Louis, kiedy szukał swojego małego przyjaciela w wielkim tłumie.

\- Hej, chcesz zatańczyć?

Louis odwrócił się do głębokiego głosu. - Uch, nie, dziękuję.

Mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami, ale i tak złapał Louisa. - Hej! Hej! Powiedziałem nie, koleś, odwal się!

\- Wyluzuj, najprawdopodobniej jesteś pijany, tak? Jestem pewny, że chcesz zatańczyć.

Louis uderzył mężczyznę w twarz i odsunął się. Wpatrywał się jak facet trzymał się za policzek. - Pieprz się i nigdy więcej mnie nie dotykaj! - Louis odwrócił się, ale został przyciągnięty z powrotem.

\- Przestań!

\- Hej, uch, naprawdę powinieneś puścić mojego przyjaciela. - Louis wyszarpnął się z uścisku mężczyzny i pobiegł za Zayna.

\- Nie powinieneś mieć nic przeciwko, to nie twój kurewski interes!

Zayn uniósł kąciki swoich ust. - Pieprz się albo będziemy mieli problem.

Louis czuł jak trzęsie się za silną postawą Zayna. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się. - W takim razie dawaj.

Brunet przewrócił oczami i kopnął swoją stopą w klatkę piersiową mężczyzny, powodując, że upadł on na tyłek, co przykuło uwagę ludzi. Louis słyszał jak muzyka szorstko się zatrzymała.

\- Louis! - Louis uniósł głowę, gdy usłyszał swoje imię.

Mężczyzna wstał i przytrzymał go za klatkę. - Pieprz się, Malik!

\- Bawiłeś się z moim chłopcem, Reggie.

Mężczyzna nadepnął na twarz Zayna. - Hmmf! Pierdolę to gówno, chodźmy. Co powiesz na to, że tym razem nie będzie oszukiwał.

\- To nie było oszukiwanie, tylko ostrzeżenie. Teraz weź tą nogę z mojej twarzy! - Zayn odrzucił Reggie’go do tyłu i uniknął pięści wyrzuconej w swoim kierunku.

\- Ajj! Jeśli chcecie walczyć to wypierdalajcie! - Jamajski głos krzyknął przez głośniki. Facet podbiegł do Zayna, ale został powstrzymany przez Harry’ego, który posłał mu zirytowany uśmiech.

\- Słuchaj, naprawdę nie powinieneś dotykać mojego przyjaciela, Reg.

\- Pieprz się, Harry, to nie twoja walka. - Dwóch facetów stanęło obok Reggiego.

Zayn i Jonah natychmiastowo podeszli do przodu.

\- Lou, co się stało? - Syknął Niall.

Louis odwrócił się z wielkimi oczami. - Nie mam pojęcia. - Obgryzł swoje paznokcie, nigdy nie wiedział z tak bliska, jak Harry z kimś walczył. To sprawiało, że jego serce pędziło. Chciał, aby wszyscy przestali.

\- Słuchajcie, musicie wyjść, wszyscy. Teraz. - Ochroniarz złapał Reggiego za ramię i szybko wypchnął.

\- Nie będę wychodził z powodu tego małego gówna! Nie jesteś nawet taki słodki! - Reggie wskazał na Louisa, któremu dreszcz przeszedł po kręgosłupie. Harry podążył za palcem Reggiego do Louisa. Odwrócił się i dostał w twarz. Jego ciało opadło na Zayn. Jonah rzucił się na mężczyznę, by mu oddać. Ochrona złapała Jonah oraz Reggiego i zaczęli ich wyprowadzać.

Harry szybko wstał. - Czy ty, kurwa, go dotknąłeś?

Reggie wyrywał się z uścisku ochrony. - Tak! I co mi, kurwa, teraz zrobisz, Styles!

Louis mógł poczuć złość, mógł zobaczyć jak emanowała ona z ciała Harry’ego. Wystrzelił do faceta w ramionach ochroniarza tylko po to, by być powstrzymanym przez Zayna.

\- Harry, to nie jest tego warte.

\- Zabiję cię, kurwa! Jak śmiałeś położyć na nim swoje łapska! Chory skurwysyn!

\- Harry, przestań! - Louis teraz krzyczał, jego ciało się trzęsło. Harry nie przestawał. To było straszne. Harry go przerażał. Chociaż to nie był Harry, to było tak jakby oglądał coś co przejęło jego ciało.

\- Puść mnie, kurwa! Kim ty, do cholery, myślisz, że jesteś, brudny pojebie!

Przyszło więcej ochrony, łapiąc Nialla, Barbarę i Louisa.

\- Hej! Nie dotykaj go, kurwa! - Krzyknął Jonah, wyplątując się z uścisku.

\- Zayn, puść mnie, do jasnej cholery!

\- Harry, przestań być pieprzonym idiotą!

\- Patrz, Harry! Patrz, kiedy będziemy stąd wychodzić! - Krzyknął Reggie. - Przysięgasz jakbyś przeleciał to gówno, nie zrobiłem tego.

Harry wciąż się mocował. - Odetnę ci łapy! Przysięgam na Boga! Już nigdy niczego nie dotkniesz!

~*~

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że mnie przytrzymałeś.

\- Och tak, więc zabiłbyś faceta i poszedłbyś do więzienia. Zwracałem uwagę na ciebie!

Harry westchnął i przyciągnął rozmyślającego Louisa dalej na swoim podołku.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć w to, że nie przestałeś i teraz masz wielkiego siniaka na twarzy!

\- Lou, byłem wściekły, czego oczekiwałeś?

\- Tego, abyś się kontrolował! Nie pocałował mnie ani nic!

Harry szorstko odwrócił ciało Louisa. - Pocałował cię?

Louis uniósł swoje brwi. - Nie!

\- Właściwie byłem naprawdę zaskoczony, że Niall to zrobił - powiedział Zayn, śmiejąc się.

Louis prychnął. - Ten chłopak jest szalony.

\- Czy słyszałem swoje imię? - Niall wyszedł z łazienki z Jonah przy swoim boku.

\- Tak, rozmawialiśmy o tym, jak pobiłeś tamtego kolesia - westchnęła Barbara.

Niall przełknął swoje słowa. - Nie wiedziałem co się dzieje, ale potem zrozumiałem, więc zgaduję że… ja po prostu… trzepnąłem go?

Harry zachichotał i pokręcił głową. - Zdarłeś z niego skórę.

Niall wzruszył ramionami i usiadł na dywanie Jonah. - Hej, Panie ‘zabiję cię’.

Harry wzruszył ramionami. - Zrobiłby to.

Louis walnął Harry’ego w klatkę piersiową. - Przestań mówić takie dziwne rzeczy!

\- Nie wiem jak wy, ale dla mnie to jest nudne. - Barbara wstała. - Chodźmy, kochanie.

Zayn wstał. - W porządku, panowie…

Niall przemówić. - Żartujesz sobie, kurwa, ze mnie? Będziesz tak teraz robił cokolwiek ona ci powie?

Grupa była w niezręcznej ciszy.

\- Uch…

\- To nie twoja pieprzona sprawa. On nie jest twoim chłopakiem.

Niall wstał i ścisnął swoje zęby. - Chcesz, abym ciebie też ugryzł?

Barbara zrobiła krok do tyłu.

\- Ni, no dalej. Odpoczywamy tutaj. - Jonah przyciągnął Nialla z powrotem.

Nauczyciel zmrużył swoje oczy na dziewczynę.

Louis wstał. - W takim razie zgaduję, że wychodzę. - Spojrzał w tym na Harry’ego.

Harry również się podniósł. - W porządku. Cóż, przynajmniej pod koniec było zabawnie. Do zobaczenia.

\- Czekaj, Lou! Możemy uch, porozmawiać w kuchni? Naprawdę szybko, obiecuję!

Louis skinął głową i zignorował dziwne spojrzenie od Jonah.

~*~

\- Co jest?

Niall przygryzł swoje paznokcie. - Umm… pocałowałem Zayna.

Louis wpatrywał się w Nialla przez pięć sekund. - Przepraszam?

Westchnął. - Pocałowałem go, a Jonah widział…

Louis skinął głowa, rozumiejąc słowa Nialla. - Widzę, cóż… co do kurwy?

Niall spuścił głowę. - Wiem! Ja tylko… uch, Louis! Pomóż mi!

\- Niall, co masz na myśli?! Ty… nie wiem. Spotykasz się z Jonah, prawda?

\- Tak sądzę…

\- Tak sądzisz?

\- Tak sądzę. Ja po prostu… chciałem skorzystać z łazienki, ale nie wiedziałem gdzie to jest, więc mnie tam zabrał i wtedy…

\- I wtedy?

\- Wtedy… zapytał się mnie czy mógłbym być milszy dla, uch… - Niall wzdrygnął się. - Barbary… i powiedziałem, że cholera, nie. Nie lubię jej, a on po prostu był taki blisko i my tylko… och ,Louis.

Louis westchnął. - Tylko go pocałowałeś, prawda?

Niall przygryzł swoją wargę. - Tak jakby…

\- Niall!

\- Louis, tak bardzo przepraszam! O mój Boże, Lou, to było takie dobre, jego dłonie na mnie i…

\- Nie obchodzi mnie to… proszę, oszczędź mnie… - Niall chodził w tę i z powrotem. - Jonah to widział?

\- Tak! O mój Boże! Nic nie powiedział, ale widziałem jak wchodził do łazienki?

\- Cóż, przestaliście?

\- Nie…

\- Niall!

\- Louis!

\- Niall!

\- Louis!

\- Przestań.

\- Proszę, pomóż mi. Nie chcę tutaj zostawać. Czuję się tak źle.

\- Tak bardzo przepraszam, Ni, jeśli nie chcesz, musisz mu powiedzieć.

Niall ponownie obgryzał swoje paznokcie. - W porządku… powiem mu za jakąś godzinę.

\- Tak, po prostu powiedz, że nie czujesz się dobrze.

Niall skinął głową. - Tak, w porządku.

~*~

\- Kłamiesz.

\- Przysięgam. - Harry uśmiechnął się i wprowadził Louisa do kompleksu. - Mój Zaynie, dostałem grę! Cooo!

Louis uderzył go. - Zamknij się! To nie jest dobra rzecz!

Harry zaśmiał się, ale przytrzymał swoją szczękę. - Ow… 

\- To jest to, co ty dostałeś! - Louis wyszedł z samochodu, nim Harry mógł uszczypnąć jego tyłek. Harry wysiadł i trzasnął za sobą drzwiami. Louis stał na przodzie i wpatrywał się w jego posiniaczoną szczękę. - Jesteś taki głupi.

Harry przyciągnął Louisa do siebie. - Dlaczego? Ponieważ chcę chronić mojego chłopca?

Louis uśmiechnął się. - I mnie?

Harry skinął głową. - O tym mówię… ty, jesteś moim chłopcem. - Louis nie mógł kontrolować swojej twarzy, jego usta uformowały się w cholerny uśmiech. - Podoba ci się to? - Louis nieśmiało skinął głową. - Louis przygryzł swoją dolną wargę, aby zatrzymać swój uśmiech. - Ahh! - Harry zaśmiał się. - Lubisz jak to brzmi? - Louis pokręcił swoją zarumienioną twarzą i przycisnął się do klatki piersiowej Harry’ego. Dźgnął Louisa bok. - Aww, on to lubi… lubi być nazywany chłopakiem.

\- Zamknij się. - Louis odciągnął swoją twarz od koszulki Harry’ego.

\- Jesteś taki głupiutki! - Harry przyciągnął twarz Louisa i objął ją. Złożył kilka pocałunków na jego wargach. - Bardzo. - Całus. - Bardzo. - Całus. - Bardzo głupiutki i nic mnie to nie obchodzi.

Louis odepchnął się i zachichotał. - Uch, dlaczego mi to robisz?

Harry uśmiechnął się. - Co robię?

Louis zamachnął swoją ręką wokół. - To… sprawiasz, że czuję się jak blahhhh.

Harry zaśmiał się. - Co to jest blahhhh.

\- Ahh! Przestań! - Jęknął Louis.

Harry uśmiechnął się i ponownie przyciągnął Louisa. Delikatnie potarł swoim nosem o niego. - To mój ulubiony ty. Kiedy jesteś cały zarumieniony. To sprawia, że wyglądasz tak cholernie słodko, szczególnie podczas seksu.

Louis delikatnie walnął Harry’ego w klatkę piersiową. - Nienawidzę cię…

\- Hej! Nic ci nie zrobiłem.

Louis objął swoim małymi ramionami ciało Harry’ego. - Wiem… po prostu się zamknij.


	18. Rozdział 18

Louis wstał zaspany, kiedy słońce pokazało się w pokoju. Usiadł i podrapał się delikatnie po plecach. Po jego lewej znajdowała się kłopotliwa głowa pełna loków, które zażądały, by zostać na noc.

~*~

\- W porządku, idę. Zgaduję, że do ciebie zadzwonię?

Harry uniósł swoją brew i zachichotał.

\- Nie ma mowy. Zostaję dzisiaj z tobą. Wypiłem za dużo, muszę zostać na noc.

Louis pokręcił głową. - Nie ma mowy. Odwiozłeś nas tutaj! Jedź do domu!

\- Co! Wpuściłem cię do swojego domu i pozwoliłem ci zostać na noc, tym mi się odwdzięczasz? W porządku, wychodzę. - Harry odwrócił się do swojego samochodu.

Dłoń Louisa wyciągnęła się, by złapać wyższego chłopaka. - Dobra… zostań. Będzie zabawnie. Tak sądzę…

~*~

A zabawnym było to, że Louis ledwo mógł poczuć swój tyłek, kiedy wstawał.

\- Sukinsyn… - poskarżył się sam do siebie, kiedy kuśtykał do łazienki.

~*~

\- Dzień dobry - głęboki, szorstki głos doszedł zza Louisa. Odwrócił się szybko jedynie w spodniach od piżamy.

\- Och, Harry, dzień dobry. Właśnie próbowałem sobie zrobić śniadanie.

Harry uśmiechnął się i zmarszczył swój nos. - Co robisz?

\- Uch, smażone jajka i tosty z trochę wspaniałą tyłkową herbatą.

Louis uśmiechnął się delikatnie. Harry spojrzał na niego zabawnie i pokręcił głową.

\- Jesteś kimś innym, Boo… - Chwycił delikatnie Louisa i przyciągnął go do wejścia. Miękko złączył cienkie, różowe wargi Louisa ze swoimi pulchnymi. Louis wkręcił się w pocałunek i złapał za koszulkę Harry’ego, aby go pogłębić. - Mmm… tak wcześnie? Chcesz tego teraz? - Powiedział łagodnym tonem Harry, kiedy oddech Louisa przyspieszył.

Louis pokiwał szybko głową i podskoczył, Harry podciągnął go za uda. Przeszedł parę metrów na ślepo i usadowił mniejszego chłopaka na kuchence.

\- Jasna cholera! - Louis podskoczył, odpychając Harry’ego podczas tego procesu.

\- Co do diabła? - Harry postawił Louisa z powrotem na podłodze. - Co się stało?

\- Mój tyłek! - Jęknął Louis, pocierając swoją pupę. - Kuchenka, posadziłeś mnie na kuchence. Wciąż była gorąca!

Harry był cicho przez chwilę, zaśmiał się w swoją dłoń, kiedy Louis wyskoczył z kuchni, trzymając się za tyłek.

\- Ja… o mój Boże. - Harry nie mógł powstrzymać się od śmiechu, kiedy podążał za starszym chłopakiem. - Przepraszam… tak bardzo przepraszam.

Louis odwrócił się z sapnięciem. - Proszę, pomóż.

Śmiech Harry’ego ustąpił, kiedy zobaczył łzy spływające po twarzy Louisa. Podszedł do niego powoli i podniósł jak pannę młodą.

\- Shh… weźmy prysznic, dobrze? Następnie nałożymy trochę kremu.

Louis potulnie skinął głową, kiedy małe krople spłynęły po jego twarzy.

~*~

\- Louis, proszę, nie wierć się!

\- To boli!

\- Ja… uch! Rozumiem to, ale… - Harry zmagał się z utrzymanie wierzgających nóg Louisa. - Po prostu się uspokój! - Usiadł na łydkach Louisa. Wziął głęboki wdech. - W porządku, teraz nałożę trochę kremu na poparzenia, dobra?

Louis lekko zaskomlał. - W porządku, to nie będzie bolało?

Harry nałożył trochę oczyszczającego kremu na swój palec i powoli potarł wyraźną bliznę po poparzeniu. Louis kopał nogami z Harrym na sobie.

\- Piecze! Piecze!

\- W porządku, po prostu… po prostu się uspokój! - Louis kontynuował poruszanie się, sprawiając, że Harry poruszał się w górę i w dół.

\- Ahh! - Dłoń Harry’ego poleciała na niepoparzony pośladek Louisa, uciszając szatyna. Sapnął. - Dziękuję. Teraz się nie wierć albo ponownie cię zbiję.

Kolejne małe jęknięcie opuściło trzęsącego się mężczyznę. Harry wtarł delikatnie maść w oparzenie, przykrywając czerwone miejsce. Uśmiechnął się i ześlizgnął z nóg Louisa. Położył dumnie swoje dłonie po jego bokach.

\- Widzisz, było to takie ciężkie?

Louis powoli wstał, trzymając się dla wsparcia koszulki Harry’ego. Przybliżył się do jego twarzy i powiedział powoli.

\- Pieprz… się.

~*~

\- Muszę jechać na konferencję z Zaynem.

\- Już nawet tam nie walczysz, dlaczego musisz jechać?

Harry westchnął i pochylił się nad ladą w łazience Louisa.

\- Louis, Zayn jest moim przyjacielem, a ja tam walczyłem…

\- No i? Teraz już tego nie robisz! - Louis żwawo szczotkował swoje zęby.

Harry uśmiechnął się delikatnie. - Wiesz, że szczotkujesz swoje zęby zbyt mocno? - Louis odwrócił się twarzą do Harry’ego. Przycisnął szczoteczkę do zębów i szczotkował je jeszcze bardziej. Harry uśmiechnął się i usiadł na klapie od toalety. - Lubię walczyć, wciąż walczę i lubię być otoczony aurą… aurą walki!

Louis wypluł swoją pastę i wskazał szczoteczką na Harry’ego. - Co jeśli powiedziałem, że tego nie lubię.

\- Wiem, że teog nie lubisz.

\- Więc dlaczego wciąż to robisz?!

\- Ponieważ to kocham, Louis! Jak wiele razy…

\- Cóż, ja nie.

\- Cóż, nie żyję po to, aby cię zadowalać. - Louis wpatrywał się w niego, a następnie odwrócił się z powrotem do zlewu, kończąc szczotkowanie.

Harry włożył głowę między dłonie. - Spójrz, walka jest tym co robię, w porządku? Ty uczysz, ja walczę. Dlaczego to jest inne?

Louis szybko opłukał swoje usta. - Nie biję swoich dzieci...

\- Och, oczywiście, że nie… to, co próbuję powiedzieć to to, że kochasz nauczać, prawda?

Louis wytarł swoje usta ręcznikiem. - Tak.

\- A ja kocham walczyć, więc w czym tkwi problem? Nie widzę różnicy. - Harry zachichotał. - Szczerze mówiąc, jeśli naprawdę nie chcesz, abym walczył jest tylko jeden sposób, abyś mnie zatrzymał.

Louis spojrzał ostrożnie na Harry’ego. - Jaki?

Harry uśmiechnął się szelmowsko. - Zawalcz ze mną i wygraj.

~*~

\- Możesz uwierzyć temu kutasowi?

\- Louis proszę, zważaj na język.

\- Przepraszam mamo, ja po prostu… on naprawdę jest moim dobrym przyjacielem i się martwię, wiesz? - Louis wziął gryza swojej tureckiej kanapki.

\- Tak, Louis, rozumiem, ale musisz również rozważyć jego punkt widzenia. Jeśli kocha walczyć i robi to od tak dawna, nie możesz go powstrzymać.

Louis powoli połknął swoje jedzenie. - Tak… wiem.

~*~

\- Cholera - przeklinał Louis do samego siebie. Niall nie odbierał jego telefonów przez cały dzień, nie było go w domu, a on nie miał numeru Jonah. Próbował zadzwonić ponownie.

‘Przepraszamy numer, do którego dzwonisz jest poza zasięgiem’

Poza zasięgiem? Louis pokręcił głową i podszedł do domu Josha.

~*~

\- Hej, Josh.

\- Louis! Minęła wieczność! - Louis uśmiechnął się, kiedy jego stary przyjaciel przyciągnął go do uścisku.

\- Chcesz wejść do środka? - Louis pokręcił głową.

\- Przepraszam, zastanawiałem się tylko czy Niall się gdzieś tutaj nie kręcił?

Josh zaprzeczył. - Nie? Nie rozmawiałem z nim od poniedziałku, był tu?

Louis skinął głową w podziękowaniu. - Dzięki, po prostu będę szukał dalej. Jakby co, daj mi znać, w porządku?

~*~

\- Harry?

\- Hej - brzmiał jakby brakowało mu tchu. - Co jest, wszystko w porządku?

\- Uch, tak… zastanawiałem się, najprawdopodobniej nie, ale rozmawiałeś może z Niallem albo może Zayn rozmawiał?

\- Uch nie, w ogóle. Zapytam Zayna. Ejj! Ejj, Zayn! Rozmawiałeś dzisiaj z Niallem? - Louis obgryzał swoje paznokcie, coś przewracało mu się w żołądku. - Pytam się czy rozmawiałeś dzisiaj z Niallem? Nie? Louis? 

\- Hmm?

\- Powiedział, że nie, wybacz.

\- Nie, jest w porządku, jestem przyzwyczajony do rozczarowywań. - Louis próbował się tego pozbyć.

\- Nie może go znaleźć… nie, czekaj. Zayn pyta czy jest w domu?

\- Uch, nie ma go, zgaduję, że spał u Jonah.

\- Och… spał w domu u tego kutasa. Nie wiem… pyta czy dzwoniłeś do Jonah albo czy poszedłeś do niego do domu?

Louis uniósł głowę. - Umm, nie. Nie znam jego numeru ani nie wiem gdzie mieszka, więc nie.

\- Nie wie gdzie mieszka… nie, nie ma jego numeru. Czekaj właśnie tam byliśmy? Zayn powiedział, że wie gdzie to jest.

\- Tak, podaj mi namiary.

~*~

Louis wysiadł przed znajomym kompleksem. Wydostał się ze swojego samochodu i podszedł do apartamentu numer 230.

\- Dwieście trzydzieści… dwieście trzydzieści… dwieście… - Louis zatrzymał się i zapukał w ciemnoczerwone drzwi. Czekał dwie minuty nim zapukał ponownie. Drzwi otworzyły się ze skrzypnięciem. Louis uśmiechnął się uprzejmie. - Hej, Jonah.

Jonah posłał mu zmęczony uśmiech. - Hej, Lou. Musisz szukać Nialla, prawda? - Louis skinął głową. - Chwileczka, pójdę po niego. - Louis złączył swoje dłonie i czekał na zewnątrz.

\- Lou?

Louis odwrócił się i uśmiechnął. - Ni, ty dupku! Dzwoniłem do ciebie. - Niall skinął głową i wziął mały krok do tyłu. - Wszystko w porządku? Dzwoniłem na twój telefon?

\- Uch. - Niall potarł swoje ramię. - Tak… ja… jest złamany, więc nie mogłeś się dodzwonić.

Louis zachichotał. - Uch, jak?

\- Umm, nie mogę sobie przypomnieć, ale tak. Przepraszam, w porządku? - Louis czuł jakby coś było nie w porządku. Niall się nie uśmiechał, zachowywał się dziwnie. To było denerwujące. Louis wziął krok do przodu. - Co się dzieje?

Niall spiął się. - Nic, ja i Jonah mamy się dobrze.

Louis skrzyżował swoje ramiona. - Nie pytałem o Jonah. Pytałem czy z tobą wszystko w porządku? - Niall przełknął sucho i spojrzał Louisowi prosto w oczy. Louis zwęził swoje oczy i wymamrotał. - Co się stało?

Niall przygryzł swoją wargę i spojrzał na w pół zamknięte drzwi, odwrócił się i wyszeptał. - Wkroczył na mnie.

Ciało Louisa czuło się zabawnie. - Przepraszam?

Niall pokręcił głową. - Idę dzisiaj do domu i tam porozmawiamy, w porządku?

Odwrócił się, ale został z powrotem przyciągnięty. - Czy ty, do kurwy, zgłupiałeś!? Nie! Nie! Teraz! Co zrobił… - Niall zatkał Louisowi usta.

\- Shh!

Przytłumione. - Kurwa, nie - wydostało się zza zakrytych ust Louisa.

Łzy spływały po twarzy Nialla. - Louis, proszę… - ostrzegł, spoglądając na chwilę do tyłu.

Louis odsunął się z rozszerzonymi oczami, jego głos się obniżył. - Co masz na myśli, mówiąc, że na ciebie ‘wkroczył’? - Niall wciąż wpatrywał się w ziemię. Louis chwycił jego twarz i zmusił go do tego, by na niego patrzył. - Wyjaśnij albo przysięgam na Boga, zadzwonię po gliny, Ni.

Niall szybko odsunął swoją twarz, a jego głos był niski. - Był po prostu smutny z powodu Zayna… rozumiem dlaczego to zrobił… ja tylko…

\- Co! Ten mężczyzna… - Niall zasłonił Louisowi usta.

Jonah otworzył drzwi. - Wszystko w porządku? Chcesz wejść do środka, Lou?

Louis wpatrywał się w niego. - Nie. Teraz idź, abyśmy mogli dokończyć rozmowę.

Jonah zachichotał szorstko i chwycił Nialla. - Myślę, że wezmę go do środka, byś mógł się uspokoić. Chodź, Ni.

Niall spojrzał z desperacją na Louisa. Louis złapał Nialla i pociągnął go na zewnątrz.

\- Pieprz się i nie dotykaj go. On idzie do domu.

Jonah przycisnął język do swojego policzka. - A może to on, kurwa, zadecyduje, nie jesteś jego matką! Ostatnim razem, kiedy sprawdzałem, suka była martwa.

Oczy Louisa urosły, kiedy Niall zamachnął dłonią, by uderzyć większego mężczyznę. Łzy spływały po jego twarzy.

\- Nie mów tak o mojej matce.

Pięść Jonah zderzyła się z okiem Nialla. Louis przytrzymał go, kiedy leciał do tyłu.

\- Hej! Zadzwonię po policję!

\- I co powiesz, Louis? - Jonah uśmiechnął się. - Niall uderzył mnie jako pierwszy. Jedynie się broniłem.

Louis wpatrywał się w niego. Niall stał prosto i posłał Jonah spojrzenie pełne nienawiści.

\- Uderzyłeś mnie wczoraj!

Jonah wzruszył ramionami. - Zasłużyłeś na to, zdradziłeś mnie. W każdym razie, skoro ci się to nie podoba, to dlaczego nie wyjdziesz? Nikt ci nie uwierzy.

Louis pokręcił głową z wściekłości i zrobił krok do przodu. - Nie zadzwonię po gliny, ale jeśli zbliżysz się do mnie lub do niego ponownie, ktoś będzie musiał cię zabić.

Jonah skrzyżował swoje ramiona. - Kto, twój chłopak?

Louis chwycił ramię Nialla, by odejść. - Tak.

~*~

\- Daj mi to zobaczyć. - Niall pokręcił głową. Płakał od dwudziestu minut z Louisem mamroczącym do niego uspokajające rzeczy. - No dalej, kochanie… proszę…

Niall westchnął i ściągnął za dużą koszulkę Jonah. Louis spojrzał na przód Nialla, nic. Niall powoli odwrócił się, a Louis przyłożył dłoń do swoich ust. Dół pleców Niall miał na sobie wielkiego fioletowego i żółtego siniaka w kształcie buta. Louis przybliżył się, by dotknąć znaku. Niall wzdrygnął się delikatnie, kiedy mała dłoń Louisa dotknęła jego pleców.

\- Ni… musimy komuś powiedzieć. - Louis nie mógł oddychać… Zayn miał rację. On po prostu… kurwa. To nie przydarza się takim ludziom, jak on. Niall nie powinien być w znieważającym związku. Wszystko było tak kurewsko złe! To było takie wkurwiające, jasna cholera!

\- Nie. Nie Możesz. Po prostu nie chciałem z nim niczego robić… proszę… po prostu… Louis, nie chcę rozmawiać z glinami… - Głos Nialla załamał się, kiedy uformowały się łzy. Louis wstał i przytulił ciasno swojego przyjaciela.

\- Shh… w porządku, ale Niall, nie możesz tak po prostu tego odpuścić, dlaczego nie możemy z kimś o tym porozmawiać?

\- Powiedział, że zna ludzi… ludzi, którzy ranią innych… i to tylko kłamstwa… jak to, że mógłby też zranić moich przyjaciół. Louis, myślałem, że go znam, ale oczywiście, kurwa, nie. Nie wiem do czego jest zdolny. Ja po prostu… - Louis uciszył go silnym przytuleniem.

\- W porządku… rozwiążemy to… dobrze, zadzwonię do Harry, okej? On nam pomoże.

\- Nie! On powie Zaynowi! Louis, proszę! Nie chcę, aby on wiedział!

\- Niall! Nie obchodzi mnie to! To jest poważne! Więc co? Ma żyć szczęśliwy przez resztę swojego kurewskiego życia? Co to jest?

\- Louis, nie!

\- Tak. Dzwonię teraz do Harry’ego!

\- Przestań!

\- Niall, przestań, kurwa, się kręcić! Ten facet robił to wszystkim swoim małym, kurewskim dziewczynom! To nie zdarzyło się tylko tobie!

\- Co? O czym ty mówisz?

Louis polizał swoje suche usta. - Ja… kurwa. Zayn powiedział mi, że było coś nie tak z Jonah… - Niall spojrzał cicho na Louisa. - O-on powiedział, że wszystkie jego dziewczyny nigdy nie odpowiadały na żadne pytania… nie wiem, tak jakby był zły. Przepraszam, Niall! Nie sądziłem, że je bił!

Niall usiadł i obgryzł swoje paznokcie, Louis usiadł obok niego i uniósł jego podbródek.

\- Twoje oko jest posiniaczone… - Niall skinął głową i wciąż obgryzał już krótkie paznokcie. Louis wpatrywał się w to jak Niall przeżuwał. Odsunął jego dłonie. - Przestań. Będziesz krwawić.

Niall spojrzał w dół i wziął oddech. - Zdradziłem go… ale czy zasłużyłem na to? - Louis szybko pokręcił głową.

\- Nie, spójrz na mnie, nikt na to nie zasługuje! Rozumiesz mnie? Nikt.

Niall skinął głową. - I, on złamał mój telefon… nie zasługuję na to, prawda?

\- Nie!

\- I on zmuszający mnie do seksu… - Głos Nialla załamał się. - J-ja nie z-zasułyżył-łem na to, prawda?

Louis pozwolił swojej głowie upaść, on go zgwałcił. Louis chciał, aby wszystkie ściany pochłonęły tego dupka. Niall, Niall był specjalny, a on kompletnie go zniszczył. Chciało mu się płakać.

\- Nie, Ni… nienienienie.

Niall skinął głową i spojrzał na swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. - C-czy to źle… że chcę go zabić?

Louis uśmiechnął się smutno. - Czy to źle, że ja też? - Niall pokręcił głową na nie. Louis przytaknął. - W takim razie to, że ty chcesz też nie jest złe.

\- Trafimy do więzienia…

\- No i? Może dostaniemy tę samą celę.

Niall zaśmiał się, to było muzyką dla uszu Louisa.

\- W porządku… możesz zadzwonić do Harry’ego i do Zayna też?

\- Tak, jadę do domu. Muszę coś zrobić, a potem wrócimy wieczorem, aby porozmawiać… mam na myśli, jeśli nie będziesz zajęty. Um… jutro mamy pracę.

Niall skinął głową. - Prawdopodobnie powinienem wziąć zwolnienie… będą wkurzeni.

Louis prychnął. - Kogo to obchodzi?

Niall skinął głową. - No kogo…

~*~

\- Hej, kochanie. - Harry wszedł z szybkim pocałunkiem.

Louis uśmiechnął się delikatnie. - Hej.

Harry rzucił swoją wielką torbę na podłogę w salonie Louisa i odwrócił się z wielkim uśmiechem. - Zgadnij co?

Louis usiadł na obiadowym stołku. - Co?

Harry przygryzł swoją wargę z uśmiechem. - Mogę obejrzeć Zayna w zawodach FMB!

Louis klasnął zmieszany. - Co?

Harry zaśmiał się. - Finały są w następnym miesiącu. Zayn walczy, jedynie specyficzni ludzie mogą być obok ringu, a ja mogę, nawet jeśli zostałem wykopany! - Louis skinął głową, wciąż zmieszany. Harry prychnął i usiadł przed nim. - Mogę obejrzeć Zayna z bliska. Och i spójrz!

Harry podbiegł do swojej torby i wyciągnął dużą, czarną bluzę. Przytrzymał ją, by Louis mógł przeczytać.

\- Fight Me Bitch? - Harry skinął głową i odwrócił się. - Styles… - Przeczytał powoli Louis.

Harry skinął podekscytowany głową. - Dali mi nawet bluzę!

Louis klasnął w dłonie. - Jej?

Harry zmarszczył brwi. - Uch, po prostu nie rozumiesz… och, powąchaj to! Pachnie nowością! - Harry podłożył bluzę pod nos Louisa, dusząc go.

\- Jezu… próbujesz mnie zabić!

Harry zaśmiał się i pocałował mocno Louisa. - Miałbyś coś przeciwko?

\- Wielkie dzięki.

Harry uśmiechnął się. - Więc, znalazłeś Nialla?

Louis bawił się swoim palcami… - Tak…

Harry spojrzał na niego dziwnie. - Co się stało?

\- Uch, możemy przed tym coś zrobić?

Harry wzruszył ramionami. - Pewnie.

Louis wstał i zaczął się rozbierać póki nic nie zostało. Oczy Harry’ego dwukrotnie się powiększyły.

\- Pieprz mnie, naprawdę mocno i spraw bym to poczuł. - Louis pochylił się nad swoim szklanym stolikiem i rozłożył swoje pośladki. - Już się trochę nawilżyłem. Więc, jeśli chcesz możesz po prostu spraw, by to bolało.

Harry ledwie mógł oddychać. Wpatrywał się w ciasną, różową dziurkę Louisa w podziwie.

\- M-mogę polizać?

Louis wzdrygnął się na tę myśl. - Tak, kurwa. Tylko trochę. Po prostu, pieprz mnie później.

Harry opadł na kolana. - Z przyjemnością.

Jego twarz zniknęła w tyłku Louisa. Zabrał dłonie Louisa i ugniatał piękne pośladki. Polizał płaską linię i zassał płynną dziurkę.

\- Mmm… Harryyyy…

\- Tak kochanie, nie pospieszaj mnie… daj mi cię posmakować…

Harry wylizywał Louisa dopóki jego nogi się nie trzęsły. Harry włożył powoli w niego swój środkowy palec. Louis zacisnął się ciasno wokół niego. Harry uśmiechnął się i polizał wzdłuż długiego palca, następnie dodał kolejny, a potem jeszcze jeden. Pozostawiając swój środkowy, wskazujący i serdeczny palec w środku swojego cennego chłopca. Wyjął swoje palce, by zobaczyć pięknie otwartą dziurkę. Harry uśmiechnął się na tego widok i był w stanie naprawdę wylizać Louisa. Szatyn skomlał i chciałby móc dosięgnąć swojego kutasa, ale stół go blokował. Spojrzał w dół na swoją twardość, stojącą pod szybą stołu… kpiąc z niego.

\- Harry, po prostu mnie pieprz! Cholera! Przestań się bawić! - Harry pstryknął w ślad po oparzeniu Louisa, powodując, że ten syknął z bólu.

\- Nie pospieszaj mnie, kiedy próbuję sprawić ci przyjemność! - Rozłożył opalone pośladki i z powrotem zanurzył w nich swoją twarz, pozwalając swojemu nosowi przebiec przez różową dziurkę Louisa.

\- O Boże, proszę Harry. Zaraz… zaraz dojdę! Proszę!

Harry pocałował dziurkę, prawie z obietnicą, że wróci. Pogłaskał samego siebie, zlizując ze swoich warg smak Louisa. Louis był tak blisko złapania siebie, kiedy czuł Harry’ego przy swoim wejściu.

\- Kurwa Lou, sprawiasz, że jestem twardy tak szybko… - Głos Harry’ego stał się głębokim jękiem, kiedy wszedł w Louisa. Starszy chłopak pozwolił swojej głowie opaść na stół, gdy Harry go pieprzył.

\- Szy-szybciej, tak!

\- Mmmm…. nigdy nie zawodzisz, kochanie. Twój tyłek jest zawsze taki dobry. - Harry przyspieszył swoje ruchy, poruszając swoimi biodrami do przodu, kiedy Louis nadziewał się na niego. Jego lewa ręka wylądowała we włosach Louisa szarpiąc je szorstko, kiedy jego prawa utrzymywała Louisa w miejscu. - Kogo kutasa kochasz?

Harry mówił z każdym pchnięciem. Ale Louis nie mógł mówić, wszystko co z niego wychodziło to powietrze i krztuszące się słowa.

\- Odpowiedz mi! - Dłoń Harry’ego przeszła z włosów Louisa i uderzyła go w tyłek.

\- Mmm!

\- Lubisz to? Hmm, kurewska z ciebie dziwka, Louis! Pochylająca się przede mną nad stołem! - Dłoń Harry’ego powędrowała na dół, robiąc głośny huk, który przeszedł przez apartament Louisa.

\- Tak! Tak! Taka dziwka, Harry! Jesteś tak kurewsko dooobry… cholera, zaraz dojdę! - To było dokładnie tym, czego potrzebował. Potrzebował bycia atakowanym i zdominowanym. Chciał, aby cała złość wyszła, chciał wszystko ułatwić i wiedział, że Harry po prostu może to zrobić.

Harry ścisnął tyłek Louisa swoją posiniaczoną dłonią. - Dojdź Boo, krzycz moje pieprzone imię!

\- H-Ha… Mmmm… Harry!

Sperma Louisa wystrzeliła z niego tak szybko, że było to niemal bolesne. Brunet pieprzył go na stole w przód i w tył. Twarz Louisa była przyciśnięta do czystego szkła, kiedy patrzył jak jego sperma po nim spływa. Jego nogi drgały z delikatności, a to bolało. Jego kutas pozostał twardy przez chwilę i kolejną oraz jeszcze jedną. Harry jeszcze nie skończył, więc Louisa wciąż patrzył na przeciek swojej czerwonej główki. To było szyderczo bolesne i błogie w tym samym czasie.

\- Cholera! Dojdę w środku, dobra…?

\- Nie! Na mnie, na mnie! - Harry wyciągnął się i natychmiastowo wcelował w tyłek Louisa. Louis mógł poczuć ciepło spermy Harry’ego spadającej na marmurową podłogę. Harry pochylił się bez tchu.

\- Wow, to było świetne…

Louis nadal był pochylony. - Harry?

\- Tak, kochanie, potrzebujesz pomocy?

\- Tak.

Harry chwycił Louisa, by go przyciągnąć. - Nie… nie z tym.

\- Co?

\- Jonah zranił Nialla.


	19. Rozdział 19

Harry wstał i wyprostował się. Louis skopiował jego ruchy. Harry założył swoje spodnie i mrugnął dwukrotnie.

\- Przepraszam?

Louis westchnął z kiwnięciem głową. - On…

\- Jonah?

\- Tak, on wkroczył na niego?

Harry wpatrywał się przez chwilę w Louisa. - ‘Wkroczył’?

\- Tak.

\- Co masz na myśli, mówiąc ‘wkroczył’?

Louis prychnął i usiadł ze swoim nagim ciałem na krześle.

\- To zaczęło się tak…

~*~

\- Zayn, hej, widziałeś Harry’ego? - Zayn zatrzymał odwijanie swoich knykci i spojrzał na swojego trenera.

\- Tak, poszedł do Louisa, chciał z nim porozmawiać o ‘ekscytujących’ wieściach.

Liam zachichotał. - Och, cóż, jeśli go zobaczysz, upewnij się, że do mnie zadzwoni. Mam dla niego gotowego zawodnika.

\- Rozumiem, a ja? Kiedy ponownie zacznę? Moja stopa ma się lepiej.

Liam uśmiechnął się. - Właśnie miałem cię poinformować, że zaczynasz w środę wieczorem. Jesteś w tyle, więc lepiej wywalcz swoją drogę na szczyt. Finały są w następnym miesiącu.

\- Tak, wiem. Dlaczego nie wejdziesz teraz ze mną na ring, co? - Zayn uderzył lekko nogę Liama.

\- Uch, nie dzięki.

\- No dalej, Li! Nie walczyłeś od tak cholernie długiego czasu!

\- Co powiesz na to, że skupisz się na sobie? Wiesz, Jonah najprawdopodobniej będzie twoim przeciwnikiem.

Zayn przełknął nisko w swoim gardle. - Tak, jestem pewny.

Liam zachichotał i skrzyżował ramiona na swojej klatce piersiowej. - To z powodu Nialla?

Zayn prychnął. - Nie. Nie spotykam się z tym kolesiem.

\- Ale chciałbyś.

\- Zamknij się, Li.

\- Dlaczego po prostu… się z nim nie umówisz?

\- Mam chłopaka… to znaczy dziewczynę! Jezu! Możemy to porzucić?

Liam wzruszył ramionami. - Miłość nie bierze wakacji.

Zayn odwrócił głowę powoli od boku. - O czym ty mówisz?

Liam zmarszczył brwi. - Nie możesz uciec od miłości, Zayn.

\- Uch… co do kurwy? Nie jestem w nikim zakochany! Co do diabła? ‘Miłość nie bierze wakacji?’ Naprawdę, Liam?

Liam głupio skinął głową. - Tak, w porządku, cóż, muszę iść odebrać Dani. Zaczynamy te nowe zajęcia dla przyszłych rodziców. - Uśmiech Liama zajął większą część jego twarzy.

Zayn uniósł kąciki ust. - Jak się ma D? Wszystko z nią dobrze?

Liam skinął głową i uniósł swoją torbę. - Tak, właściwie świetnie, jest trochę humorzasta, ale jest dobrze. Przepraszam, że nie przyszliśmy na imprezę, skarżyła się na stopy albo na plecy… lub może na obydwa.

Zayn zaśmiał się. - Ech, to dobrze. To i tak nie była najlepsza impreza, do zobaczenia, Li.

Liam udał się w kierunku wyjścia małej sali gimnastycznej. - Och, tak! Zamknij potem, w porządku?

\- Nie ma sprawy.

~*~

\- Zgwałcił go!

\- Uch, cóż Niall powiedział, że ‘zmusił’, ale tak… zakładam…

\- Co do kurwy!?

~*~

Zayn cały czas uderzał w czarny worek treningowy przed sobą. Zatrzymał się i wyskoczył z małego ringu, kiedy zadzwonił jego telefon.

\- Haz, jest dobrze?

\- Jonah zranił twojego małego chłopaka.

Zayn szybko chwycił swoją torbę i pobiegł w kierunku wyjścia. - Co masz na myśli?

~*~

\- Louis właśnie mi powiedział, że ten podszedł do niego czy coś i go zgwałcił, to kurwa miałem na myśli.

\- Harry uspokój się, uch, Niall miał rację…

\- Harry, co do kurwy?! Gdzie jest Niall?

\- Nie wiem! Louis, gdzie jest Niall?!

\- O mój Boże, dlaczego krzyczysz? Jest w domu.

\- Jest w domu, Z.

\- W porządku, daj mi jego adres.

\- Jaki jest adres Nialla…

\- Czekaj Haz, muszę wiedzieć, kiedy zamierzamy zabić tego pojeba, ponieważ masz jutro walkę?

\- Tak, zabijemy go dzisiaj, wtedy będę mógł walczyć jutro.

Szczęka Louisa opadła. - Zabić go? Przestań pieprzyć, Harry!

Twarz Harry’ego była sztywna. - Co? Myślisz, że tego nie zrobię?

Ciało Louisa się spięło. - Zrobiłeś to wcześniej? - Zapytał.

\- Harry, jaki jest adres Nialla?

\- Och! Lou, jaki jest adres?

~*~

\- Zabiłeś kogoś?

\- Tak, jaki masz z tym problem?

Louis rozejrzał się w wokół w niedowierzaniu. - Ja-aki ja ma z tym problem!?

Zarzucił na siebie dresy, ignorując spermę na sobie. - Kogo zabiłeś? Nie, dlaczego ich zabiłeś? J-jesteś teraz poważny?!

Harry prychnął i usiadł na kanapie. - Yaser Malik, ponieważ zrobiłem coś złego i tak jestem poważny.

Louis usiadł przed Harrym na stoliku do kawy. - Co jeśli, Harry!?

\- Co jeśli co?

\- Co do kurwy! Wiedziałem! Wiedziałem, że kogoś zabiłeś!

\- W takim razie dlaczego mnie zapytałeś?

Louis zwęził oczy. - Nie miałem tego na myśli… ach! Zabiłeś kogoś! Więc byłeś w więzieniu?

\- Uch, nie, uciekliśmy od tego.

\- My? Kim, do kurwy, są ‘my’?

\- Zayn i ja.

\- Ja… o mój Boże, nie mogę. Jestem z mordercą… ja po prostu… ja nie mogę!

Louis wstał i poszedł do kuchni. Harry zachichotał i poszedł za nim.

\- Wiesz jak na nauczyciela angielskiego, nie lubisz kończyć swoich sentencji. - Harry otworzył szarą lodówkę i chwycił miskę z owocami. Potarł swój brzuch. - Czuję się zmęczony.

\- Cóż, to trochę ciężkie, kiedy stoję w tym samym pomieszczeniu z mordercą!

\- Hej! - Harry wskoczył na marmurową ladę. - To wciąż ja. W każdym razie dopiero co zostałeś wypieprzony przez mordercę w swoim salonie, więc pogódź się z tym!

\- Ja… mam się z tym pogodzić? - Louis zaśmiał się sarkastycznie. - Och tak! Po prostu to zignoruję! Twój chłopak kogoś zabił, a ty po prostu się z tym pogódź!

Louis prychał i sapał na kręconowłosego, który szeroko się uśmiechał.

\- Chłopak?

Louis spojrzał w górę. - Co?

\- Powiedziałeś ‘chłopak’?

Louis przełknął ślinę w swoich ustach i stanął prosto. - Cóż… j-ja tylko myślałem…

Harry uniósł kąciki swoich ust i przyciągnął Louisa bliżej swoimi stopami. Louis stał przed nim, oko w oko.

\- Nie mam nic przeciwko, jeśli ty nie masz nic przeciwko.

Louis zarumienił się, ale pchnął go. - Harry, to jest poważne!

Twarz Harry’ego była poważna. Zeskoczył z lady i włożył miskę z powrotem do lodówki.

\- Masz rację, musimy iść do Nialla, a potem do Jonah.

Louis posłał mu oniemiałe spojrzenie. - Harry! Niall ma się dobrze! Myślę, że teraz musimy porozmawiać o tobie!

\- Co o mnie? - Harry wyszedł z kuchni oraz podszedł do swojej torby na podłodze.

\- Uch, może o tym jak kogoś zabiłeś!

\- Wiesz, że jeśli dalej będziesz tak o tym krzyczał to najprawdopodobniej pójdę do więzienia.

\- Harry! Dlaczego tak spokojnie do tego podchodzisz! - Krzyczał Louis, odwracając chłopaka wokół. Harry właściwie kogoś zabił. To było szalone, Louis nigdy nie był wokół zabójcy. Czy to działo się naprawdę? Dlaczego Harry kogoś zabił? Co do kurwy! Był pieprzonym mordercą!

\- Ponieważ to się stało dawno, dawno temu!

Louis skrzyżował ramiona. - Żałujesz tego?

Harry prychnął. - Ani trochę.

Oczy Louisa urosły, jego dłoń uniosła się, by uderzyć bruneta w twarz. Niestety został zatrzymany. Harry zmarszczył swoje brwi.

\- Nie bij mnie, dopóki nie zamierzasz ze mną walczyć.

Oddech Louisa był szorstki i był oszołomiony tym, że Harry go złapał.

\- Zabiłem kogoś. Nazywał się Yaser Malik, ojciec Zayna. - Oczy Louisa urosły. - Molestował Zayna, jego siostry i bił jego matkę. Zayn powiedział mi to i zdecydowaliśmy się coś z tym zrobić, zabiliśmy go. - Louis czuł jak miękną mu kolana. - Jeśli mój tata zrobiłby to Gemmie lub mojej matce, byłby martwy. Więc, jego ojciec wrócił z popijawy i skopaliśmy mu dupę. - Harry pokręcił głową, uśmiech był na jego wargach. - Był taki zaskoczony, jak dwójka piętnastolatków mogła skopać dupę dorosłemu mężczyźnie? - Harry wzruszył ramionami. - Oczywiście nie wiedział z kim miał do czynienia. Włożyliśmy go z powrotem do samochodu i podpaliliśmy go. Słyszeliśmy jak krzyczał, ale nic nie mogliśmy na to poradzić, że się śmialiśmy, on krzyczał dokładnie tak, jak jego żona, kiedy ją bił. - Harry odchrząknął i puścił dłoń Louisa. - To dlatego Zayn się przeprowadził, nie osądzali nas. Nie byliśmy głupi. Więc nie, wybacz, ale nie żałuję niczego, co zrobiłem w swoim życiu. Możesz mnie kochać lub nienawidzić, naprawdę mnie to nie obchodzi. To moja przeszłość, ale teraz nie martwiłbym się o mnie, martwiłbym się o Zayna zabijającego Jonah.

Louis nie mógł mówić, nie mógł się poruszyć, nie mógł myśleć. Harry zabił kogoś w przerażający… okropny sposób. Ale nie czuł już złości. Harry odwrócił się i podniósł swoją torbę. Louis przytulił go. Oparł swoją głowę o jego kark, nie był zły, naprawdę nie, ale nie był w stanie powiedzieć czegokolwiek. Harry spojrzał w dół i wydał z siebie małe westchnięcie.

\- Ja… Rzecz, jaką powinieneś o mnie wiedzieć jest to, że jestem ekstremalnie osądzający i trudno jest mi takie coś zaakceptować, ale spróbuję - wykrztusił Louis.

Zayn przeszedł swoją drogę do mieszkania Nialla. Czekał niecierpliwie przed przednimi drzwiami. Po kilku sekundach zapukał ponownie.

\- Niall to ja, Zayn! Otwieraj! - Skrzyżował swoje ramiona z irytacji, kiedy drzwi pozostały nieotworzone. - Niall! - Walnął swoją pięścią w drewniane drzwi, nie wiedząc o tym, że obudził śpiącego chłopaka w środku.

\- Hej, ja… - Zaynowi coś zacisnęło się w klatce piersiowej, kiedy zauważył blondyna, tak jak działo się za każdym razem, kiedy go widział. Oczy Nialla były nisko, a niebieski świecił zza jego rzęs. Jego koszulka miała na sobie gigantyczne ciastko oraz miał do tego pasujące spodnie, jego urocze blond włosy leżały płasko na jego głowie. Uśmiech był mały, ale ewidentny.

\- Hej, Zayn…

\- Cz-cześć, Niall…

\- Chcesz wejść do środka? - Zayn powoli skinął głową. Niall uśmiechnął się delikatnie i otworzył szerzej drzwi, pozwalając szatynowi wejść. Zayn zrobił krok wprzód, prawie poczuł się jak intruz, ale nie był pewien dlaczego. Zayn zatrzymał się w małym przedpokoju. Niall zamknął powoli drzwi i oparł się o nie.

\- Czy Louis do ciebie dzwonił?

\- W pewien sposób… Harry…

Niall lekko zachichotał. Zayn chwycił go i obrócił. Łzy spływały po czerwonej twarzy Nialla.

\- Czy on naprawdę cię uderzył?

Niall wzruszył ramionami i wytarł krople. - Po prostu wkroczył na mnie.

Krew w Zaynie się zagotowała. - I dotykał cię… jak w gwałcie?

Niall westchnął. - Ja… w pewien sposób, najpierw było to dla mnie w porządku, ale potem zaczął mówić różne rzeczy i…

\- Jakie rzeczy?

\- Takie jak… ‘Zayn nie może cię zadowolić tak, jak ja mogę’, ‘będę cię pieprzył tak długo, aż nie będziesz mógł myśleć’ i przestraszyłem się, więc powiedziałem, że chcę do domu, ale on już b-był we mnie i powiedział nie… to nie było przyjemne… - Zayn przyciągnął Irlandczyka do uścisku. Niall płakał delikatnie na jego ramieniu i zakopał swoje dłonie w jego koszulce.

\- Jest w porządku… jestem tutaj i naprawimy to.

Niall odciągnął się i wytarł swoją twarz. - N-nie chcę, abyście zadzierali z Jonah, w porządku?

Zayn tak właściwie zaśmiał się. - Kurwa, chciałbyś Ni, ja i Haz go zabijemy.

Niall zmarszczył brwi. - Tak samo jak ja i Louis… ale nie chcę iść do więzienia, wy pewnie też nie.

\- Już raz kogoś zabiłem, poradzę sobie z tym.

Niall spojrzał na Zayna wielkimi, załzawionymi oczami. - Naprawdę?

Zayn skinął głową. - Uch, tak… wybacz…

Niall pokręcił głową i podszedł do niego. - Nie! Nie, proszę! Nie przepraszaj, to takie gorące.

Zayn miał teraz wielkie oczy, pokręcił głową i zaśmiał się, Niall dołączył do niego.

\- Wow, nie mogę uwierzyć, że to powiedziałeś - zaśmiał się Zayn.

\- Tak… ale to jest… ale poważnie, po prostu… wolałbym nie. Poradzenie sobie po pierwszym jest łatwe, ale po drugim… nie chcę abyście poszli do więzienia.

Zayn westchnął i rzucił swoją torbę z łoskotem na podłogę.

\- W porządku, nie zabiję go, ale pobiję go, naprawdę poważnie.

Niall uśmiechnął się. - To w porządku. Nie mam nic przeciwko…

Zayn uniósł kąciki swoich ust i usiadł na środku przedpokoju na zimnej podłodze. - Pokaż mi gdzie cię uderzył.

\- Wkroczył… - Niall ściągnął koszulkę przez głowę, tworząc tarcie w spodniach Zayn, które zniknęło, gdy Niall się odwrócił. Zayn ukląkł i przebiegł opuszkami swoich palców po wielkim odciśnięciu buta.

\- Ni…

\- T-tak…

\- Będę musiał go zabić…

Niall zachichotał i usiadł na podłodze. - Powiedziałeś, że tego nie zrobisz.

\- Kochanie, to wielki siniak…

Niall wzruszył ramionami. - Więc zrób mu większego.

Zayn uniósł kąciki swoich ust i spojrzał w dół. - Och, Niall…

Niall zachichotał. - Och, Zayn… - Zayn spojrzał w górę i pochylił się do przodu.

Niall odsunął się. - Pobij go na ringu, wtedy cię pocałuję.

Zayn przygryzł swoją wargę i chwycił dłonie Nialla, pocałował delikatnie jego knykcie. - Stoi…

Niall pochylił się lekko do tyłu i wydał z siebie zabawny dźwięk.

Zayn zachichotał. - Co?

\- Myślałem, że… kich… apsik! - Niall spojrzał w górę i uśmiechnął się. - Przepraszam, kichnąłem.

Zayn spojrzał na Nialla, marszcząc brwi. 

\- Co?

Mulat zaśmiał się głośno. - Jo… Haha! Masz gluty spływające po twojej twarzy!

\- O mój Boże! - Niall wstał i pobiegł do kuchni, pozostawiając Zayna śmiejącego się na podłodze.

Po dwóch minutach Zayn wstał, wyciągając coś ze swojej torby.

\- Ni?

\- Tak? - Odpowiedział Niall, zakrywając swoją twarz, kiedy Zayn wszedł do kuchni.

Zayn uśmiechnął się. - Hej, nie martw się. Nie musisz być zażenowany.

\- Gluty wyskoczyły z mojego nosa, Zayn. Miałem je na swojej twarzy przez całą minutę, nie zauważając tego.

\- Uch, tak zgaduję, że to jest powód do tego, by być zażenowanym. - Zayn zarzucił bluzę na ramię i zabrał dłonie w połowie nagiego chłopaka z jego twarzy. Niall wydął wargi i miał czerwone policzki. Zayn współczująco pocałował kącik ust Nialla, objął swoim opalonym ramieniem bladą talię blondyna.

\- Ale nie chcę, abyś kiedykolwiek czuł się zażenowany przede mną, w porządku? - Niall skinął bezwładnie głową. - To mogłoby być twoim nowym przezwiskiem, glucie.

Niall uśmiechnął się, kręcąc głową. - W porządku…

Zayn uśmiechnął się i zabrał bluzę ze swojego ramienia, pokazując słowa Niallowi.

\- Uch, ‘Fight Me Bitch’? Och, to jest tytuł finałów? - Zapytał podekscytowany.

Zayn skinął głową. - Tak, proszę pana. - Odwrócił ją, sprawiając że Niall się uśmiechnął.

\- Malik, oczywiście.

Zayn uniósł kąciki swoich ust. - Unieś swoje rączki.

Niall uniósł je powoli, pozwalając Zaynowi założyć na siebie czarną bluzę. Niall poczuł słabość w kolanach.

\- Z-zayn… proszę, o Boże, proszę, powiedz mi co się dzieje…

Zayn chwycił dłonie Nialla i podniósł je do swoich ust. - Chcę, abyś nosił moją bluzę. - Zayn zaśmiał się. - To się dzieje…

\- Ale… ale… - Niall wzdrygnął się z obrzydzeniem na swojej twarzy. - Barbara… co z nią?

Zayn przygryzł swoją dolną wargę. - Mogę zdradzić ci sekret, Ni?

Niall rozwarł wargi, ale nic z nich nie wyszło, więc skinął jedynie głową.

\- Barbara… ja, uch. - Zayn podrapał się po łopatce w zamyśleniu. - Barbara jest piękna.

Niall uniósł swoją brew w rozdrażnieniu. - Naprawdę?

\- Tak, jest wspaniała! - Irlandczyk miał na sobie nierozbawioną twarz.

\- Nie, Niall, uch… w porządku. Barbara jest piękna, kocha się śmiać, jest Irlandką, blondynką… przypomina ci kogoś?

Niall podrapał swoje ramię i wzruszył ramionami. - Nie?

\- Niall!

\- Co?! Nie wiem!

\- Ciebie! Jest twoją damską wersją!

Twarz Nialla ukazała obrzydzenie. - Eww, nie jestem tą osobą.

Zayn podszedł bliżej. - Wiem, w tym problem! Tak strasznie próbowałem znaleźć kogoś takiego jak ty i … po prostu nie ma kogoś takiego! Nie ma nikogo, kto mógłby się chociaż z tobą porównywać! - Klatka piersiowa Nialla poruszała się szybciej niż zwykle. - Tak jest z Irlandii, blondynka, śliczna… ale nie jest tobą. Nie jest nieśmiała i towarzyska w tym samym czasie. Nie jest poważna i dowcipna za jednym razem. Nie jest głupia i absolutnie bystra jednocześnie. Jej oczy się nie świecą, kiedy mnie widzi, a jej uśmiech nie sięga jej oczu i to jest tak kurewsko staromodne, ale ja po prostu… Niall, ty całkowicie i niezaprzeczalnie zrujnowałeś mój świat, ale… ale sprawiłeś go o wiele lepszym i to ssie oraz byłem przerażony, wciąż jestem. Tak bardzo przepraszam! Przepraszam za to, że cię zraniłem, Ni! Przepraszam za to, że Jonah cię zranił! To się nie skończyło, przysięgam, że ja… - Zayn nie skończył, ponieważ odrzuciło go. Niall wskoczył w jego ramiona i złączył razem ich wargi. Ich języki były zaplątane, kiedy Zayn był przyciśnięty do ściany. Odsunął się z drżącym oddechem. - Niall, ale… co z czekaniem?

\- Pieprzyć to. - Niallowi brakowało tchu. - Naprawdę myślisz, że mogę tak długo wytrzymać? Och, kochanie, tak bardzo się mylisz…

Puk, puk.

Zarówno Niall jak i Zayn wzdrygnęli się na ten odgłos.

Przytłumione. - Ni! To Louis! - Nadeszło zza drzwi. Niall poprawił bluzę, a Zayn swoje włosy. Otworzył drzwi z wielkim uśmiechem.

\- Wchodź.

Louis wyglądał na zmieszanego, tak samo jak Harry, ale oboje weszli, by zobaczyć zarumienionego Zayna, niezręcznie stojącego na środku małego korytarza.

\- Uch, niech zgadnę, już go zabiliście?

Zayn zachichotał. - Uch, nie. Właściwie ten plan jest już nieaktualny.

Szybkie - Dzięki Bogu - wydostało się z ust Louisa. Spojrzał na uśmiechniętą twarz swojego przyjaciela. Niall mrugnął, a Louis zmarszczył brwi.

\- Więc, co w takim razie zrobimy?

\- Będę z nim walczył i go pokonam. Skopię mu dupę i wygram trofeum, ponownie.

Harry uśmiechnął się. - W porządku. Połam mu ręce.

Zayn zaśmiał się, ale przestał. - Złamię mu wszystko.

Louis niekomfortowo wpatrywał się w ich dwójkę. Jego wzrok spoczął na Niallu, którym wydawał się być całkowicie zakochany.

~*~

\- Co się stało?

\- Pocałowaliśmy się - pisnął cicho Niall. - Ponownie. Och, Louis, znowu jestem zakochany!

\- Nigdy nie przestałeś kochać. Uch…

\- Jakie to ma znaczenie, czy wszystko nie idzie ku dobremu? Zayn go pokona i każdy wygra.

\- Wiem, Niall, ale to jest przerażające. Ja… co jeśli on… - Louis zniżył głos. - go zabije?

Niall wzruszył ramionami. - No cóż. - Podniósł menu z pizzą, które leżało obok niego.

\- Ni!

\- Co?

\- Ja… masz się z tym w porządku? Jeśli Zayn kogoś zabił?

\- Powiedział mi, że to zrobił. Tak, mam się z tym dobrze, właściwie to bardzo gorące.

\- Czy ty sobie, kurwa, ze mnie żartujesz? Harry mu pomógł, są mordercami, Ni. Ja… uch, rozumiem to. Nie jestem zły, ale czy to nie jest trochę zastanawiające?

\- Hmm? Nie.

Louis mruknął. - Ani trochę?

\- Nie. Czuję, jakbym powinien się bać, ale się nie boję i to jest dziwne. Myślę, że to dlatego, że to jest Zayn. - Niall uśmiechnął się, kiedy przygryzał swoją dolną wargę. - Czuję się… bezpieczny. Tak jakby zostałem zraniony i byłem raniony wcześniej, ale kiedy usłyszałem jego głos, przestałem i czuję po prostu jakby nikt nie mógł mnie skrzywdzić.

Louis próbował to zrozumieć. - Załapałem. Tak, sądzę.

\- Cóż, on mówiący, że kogoś zabił jest gorący, ponieważ jestem pewien, że nie zrobił tego celowo, jestem przekonany, że miał do tego jakiś powód. Najprawdopodobniej ochrona kogoś lub czegoś, co czyni mnie… szczęśliwym? Nie wiem, sądzę że fakt, iż właściwie kogoś zabił sprawia, że czuję się… dobrze i bezpiecznie.

Louis skinął głową i skubał swoje paznokcie, kiedy Niall zamawiał pizzę. Jego myśli popłynęły do nocy w klubie.

“Zabiję cię, kurwa! Jak śmiałeś położyć na nim swoje łapska!”

Wspomnienie uderzyło w Louisa jak pędzący pociąg.

\- Louis?

Louis spojrzał na Harry’ego w wejściu do kuchni. - Hmm?

\- Zayn i ja podjedziemy szybko na stację, w porządku?

Louis powoli skinął głową, przetwarzając jego słowa. Podszedł do chłopaka, nim ten wyszedł, całując go mocno.

\- Bądź bezpieczny…

Harry był zdziwiony, ale puścił mu oczko. - Zawsze...


	20. Rozdział 20

\- Proszę pana?

Louis westchnął i uniósł swoją głowę, by być twarzą do klasy. - Darren?

\- Mam pytanie.

\- Czy to dotyczy twojej pracy?

\- Uch, nie, nie bardzo.

\- W takim razie nie. - Louis odwrócił się, by zebrać swoje papiery.

Darren zaśmiał się. - Proszę pana, no dalej!

Nauczyciel westchnął i odłożył swój długopis. - Tak, Darren. Proszę, zadaj swoje pytanie.

Darren uśmiechnął się. - Dlaczego ja… chwila. Mam dwa pytania. - Louis pokręcił głową w rozdrażnieniu. Czuł wielki ból głowy i po prostu miał nadzieję na to, że ten dzień mijał szybciej.

\- Po prostu zapytaj, Darren.

\- Okej, w porządku. Moje pierwsze pytanie to dlaczego lilie wodne rosną jedynie w błocie?

Louis ciasno złożył swoje dłonie. - Poważnie? Skąd ty to w ogóle wytrzasnąłeś?

Uczeń wzruszył ramionami. - Nie wiem.

\- Darren. - Louis zachichotał. - Mój mały, mały Darren. Czytasz poemat o tym ‘Dlaczego ptaki w klatce śpiewają’. Teraz, czytałem ich mnóstwo i wcale nie mówią o liliach wodnych.

Klasa zaśmiała się, a Erika uniosła swoją dłoń. - Panie Tomlinson, mam pytanie.

\- Nie skończyłem zadawać swoich.

Louis prychnął, powinien zacząć uczyć dzieci w przedszkolu.

\- Moje drugie pytanie. - Darren wpatrywał się w dziewczynę obok siebie. - Ile kosztuje rękaw?

Louis wpatrywał się w chłopaka. - O mój Boże, nie wiem! Widziałeś jakikolwiek na mnie?

\- Nie, ale Harry ma… - Głos Darrena stał się szeptem, kiedy oczy Louisa urosły. - Mam na myśli, że ten przyjaciel pana przyjaciela ma… jeden… kilka… on by wiedział… prawda?

Louis odetchnął z ulgą. - Um… zapytam go, kiedy będę miał szansę.

\- W porządku, moja kolej! Dlaczego mordercy są tak bardzo inteligentni?

Louis zaśmiał się w zdziwieniu. - Co… nie rozumiem was, ludzie! Czytam rzeczy, które nie mają z tym niczego wspólnego! Dlaczego w ogóle o tym myślicie?

Erika zachichotała. - Oglądałam ten program o seryjnym zabójcy i oni powiedzieli, że był on naprawdę inteligentny. Więc teraz się zastanawiam.

Louis zassał swój policzek. - Nie wiem, Erika… Zgaduję że... uch, naprawdę nie wiem.

Inny uczeń uniósł swoją dłoń. - Nie! Żadnych pytań!

\- Ale to jest o wierszu!

\- Och, w takim razie proszę bardzo.

\- Dlaczego ptaki w klatce śpiewają?

Louis położył swoją głowę na biurku, a klasa się zaśmiała.

\- Skończyłem z tą lekcją.

\- Więc możemy wyjść?

\- Nie! Dokończcie swoje zadanie!

~*~

\- Hej, Ni…

\- Hej, jak tam twój dzień?

\- Uch… kurewsko okropnie. Strasznie boli mnie głowa.

\- Och, przykro mi…

\- Uch… - Louis wsiadł do samochodu. - A co z tobą? Miły, wolny dzień?

\- Cóż, jeśli naprawdę chcesz wiedzieć. - Louis słyszał jak Niall wziął głęboki odeech. - Pieprzyłem Zayna! Cóż, technicznie rzecz biorąc, to on pieprzył mnie, ale wiesz co mam na myśli!

Louis odsunął telefon od swojego ucha. - Naprawdę?

\- Tak! Jasna cholera! Było wspaniale! Wiesz, jak został? Cóż, po tym jak wy wyszliście, podniósł mnie i rzucił na łóżko i dopadł mnie! Jonah nawet nie wślizgnął się do moich myśli! Och, a potem dał mi wiadomość zwrotną, to było kochane! Louis, wariuję!

\- Dlaczego? Czy to zła rzecz?

\- Nie! O Boże, nie! Ja tylko… Lou, to było takie słodkie! Wziął ze mną prysznic i naprawdę dobrze mnie wyczyścił, oglądaliśmy bajki, dzieliliśmy się popcornem, następnie mnie podniósł i uprawialiśmy słodką miłość!

Louis niespokojnie przygryzł swoją wargę.

\- Och! To nie najlepsza część! Rano wyszedł i wrócił ze śniadaniem. Następnie dzieliliśmy się tym śniadaniem w łóżku, potem uprawialiśmy więcej seksu, pooglądaliśmy trochę bajek i razem paliliśmy! Razem! Ach! Następnie poszliśmy na lunch, potem odprowadził mnie z powrotem do domu i ponownie uprawialiśmy seks i pod koniec wyszedł, a mój dzień jest kompletny. Och, a w czwartek, z racji tego, że w piątek jest święto, wychodzimy… na randkę! Lou, jestem po prostu taki szczęśliwy… coś strasznego przyniosło coś tak wspaniałego.

Usta Louisa się rozwarły. Jego żołądek ścisnął się ze wściekłości, był… był zazdrosny. Harry i on nigdy tego nie zrobili. Jedli razem śniadanie, ale nie w łóżku i nigdy nie oglądali bajek. On i Harry z pewnością nigdy nie mieli oficjalnej ‘randki’ i nigdy razem nie palili. Również nigdy nie dostał wiadomości. Louisowi ekstremalnie to przeszkadzało.

\- Lou?

\- Hmm?

\- Wszystko w porządku?

\- Uch, tak. - Louis zachichotał. - Po prostu boli mnie głowa. Uch, jadę do domu, więc oddzwonię do ciebie.

\- Och, w porządku, brzmi świetnie! Jedź bezpiecznie, kocham cię!

~*~

Louis położył swój telefon obok siebie, włączył silnik i przytulił kierownicę. Cieszył się, że z Niallem wydawało się być lepiej, obiecał sobie, że podziękuje Zaynowi, kiedy dotrze do domu. Niall trafił na niezłe gówno bez żadnego powodu, był tak wdzięczny, że wszystko z nim było w porządku. Jednak Louis zaczął się zastanawiać. Czy on i Harry byli w ogóle razem? Tak, słowo ‘chłopak’ padło, ale oficjalne pytanie nie. Powinien z nim o tym porozmawiać?

\- Uchhh… - Louis jęknął i uniósł swoją głowę, kiedy jego telefon zadzwonił. - Halo?

\- Hej kochanie… wszystko w porządku?

\- Nie, nie bardzo, a jak z tobą?

\- Jestem zmęczony, walczyłem, a co się stało?

Louis mruknął w rozdrażnieniu. - Nic, czego chcesz?

\- Wow, wyluzuj. Nie zrobiłem niczego źle, prawda?

Louis zacisnął swoją pięść we frustracji. Harry nie zrobił niczego źle, ale Louis czuł jakby tak było.

\- Nie, nie kurwa… czego chcesz?!

\- Wiesz co, zadzwoń do mnie, kiedy będziesz spokojny, w porządku?

\- Nie! Co powiesz na to, że to ty zadzwonisz do mnie, kiedy będziesz, kurwa, spokojny!

\- Co… wiesz co, cokolwiek, pa.

\- Tak, po prostu zwiej!

Louis spojrzał na swój telefon, widząc, że Harry się rozłączył. Szatyn ruszył ze swojego miejsca parkingowego i pozwolił małym kroplom spłynąć po swojej twarzy. Czuł się samotny i rozdrażniony. Chciał Harry’ego, jak i chciał go uderzyć w tym samym czasie. Nacisnął na gaz i pojechał do swojego problemu, do Harry’ego.

~*~

\- Hej! - Zayn i Liam podskoczyli i odwrócił swoje twarze z powodu krzyku. - Gdzie jest Harry?!

Zayn spojrzał zabawnie na Louisa i chwycił swoją skakankę z oparcia krzesła.

\- Umm, pod prysznicem? - Odpowiedział Liam, jasno zmieszany.

Louis jęknął. - Gdzie, do kurwy, są prysznice?

\- Zayn odchylił swoją głowę. - Wszystko z tobą w porządku?

\- Gdzie są cholerne pry…

\- Louis?

Szatyn płynnie się odwrócił, tu był jego problem. Mierzący prawie 185cm, wytatuowany, posiniaczony, z dwoma plastrami na twarzy, mokrymi włosami i bez koszulki. Louis mógłby go zabić.

\- Teraz!

Harry podszedł bliżej i uniósł swoją brew. - Przepraszam?

\- Teraz! Chcę z tobą walczyć!

Zayn nic nie mógł na to poradzić, ale się zaśmiał. - Louis, co ty…

\- Zamknij się, kurwa! Teraz, Harry! - Zayn wzdrygnął się na słowa Louisa. Harry uśmiechnął się wskoczył do małego ringu jak profesjonalista.

\- W takim razie chodź.

Louis warknął i z całych sił spróbował się wspiąć na ring. Po dwóch żenujących próbach, wślizgnął się pod dolną liną z pomocą Liama. Szybko wstał, jego oddech był przyspieszony. Harry zachichotał i pochylił się przy linach, podskakując lekko.

\- Zamknij się! - Louis podniósł swoją pięść do góry z całą siłą. Podskoczył do miejsca, w którym znajdował się Harry, który uśmiechnął się i odskoczył od czerwonej liny. Louis wykonał małe pchnięcie, które było niecelne. Harry uśmiechnął się, rozbawiony przez mniejszego chłopaka. Tym razem Louis zarzucił mocniej, ale ponownie chybił.

\- Woo! Dalej, Louis! - Dopingował go Zayn. Liam pokręcił głową na parę w ringu, może to będzie dobre dla starszego chłopaka.

Louis został przywitany przez delikatne pchnięcie, które zwaliło go z nóg. Harry stał nad nim, kręcąc głową. Louis wpatrywał się i kopnął Harry’ego w nogę, chciał też kopnąć go w krocze, ale jego noga została przytrzymana.

Harry zacmokał na niego. - Lekcja pierwsza. Żadnych uderzeń poniżej pasa, Boo.

Harry chwycił stopę Louisa, ciągnąć go wzdłuż ringu.

\- Przestań! - Louis próbował kopać dłoń Harry’ego swoją drugą stopą. Harry chwycił obydwie jego stopy i odwrócił go, sprawiając, że Louis wylądował z łoskotem na swoim brzuchu. Wstał i wytarł się o swoją koszulkę. Harry wpatrywał się w niego z uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- Pieprz się, Harry.

\- Jestem pewien, że byś chciał.

Louis ruszył na chłopaka głową. Harry ją przytrzymał swoją dłonią i odepchnął go.

\- Lekcja druga. Nie używaj głowy, bo możesz sobie złamać kark.

\- Zamknij się! - Louis podbiegł do bruneta, który ponownie go odepchnął, sprawiając, że upadł prosto na plecy. - Kurwa - Przeklął Louis.

Harry usiadł na jego talii i uśmiechnął się. - Lekcja trzecia. Nie upadaj. Upadniesz, przegrasz.

Louis splunął w głupią twarz Harry’ego. Harry przycisnął swój język do swojego policzka i starł ślinę z swojej twarzy.

\- Lekcja czwarta. Plucie nie jest słodkie. - Chwycił Louisa za koszulkę i rzucił go na liny. Całe ciało Louisa odbiło się od nich i wylądował na twarzy. Harry podszedł bliżej, a Louis był tak blisko od uderzenia go w brzuch, kiedy Harry chwycił jego ramię i wykręcił je do tyłu. Louis krzyczał i walił swoimi stopami i podłogę.

\- Lekcja piąta. W finałach masz dziesięć sekund, nim przegrasz, bo nie możesz wstać… przegrałeś.

Louis odetchnął, kiedy Harry puścił jego ramię. Potarł je kojąco i odwrócił się. Podszedł do rogu ringu i położył swoją głowę na poduszce, aby pomyśleć. Czuł ciepło ciała za sobą. Harry pochylił się i pocałował delikatnie szyję Louisa.

\- Lekcja szósta. Nigdy nie odwracaj się tyłem do przeciwnika.

Louis zamknął oczy i zarzucił swój łokieć do tyłu… został złapany.

Harry zaśmiał się. - Lekcja siódma. - Nigdy nie daj opaść swojej obronie.

Usta Louisa uformowały się w zmarszczenie, a łzy spłynęły po jego policzkach. Ukrył swoją twarz i płakał w swoje dłonie. Harry objął go i kołysał nim na boki.

\- Shhh… co się z tobą dzieje? - Louis nadal płakał, nie wiedział, nie przejmował się tym tam długo, jak Harry trzymał go swoich ramionach.

~*~

\- Lou! - Harry wszedł do zaciemnionego apartamentu z pudełkiem pizzy w dłoni. - Kochanie? - Zajrzał do sypialni, by zobaczyć Louisa tak, jak go zostawił, skulonego w łóżku i oglądającego Toma i Jerry’ego. - Hej, słoneczko.

Harry skopał swoje buty i wślizgnął się na miejsce obok chłopaka. Louis wciąż wpatrywał się w ekran telewizora. Harry westchnął i skrzyżował swoje nogi, otworzył pudełko i uśmiechnął się.

\- Mmm, pachnie pysznie! Chcesz kawałek? - Louis zabrał koc ze swojego nosa i zerknął na pizzę. Pociągnął swoim małym nosem na piękny zapach, lekko jęknął i kiwnął głową. Harry uśmiechnął i wyciągnął kawałek gorącej, serowej pizzy.

\- Usiądź dla mnie, kochanie. - Louis żachnął się i wyczołgał się spod koca. Usiadł przy zagłówku Harry’ego i wziął wręczany mu kawałek. Harry chwycił swój własny i zgiął go w pół, Louis skulił się i oglądał jak Harry pożarł biedny kawałek. Brunet spojrzał na Louisa i powiedział z pełną buzią. - W-w czym problem? - Louis posłał mu zdegustowane spojrzenie. Harry przełknął wszystko ze swojej buzi. - Co, pizza jest zła?

\- Nie, ale ty jesteś odrażający, Jezu, naucz się trochę manier. - Harry zaśmiał się i wziął kolejnego gryza.

\- Cóż, naucz mnie, panie Tomlinson.

Louis zarumienił się i wziął gryz swojego kawałka pizzy. Przeżuł i połknął.

\- Po pierwsze, nie mówi się z pełną buzią.

\- Och, musiałem zapomnieć. Proszę mi wybaczyć.

Louis zwęził swoje oczy. - A po drugie musisz się nauczyć jak żuć. Nie możesz po prostu połkać swojego jedzenia, nic nie strawisz!

\- Boże drogi. Proszę, proszę mi wybaczyć, panie Tomlinson.

Louis ugryzł swoją pizzę i odłożył ją, klepiąc Harry’ego podczas tego procesu.

\- Zamknij się, jestem poważny!

Harry uśmiechnął się i pocałował kącik zmarszczeń Louisa. - Przepraszam, jesteś po prostu taki słodki.

Harry wziął kolejny duży gryz, przeżuł i połknął jak Louis.

Louis pchnął go z małym uśmiechem. - Dupek.

Harry pochylił się, zakopując swoją głowę w szyi Louisa.

\- Wszystko dla ciebie, kochanie.

Louis odepchnął go i prychnął. - Harry?

Harry wyjął swój telefon z kieszeni. - Tak?

Louis westchnął, kiedy Harry wystukiwał wiadomość.

\- Zastanawiałem się czy mogę ci zadać kilka pytań?

Brunet wciąż pisał. - Tak, dawaj.

Louis zaczął z rozdrażnieniem. - J-jak bardzo… Harry!

Harry powoli odłożył telefon i spojrzał na Louisa. - Co?

Louis jęknął. - Mówię do ciebie!

Harry uśmiechnął się smutno. - Wybacz, Boo, kontynuuj.

Louis wypuścił powietrze. - Mam wiele pytań, po prostu dosadnie na nie odpowiadaj, w porządku?

\- Okej, ja mam najpierw jedno.

\- Co?

\- Czy to to co zajmuje ci myśli od wczoraj?

\- Tak… i trochę wcześniej.

\- W porządku, jestem gotowy.

Louis usiadł prosto. - Ile kosztuje tatuaż na przedramieniu?

\- Zależy, mały około 40, jeśli duży nawet 300 - odpowiedział Harry bez zawahania.

Louis skinął głową. - Dlaczego lilie wodne rosną w błocie?

\- Właściwe to nie wszystkie lilie wodne rosną w błocie. Niektóre potrzebują cieplejszej gleby, a inne potrzebują zimniej. Więc to zależy.

Louis był pod wrażeniem. - Dlaczego mordercy są tak bardzo bystrzy?

\- Cóż, jeśli jesteś idiotą, jak miałbyś się z tego wywinąć?

Louis wpatrywał się w Harry’ego ze strachem. - Dlaczego zabiłeś tatę Zayna?

\- Powiedziałem ci. Molestował jego i jego siostry zbyt długo. Byli bardzo blisko z moją rodziną, jego mama była moją. Yaser ją uderzył, nie mogłem mu pozwolić na robienie tego.

\- Czy to jedyna osoba jaką zabiłeś?

\- Tak.

\- Przysięgasz?

\- Na moją matkę.

\- Dlaczego nie zostałeś złapany?

\- Na krótki czas wprowadziłem się do rodziny Zayna. Pojechałem z Georgii do Nowego Jorku i kiedy się tam znalazłem, Zayn powiedział mi jak źle się działo, więc stworzyliśmy plan, aby się go pozbyć. Mama Zayna wiedziała, więc cztery miesiące potem moja mama umarła, a my wszyscy wróciliśmy tutaj.

\- Dlaczego nie przestaniesz walczyć?

\- Kocham to.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Ponieważ jestem w tym dobry.

\- Powiedziałeś mi, że twoja mama tego nie lubiła, więc jak?

\- Byłem pewien, że wiedziała, iż jestem. Wracałem do domu z siniakami, byłem wdzięczny, że nigdy nie pytała. Jestem przekonany, że gdyby zobaczyła mnie teraz to byłaby dumna.

\- Hmm, kiedy straciłeś swoją cnotę?

\- Dwanaście.

\- D-dwanaście?

\- Tak.

\- Z kim?!

\- Z dziewczyną imieniem Candy, utknęliśmy razem w windzie.

Louis czuł się zazdrosny, co było niedorzeczne, ale i tak się tak czuł. - Co oznaczają twoje tatuaże?

\- Uch, które?

\- Uch… ptaki.

\- Ptaki reprezentują moją mamę i siostrę.

\- Hmm, a co z ‘G’?

Harry spojrzał ponad swoim ramieniem. - Och, to drużyna futbolowa, Green Bay.

\- Kto?

Harry zaśmiał się. - Futbol amerykański.

\- Będziesz miał więcej?

\- Definitywnie.

\- Co?

\- Ćmę.

\- Ćmę?

\- Tak?

\- Gdzie?

\- Wielką, na brzuchu.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Nowy początek.

Louis prychnął. - Kim dla ciebie jestem?

Głos Harry’ego utknął. - Ja… jesteś moim chłopcem.

\- Co to znaczy?

\- Co?

\- Jestem twoim chłopcem! Każdy jest twoim pieprzonym chłopcem!

\- Cóż, co chcesz, abym powiedział?

\- Kim dla ciebie jestem?

\- Nie wiem!

Dolna warga Louisa drżała. - Dlaczego nie wiesz?

\- Cóż, kim jestem dla ciebie?!

Louis wyczołgał się z łóżka i zacisnął pięść, odwrócił się z ogniem w oczach.

\- Moim chłopakiem! - Harry chciał już coś powiedzieć, ale nie dano mu dojść do słowa. - Ale zgaduję, że ja twoim nie jestem! Dziękuję za uświadomienie mnie! - Louis poszedł w kierunku wyjścia z pokoju.

\- Hej! - Jego ciało wzdrygnęło się.

\- C-co?

\- Nie zaczynaj ze mną tego gówna! - Spojrzał na Harry’ego ze strachem, kiedy tamten schodził z łóżka. - Nawet się, kurwa, nie waż! Oczywiście, że widzę cię jako mojego chłopaka! Co do kurwy, Louis!

\- Więc dlaczego tego nie powiesz!?

\- Ponieważ za każdym pieprzonym razem, jak coś ci powiem, robisz się dziwny! Zawsze próbowałem, aby to gówno zadziałało… ty. Ty zawsze ode mnie uciekasz. Jestem cierpliwy, więc nie zwalaj tego na mnie.

\- Och, a więc to moja wina?

Harry pozwolił swoim rękom opaść po bokach. - Uch, w pewien sposób. Za każdym razem, kiedy byłem przy tobie czuły, zawsze bzikowałeś i mieszałeś mi w głowie! Za każdym razem myślę, że wszystko tym spierdolę!

Louis stał cicho, usiadł na dywanie i przyciągnął kolana do swojej piersi. Harry westchnął i usiadł na brzegu łóżka.

\- Nie wiem, ja… po prostu się boję.

Harry jęknął. - Uch, więc przestań! Jeśli masz co do nas wątpliwości, Louis, wtedy nie chcę być z tobą.

Głowa Louisa wystrzeliła do góry i zielone oczy spotkał łzy. - C-chę być z tobą…

Harry wstał i usiadł za Louisem, klatka piersiowa przy plecach. Pocałował z czułością bok szyi Louisa.

\- W takim razie przestań i po prostu bądź ze mną.

Oczy Louisa zamrugały i zamknęły się, kiedy dłoń Harry’ego ugniatała tył jego pleców.

\- Idź do łóżka - rozkazał szeptem Harry. Louis wstał na drżących nogach i ściągnął koszulkę, kiedy położył się na plecach. Brunet zamknął pizzę i rzucił ją na podłogę. Harry wczołgał się do łóżka i obcałował Louisa od stóp do głów, dosłownie. Jego usta zostawiły delikatne pocałunki na małych stopach Louisa i wymasował jego uda swoimi wielkimi dłońmi. Louis jęczał pod nim i pociągnął za swoje czarne bokserki. Wargi Harry’ego dosięgnęły twardniejącego miejsca Louisa, zassał materiał przykrywający penisa Louisa, sprawiając że starszy pisnął. Długie palce Harry’ego bawiły się gumką jego bokserek, a następnie powoli je ześlizgnęły. Rzucił jego gdzieś za siebie na podłogę.

Harry całował brzuszek Louisa, ssąc delikatną skórę na jego biodrach. Louis dyszał i zacisnął swoje pięści na cienkim materiale za sobą, było w tym coś innego, coś w tym było dodatkowe dobre.

Brunet kontynuował i uśmiechnął się, kiedy na ciele Louisa pojawiła się gęsia skórka. Harry obcałowywał teren wokół różowego sutka Louisa, a następnie pozwolił swoim ustom je przykryć. Louis pacnął głowę Harry’ego w zażenowaniu.

\- Ha-Harry przestań!

\- Dlaczego? - Harry śmigał swoim językiem po mokrej grudce i potarł tą zlekceważoną swoim palcem.

\- J-ja… mmm. - Louis stracił zdolność mówienia, jego ciało kręciło się, kiedy zęby Harry’ego przebiegły po zaczerwienionym sutku.

W końcu Harry’emu udaje się dotrzeć do twarzy szatyna. Całuje delikatnie jego obojczyki i uśmiecha się.

\- Definitywnie powinieneś sobie zrobić tutaj tatuaż.

Louis zarumienił się i pokręcił głową. - N-nie ma mowy.

Harry oblizał szyję Louisa i potarł jego boki. - Dlaczego nie?

\- Nie lubię ich na sobie…

Harry zachichotał. - Zobaczymy. - Pocałował szybko Louisa i usiadł, aby pobiec do łazienki. Louis podparł się na swoich łokciach i wpatrywał się w swoją ociekającą erekcję przy swoim biodrze pełnym malinek.

Harry wrócił z pudełkiem i położył je na podłodze, wskoczył na łóżko i poruszył znaną, czystą buteleczką przed twarzą Louisa.

\- Dzisiaj zrobisz wszystko samemu, łapiesz?

\- C-co?

Harry wstał pozostawiając buteleczkę na łóżku. Ściągnął swoją koszulkę i szorty, ześlizgnął również swoje bokserki.

\- Dzisiaj zrobisz wszystko samemu. Pokaż mi, że mnie chcesz.

Harry chwycił ramię Louisa, odciągając go od zagłówka. Harry położył się na plecach i czekał.

Louis stanął obok łóżka, jego nogi delikatnie się trzęsły. Chwycił buteleczkę z rumieńcami na twarzy i usadowił się na łóżku. Położył buteleczkę obok siebie i chwycił penisa Harry’ego. Harry wzdrygnął się i zamknął oczy.

\- Bądź dobry, w porządku?

\- Tak Hazza…

Louis uśmiechnął się lekko i pocałował linię V Harry’ego, pogłaskał jego członka, czując jak ten twardnieje pod jego małą dłonią. Louis wpatrywał się w ociekającą głowę, wysunął swój język i polizał podstawę penisa Harry’ego, kolekcjonując ten płyn. Owinął swoimi ustami wielkość Harry’ego i pozwolił, aby ta delikatnie dotknęła jego gardła.

Były przy tym małe jęki. - Cholera… - Louis poruszał swoją głową w górę i w dół, ugniatając jądra Harry’ego swoją lewą dłonią.

\- Tak… dokładnie tak…

Louis wewnętrznie uśmiechnął się na tą nagrodę i pozwolił swojemu językowi położyć się płasko na penisie Harry’ego, sprawiając że plasnął o jego gardło, coś w czym stał się naprawdę dobry.

\- L-lou… no dalej, zabierz się za to.

Louisa przeszedł dreszcz i skinął głową. - Tak… w porządku. - Chwycił lubrykant, który miał obok siebie i otworzył go. Louis trzymał twardość Harry’ego do góry, a następnie wycisnął na nią płyn. Louis uśmiechnął się na błyszczącego penisa, który będzie w nim. Odrzucił buteleczkę i położył swoją dziurkę nad erekcją Harry’ego.

\- Cholera… boli… ych…

Harry chciał położyć dłonie na Louisie, ale zostały one odepchnięte.

\- Żadnego dotykania! - Ostrzegł Louis. Harry spojrzał na Louisa ciemnych wzrokiem, ale dostosował się, położył swoje ręce za swoją głową. Louis położył swoje dłonie na brzuchu Harry’ego i opuścił się, sprawiając że obydwoje syknęli.

Louis przyspieszył swoje tempo, unosząc się i ponownie opadając. Dłonie Harry’ego kusiło, by złapać apetycznego chłopaka nad sobą. Nogi Louisa trzęsły się, kiedy penis Harry’ego wchodził i wychodził z niego. Czuł jak jego kutas go rozciągał z każdym podskokiem i było to odurzające.

\- Lou, no dalej! - Skarżył się Harry w oczywistej agonii. Louis był zbyt łagodny jak dla jego gustu. Louis prychnął i zignorował żądanie Harry’ego, przewrócił swój na biodra bruneta, kręcąc małe ósemki. Louis zacisnął się wokół penisa Harry’ego, sprawiając że oczy zielonookiego wyszły mu na wierzch.

Harry jęknął i odepchnął od siebie Louisa.

\- Hej! Harry! Co się stało?! - Louis zmarszczył brwi. Harry szybko rozłożył nogi Louisa, przypatrywał się otwartej dziurce Louisa i uśmiechnął się.

\- Zbyt źle, zmieniłem zdanie… - Harry trzymał dłonie Louisa razem za jego głową, a następnie wbił się mocno w tyłek chłopaka.

\- Harry, Harry, Harry! - Sapnięcia szybko były wypluwane, kiedy brunet szorstko wbijał się w jego ciało.

\- Tak powinno się pieprzyć! - Harry ścisnął biodro Louisa swoją wolną dłonią i wciąż powtarzał tą samą czynność. Louis miał ciężki czas, myśląc i oddychając.

\- Mmm! Harry tak dobrze… tak kure… dobrze! - Louis wygiął się na łóżku, a jego dłonie śmiał uwolnić się od uchwytu Harry’ego.

\- Cholera, Lou! - Harry jęknął i przesunął swoją dłoń z biodra Louisa do jego twarzy. Z miłością starł łzy z oczu Louisa.

\- Jesteś najpiękniejszym chłopakiem na świecie, Louis…

Louis zamknął ciasno swoje oczy, chcąc, by Harry mógł zostać w nim na zawsze.

~*~

\- Nie ma, kurwa, mowy!

\- No dalej! Tylko coś małego!

\- Nie, nie jestem kryminalistą, nie ma mowy!

\- Co? Kto mówi cokolwiek o kryminalistach? Przestań być stereotypowy!

\- Nie chcę tatuażu!

\- Możemy zrobić taki pasujące, chodź kochanie!

\- Nie! - NIE oznacza nie!

~*~

\- Ałł… - jęknął Louis. - Harry, to boli!

\- Och, uspokój się, zadawaj mi pytania tak, jak wcześniej, rozproszysz się.

Brunet i szatyn usiedli na dywanie, nadzy, kiedy Harry tatuował skórę Louisa.

\- Uch… dlaczego nie robimy takich rzeczy jak para?

\- Jak co?

\- Hmm, jak jedzenie w łóżku…

\- Uch. - Harry zachichotał, koncentrując się. - Zrobiliśmy to dzisiaj.

Louis przygryzł swoją wargę, to było prawdą. - Lub oglądanie bajek razem w łóżku?

\- Umm, to też dzisiaj zrobiliśmy. Nim przyniosłem pizzę, oglądaliśmy Toma i Jerry’ego.

\- Cóż… ałć!

\- Uspokój się.

\- A co z paleniem razem czy coś takiego.

Harry zaśmiał się. - Kochanie, ty nie palisz, prawda?

\- Nie, ale mógłbym się nauczyć…

\- W porządku słoneczko, ale wolałbym nie.

\- Ałć! A co z randkami?

\- Chodzimy na randki.

\- Wcale nie!,

\- W porządku - powiedział Harry, wycierając kostkę Louisa. Odłożył pistolet. - Chodźmy na randkę. Gdzie chcesz iść?

Louis zarumienił się i wzruszył ramionami. - Nie wiem…

Louis spojrzał w dół na mały klucz na swojej kostce, wyglądał ładnie.

Harry uśmiechnął się. - Proszę, teraz zrobię kłódkę. Dobry wybór tatuażu, Boo.

\- Cóż, otworzyłeś mnie na to… Nie! Ja chcę to zrobić!

Harry uśmiechnął się. - Tak? W porządku, dawaj. Nie musisz tego mocno przyciskać, w porządku?

\- W porządku.

Louis chwycił pistolet trzęsącymi się dłońmi. - Wiesz co, nie. Nie mogę.

Harry zaśmiał się wziął pistolet. - Jest wiele rzeczy, których nie możesz, ale powinieneś się skupić na rzeczach, które możesz.

Harry położył igłę na swoim nadgarstku i rysował po swojej skórze.

\- Więc - powiedział Harry, pracując nas swoją małą kłódką. - Gdzie chcesz iść?

\- Uch, nie wiem. Na film?

\- W porządku, pójdziemy do kina. Gdzieś jeszcze?

Louis ścisnął poduszkę na swoim podołku. - Um, stany…

Harry spojrzał na niego z uśmiechem. - Tak? Byłeś tam kiedyś?

\- Nigdy…

\- Gdzie chciałbyś polecieć?

\- Nowy Jork…

Harry uśmiechnął się. - Hmm… w porządku.

Louis żuł swoją wargę. - Haz… jeszcze jedno pytanie.

Harry spojrzał w górę. - Co?

\- Dlaczego ptaki w klatce śpiewają?

\- Nawet jeśli są zamknięte to nie zabiera im prawa do śpiewania, to najlepsze w ich życiu i sprawia, że nie przestają marzyć.

\- Harry…

\- Hmm? Zła odpowiedź?

\- Myślę, że jestem w tobie zakochany.


	21. Rozdział 21

\- Czekaj! Dlaczego nie możesz mi uwierzyć?

\- Cóż, jesteś w pewien sposób… hmm? Jak mógłbym to miło powiedzieć?

\- Tak, proszę, oświeć mnie!

\- Umm, jesteś jak… och, jesteś jak mój mały świętoszek!

Louis był cicho przez chwilę. - Niall, jesteś takim idiotą.

\- Dlaczego?!

\- Jestem świętoszkiem?! Kpisz sobie ze mnie?

\- Nie, Louis! To obrzydliwe, proszę, panuj nad sobą.

\- Niall! Nie jestem świętoszkiem!

\- Cóż, widzisz, wiedziałem, że zrozumiesz to w zły sposób.

Louis prychnął w niedowierzaniu. - Cóż, mam na myśli, że nazwałeś mnie pieprzonym świętoszkiem! Jak inaczej mógłbym to zrozumieć?

\- Powiedziałem, że jesteś moim świętoszkiem, różnica jest wielka.

\- Ja... uch. Nienawidzę cię!

\- Tak, tak. Teraz daj mi zobaczyć swój mały tatuaż.

~*~

\- Jasna cholera, ty masz tatuaż.

\- Mówiłem ci! - Louis uśmiechnął się dumnie.

\- Wow. - Niall uśmiechnął się z dłońmi na swoich policzkach. - Imponujące, ale wciąż jesteś świętoszkiem.

Louis pozwolił swoim dłoniom opaść po bokach. - Co do diabła!

\- Cóż. - Niall pochylił się i delikatnie dotknął klucza. - Jest naprawdę malutki.

\- A myślałeś, że co zrobię? Pieprzonego smoka na moich plecach?

Niall zaśmiał się i wstał, pocierając delikatnie swoje plecy. - Nie, ale myślałem przynajmniej, że… coś większego. Mam na myśli to, że ledwo można powiedzieć, iż jest to klucz.

\- Wiesz co? - Louis zsunął swoją nogawkę. - Nie obchodzi mnie to, lubię go, więc się odpierdol.

Niall zachichotał i podążył za Louisem, kiedy ten szedł w kierunku szkoły. - Jonah przyszedł wczoraj.

Louis zatrzymał się i odwrócił się twarzą do swojego przyjaciela. - Co masz na myśli?

Niall wzruszył ramionami ze zmarszczeniem. - Przyszedł o jakieś trzeciej rano.

\- Co do cholery!?

Niall ponownie wzruszył ramionami i poprawił ramię na swoim barku. - Nie wiem, był pijany.

\- Co zrobiłeś? Zadzwoniłeś do Zayna?

\- Nie ma mowy - powiedział Niall szybko. - Ja, uch…

Louis zwęził oczy na swojego przyjaciela. - Co zrobiłeś, Niall? Nie mów mi, że uprawiałeś z nim seks!

\- Nie! Jesteś szalony!?

\- W takim razie mi powiedz!

\- Pozwoliłem mu zostać na noc…

\- Niall!

\- Co miałem zrobić, Louis? Zostawić go na zewnątrz?!

Louis rozejrzał się wokół zadziwiony. - Tak!

\- Nie mogłem tego zrobić, Lou.

\- Dlaczego, kurwa, nie? Niall! - Irlandczyk spojrzał w ziemię. - Niall! - Louis pociągnął jego twarz do góry. - Ta osoba położyła swoje łapy na tobie. Dlaczego powinieneś wpuścić go do swojego domu?

Niall wytarł swoją twarz. - Nie wiem. Czułem się źle, był taki wstawiony i… uch! Wyglądał tak żałośnie, po prostu czułem się źle, więc poprowadziłem go na moją kanapę, a ja spałem na fotelu i on mnie obudził… - Niall westchnął.

\- I co?

\- Podziękował mi i zapytał czy się zobaczymy. Powiedziałem mu, że nie, a on przeprosił i powiedział… że chce mnie z powrotem. - Louis prychnął. - Pocałował mnie…

\- Pocałował cię?!

\- Tak, więc uderzyłem go i wykopałem. - Niall zamknął swoje oczy na chwilę. - Przychodzi po szkole, by dać mi nowy telefon i w ogóle… chce, żebyśmy zostali przyjaciółmi.

\- Nie, Niall. Czy ty mnie rozumiesz? Nie, trzymaj się od niego z daleka. Weź telefon, ale żadnych przyjaciół.

Niall skinął głową. - Wiem.

Louis westchnął. - Powiedziałeś cokolwiek Zaynowi?

\- Nie! Więc nie mów Harry’emu!

\- Powinieneś mu powiedzieć, Ni, myślę, że chciałby wiedzieć.

\- Nie ma mowy, nie chcę, aby się wkurzył i mnie zostawił. - Niall pokręcił głową. - Chcę, aby został.

\- Niall, on się nigdzie nie wybiera.

\- Skąd możesz to wiedzieć? C-co jeśli wróci do… - głos Nialla stał się szeptem. - Do Barbary?

\- Nie zrobi tego!

\- Nie mogę tak zaryzykować, Louis, po prostu nie mów Harry’emu. Proszę.

Louis prychnął i poszedł dalej. - W porządku, ale jeśli znowu się pojawi blisko ciebie, lepiej powiedz Zaynowi. Nie żartuję, Ni, przysięgnij!

\- Przysięgam.

~*~

\- Proszę pana?

Louis spojrzał na swojego ucznia. - Tak?

\- Nie mieć mojej pracy domowej, czy mogę…

\- Nie, nie możesz, jeśli nie umiesz się poprawnie wysłowić.

Darren westchnął. - No dalej!

\- Nie. Och i również na temat tatuaży. - Darren usiadł podekscytowany. - Na przedramieniu to, uch… - Louis przygryzł swoją wargę w zamyśleniu. - Uch, 40 za mały i jakieś 300 za duży. - Kolory zblakły z twarzy jego ucznia. Louis zachichotał. - Um, nie wiem, powiedział, że to zależy.

Darren wydął wargi. - Cholera.

\- Och i nie wszystkie lilie rosną w błocie. Niektóre potrzebują zimnego miejsca. A i również… - powiedział Louis, wskazując na swojego innego ucznia. - Mordercy są inteligentni, ponieważ gdyby byli głupi, nigdy nie byli w stanie wywinąć się od morderstwa. - Louis wskazał na innego ucznia, kiedy reszta wpatrywała się w niego w zdziwieniu. - Ptaki w klatce śpiewają, ponieważ to najlepsze w ich życiu, nigdy niekończąca się nadzieja. - Louis uśmiechnął się do swojej klasy.

~*~

\- … Musisz najpierw. - Louis postawił ‘X’ na papierze, który oceniał i pokręcił głową.

\- Och, Darren…

\- Lou?

Louis spojrzał na drzwi od swojej klasy i uśmiechnął. - Hej, Ni, co tam… Hej, twoje oko wygląda lepiej.

Niall wszedł do sali i uśmiechnął się. - Tak, kładłem na to lód. Uch… Jonah jest tutaj, pójdę już, w porządku?

Louis poczuł gorąco w swoich ciele. Prawie zapomniał tym o dupku. Louis zassał po swoich zębach. - Bądź ostrożny i zostań w szkole.

Niall skinął głową. - Zadzwonię do ciebie za dziesięć minut, w porządku?

~*~

\- Hej babycakes, co robisz?

Louis uśmiechnął. - Um, hej, oceniam jedynie klasówki.

\- Blah, nuda!

Louis zachichotał. - A co ty robisz?

\- Uch, właśnie przygotowuję się do walki.

Louis zmarszczył się. - Och.

\- Tak, a co z Niallem?

Usta Louisa stały się suche. - Uch… uch, wszystko z nim dobrze.

\- Tak? Jesteś obok niego? Zayn chciał się przywitać, odkąd jego telefon jest połamany.

\- Uch, nie ma go wokół. - Powiedział Louis szybko, pakując swoje rzeczy.

\- Och, nie poszedł do pracy?

\- Nie, nie, był.

\- Jest w domu, Zayn naprawdę chciał…

\- Uch. - Louis pobiegł wzdłuż korytarza. - Umm, mogę do ciebie oddzwonić?

\- Jasne, wszystko w porządku?

Louis przebiegł przez parking dla nauczycieli. - Uch tak wszystko w… cholera!

Louis pobiegł w kierunku walczących uczniów obok parkingu. - Muszę lecieć! - Louis rozłączył się i pobiegł do wielkiego kółka, widząc jak Jonah trzymał jednego z dzieciaków.

\- Hej! Hej! Uspokójcie się! - Krzyczał Niall, przytrzymując innego.

\- Pieprzony dupek! Pieprzony dupek! Byłeś, kurwa, moim przyjacielem! - Krzyczał jeden z chłopaków, którego Louis rozpoznał jako swojego ucznia.

\- To była pieprzona pomyłka!

\- Hej! Co tu się dzieje? - Przerwał im Louis.

Dwójka chłopaków, łącznie z Niallem i Jonah wpatrywali się w niego. Niall prychnął i puścił jednego z dzieciaków. - Walka.

Darren szarpał się w uścisku Jonah. - Puść mnie, koleś!

\- Darren! - Krzyknął Louis. - Gabinet, teraz!

Jonah wypuścił wściekłego chłopaka. Poprawił swoją koszulkę i wpatrywał się w krwawiącego chłopaka przed nim. Nim Louis zdał sobie z tego sprawę, już próbował odciągnąć Darrena od posiniaczonego nastolatka.

\- Byłeś moim przyjacielem! Ty pieprzony… ach! - Darren rzucił Nialla na płot. Jonah chwycił wściekłego, walczącego ucznia i przycisnął go do płotu z jedna ręka za plecami, kiedy ochrona przybiegła, by zabrać dwójkę chłopaków. Louis dostał w policzek od latającego łokcia Jonah. Przytrzymał swoją twarz i jęknął.

\- Ałł! Jonah! Uważaj, co robisz swoimi cholernymi kończynami!

Niall odepchnął się od płotu i potarł swoje bolące plecy. Kiedy ochrona wzięła chłopaków, Niall krzyknął na Darrena.

\- Hej! Mam siniaka na plecach! Jak śmiałeś! - Darren i drugi chłopak wzdrygnęli się. Niall wpatrywał się. - Mam nadzieję, że będziesz miał świetne siedmiodniowe zawieszenie! - Niall utykał, mamrocząc.

~*~

\- Przepraszam za uderzenie cię w twarz.

Louis miał ciasno skrzyżowane ramiona. - Tak, cokolwiek. Po prostu daj Niallowi jego telefon.

Niall stał niezręcznie obok swojego przyjaciela.

\- Louis, to była pomyłka! Niall mi wybaczył!

Louis wpatrywał się w niego w szoku. - Nie zrobił tego.

\- Tak, zrobiłem.

Louis odwrócił się do Nialla. - Co?!

\- Ja po prostu… powiedziałem, że to było w porządku. Wybaczone i zapomniane.

\- Niall!

\- Louis! - Jonah uniósł swój głos. - To nawet nie jest twój problem!

Louis wpatrywał się w niego i podszedł bliżej. - To jest mój problem. Niall jest moim przyjacielem, więc to zawsze będzie mój problem!

\- Jesteś takim szczęściarzem, że jesteś malutki.

\- Bo co!? - Louis pchnął większego mężczyznę. - Bo co!?

\- Louis, przestań! Jonah, po prostu daj mi telefon. Muszę iść. - Jonah zacisnął zęby na Louisa i wręczył Niallowi nową komórkę z dotykowym ekranem. - Chodźmy Louis.

Louis przewrócił oczami na Jonah. - Pieprz się.

Jonah uśmiechnął się bezczelnie. - Założę się, że byś chciał.

Niall stanął przed twarzą Jonah. - Pamiętaj z kim rozmawiasz albo będziesz miał niedługo do czynienia z dwójką zawodników.

Jonah uśmiechnął sie złowieszczo. - Jeszcze weselej.

Louis odciągnął Nialla. - Mówiłem ci, że jeśli jeszcze raz się do nas zbliżysz to będziesz miał problem! Igrasz z ogniem, kutasie.

~*~

\- Wow - Louis usłyszał śmiech Zayna.

\- Och, zamknij się! Zabierz mnie z głośnika, kutasie.

\- Dlaczego? Zayn jest przyjacielem.

\- Cokolwiek - mruknął Louis.

\- Więc zostałeś uderzony w twarz przez dwunastolatka?

\- Zamknij się, Zayn! - Warknął Louis. - I on ma siedemnaście lat! - Louis wziął mały wdech, nie mógł powiedzieć, że to Jonah go uderzył. Wytrzepaliby go…

\- Cóż, to żałosne - powiedział kategorycznie Zayn, a Harry zachichotał cicho.

Louis przycisnął swój język do wnętrza swojego policzka. - Tak, wiem.

Harry zapytał. - Więc ty i Niall próbowaliście… odsunąć ich od siebie?

\- Tak. Cóż, Jonah nam pomógł. On… o mój Boże! - Krzyknął Louis.

\- Co? - Zapytał szybko Zayn. - Kto?

\- Nic, o cholera. Muszę iść do łóżka!

\- Louis!

Louis wcisnął przycisk zakończenia rozmowy i rzucił się na swoje łóżko. Wpatrywał się szerokimi oczami w telefon, kiedy wyświetliło się przychodzące połączenie. Pochylił się, by zobaczyć, że dzwonił Harry. Usiadł i przygryzł swoją dolną wargę. Cholera, nie miał nic mówić o Jonah. Powinien zadzwonić do Nialla? Powinien odebrać? Jasny gwint! Louis patrzył, aż połączenie się zakończyło. Chwycił powoli swój telefon i wpatrywał się w niego, kiedy ponownie się rozświetlił. Połączenie od Harry’ego. Louis jęknął i rzucił się z powrotem na łóżko. Chwycił poduszkę i przykrył nią swoją twarz, Niall go zabije.

~*~

\- Co do kurwy, Lou!?

\- Przepraszam, to był wypadek!

\- Cóż, twój ‘wypadek’ sprawił, że Zayn ostatniej nocy zapukał do moich drzwi!

\- Gówno prawda.

\- Nie! Północ ‘puk, puk’. “Hej, co, do kurwy, robiłeś z Jonah?!” - Niall pchnął swojego głupiego przyjaciela. - Zostałem skrzyczany! Dzięki! Teraz ze mną nie rozmawia!

Louis pokręcił głową. - Tak bardzo mi przykro, Ni. - T-to była pomyłka, przysięgam.

Niall westchnął. - Och, nie martw się, Lou. Harry też jest na ciebie wkurzony.

Louis spojrzał na Nialla zwężonymi oczami. - Skąd wiesz?

Niall z zadowoleniem skrzyżował swoje ramiona. - Od Zayna. Też cię skrzyczy, zobaczysz. Wie, że Jonah cię uderzył, wydałem wszystko, ty kutasie! Mam nadzieję, że wykopie cię na dach!

Louis przygryzł wnętrze swojego policzka. Cholera, wściekły Harry nigdy nie był zabawnym Harrym.

~*~

\- Hej, Haz…

\- Gdzie jesteś?

Louis wzdrygnął się na głęboki ton. - Uch, w drodze do domu…

\- Dobrze, zobaczymy się tam.

Louis zwolnił do 40 km/h. Nie chciał dostać się do domu tak szybko. Louis stuknął swoimi dłońmi o kierownicę w głębokim zamyśleniu. Uśmiechnął się do samego siebie, musiał zrobić zakupy spożywcze! Harry będzie musiał zaczekać!

~*~

\- Więc, dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś?

Louis westchnął i włożył mleko do lodówki. - Niall powiedział mi bym tego nie robił.

\- I to jest powód? - Zapytał Harry, podając Louisowi paczkę krakersów.

\- Tak, nie mogę tak po prostu zdradzić ci sekretów…

\- Louis! Tu nie chodzi o sekrety! Wolałbym, aby Jonah nie był w pobliżu Nialla czy twoim!

Louis prychnął, wyrywając pudełko z rąk Harry’ego. - Powiedziałem mu, że jeśli zobaczy ponownie Jonah to będzie musiał powiedzieć Zaynowi!

\- Cóż, powinieneś przynajmniej powiedzieć mi. - Harry zamknął drzwi od lodówki i przycisnął Louisa do rogu lady. Louis przełknął gulę w swoim gardle.

\- Jesteśmy razem i mam nadzieję, że mówisz mi o takich rzeczach.

\- Mówię.

\- Więc, dlaczego tego nie zrobiłeś? Potem, kiedy dzwoniłem milion razy, ty mnie ignorowałeś? Kurwa, żartujesz sobie ze mnie, Lou?

\- J-ja. - Louis prychnął, mierzwiąc swoją grzywkę. - Po prostu nie mogłem ci powiedzieć, ze względu na Nialla! No dalej, Haz, jestem pewien, że nie mówisz mi rzeczy, o których Zayn ci mówi, abyś mi nie mówił!

\- Tak, ale nie kiedy to obejmuje ciebie!

\- To nie jest aż tak poważne!

\- Facet kładzie swoje pieprzone łapska na twoim przyjacielu! To nie jest dla ciebie wystarczająco poważne?

Louis wpatrywał się Harry’emu w oczy z zaciśniętą szczęką. - Wiem, co się stało Niallowi. Nawet nie zaczynaj tego gówna, Harry. - Louis przepchnął się przez bruneta zostawiając go i zakupy w kuchni.

\- Louis!

Szatyn zignorował swojego chłopak i zatrzasnął drzwi od swojej sypialni.

Louis chodził wokół pokoju, Harry był takim idiotą. Louis potrzebował prysznica, miłego, ciepłego prysznica…

\- Louis! Nie ignoruj mnie!

Louis odwrócił się z prychnięciem. - Możesz mnie po prostu zostawić! Proszę?

Harry się cofnął. - Przepraszam?

\- Tak, mógłbyś po prostu… wyjść?

\- Poważnie?

\- Tak.

\- W porządku. - Harry miał wyjść, ale odwrócił się. - Wiesz co, może wczoraj nie był najlepszy czas na to, co powiedziałeś.

Louis zmarszczył brwi. - Co?

Harry zaśmiał się sucho. - Zapomnij. Jeśli nie możesz sobie przypomnieć o co chodzi. Nie możesz nawet porozmawiać o cholernym problemie! - Harry posłał mu sztuczny uśmiech i wyszedł z sypialni.

\- Harry!

Brunet zignorował swojego chłopaka i podszedł do frontowych drzwi.

\- Harry! Nie ignoruj mnie!

Harry odwrócił się z uśmiechem. - Mogę po prostu wyjść? Proszę?

\- Przepraszam?

\- Tak… - Harry zrobił minę. - Czy mogę po prostu… wyjść?

Szczęka Louisa opadła. - Poważnie?!

\- Tak.

Nim Louis mógł coś powiedzieć, zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co Harry robił. - Jesteś dupkiem.

Harry wzruszył ramionami i odwrócił frontowe drzwi. - Wychodzę.

\- Harry.

Harry westchnął i odwrócił się. - Tak, wasza wysokość?

Louis wpatrywał się w niego. - Co powiedziałem wczoraj?

\- Nic, Louis.

\- Powiedz mi!

Harry wyszedł i trzasnął za sobą drzwiami. Louis wpatrywał się w zamknięte drzwi ze zdziwieniem, czy Harry właśnie go zlał? Otworzył szybko drzwi i pobiegł w dół schodów.

Harry pokręcił głową w rozdrażnieniu, kiedy stopy Louisa wbiły się w podłogę. Louis zatrzymał się i klepnął Harry’ego w ramię. Harry odwrócił się, by zostać uderzonym w twarz. Brunet stał w szoku, wpatrując się w chłopaka, który go uderzył. Harry wytarł małą ilość krwi ze swojej dolnej wargi. Louis ciężko oddychał, kiedy wracał do swojego apartamentu. Trzymał swoją bolącą dłoń, kiedy próbował wyglądać fajnie i na spokojnego.

Harry zassał swój policzek i pobiegł za nim. Louis odwrócił swoją szyję, aby zobaczyć Harry’ego biegnącego po korytarzu. Szatyn szybko ze strachu pobiegł do swojego mieszkania. Zamykał drzwi, ale został zatrzymany.

\- Harry, przestań!

\- Pieprz się!

Harry otworzył pchnięciem drzwi, Louis nie pokazał żadnego wysiłku ze swojej strony i zatrzasnął je, kiedy Louis czmychnął do swojego pokoju. Harry ruszył za nim i próbował otworzyć zakneblowane drzwi od sypialni. Prychnął i wyjął portfel ze swojej tylnej kieszeni.

Louis stał za drzwiami z trzęsącymi się dłońmi. Harry najprawdopodobniej był wściekły i pewnie mu odda. Louis przygryzł swoje paznokcie i usiadł na łóżku, cały czas wpatrując się w drzwi.

Louis krzyknął, kiedy Harry wtargnął do pokoju. Zeskoczył z łóżka i pobiegł do najdalszej ściany.

\- J-jak?

Harry trzymał kartę i schował ją z powrotem do swojego portfela. - Dlaczego mnie uderzyłeś, Lou?

Harry chwycił ramię Louisa i uderzył go w brzuch. Louis pochylił się do przodu i odkaszlnął. Jego ręka zamachnęła się, by uderzyć Harry’ego w krocze. Brunet upadł na kolana z bólu.

\- Jasna cholera, Louis!

Louis wskoczył na łózko w całkowitej panice. Harry wstał powoli i próbował chwycić mniejszego chłopaka. Louis pobiegł na drugą stronę, kiedy Harry biegał, goniąc go. Harry szybko się zmęczył i wskoczył na łóżko, zrzucając Louisa. Zeskoczył i kopnął nogi Louisa.

\- Dupek!

Louis chwycił nogę Harry’ego i ugryzł go przed spodnie. Harry krzyknął i próbował kopnąć Louisa.

\- Ow! Kurwa! - Harry pociągnął Louisa do góry za włosy, sprawiając, że starszy chłopak krzyknął. Louis dostał z liścia w twarz i został rzucony na ścianę. Smak krwi był świeży w jego ustach, kiedy powoli wstał.

Louis podszedł do Harry’ego, zrzucając go na łóżko. Usiadł na talii młodszego chłopaka i rzucał tak wiele pięści i plaskaczy, jak tylko mógł. Harry chwycił nadgarstki Louis i podciągnął się, wgryzając się mocno w obojczyk Louisa. Szatyn krzyknął i próbował się odsunąć, kiedy zęby Harry’ego przecięły jego skórę. Louis uderzył swoimi czołem o Harry’ego, sprawiając, że ten się odsunął. Louis podrapał swoimi tępymi paznokciami twarz brunet. Harry skopał Louis i wstał, krew tworzyła się na zadrapaniach.

Harry wyrzucił pięść w zamiarze zniszczenia twarzy Louisa. Louis trząsł się i zasłonił ją. - Hej! To nie jest uwłaczający związek! W każdym razie, wyszedłeś, kiedy do ciebie mówiłem!

Głos Harry’ego uniósł się w szoku. - Co do kurwy? Uwłaczający? O czym tym mówisz?! I sam mi to powiedziałeś!

Louis prychnął w uldze. - Tak, ale nie musiałeś się o to wściekać!

Harry’ego zatkało. - W tym nie ma żadnego pierdolonego sensu! - Wziął krok bliżej, sprawiając że Louis skulił się w swoich malutkim kącie. - Co ci powiedziałem, Lou? Jeśli mnie uderzysz, to oznacza, że chcesz ze mną walczyć. - Harry położył swoją dłoń na jego podbródku. - A ostatnim razem, kiedy sprawdzałem, wygrałem naszą walkę.

\- Nie chcę już walczyć!

\- W takim razie dlaczego mnie uderzyłeś?!

\- Byłem wściekły!

\- Ja powinienem być wściekły!

Louis wydał wargi. - Dlaczego po prostu nie możesz mi powiedzieć, co powiedziałem wczoraj?

\- Uch! Całe to gówno o byciu zakochanym we mnie! Jak mogłeś w ogóle to powiedzieć!? Nie tylko mnie okłamałeś, kiedy próbowałem rozwiązać problem i z tobą porozmawiać, zdenerwowałeś się i wyszedłeś, a potem mnie wykopałeś! Och, a nawet lepiej, uderzyłeś mnie w pieprzone usta, a potem w krocze!

Oczy Louisa urosły, to było prawdą. Harry i on rozmawiali wczoraj o miłości.

~*~

\- Myślę, że jestem w tobie zakochany.

Harry uśmiechnął się i przybliżył, chwycił dłonie Louisa i pocałował każdą kostkę. - Tak. - Louis zarumienił się i kiwnął głową. - Powiedz to jeszcze raz.

\- Dlaczego? - Louis jęknął.

\- Och, no dalej! Jeszcze tylko raz! - Harry podskakiwał ze szczęścia.

\- Myślę, że jestem w tobie zakochany - wymamrotał Louis.

Harry zmarszczył brwi. - Aww, no dalej, kochanie.

Louis zachichotał. - Myślę, że jestem w tobie zakochany. Szczęśliwy?

Harry uśmiechnął się. - Będziesz w stanie powiedzieć to jutro?

\- Tak…

\- Jesteś pewny?

Louis skinął głową. - Całkowicie.

\- W porządku, jeśli każdego dnia będziesz w stanie powiedzieć mi, że mnie kochasz, twój knykieć dostanie buziaka. - Louis wyglądał na zmieszanego. - Kiedy dojdę do ostatniej kostki, dostaniesz moją odpowiedź, w porządku?

Louis skinął niejasno głową. - Dlaczego?

Harry potarł swoimi wargami delikatną skórę Louisa. - Ponieważ muszę wiedzieć, że jesteś w stanie mnie kochać każdego dnia.

\- Ale dlaczego knykcie?

\- Dlaczego nie?

Louis wzruszył ramionami i wpatrywał się w nie. - Nie wiem, są po prostu knykciami.

Harry przebiegł po nich swoim palcem. - Spójrz na moje knykcie.

Harry położył swoje dłonie na tych Louisa. Szatyn wpatrywał się w nie i przygryzł swoją wargę, knykcie Harry’ego były całe posiniaczone.

\- Te znaki prawdopodobnie nigdy nie znikną, ale to w porządku. - Louis spojrzał do góry. - Ponieważ możesz był moją dobrą połówką, lepszą połówką, milszą.

\- N-nie rozumiem?

Harry polizał swoje usta. - Jestem cały złamany i chcę kogoś, kto takie nie jest. Dwójka złamanych ludzi nie może stworzyć czegoś, co nie jest złamane. - Harry westchnął. - Ale jedna złamana osoba i druga niezłamana, mogą. Nie jesteś złamany, kochanie, więc tak długo jak te knykcie zostaną czyste. - Harry uśmiechnął się. - Zawsze będziesz moją czystą stroną.

Louis zamknął swoje oczy. - Co jeśli brud dostanie się do moich rąk?

Harry mrugnął dwukrotnie. - Jeśli się pobrudzą, założę się, że to będzie moja wina.

Louis uśmiechnął się. - Twoja?

\- Tak.

\- Wątpię w to, lubię twoją nieczystość. - Louis pocałował każdy knykieć Harry’ego. - Wiesz, dwójka czystych ludzi zawsze będzie miała czystość. Najlepiej jeśli znajdę moją brudną osobę, moją złą połówkę, gorszą połówkę, złośliwą połówkę.

Harry pocałował nos Louisa. - Moją drugą połówkę?

Louis uśmiechnął się delikatnie. - Moją drugą połówkę.

Przez moment było cicho. - Powiesz to jeszcze raz.

\- Harry! Dlaczego?

\- Proszę, jeszcze tylko raz!

Louis uśmiechnął się nieśmiało. - Myślę, że jestem w tobie zakochany.

\- Mmm… - Harry ponownie pocałował swojego chłopaka. - Jeszcze raz.

\- Myślę, że jestem w tobie zakochany!

Harry pocałował go ponownie. - Jeszcze raz, dodatkowo głośno!

\- Jestem w tobie zakochany, Harry!

\- Mmm! Tak! - Harry przyciągnął twarz Louisa do głębszego pocałunku. - Runda druga, zaczynamy.

~*~

\- Ja… - słowa utknęły w Louisie, kiedy Harry stał przed nim. - Nie zapomniałem! - Louis pchnął chłopaka i wyminął go. - I to, co powiedziałem nie było kłamstwem!

Harry skrzyżował swoje wytatuowane ramiona. - Naprawdę?

\- Tak, naprawdę! Tylko… tylko dlatego, że walczymy, nie oznacza, że nie miałem na myśli tego, co powiedziałem! - Louis potarł swój na pewno posiniaczony brzuch.

\- Nie to miałem na myśli! - Harry przebiegł swoimi dłońmi po swoich włosach. - Za każdym razem, za każdym pojedynczym razem, próbuję i próbuję, abyśmy zadziałali, ale ty zawsze mnie obracasz! - Harry jęknął, pocierając delikatnie swoje jądra.

\- Ty to zacząłeś! - Krzyknął Louis, jego głos zaczynał być szorstki. - Tylko dlatego, ponieważ nie powiedziałem ci o Jonah!

\- Tak! Chcę wiedzieć, że mogę ci zaufać! Chcę wiedzieć, że powiesz mi wszystko! - Harry stał krew ze swojej piekącej twarzy.

\- Cóż, nie będę! Niektórych rzeczy po prostu nie mogę! - Krzyknął Louis, pocierając krwawiące ugryzienie na swoim obojczyku.

\- To nie tak, że poszlibyśmy od razu do Jonah! Ale wolałbym wiedzieć, kiedy on jest wokół, a jeśli jest, wolałbym wiedzieć, co się stało!

\- To nie była wielka sprawa!

\- To jest duża sprawa, kiedy Zayn o tym krzyczy! Jonah pocałował jego chłopaka! Niall wpuścił… wpuścił tę osobę do swojego domu! Potem dowiaduję się, że on cię uderzył…

\- To był wypadek!

\- Mam to w dupie! Potem dostaje się na twoją twarz! Niall powiedział wszystko Zaynowi! Niall mówi Zaynowi, ale ty mnie nie!

\- Czuł się źle przez to! Też tego nie lubię, ale… uch, nie porównuj mnie! - Louis pociągnął się za włosy.

\- Ale co? Hmm? Hmm? Ale, kurwa, nic! Następnie przychodzę, aby z tobą porozmawiać, oczywiście jestem zdenerwowany i widzę mojego chłopaka ze znakiem na twarzy! Myślisz, że co przebiegło przez moją pieprzoną głowę!?

\- Powiedziałem ci, że to był wypadek!

\- Ne obchodzi mnie to! - Harry uniósł pięść, sprawiając że Louis się wzdrygnął. - Nie obchodzi! Ja… kurwa, nie chcę, abyś kręcił się wokół tego pieprzonego faceta! Nie chcę, aby Niall był wokół niego, więc byłoby miło wiedzieć, że byliście z nim! Potem jest lepiej, mój przyjaciel powiedział mi, nie mój chłopak, ale mój przyjaciel, że ta kupa gówna uderzyła mojego chłopaka! Czy teraz to ma, kurwa, jakikolwiek sens? Dlaczego mój przyjaciel mi o tym mówi, a nie mój chłopak!?

\- Ponieważ wiedziałem, że się wściekniesz! Tak jak teraz!

\- Oczywiście, że tak! Przyszedłem tutaj z nadzieją, że powiesz mi prawdę, ale zacząłeś karmić mnie tym, jak to nie możesz mi powiedzieć! Jak mogłeś mi nie powiedzieć, że inny facet miał ręce na tobie! Kto wie, co jeszcze się stało!

\- Jesteś szczerze niedorzeczny! Niedorzeczny! O coś tak małego...

\- Małego?! - Harry chwycił nadgarstek Louisa i przycisnął do fioletowego znaku na jego twarzy. Louis wzdrygnął się z bólu. - To nie jest małe, Louis - westchnął. - Jestem zazdrosny, mam na myśli, jestem wkurwiający, czepliwy i jestem dupkiem. Co jest moje, jest moje, a ty jesteś mój. Nie chcę się tobą dzielić! - Warknął Harry i usiadł na krawędzi łóżka. - To dlatego spytałem cię czy będziesz w stanie powiedzieć, że mnie kochasz jutro i następnego dnia. Louis, jestem taki samolubny, jeśli chodzi o rzeczy. Jesteś jedną z nich! - Louis słuchał każdego słowa wyślizgującego się z warg Harry’ego. - Jestem głupcem i wpadam zbyt łatwo oraz walczę o to, co kocham, a kocham cię i będę wałczył o ciebie przez całą pieprzoną wieczność i chcę, abyś pogodził się z moimi niedoskonałościami. Potrzebuję kogoś, kto sobie z nimi poradzi…

Louis delikatnie opadł na swoje kolana. Położył swoją głowę na nogach Harry’ego i zamknął oczy. Dłonie Harry’ego delikatnie potarły łopatki Louisa.

\- I’m sorry, two words I always think… after you’re gone… - Oczy Harry’ego skupiły się na Louisie, kiedy ten zaczął śpiewać.

\- When I realize I was acting all wrong. So selfish, two words that could describe…

Harry i Louis zostali tak, kiedy Louis śpiewał, Harry nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał tej piosenki, ale podobała mu się. Podobał mu się sposób w jaki Louis śpiewał… to było takie delikatne i słodkie… dobre, miłe i lepsze, niż on. Louis był jego lepszą połówką… jego drugą połówką.

\- We don’t need to say goodbye… we don’t need to fight and cry… but we, we could hold each tight tonight…


	22. Rozdział 22

\- Cholera…

\- Zayn, proszę, po prostu… Mmm! Kurwa, włóż to!

~*~

\- Witaj!

\- Niall? Hej.

\- Mmm… hej! Czego chcesz?

\- Uch, cóż, to nasz wolny dzień… Zastanawiałem się czy może…

\- Tak! O mój Boże, tak!

\- Co? Nawet nie skończyłem tego, co mówiłem. Pytałem czy chcesz się wyluzować?

\- Uch, głębiej… kurwa, Zayn!

\- O mój Boże! Niall czy ty właśnie uprawiasz seks. O mój…

\- Dokładnie tam, dokładnie tam, dokładnie tam!

Louis wydał dźwięk kneblowania. - Nawróć się.

~*~

\- Louis!

Louis pobiegł do łazienki. - Tak, kochanie?

\- Uch, musimy porozmawiać.

\- Więcej? - Louis jęknął, siadając na desce od toalety. - Czy właśnie nie skończyliśmy rozmawiania? Coś się stało?

Harry wystawił swoją mokrą głowę zza prysznica i uśmiechnął się. - Nie, kochanie, chodzi o coś innego.

Twarz Louisa stała się poważna. - Co?

\- Cóż… - Harry zakręcił prysznic, Louis wstał i wręczył mu ręcznik. - Wyjeżdżam jutro rano…

Louis odwrócił swoją głowę, kiedy podążał za mokrym ciałem Harry’ego w kierunku wyjścia z łazienki.

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Uch - Harry suszył swoje włosy, a Louis usiadł na łóżku. - Odwiedzam moją siostrę do wtorku.

\- Och.

\- Tak, ale nie martw się, wrócę.

Louis skinął głową i spojrzał w dół na swoje dłonie. Harry wyjeżdżał? Zobaczyć swoją siostrę, ale to wciąż go naprawdę denerwowało.

\- Hej. - Harry owinął ręcznikiem dolne partie ciała. Pochylił się przed swoim chłopakiem. - Hej, wrócę, obiecuję.

Louis wydął wargi. - Na pięć dni…

\- Moje siostra chcę, żebym ją odwiedził, co chcesz abym zrobił?

\- Wiem…W porządku. Odwiedzę moją mamę.

Harry zachichotał i wstał. - Boo, to nie są zawody.

\- Wiem, ale skoro ty odwiedzasz swoją rodzinę, to ja mogę moją.

\- Wiesz, mam telefon?

\- Tak. Wiem.

\- W porządku, wtedy to nie powinno być problemem.

~*~

Ale nie, Louis nie chciał jechać do domu. Nigdy nie chce odwiedzać domu, jego mama zawsze go o to prześladowała, o to i o ślub. Nie miał czasu na myślenie o tych rzeczach, wciąż był młody. Mógł odwiedzić dziewczynki? Louis położył się nędznie na swojej kanapie. Po dwudziestu minutach nie mógł wytrzymać. Mógł zadzwonić do starego przyjaciela? Tak, stary przyjaciel, odkąd jego najlepszy przyjaciel się pieprzył!

~*~

\- Halo?

\- Tak, kto tam?

\- Co? Kto to, do cholery? Ty dzwonisz do mnie?

\- Hej, Stan. - Louis zaśmiał się. - Jak się masz?

\- C… Louis?

\- Tak, to ja.

\- Hej! Jak się masz?

Louis zaśmiał się. - Właśnie o to cię zapytałem, idioto… Mam się dobrze, dziękuję.

\- Tak? To dobrze, Louis, to naprawdę dobrze. U mnie też jest w porządku, właściwie, teraz robię zakupy.

\- O, to fajnie. Umm, zastanawiałem się czy może… czy chciałbyś się spotkać… czy coś?

\- Tak, zdecydowanie! Masz na myśli teraz?

\- Tak, mogę tam przyjechać albo ty możesz wpaść?

\- Jasne, kieruję się do wyjścia, jaki jest adres? To to samo miejsce, gdzie ty i Niall mieszkaliście?

\- Wow, nie. - Louis zaśmiał się. - W ogóle nie.

~*~

\- Więc, jak idzie praca?

\- Wspaniale, kocham to. - Louis uśmiechnął się, wręczając swojemu przyjacielowi szklankę wody. - Dzieciaki są wspaniałe.

Stan uśmiechnął się, kiedy pił. - I twój uczeń zrobił to? - Wskazał na wielkiego siniaka na obojczyku Louisa.

Louis zaśmiał się nerwowo. - Uch, nie, żaden z nich.

\- Ach! - Stan odłożył swoją szklankę. - Kim ona jest i nawet nie waż się, kurwa, kłamać! O Boże, to El, prawda?!

\- Uch…

\- Kurwa, wiedziałem! - Stan wstał i przytulił Louisa. - Wiedziałem, że się do niej dobierzesz. Jaka jest w łóżku?

\- Umm, świetna? - Louis przełknął ciężko. - Jest świetna, ale wy nie rozmawiacie już ze sobą… Prawda?

\- Nie ma opcji, ale powinniśmy gdzieś wyjść wszyscy razem! Zabierz ją, ja wezmę swoją dziewczynę. Niall też może przyjść! Będzie jak za starych czasów. - Louis uśmiechnął się z wielkimi oczami.

\- O mój Boże! - Krzyknął, gdy ktoś zapukał do drzwi.

\- Uspokój się, to tylko drzwi. - Stan zaśmiał się, siadając. Louis uśmiechnął się szybko i podszedł sztywno do frontowych drzwi.

\- Kto tam?

\- Niall!

Louis westchnął z ulgą. Harry’ego nie było nawet w Londynie, a on nie rozmawiał już w ogóle z Eleanor, musiał się po prostu zrelaksować. - Nia… O mój Boże!

Louis wpatrywał się w Zayna, Danielle, Liama i Nialla uśmiechających się do niego. Niall próbował wejść do środka, ale Louis go zablokował.

\- Co wy tu wszyscy robicie?!

Zayn zmarszczył swoje brwi. - Uch, cóż Niall powiedział, że najprawdopodobniej będziesz samotny, więc przyszliśmy wszyscy. Uwierz mi, mogę znaleźć milion innych rzeczy do zrobienia. - Liam uderzył Zayna w tył głowy.

\- Więc idźcie je zrobić! - Powiedział szybko Louis. - Nie jestem samotny, teraz idźcie.

\- Mogę najpierw zrobić siku? - Danielle trzymała swój brzuch. - Myślę, że zaraz wybuchnę.

\- Och, Lou, czy będzie to w porządku? - Zapytał Liam, pocierając plecy Danielle.

~*~

\- Jasna cholera! Stan! - Niall pobiegł i wskoczył w ramiona swojego starego przyjaciela. Stan obrócił Nialla ze śmiechem, sprawiającym że Zayn się w nich wpatrywał. Louis patrzył na Zayna i przygryzł swoje paznokcie, podbiegł do Nialla oraz Stana i rozdzielił ich.

\- W porządku, teraz idźcie.

\- Chwila, gdzie jest łazienka? - Zapytała z desperacją Danielle.

\- Och! Racja! - Louis chwycił jej dłoń i pokazał jej kierunek.

~*~

\- Och, więc się spotykacie?

\- To prawda. - Głos Zayna był tępy. Stan uśmiechnął się.

\- Aww. To wspaniale, Ni.

Niall uśmiechnął się i skulił się przy klatce piersiowej Zayna. - Tak jest.

\- Hej! - Krzyknął Louis, klaszcząc w swoje dłonie. - Co się dzieje?

Zayn spojrzał podejrzanie na Louisa. - Rozmawiamy.

Louis uśmiechnął się nerwowo i usiadł obok Stana. - Umm, o czym?

\- Mówiłem Stanowi o tym, że ja i Zayn się spotykamy - powiedział podekscytowany Niall.

\- Więc jak poznałeś Louisa, Stan? - Zapytał zainteresowany Liam.

\- Och. - Stan upił trochę swojej wody. - Cóż, poznałem Louisa i Nialla na uniwersytecie, mieliśmy razem wiele zajęć. Byliśmy wtedy naprawdę blisko. - Stan mrugnął w kierunku Louisa.

Louis zachichotał z napięciem. - Tak, to były dni chwały.

\- Tak, właściwie mówiłem Louisowi o tym, że powinniśmy wszyscy się spotkać, mam na myśli, wy również możecie wziąć w tym udział. - Stan wskazał na Liama, sprawiając że ten się uśmiechnął.

\- Tak, kiedykolwiek ja i Dani będziemy mieć czas.

Louis siedział niezręcznie, kiedy grupa rozmawiała. Zayn wpatrywał się w Louisa, sprawiając to wszystko gorszym.

\- Wow, mogłam wybuchnąć. - Danielle zaśmiała się, siadając obok Liama.

Louis uśmiechnął się. - Robisz się naprawdę duża.

Danielle potarła swój brzuch. - Tak, proszę pana, właściwie to ja i Li zdecydowaliśmy kto będzie chrzestnym.

Zayn spojrzał na nią. - Przysięgam na Boga, jeśli…

Danielle zignorowała go. - To będzie Harry.

\- Co?! Naprawdę? A co ze mną? Dlaczego to Harry musi nim być!?

Liam westchnął. - Zayn, wciąż będziesz częścią życia naszego dziecka.

Zayn prychnął, a Niall się z niego śmiał. - To błąd.

Stan zaśmiał się i klapnął Louisa w udo. - A ty, zakochany chłopcze? Kiedy ty i…

Louis wskoczył na niego, by go zamknąć. Grupa wpatrywała się w niego ze zmieszaniem.

\- Louis, co ty, do diabła, robisz? - Stan odepchnął Louisa z powrotem na bok.

\- Nic! O mój Boże! Uch, możemy teraz o tym nie rozmawiać?

Zayn i Liam wpatrywali się intensywnie w Louisa. Nauczyciel wstał z dużym uśmiechem. - Idę po chipsy, Niall!

\- Hmm?

\- Dołącz do mnie.

Niall żachnął się. - Dlaczego?!

Louis zacisnął szczękę. - Dołącz. do. mnie.

~*~

\- Lou! Co jest z tobą…

\- O mój Boże!

\- Co?

\- Powiedziałem Stanowi, że wciąż jestem z Eleanor.

Niall zaśmiał się. - C-co? Kurwa, po co?

\- Nie mogę mu powiedzieć, że jestem z Harrym!

Niall czuł się zaskoczony. - Co? A nie jesteś? Czy nie piszczałeś mi przez telefon o tym, że nazywa cię chłopakiem?

\- Tak!

\- Przepraszam, nie rozumiem…

\- Niall! Nie jestem gejem!

Niall wziął głęboki wdech. - O czym ty, do kurwy, mówisz?

\- W porządku - mruknął Louis, kiedy brał dużą miskę. - N-nie jestem gejem. Mam na myśli, tak Harry, ale tylko Harry.

Niall podrapał się po głowie. - Naprawdę nie rozumiem…

\- Jezu, Niall, słuchaj!

\- Ale…

\- Stan nie może wiedzieć! Jeśli on będzie wiedział to wszyscy się dowiedzą i umrę!

\- Co?

\- Łapiesz? Więc musimy nic nie mówić.

\- Jestem…

\- W porządku. - Louis nasypał trochę chipsów do dużej miski. - Więc, cichosza.

\- Lou…

\- Dobra, chodź. - Louis wyszedł z kuchni z niedowierzającym Niallem za sobą.

~*~

\- Hej, przyniosłem chipsy. - Louis położył miskę na szklanym stoliku do kawy. Stan uśmiechnął się i chwycił cienkiego chipsa, nim Danielle wzięła całą miskę.

\- Louis? - Liam uśmiechnął się.

Louis spojrzał w górę. - Hmm?

\- Eleanor? Od jak dawna się spotykacie?

Louis się spiął. - Tak.

Zayn dołączył do nich z zadowoleniem. - Myślałem, że walczycie ze sobą.

Louis wziął płytki oddech. - Uch, uch, co?

\- Eleanor? - Zapytał Niall. - Och, czekaj… co?

\- Ja i El - powiedział powoli Louis. - mamy się w porządku.

\- Tak, wcześniej kiedy na mnie wskoczyłeś, pytałem, kiedy będziecie mieć dzieci?

Louis zakrztusił się. - Uch, trochę za wcześnie na to.

Danielle zaśmiała się, tłumiąc to w misce od chipsów. - Kto? Mężczyźni nie mogą mieć dzieci.

Louis wpatrywał się w Danielle z przerażeniem. Stan zachichotał. - Cóż, Louis nie może. Nie mogę sobie nawet tego wyobrazić.

Niall zaśmiał się głośno, Liam i Zayn dołączył do niego.

Danielle zachichotała, jedząc chipsa. - Nie, kochanie. Harry nie może mieć dzieci, Louis też nie.

\- Kto to jest Harry? - Stan uśmiechnął się. - Mówię o Louisie i Eleanor?

\- W porządku, wiecie co, mam pranie do zrobienia. Możemy się spotkać innym razem.

\- Nie, nie - wydyszał Zayn. - Teraz jest perfekcyjnie. Ale nim będziemy kontynuowali rozmowę, muszę do kogoś oddzwonić. - Zayn pocałował czoło Nialla i wstał. - Zaraz wrócę.

Całe ciało Louisa się spięło. - Uch, muszę coś powiedzieć Zaynowi. - Spojrzał w agonii na Liama. Liam westchnął i machnął na Louisa. - Zayn!

\- Och, Louis. Co jest? Dzwonię do kogoś.

Louis wpatrywał się w niego. - Rozłącz się.

\- Czekaj… - Zayn przytrzymał swój palec, kiedy telefon dzwonił. - Halo?

\- Zayn! - Krzyknął Louis, wskakując na chłopaka. - Rozłącz się.

\- Harry, pomóż! Twój chło… ach! - Louis ugryzł Zayna w ramię, Zayn w ramach zemsty pacnął Louisa w głowę.

\- Louis, co do kurwy! - Krzyknął Niall w szoku. Liam podszedł, by odciągnął szatyna od mulata, bezskutecznie.

\- Harry, twój chłopak jest kanibalem!

\- Louis! Zejdź ze swojego przyjaciela! - Krzyknął Stan, odpychając chłopaka z pomocą Liama.

\- Jesteś takim kutasem, Zayn! - Krzyknął Louis. Zayn wstał z Nialla pomocą. Wpatrywał się w swoje krwawiące ramię.

\- O mój Boże! Ugryzłeś mnie! Faktycznie mnie, kurwa, ugryzłeś, ty dupku! - Niall wpatrywał się w Zayna ze zdziwieniem, następnie odwrócił się do swojego przyjaciela.

\- Louis! Co jest z tobą!? - Podszedł do niego i dość konkretnie uderzył w jego i tak już posiniaczony brzuch. Liam chwycił Nialla i go odciągnął. Louis zakaszlnął i skulił swoje ciało w ramionach Stana. Spojrzał w górę z warknięciem i rzucił się na Nialla, przyszpilając go do ziemi.

\- Louis! Natychmiast złaź z Nialla! - Krzyknął Liam, próbując go odciągnąć.

\- Dupek! Jak śmiałeś mnie uderzyć!

Louis podrapał twarz Nialla, tylko po to, by jego dłonie zostały zablokowane.

\- Ty go ugryzłeś! - Niall chwycił przedramię Louisa i objął swoimi zębami opaloną skórę.

\- Ach! Kurwa!

\- Niall! Przestań! - Krzyknął Zayn, zabierając chłopaka spod Louisa. Louis został postawiony do pionu przez Stana i Liama, powodując, że zęby Nialla, pociągnęły za skórę. Szatyn zaczął uderzać swoją wolną dłonią w bok głowy Nialla.

\- Odwal się.

~*~

\- Jezu, Niall… - Danielle westchnęła. - Praktycznie to rozerwałeś.

Louis zaskomlał cicho, kiedy Danielle owijała jego ramię.

Niall wskazał na swoje podrapane ręce. - Uch, a ja? Też dostałem.

Zayn zaśmiał się i przyciągnął Nialla bliżej na swoim podołku. - Byłbyś w klasie A zawodników, kochanie. - Niall zarumienił się delikatnie, ciesząc się komplementem. - Za to Louis…

\- Ja co? Powiedz to, Zayn!

\- Byłbyś oszukującym zawodnikiem!

\- Oszukujący co… pieprz się!

Zayn wzruszył ramionami. - Wskoczyłeś na mnie bez powodu.

\- Ty dupku. Chciałeś zadzwonić do Harry’ego! Zadzwoniłeś do niego!

\- Ja…

\- Och, tak - przerwał im Stan. - Kim, do diabła, jest Harry? Cały czas mówicie jego imię, jest tutaj?

Danielle skończyła bandażować Louisa z uśmiechem. - Harry? Louisa chło…

Louis chciał uderzyć Danielle, kiedy natychmiastowo się zatrzymał, patrząc na jej brzuch. Danielle spojrzała w dół. - Co?

\- Danielle, proszę, nie mów.

Zmarszczyła brwi i położyła dłoń na swoim brzuszku. - Cóż, dlaczego nie?

Liam prychnął i podszedł do swojej dziewczyny, siadając. - Nie martw się, kochanie, wszyscy jesteśmy zmieszani. Po prostu tutaj siedź…

Louis uśmiechnął się szybko i spojrzał na Stana, który uniósł swoją brew. - Harry jest moim kuzynem.

\- Co? - Zapytała Danielle. - Nie? Jeśli tak, jestem zdegustowana.

Louis przemówił z zaciśniętymi zębami. - Danielle! Zamknij się, proszę. - Louis ciasno złożył swoje dłonie. - Harry jest moim kuzynem.

Usta Stana były luźne. - Nie jestem głupi, Lou. Kim on jest?

\- Moim kuzynem.

\- Nie jest twoim kuzynem. - Krzyknęła Danielle, a następnie spojrzała na Liama. - Harry nie jest jego kuzynem, prawda?

\- Danielle, kim on w takim razie jest? - Zapytał uprzejmie Stan.

\- Danielle, nie.

\- Hej, pytam się jej.

\- Tak Louis, daj jej odpowiedzieć. - Zayn uśmiechnął się.

\- Tak, daj mi odpowiedzieć!

\- O mój Boże, wszyscy wyjdźcie!

\- Dobra, w porządku, zapytam jej na zewnątrz.

\- Stan, ty zostajesz!

\- Hej, nie chcę jeszcze wychodzić - jęknęła Danielle. - Moje stopy bolą. Właściwie, to jestem trochę głodna - chwyciła pustą miskę chipsów i spojrzała na Liama. - Możemy coś zamówić?

\- Jasne, kochanie, cokolwiek che…

\- Nie! Uch! - Louis wskazał na Zayna, Liama, Danielle i Nialla. - Wynocha.

\- Nie - powiedział prosto Zayn. - Jeśli wyjdę teraz, wciąż mogę być w stanie, aby zadzwonić do Harry’go, więc lepiej żebyśmy wyszli później. - Niall uśmiechnął się, kiwając głową.

\- W porządku, tylko… kim jest Harry?! To wszystko co chcę wiedzieć.

\- Harry jest Louisa…

\- Aaaach! - Louis zaczął krzyczeć. Każdy wpatrywał się w niego z zaalarmowaniem, kiedy krzyczał tak przez kilka sekund.

\- Co to, do kurwy, było? - Zapytał Liam, odsłaniając swoje uszy.

\- Louis, co jest z tobą nie tak? Zwariowałeś, wtedy kiedy nie rozmawialiśmy?

\- Możemy zamówić trochę pieprzonego jedzenia. - Danielle teraz krzyczała. - Jasna cholera, jestem kurwa w ciąży, zmęczona i muszę znowu siku! Wszystko, o co proszę to pieprzone żarcie!

~*~

\- Cholera, D, uspokój się. Jedzenie nigdzie ci nie ucieknie.

Danielle spojrzała na Zayna. - Pieprz się, dupku. To właśnie dlatego nie będziesz chrzestnym. - Jadła dalej, kiedy Zayna wpatrywał się w nią z grymasem na swoich wargach. - Pieprzony, głupi zawodnik… - wymamrotała Danielle, kiedy wpakowała milion ciasteczek do swoich ust.

Niall zakaszlnął, by ukryć śmiech, Liam zaśmiał się głośno razem ze Stanem, a Louis usiadł. Wpatrując się. Bojąc się piątki ludzi w jego domu. Nienawidził ich wszystkich, nawet Nialla.

Stan nie mógł wiedzieć, ponieważ on powie… każdemu. Nie chciał tego, nie był gejem. Był nim jedynie w stosunku do Harry’ego. To nie tak, że był atrakcyjny dla innych mężczyzn czy cokolwiek. Chociaż nie mógł tego powiedzieć o Harrym. Co jeśli się zdenerwuje albo z nim zerwie? Louis nie wiedział czy mógłby to znieść, kochał Harry’ego, naprawdę. Chciał z nim zostać. I nikt nie musiał wiedzieć, Louis mógł to utrzymać jako sekret, jego brudny, mały sekret.

\- Louis!

Louis podskoczył i spojrzał na Stana. - Tak?

\- Wychodzę już, muszę wrócić do domu.

\- Och. - Louis szybko wstał. - Och, przepraszam! Uch, chodź, odprowadzę cię na dół!

Stan wstał z uśmiechem. - Cóż, było… zabawnie. Miło było was wszystkich spotkać.

Niall wstał i przytulił ciasno swojego przyjaciela, wzrok Zayna wypalał kark Stana.

\- Ta, dobrze było cię widzieć. Zdecydowanie do ciebie zadzwonię, by ponownie się spotkać. - Stan skinął głową i jeszcze raz przytulił Irlandczyka, zarabiając warknięcie od Zayna.

\- Jasne, Ni. - Niall usiadł z powrotem na podołku Zayna, będąc trzymanym ciaśniej, niż to konieczne. - W porządku, pa wszystkim! - Zawołał Stan sprzed drzwi. Chór ‘pa i miło było cię poznać’ przebiegł przez pomieszczenie.

Danielle krzyknęła,a Louis odwrócił się. - Co się stało? Idę…

\- Twój chłopak do ciebie dzwoni!

Powietrze w pomieszczeniu było gęste. Byli tak blisko, tuż przed frontowymi drzwiami.

\- Chłopak? - Zapytał Stan, wchodząc z powrotem do salonu.

\- Miała na myśli dziewczynę!

\- Harry nie jest dziewczyną! - Danielle przełknęła łyżkę pełną ryżu. - Jest chłopakiem!

\- Louis? Spotykasz się z Eleanor, prawda?

\- Ja…

\- Kim, do kurwy, jest Eleanor? - Danielle strzepnęła włosy z twarzy. - Proszę, niech ktoś mi, kurwa, powie!

\- Eleanor - powiedział szybko Niall. - Jest dziewczyną Louisa, Dani.

Zayn prychnął, a Liam pokręcił głową.

\- Nikt mi nie powiedział: ty i Harry zerwaliście? - Danielle pacnęła swojego narzeczonego. - Czy z Harrym wszystko w porządku?

\- Chwila, jesteś gejem?

\- Nie jestem gejem! - W pokoju stało się cicho, nim śmiech wypełnił mieszkania.

\- Branie w dupę nie czy z ciebie geja? - Danielle zaśmiała się. - W takim razie muszę być zmieszana.

Niall wstał szybko ledwie oddychając. - Jasna cholera, muszę siku! - Pobiegł do łazienki.

\- Louis, spieprzyłeś. Po prostu mu powiedz - powiedział Zayn, ścierając swoje łzy. - Chłopak z pewnością nie jest idiotą.

\- Powiedzieć mu co? Nie ma nic…

\- Louis, spotykasz się z kolesiem?

\- Ja… uch! Tak! Ale nie jestem gejem ani nic! - Minęło kilka kolejnych sekund ciszy, nim pojawił się śmiech jeszcze głośniejszy, łącznie z tym Stana.

~*~

\- Hej…

\- Co, do kurwy, się tam dzieje!? Tutaj jest pieprzona piąta rano! Dzwoniłem do was jakieś miliard razy! Ty i Zayn nie odpowiedzieliście na żaden mój cholerny telefon! Co do kurwy?!

\- Przepraszam… - Louis włożył swoją twarz w poduszkę. - Uch…

\- ‘Przepraszam’!? Co do cholery się stało!? Wiesz, że wszystko słyszałem?! Dlaczego nagle próbujesz ze wszystkimi walczyć… I ich gryźć!?

\- Hej! Niall uderzył mnie jako pierwszy!

\- Za co?!

\- Bo ugryzłem Zayna…

\- C-cholera, za co? Dlaczego gryziesz ludzi?! Jesteś kanibalem?

\- Ponieważ…

\- Jesteś kanibalem?

Louis uśmiechnął się lekko. - Nie…

\- W takim razie, dobrze.

\- Ty też mnie ugryzłeś!

\- Tak, ponieważ mnie zaatakowałeś! Wątpię, żeby Zayn cię zaatakował!

\- Nie… nie zrobił tego.

\- W takim razie nie masz żadnego prawa, aby bić lub gryźć ludzi! A mnie nazwałeś pełnym przemocy! Widziałeś abym atakował ludzi?

\- Nie…

\- Louis, Louis, Louis. Co ja mam z tobą zrobić?

\- Zatrzymaj mnie…

Harry westchnął. - Gdzie jest Zayn?

\- Najprawdopodobniej z Niallem albo Liamem…

\- Dupek. Nie odebrał żadnego mojego połączenia. Liam był tam?

\- Tak, był tutaj z Danielle… - Głos Louisa zmienił się na ciężki szept. - Danielle…

\- Dlaczego wszyscy dzisiaj przyszli?

\- Ponieważ mnie, kurwa, nienawidzą!

\- Louis…

\- Uch! Jestem poważny! Nie wyszli!

\- Cóż, dlaczego ich zapraszałeś, jeśli nie chciałeś…

\- W tym rzecz! Nie zrobiłem tego, przyszli bez zapowiedzi!

\- Naprawdę?

\- Tak, Stan i ja wtedy rozmawialiśmy…

\- Kto?

\- Stan i ja rozmawialiśmy…

\- Kim jest Stan?

Louis mruknął i przycisnął swoją twarz z powrotem do poduszki. - Starym przyjacielem.

\- Dlaczego tam był? Był tam sam na sam z tobą?

\- Harry, jest przyjacielem.

\- Hmm, więc co się stało później?

\- Przyszli, waląc w drzwi - powiedział Louis, siadając. - I przyszli bez zapowiedzi, a Dan musiała siku, wtedy spotkaliśmy się wszyscy.

\- Dobrze? W takim razie dlaczego wdałeś się w bójkę z Zaynem?

\- Ponieważ chciał do ciebie zadzwonić!

\- A co w tym złego?

Louis przeklął samego siebie. - N-nic. Nie wiem.

\- Jestem zmieszany.

\- Wiesz co, ja też. Porozmawiamy rano.

\- Louis, nie okłamuj mnie, wiesz, że się dowiem.

\- Nie kłamię! - Louis przyciągnął kolana do swojej klatki piersiowej. - Jestem po prostu zmęczony.

\- Dobrze, ale pozwól mi to powiedzieć, jeśli Zayn lub Liam albo ktokolwiek inny powie mi coś i dowiem się, że kłamałeś, uważaj.

Louis przełknął. - U-uważać na co?

\- Po prostu uważaj. Zadzwonię do ciebie później. Jestem cholernie zmęczony, dzwonisz do mnie o piątej rano!

\- Dobrze… Przepraszam… Więcej tego nie zrobię…

\- Louis, możesz do mnie dzwonić, kiedy chcesz. Po prostu wolałbym, abyś zadzwonił wcześniej albo odebrał jedno z moich połączeń. Po prostu jestem gderliwym gównem. Porozmawiamy później kochanie, w porządku?

\- Dobrze, Haz, kocham cię.

\- Tak bardzo cię kocham i tęsknię za tobą. Będę niedługo w domu.

Louis uśmiechnął się i bawił się kocem. - W porządku, też za tobą tęsknię.

\- Słodkich snów.

~*~

\- Będzie z tobą w porządku.

\- Nie, nie będzie! Będę płakał!

\- Aww Lou, no dalej… Zjedz trochę lodów.

Louis ciasno trzymał miskę z czekoladowymi pysznościami. Zjadł łyżkę i wzdrygnął się. Niall uśmiechnął się. - Ajj, ajj! Co ci mówiłem! Lody leczą nasze najgłębsze rany.

Louis zaśmiał się. - Powinieneś być nauczycielem angielskiego.

Niall westchnął. - Niestety uczę przyrody.

Louis uśmiechnął się i zjadł kolejnego gryza. - Po prostu za nim tęsknię, jestem taki potrzebujący! - Louis zmarszczy brwi i położył swoją głowę na ramieniu Nialla.

\- Cóż, to tylko jakieś dwa dni.

\- Cztery, liczyłem!

\- Cóż, rozmawiałeś z nim…

\- Przez telefon! To różnica między widzeniem go z bliska, o mój Boże!

\- Co? Jakie ‘o mój Boże’?

\- Pamiętasz jak powiedziałem… chwila, Zayn coś powiedział?

Niall pokręcił głową. - Powiedziałem mu, że jeśli to zrobi to nie będzie seksu.

Louis wypuścił westchnięcie. - Dobrze.

\- Louis… - Niall usiadł prosto. - Mówiąc poważnie, dlaczego nie chcesz, aby ktokolwiek wiedział o Harrym?

Louis wpatrywał się w swoje miskę lodów i wzruszył ramionami. - Ponieważ, n-nie chcę, aby ludzie myśleli, że jestem gejem.

Niall delikatnie zachichotał. - A nie jesteś? Spotykasz się z Harrym, mam na myśli to, że to naprawdę może naprowadzić kilkoro ludzi.

\- Niall…

\- Jestem poważny, Lou, naprawdę tego nie rozumiem.

\- Po prostu… wolę, aby ludzie nie wiedzieli o mnie i o Harrym.

\- Więc co się stanie, kiedy twoja mama będzie chciała go poznać?

\- Nie będzie chciała, ponieważ się o nim nie dowie… Nigdy.

\- Louis, nie możesz tego robić, tak jak ze Stanem. Jest gejem! Nie oceniałby cię!

\- Tak, ale powiedziałby ludziom! - Louis wstał, odkładając lody na stolik do kawy.

\- A co w tym złego?

\- Wolałbym, aby ludzie nie wiedzieli! Jezu!

\- Ale dlaczego?

\- Bo nie jestem gejem!

\- Twój chłopak jest mężczyzną, zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę?

\- Tak, ale lubię jedynie Harry’ego. Wciąż uważam mężczyzn za… ach! Mam na myśli to, że wciąż uważam kobiety za atrakcyjne i jeśli ja lub Harry kiedyś ze sobą zerwiemy to nie będę się rozglądał za mężczyzną!

\- Więc jesteś biseksualny? Czekaj, skąd w ogóle miałbyś to wiedzieć? Jeśli ty i Harry byście ze sobą zerwali to skąd możesz wiedzieć, że nie rozglądałbyś się za innym mężczyzną?

\- Po prostu wiem!

\- Cóż, nie masz żadnego doświadczenia z innymi facetami, więc nie możesz być całkowicie pewien! Mam na myśli, skoro Harry sprawił, że się w nim zakochałeś, dlaczego inny dobry chłopak nie mógłby tego zrobić? - Louis pozostał cicho. - Jeśli powiedziałbyś mi, że nie chcesz, aby jeszcze ktokolwiek wiedział, ponieważ jesteś przestraszony albo cokolwiek związanego z ujawnieniem się, wtedy rozumiem. Ale to, co mi mówisz to to, że myślisz, iż możesz spotykać się z Harrym tak, aby nikt o tym nie wiedział, ponieważ nie jesteś gejem. Teraz daj temu wsiąknąć i naprawdę zastanów się nad tym czy to zadziała… Czy nie.

\- Zrobię to.

~*~

Louis delikatnie potarł swój brzuch. - Oww… - Uderzenie jakie dostał od Nialla i kombinacje Harry’ego naprawdę dawały mu teraz w kość.

\- Uch, hallo?

\- Louis! Właśnie wylądowałem!

\- Och. - Louis pocierał swój brzuszek, kiedy jechał do domu. - To miło.

\- To miło? Co?! Myślałem, że będziesz się obnosił się z tym jak za mną tęskniłeś. Jezu. “To miło”.

Louis zachichotał. - Przepraszam, mój brzuch naprawdę boli. Tęskniłem za tobą, kochanie. Jak minął lot?

\- Naprawdę dobrze, dzięki.

\- Tak, a jak z twoją siostrą?

\- Uch, jest w ciąży.

\- Och?

\- Tak, to była miła niespodzianka. Jej chłopak jest miły.

\- To dobrze. - Louis wyszedł ze swojego samochodu. - Cholera, tak bardzo mnie boli.

\- Aww, kiedy tam będę, porządnie cię wymasuję, tak?

Louis uśmiechnął się. - Tak, brzmi dobrze. Przyjeżdżasz teraz?

\- Cóż, właściwie to na początku zatrzymam się, by zobaczyć Liama i Zayna. I sądzę, że Danielle ma mi coś do powiedzenia.

\- Och.. nie, nie, nie. Przyjedź najpierw do mnie. Nie do Zayna, proszę.

\- Aww, nie martw się, kochanie, będę tam niedługo. Obiecałem im, że wpadnę. Zayn chciał żebym coś zobaczył, nie wiem.

Louis przygryzł swoje paznokcie. - Nie! Przyjedź najpierw do mnie.

\- Kochanie, obiecuję, że będę tam niedługo. Tęskniłem za tobą i chcę cię zobaczyć, ale tu chodzi głównie o Dani. Jeśli jej nie zobaczę to mnie trzepnie.

\- A ja? Ja też cię trzepnę?

\- Czy kiedykolwiek widziałeś wściekłą kobietę w ciąży? To nie jest zabawne. Będę tam niedługo. Teraz muszę przejść przez wykrywacz metalu, w porządku? Kocham cię.

\- Kocham cię…

~*~

Louis wbiegał do swojego mieszkania, kiedy dzwonił do Nialla.

\- Niall!

\- Co? Co się stało?

\- Co robisz? Z kim jesteś?

\- Uch… z Jonah?

\- Och, dzięki… chwila. Co do kurwy?! Żartujesz sobie, kurwa, ze mnie? Dlaczego, kurwa, jesteś z tym pieprzonym kawałkiem gówna, Niallu Jamesie Horan?!

\- W porządku, wow.

\- Niall! Odpowiedz mi!

\- Uch, cóż, chciał porozmawiać, więc powiedziałem, że w porządku, więc rozmawiamy.

\- Co? Niall, och, mój mały, głupi Niall! Uciekaj od niego!

\- Louis! Nie mogę odbiec od tego mężczyzny. Wyluzuj!

\- Ale łatwo możesz trzymać się od niego z daleka!

\- Louis, jest w porządku, jesteśmy wokół ludzi… Wszystko jest w porządku. Nie jestem głupi. Spójrz, wraca, porozmawiamy później, kocham cię.

\- Czekaj, czy Zayn wie?

\- Jeszcze nie, powiem mu, kiedy wrócę do domu, w porządku, pa.

~*~

Louis wpatrywał się w swój telefon. Teraz mógł się martwić o dwie rzeczy: duże usta Zayna i o zamordowanie Nialla. Louis opadł na swoją kanapę i położył się, chwytając swój brzuch. Potrzebował snu, to wszystko… Tylko trochę snu.

~*~

\- Uch… - Louis usiadł, ścierając ślinę ze swoich ust. Jego brzuch bolał teraz jeszcze bardziej, kiedy na nim leżał.

Puk, puk.

\- Idę! - Louis wstał powoli i pokuśtykał do drzwi. - Idę! Jezu… Harry! - Louis uśmiechnął się i wskoczył w ramiona wyższego chłopaka. Harry pocałował szyję Louisa i trzymał go przez krótką chwilę.

\- Wchodź, wchodź - pokazał Louis, pomagając Harry’emu z jego bagażami. - Więc, opowiedz mi wszystko.

Harry uśmiechnął się i usiadł na dość dużej walizce. - Cóż, moja siostra ma się dobrze. Spotkałem kilkoro starych przyjaciół i to było wspaniałe. Uch, właściwie to Zayn był naprawdę zazdrosny, więc najprawdopodobniej polecimy tam ponownie, po tym jak wygra zawody w tym miesiącu.

\- Och, to w tym miesiącu? Faktycznie.

\- Tak, 20. Twoja przerwa od szkoły jest mniej więcej w tym czasie, prawda?

\- Och, tak. Właściwie to od 18 do 25.

\- Hmm, fajnie. Więc, przywiozłem ci parę rzeczy. - Harry uśmiechnął się i uniósł torbę z podłogi.

\- Och, nie musiałeś… O, koszulka! - Louis chwycił ubranie i uśmiechnął się szeroko, miała na sobie duży napis ‘I love NY’. - Aww, dziękuję. To właśnie mój rozmiar. - Louis pochylił się, by pocałować wargi swojego chłopaka. - Tak bardzo ci dziękuję, kochanie, naprawdę.

Harry skinął głową. - Jest więcej.

\- Och, więcej prezentów. Więcej prezentów! - Louis był podekscytowany. Harry był szczęśliwy, a on był szczęśliwy, bo widział Harry’ego i ponieważ Harry przywiózł mu prezenty. Rzeczy miały się dobrze.

\- Proszę bardzo. - Harry wręczył Louisowi szklankę z ‘I love NY’, a w środku były M&M’s. Louis uśmiechnął się i trzymał szklankę.

\- Odkąd tak cholernie lubisz herbatę, przywiozłem ci nowy kubek.

\- Aww, dziękuję! - Louis przytulił bok Harry’ego. - I M&M’s!

\- Tak, musiałem wkraść się z nimi do pieprzonego samolotu. Ci ludzie są niedorzeczni. Naprawdę. W porządku, jest więcej.

Louis spojrzał na wielki torby za nim z diabelskim uśmiechem. - Naprawdę?

\- Tak. - Harry wręczył Louisowi śnieżną kulę z Nowym Jorkiem i bluzę NYPD. - Louis chwycił obydwie rzeczy i potrząsnął z wigorem kulą. Harry zaśmiał się. - Właściwie Niallowi też kupiłem bluzę. Zayn powiedział, że mu ją da.

Louis skinął głową z przełknięciem. - Fajnie. Niall ją pokocha.

\- W porządku, ostatnia rzecz.

\- Więcej? Naprawdę?!

\- Tak.

Louisowi opadła szczęka. - Co to jest?

Harry uśmiechnął się. - To narzuta na łóżku. Ma na sobie budynki Nowego Yorku, zobacz.

Louis wpatrywał się w nią z podekscytowaniem. - O mój Boże! To tak kurewsko fajne! - Chwycił plastikową torbę, w której była jego nowa poszewka i przytulił ją. - Harry! To wspaniałe! Dziękuję! - Jeszcze raz pochylił się, by pocałować Harry’ego, tym razem na dłużej. - Jasna cholera, jak super!

\- Proszę bardzo, Boo. Cieszę się, że ci się podoba.

\- Kurwa, kocham je, Haz. Dziękuję bardzo!

\- Więc… Co się działo po tej stronie świata, kiedy mnie nie było?

\- Uch… Nic, naprawdę. Praca, tak, praca.

Harry ponownie usiadł i uśmiechnął się. - Naprawdę?

\- Tak.

\- Och, a tamtego dnia? Co się stało z tym, jak on miał na imię?

\- Stan?

\- Tak, ze Stanem?

\- O mój Boże, Harry, czy ty go zabiłeś?

Harry zaśmiał się. - Co? Nawet go nie znam.

\- Więc dlaczego mnie o niego pytasz w taki sposób?

\- W jaki?

Louis wstał, odkładając swój duży prezent. - Jak. O Panie, muszę zadzwonić do Stana! - Louis pobiegł do swojej sypialni, aby poszukać swojego telefonu.

\- Jest tutaj! - Zawołał Harry. Louis cicho przeklął.

\- Gdzie?

Harry rzucił telefon w kierunku swojego chłopaka i podniósł torbę. - Chodź, chcę cię pomasować, tak jak obiecałem. - Louis zarumienił się, kiedy wpatrywał się w swój telefon. Napisał do Stana, aby upewnić się, że był żywy, kiedy szedł za Harrym do swojego pokoju.

\- W porządku, cóż, sądzę, że najlepiej będzie jak położysz się na plecach. - Powiedział Harry, odstawiając swoją trochę. - Och i zdejmij swoją koszulkę.

Louis położył swój telefon na stoliku nocnym i ściągnął koszulkę. Położył się na dużym łóżku i zamknął oczy. - To nie będzie bolało, prawda?

\- Nie, tylko zamknij swoje oczy. Pójdę po olejek. - Louis skinął głową z małym westchnięciem, zaczynał mieć paranoję. Harry niczego nie wiedział…

\- Co do kurwy? - Oczy Louisa szybko się otworzyły, kiedy poczuł zimny metal wokół swoich nadgarstków.

\- H-harry?

\- Hmm? - Harry uśmiechnął się złowieszczo. - Jest w porządku, kochanie, to tylko kajdanki.

Louis pociągnął za zimny metal. - Nie. Nie. Nie chcę być w kajdankach! - Louis kopał swoimi stopami. - To jest niesprawiedliwe!

\- Hej, dość sukowato! - Harry zdjął swoją koszulkę i rzucił ją na ziemię. - Teraz zadam ci kilka pytań. Odpiął jeansy Louisa i zdjął je z jego kopiących nóg tak samo jak bokserki. - Jeśli mnie uderzysz to ci oddam, Lou.

Louis zaskomlał. - Proszę. Przepraszam!

\- W porządku. - Harry pocałował delikatnie kość biodrową Louisa, a następnie stanął prosto. - Pytanie pierwsze, kim jest Stan?

Louis czuł jakby miał płakać, był nakręcony. Harry pomyśli, że jest psychiczny.

\- Louis musisz mi opowiedzieć albo… - Harry wyciągnął znajomo wyglądający obiekt ze swojej małej torby. - Będę cię pieprzyć przez wieczność.

Oczy Louisa rozszerzyły się i przewróciły. - Jest tylko przyjacielem!

\- Jak się poznaliście?

\- Na uni!

\- Hmm… - Harry przebiegł fioletowym dildo po udzie Louisa. - Dlaczego tutaj był?

\- Byłem samotny! - Krzyknął Louis, jego żołądek się wykręcał.

\- Naprawdę? Więc zadzwoniłeś po innego faceta? - Harry stanął obok twarzy Louisa, przyciskając obydwa policzki w swoich dłoniach. - To naprawdę popierdolone, Lou.

\- Nie w ten sposób! - Louis próbował mówić ze ściśniętymi policzkami. - Tylko po to, by… się spotkać.

\- Och, powinieneś być bardziej precyzyjny, kochanie… Nowe pytanie. Dlaczego nagle spotykasz się z Eleanor?

Louis mruknął. - Nie miałem tego na myśli.

\- Och, nie? Więc dlaczego to powiedziałeś?

\- J-ja…

\- Ty co? Nie podoba mi się ta odpowiedź Lou, wybacz. - Harry chwycił fioletową zabawkę i wepchnął ją pomiędzy wargi swojego chłopaka. - Otwórz swoje pieprzone usta! - Louis delikatnie rozwarł swoje wargi, pozwalając Harry’emu wepchnąć to do środka.

\- Liż to naprawdę dobrze, Boo. - Louis owinął swój język wokół tego, próbując zmoczyć zabawkę. Wiedział, że to niedługo będzie w nim.

\- Dobry chłopiec. - Harry przejechał główką po ciele Louisa, dopóki nie dosięgnął jego wznoszącej się erekcji. - Wow, jesteś małą, cholerną dziwką, Lou. Rozsuń nogi. - Louis nie myślał ani nie pytał dwa razy. Szeroko rozsunął swojego nogi, dając Harry’emu pełen dostęp. - Wow, wyjątkowo posłuszny. To mój szczęśliwy dzień. - Louis wzdrygnął się, kiedy główka dotknęła jego rozciągniętej dziurki.

\- To będzie bolało…

\- Chcę tego…

\- Tak? - Harry powoli wsunął zabawkę w Louisa, sprawiając że młodszy chłopak jęknął. Biodra Louisa szybko podniosły się z łóżka. - Cholera! Piecze…

\- Mówiłem ci. - Harry zostawił zabawkę na w pół włożoną. - Teraz, odpowiedz na moje pytanie.

\- C-co? - Louis widział gwiazdy, kuło go w tyłek i bolało jak cholera.

\- Odpowiedz. Na. Moje. Pytanie. Louis. - Harry wepchnął całą zabawkę w Louisa, powodując, że ten krzyknął.

\- Ał! Harry! - Łzy spłynęły z jego oczu, kiedy dildo było w nim perfekcyjnie usytuowane.

\- Shhh… - Harry poruszył lekko zabawką, a Louis syknął z bólu. Harry rozszerzył Louisa swoją dłonią, kochając sposób w jaki jego tyłek zaciskał się wokół zabawki. Język Harry’ego zakopał się powoli, liżąc wokół obwodu zabawki. Obcałował go obok i owinął swoją dłonią twardość Louisa.

\- H-haz… Mmm! Cholera!

\- Lubisz to? - Harry wyciągnął zabawkę i z powrotem włożył ją do środka. Kontynuował to dopóki Louis nie przyzwyczaił się do fioletowego obiektu głęboko w nim.

\- O mój Boże, o mój Boże! - Louis wypychał swoje biodra, kiedy Harry włączył wibracje. - Ach! Za dużo! Za dużo! Pieprz się! - Harry zachichotał i owinął swoimi ustami penisa Louisa.

\- Nigdy nie jest za dużo, Boo. - Zassał jego kutasa, pozwalając swojemu językowi prześlizgnąć się po wyciekający preejakulacie.

\- Harry! Harry! Harry! - Louis dyszał, kiedy dochodził do ust chłopaka. - Jasna cholera… - Louis przytrzymał się kajdanek na swoich nadgarstkach, kiedy zabawka cały czas wibrowała przy jego prostacie. - W-wyjmij to!

Harry polizał swoje wargi i przeczołgał się wyżej swojego chłopaka. Polizał dużą, wyblakłą malinkę jaką zostawił na obojczyku Louisa. Pocałował jego szyję i delikatnie zassał płatek jego ucha.

\- Ale nie chcę… - powiedział zmysłowo Harry. Młodszy chłopak potarł swojego kutasa o tego Louisa, sprawiając że temu oczy wyszły z orbit.

\- Och, proszę… - Louis wzdrygnął się i uniósł swoje biodra.

\- Taki chciwy, kochanie… Harry całował przez chwilę usta Louisa, pozwalając mu trochę siebie posmakować. Wargi Harry’ego wędrowały za uchem Louisa, kiedy ssał wrażliwe miejsce. Louis jęknął, pchając w górę przy opalonym ciele swojego chłopaka.

\- Pieprz mnie… - Harry zszedł z Louisa i uśmiechnął się, patrząc w dół na zabawkę.

\- Wiesz, że ma dwa ustawienia?

Całe ciało Louisa zatrzęsło się, kiedy Harry sprawił, że zabawka przyspieszyła.

\- Nie! - Krzyknął Louis, kiedy wygiął swoje plecy w łuk. - Harry! Wyłącz to!

Harry wzruszył ramionami. - Właściwie to trochę śmierdzę. - Głowa Louisa obróciła się, kiedy Harry popchnął zabawkę. - Wezmę szybki prysznic. Zaraz będę.

\- Nie! - Louis zaczął płakać. - Proszę! - Harry zignorował mniejszego chłopaka w łóżku i zdjął swoje dresy, pozostawiając je na podłodze, poszedł do łazienki zostawiając krzyczącego Louisa.

~*~

\- Naprawdę potrafisz krzyczeć.

Całe ciało Louisa się kurczyło, kiedy Harry wrócił do sypialni. Ciało Louisa było mokre od cienkiej warstwy potu, jego nadgarstki były czerwone od kajdanek a jego oczy ledwie były otwarte. Harry żachnął się smutno na swoje kochanie, podszedł do niego powoli na paluszkach i wyłączył wibrację. Plecy Louisa w końcu dotknęły łóżka, jego oczy otwierały się i zamykały, próbując ponownie złapać oddech.

Harry dotknął zabawki i wyciągnął ją powoli z nadużytej dziurki Louisa. Louis zaskomlał, kiedy dildo zostało wyciągnięte z jego ciała. Łzy płynęły po bokach jego czerwonych policzków. Chciał Harry’ego, nie zabawki. Chciał swojego chłopaka.

\- Kochanie? Mów do mnie… jak było?

Louis zapłakał i powiedział szorstkim głosem. - Nie chcę tego więcej.

\- Aww… - uspokoił go Harry. Delikatnie potarł wejście Louisa swoim wskazującym palcem. - Shh… mam cię, kochanie…

Harry pochylił się i zassał delikatnie różową obręcz. Louis wydał dźwięk duszności, wydobywający się z tylnej części jego gardła, jego nadgarstki wciąż były otoczone metalem. Harry dodał środkowy palec i liznął wokół czerwonej szczelny.

\- Harry! - Louis ledwie cokolwiek widział, łzy zamazywały mu obraz. - Nic więcej… - Louis nie mógł znieść więcej.

\- Jeszcze raz, kochanie… Jeszcze tylko raz. - Harry był na kolanach, kiedy położył nogi Louisa na swoich ramionach. Powoli wepchnął swojego kutasa wewnątrz swojego pięknego chłopaka. Delektując się tym za czym tęsknił i próbując sprawić, by Louis już więcej nie płakał.

Głowa Louisa leżała na poduszce, kiedy krzyczał. - Mmm! To… To za… mmm! - Harry pchał szybko w swojego uciszającego chłopca. Wytworzył średnie dla siebie tempo, położył swoje dłonie po bokach głowy Louisa, pochylając się, by scałować jego ciepłe łzy.

\- Taki dobry, kochanie… Cholera… - Harry zamknął swoje oczy, rozkoszując się tym jak ciasne było uczucie Louisa wokół niego. Szatyn płakał cicho, powoli czując, że jego kutas wracał do życia.

\- Harry… Więcej… Mocniej…

\- Jak sobie życzysz, kochanie.

Harry pchał dalej w wątłego chłopaka pod sobą. Jego biodra uderzały głęboko o Louisa, sprawiając że całe łóżku skrzypiało. Louis krzyczał, jego oczy zamknęły się, kiedy Harry zaczął z całej siły pieprzyć go w materac. Harry chwycił biodra Louisa. - Taki piękny, słoneczko. Jesteś tak kurewsko przepiękny.

Louis odsunął swoją głowę do tyłu. - Dojdę…

\- Cholera…

Ciało Louisa gwałtownie drżało. - O mój Boże… dochodzę, dochodzę!

~*~

\- Louis! Uch… czy ty w ogóle masz pojęcie jak zrobić łóżko?!

\- Zamknij się, dupku! Sprawiłeś, że krwawiłem! - Harry prychnął i zakończył wkładać pasującą pościel na królewskie łóżko.

\- Ponownie mnie okłamałeś! Mówiłem ci byś tego nie robił.

\- Nie skłamałem!

\- W takim razie dlaczego powiedziałeś, że spotykasz się z El?! To nie jest dobre uczucie.

Louis usiadł na rogu łóżka. - Harry. Po prostu nie chciałem powiedzieć Stanowi…

\- Dlaczego? Nie spotykamy się, kurwa? - Harry rzucił pościel z Nowym Jorkiem na łóżko. - Kim w takim razie jestem?

\- Moim chłopakiem!

\- Więc? W czym problem?

\- Nie, nie jestem gejem, Haz…

\- C-co?

\- Nie jestem gejem. To tylko ty, ale nikt tego nie rozumie!

Harry uklęknął przed swoim chłopakiem. - Spójrz. Nikt nie może mówić ci o twojej seksualności, rozumiesz? - Louis skinął głową. - Ja to widzę tak. Spotkam się z osobą, ponieważ ją lubię. Dlaczego powinniśmy to szufladkować? Jeśli spotykam z dziewczyną albo z chłopakiem, jaki jest w tym problem? Nie ma żadnego powodu, by etykietować to co kochasz lub kogo kochasz. Jestem chłopakiem, ty jesteś chłopakiem. Kocham cię i ty kochasz mnie. Jesteśmy razem jako jedność. Nic innego nie ma znaczenia, nie ważne czy jesteś gejem, hetero, bi czy cokolwiek. Jesteś moim Louisem.

Wargi Louisa zatrzęsły się, kiedy wpatrywał się w swojego chłopaka. Małe łzy opuściły jego oczy, przytulił ciasno Harry’ego, prawie go miażdżąc.

Harry zachichotał. - Jesteś taki słodki, kochanie.

\- Zamknij się.

\- Ale…

\- Zamknij się!

Harry zaśmiał się. - W porządku, jesteś po prostu taki słodki. Tylko mówię.

Louis zachichotał i zakopał swoją twarz w szyi Harry’ego. - Dlaczego musisz wszystko rujnować?

~*~

\- Hej kochanie!

\- Hej glucie, co tam słoneczko?

\- Uch, cóż właśnie wracam od rozmowy z Jonah.

\- Co?!

\- Czekaj, po prostu posłuchaj…

\- Co do kurwy? Dlaczego on wciąż się kręci wokół ciebie? Niall, rozmawialiśmy już o tym!

\- W porządku, cóż dla mnie to jest pozbycie się tego, to niezbędne, aby o tym porozmawiać. Chciał to zrobić, więc powiedziałem, że dobrze.

\- Uch… dlaczego? Nie lubię tego. Nie chcę abyś więcej go widział. Nigdy więcej, Niall!

\- To nie jest dobre, Zayn!

\- W porządku, widuj się dalej z nim, ale nie będziesz się już widywał ze mną!

\- To nie jest tak, że się z nim pieprzę! Tak, zranił mnie i mam koszmary każdej nocy! Próbuję się tego pozbyć! To jest dla mnie najłatwiejsza droga! Nie chcę się go bać, Zayn!

\- Och, więc poszedłeś się z nim spotkać!

\- Tak i teraz, kiedy go widziałem, nie trzęsłem się… i nie wariowałem ani nie byłem przerażony! To on do mnie zadzwonił, a nie ja do niego.

\- Wiesz co? Nie obchodzi mnie to. Rób cokolwiek chcesz.

\- Dlaczego nikt nie może tego kurwa zrozumieć! Nienawidzę cię! O mój Boże!

\- Niall!

\- Nie! Pieprz się!


	23. Rozdział 23

\- Louis, no dalej!

\- Idę. - Louis jeszcze raz poprawił swoje włosy i pobiegł do salonu, gdzie jego chłopak stał z telefonem w ręku.

\- Cholera, kochanie, zajęło ci to dłużej niż nastolatce.

Louis wpatrywał się w bruneta. - W porządku! Następnym razem będę wyglądał jak bezdomny. W każdym razie, dziewczynom zajmuje to o wiele dłużej, ponieważ one troszczą się o swój pieprzony wygląd!

Harry zachichotał. - Nie mógłbyś wyglądać jak bezdomny, nawet jeśli byś chciał, Boo. Teraz chodź.

Louis zarumienił się lekko. - Umm, powinienem wziąć…

\- Po prostu weź siebie. Chodźmy!

~*~

\- Co to za miejsce?

Harry zignorował pytanie i podszedł do małego podwyższenia. Mała dziewczyna podeszła z dużym uśmiechem. - Wita… jasna cholera! Haz! - Podbiegła, odpychając lekko Louisa i wpadła w czekające ramiona Harry’ego.

Louis stał niezręcznie, kiedy para się przytulała. - O mój boże! Co tu robisz?

Harry uśmiechnął się. - Przyszedłem zjeść. - Dziewczyna zachichotała, wysyłając nienawiść po kręgosłupie Louisa.

\- Och, wow! Minęło tak dużo czasu! Jak ma się Gem?

\- Naprawdę dobrze. Przekonaj się i odwiedź ją wkrótce!

\- Och, kolego, powiedz jej, że mówię cześć!

Harry skinął głową z dużym uśmiechem. - Oczywiście.

Dziewczyna w końcu spojrzała na Louisa, jej uśmiech zmienił się na mniejszy. - Witaj. Jestem Kristen. - Wyciągnęła swoją dłoń, w którą Louis wpatrywał się przez moment, nim nią potrząsnął.

\- Louis.

Kristen skinęła głową i spojrzała ponownie na Harry’ego. - Więc stolik dla dwojga?

~*~

\- Nie lubię tego miejsca.

Harry zachichotał. - Byłeś tu kiedykolwiek wcześniej?

\- Nie i teraz wiem, że już nigdy więcej tutaj nie przyjdę.

Harry uśmiechnął się na swojego dąsającego chłopaka na przeciwko niego. - Śniadania są wspaniałe, kochanie. Tylko spójrz na menu.

Louis pozostał ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami. - Nie. Nie jestem głodny.

\- Nawet nie jadłeś śniadania.

\- No i? Poszczę.

Harry delikatnie kopnął nogę Louisa. - Przestań się tak zachowywać. Spójrz - Harry otworzył swoje menu, wskazując na obrazek grits, jajek i bekonu. - Co ty na to? Robią lepsze grits niż ja.

\- Wątpię w to. - Louis nie przywiązywał się do przekonywać Harry’ego.

Harry zaśmiał się. - Louis! Kocham to miejsce i myślałem, że ty też pokochasz. Proszę. - Błagał Harry.

Louis prychnął i spojrzał w dół. - W porządku. Tylko grits, nic więcej.

Harry zmarszczył brwi. - Uch. Dlaczego się tak zachowujesz?

Louis wzruszył ramionami. - Mówiłem ci. Nie lubię…

\- Witajcie ponownie! - Krzyknął znany, radosny głos. Louis zassał swój policzek w rozdrażnieniu.

Harry uśmiechnął się do Kristen. - Hej, właściwie nie jesteśmy jeszcze gotowi.

Kristen skinęła głową. - To w porządku, kochanie. Chcielibyście coś do picia?

\- Och, tak, tak. Hmm… Pozwól mi wziąść…

\- Wziąć.

Oczy Harry’ego i Kristen śmignęły do Louisa. Harry zachichotał sucho. - Pozwól mi wziąść…

\- Wziąć.

\- Wziąść!

\- Wziąć!

\- Wziąść!

\- Wziąć…

\- Co powiesz na to, że wezmę sobie lemoniadę, a ty możesz wziąć wodę?

Louis chrząknął, kiedy Harry lekko skinął głową.

\- Dość niechętny do współpracy.

Louis spojrzał za okno obok niego. - Kto to jest? Skąd ją znasz?

Harry złączył razem swoje wargi. - Wiedziałem! Wiedziałem! Jesteś zazdrosny! - Louis lekko wzruszył ramionami. - Kochanie. - Harry przyczołgał się do boku Louisa w budce, objął go ramionami, będąc twarzą do okna. - Kocham cię… - Louis żachnął się, ale oparł się o klatkę piersiową Harry’ego, kładąc swoją głowę na jego ramieniu. - Jest starą przyjaciółką rodziny, nie martw się o to.

Louis skinął głową. - Jestem głodny. - Harry zachichotał wychodząc z budki, Louis przyciągnął go z powrotem. - Nie… zostań.

Harry uśmiechnął się ponownie siadając. - W porządku, więc co bierzesz?

Oczy Louisa zmrużyły się na menu. - Naleśniki i grits, nawet jeśli twoje jest lepsze.

Harry zachichotał. - Nie. Ci ludzie robią bombowe grits, zobaczysz.

~*~

\- Proszę bardzo, chłopcy. - Kristen uśmiechnęła się, kładąc talerze. Louis spojrzał w dół na swoje trzy naleśniki i miskę grits. Talerz Harry’ego był obok, brunet uśmiechnął się do kelnerki.

\- Dzięki, kochanie, wygląda świetnie. - Kristen zarumieniła się i lekko się ukłoniło, sprawiając, że Louis przewrócił oczami.

\- Cokolwiek dla ciebie, Haz, smacznego.

\- ‘Kochanie’? Naprawdę?

Harry spojrzał na Louisa. - Co? - Pokroił swojego naleśnika. - To tylko słowo. - Louis jęknął, kiedy poruszył swoim ciepłym grits. Podniósł małą łyżeczkę pełną tego i przysuwając ją do swojego nosa, powąchał łyżeczkę. Harry trącił go w ramię z uśmiechem. - Wąchanie jedzenia jest niegrzeczne.

Louis uniósł rozdrażnioną brew na Harry’ego. - W takim razie po co mam nos? - Louis wziął gryz grits i pstryknął palcami. - Wiedziałem. - Przełknął swoje jedzenie. - Wiedziałem, że twoje będzie lepsze. - Louis wziął kolejny gryz, kręcąc głową. - Tak, zdecydowanie twoje jest lepsze. - Odłożył łyżkę i podniósł nóż.

Harry zakrztusił się swoim naleśnikiem. - I co zamierzasz zrobić? - Harry przełknął. - Zadźgasz kucharza?

Louis zmrużył oczy, a następnie spojrzał na nóż w swojej dłonie. - Harry! - Louis delikatnie pacnął bruneta. - Miałem zamiar pociąć moje jedzenie! Ale jasne, zamorduję kucharza za zrobienie gównianego grits! - Tym razem Harry bardziej się zakrztusił, zaśmiał się, kiedy Louis szorstko klapnął go jedną ręką.

Brunet przeczyścił swoje gardło. - Jesteś taki zabawny! - Louis brzydko się uśmiechnął, sprawiając że Harry wybuchnął śmiechem.

Louis pokręcił głową lekko się uśmiechając. - Idiota.

~*~

Louis trzymał dłoń Harry’ego, machając nią, kiedy szli po chodniku. Nalegał, by Harry jechał, ale on nalegał, że mogą dojść do miejsca, do którego zmierzali. Louis rozglądał się uważnie, nigdy nie był w tej części Londynu… Takiej jasnej części i szczerze mógł powiedzieć, że martwił się o swoje życie.

\- Umm, Haz?

\- Hmm?

Louis pokręcił głową. - Uch, nic. - Para dalej szła za rękę. Louis rozejrzał się, kilka sklepów było otwartych, niektóre wciąż nie. Louis przycisnął się blisko Harry’ego, kiedy grupka dzieciaków przebiegła obok nich, śmiejąc się z czegoś co miało związek z ‘widziałeś twarz tej suki?’ Louis przygryzł swoją dolną wargę, kiedy Harry i on mijali grupkę mężczyzn.

Louis chwycił dłoń swojego chłopaka, kiedy jeden z mężczyzn zagwizdał. Spojrzał na twarz Harry’ego, która wciąż była sztywna jak statua.

\- Chcesz się nim podzielić?!

Harry odwrócił się, zaskakując Louisa. Brunet powiedział mężczyźnie poważnym tonem. - Nie, nie zmierzam, a jeśli ponownie zagwiżdżesz, skopię ci pieprzoną szczękę.

Łysy, wytatuowany mężczyzna zachichotał z językiem przy swoim policzku. - A kim ty, do cholery, myślisz, że jesteś? Oczywiście jakiś mały, biały chłopiec nie wie gdzie jest jego pieprzone miesjce.

Louis przytrzymał ramię Harry’ego, pociągając go delikatnie do tyłu. - Harry jest w porządku, nie…

Harry nic nie mógł na to poradzić, ale zaśmiał się. - Biały chłopiec? Jesteś tak samo biały jak ja, jeśli chcesz mnie obrażać, zrób to prawidłowo.

\- W porządku, co powiesz na to? Zabierz siebie, pedale i swojego pedalskiego chłopaka i idźcie w chuj daleko.

Harry zrobił krok bliżej, ignorując protesty Louisa. - Pedał? Och, widzę że to dlatego chcesz się nim podzielić, tak?

“Załoga” łysego mężczyzny zachichotała. - Naprawdę nie wiesz…

\- Kim, kurwa, jesteś? Och - Harry posłał mu diabelski uśmiech. - Nie wiem, ale oczywiście ty również nie wiesz kim ja jestem.

Facet polizał swoje wargi. - Chcesz iść?

Harry uśmiechnął się. - Hmm, nie wiem. Jest całkiem wcześnie…

\- Harry, przestań! - Louis szorstko pociągnął bruneta.

\- Hej, pedale, zamknij się, kurwa. Puść go!

Oczy Harry’ego się rozszerzyły, ale jego uśmiech nie zbladł. - Wiesz, że skopię ci dupę, prawda?

\- Tak, tak, zobaczymy. Chodź, pedałku.

\- Harry, przestań!

Harry odepchnął Louisa. - Przestań gadać i po prostu mnie uderz.

~*~

\- Harry, mogłeś mieć kłopoty! On mógł mieć broń! - Louis spojrzał do tyłu, kiedy szli z powrotem do samochodu. Harry trzymał ciasno talię Louisa i i prychnął.

\- No i? A gliny nas nie zauważyły.

Louis wciąż odwracał się do tyłu, kiedy światła policyjne malały.

\- Harry? - Louis patrzył surowo na Harry’ego. - Kochanie?

\- Co?

\- Spójrz na mnie. - Harry dalej szedł. - Haz, to tylko mała rana.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie to! - Louis wzdrygnął się, kiedy brunet złapał go ciaśniej. Harry odblokował drzwi, kiedy dotarli do samochodu. Louis zatrzymał się i zmarszczył twarz.

\- To miał być dobry dzień! Dlaczego musiałeś z nim walczyć?

\- Jest kawałkiem gówna i musiał się dowiedzieć, gdzie jest jego miejsce. Teraz, właź. - Louis skrzyżował swoje ramiona, kiedy Harry usiadł na miejscu kierowcy. Po kilka sekundach Harry wysiadł.

\- Właź, Louis.

\- Nie.

\- Uch! - Harry chwycił chłopaka za ramię, otwierając drzwi po stronie pasażera.

Louis pacnął go w dłoń. - Puść mnie.

\- Przestań sprawiać trudności.

\- Dlaczego musiałeś z nim walczyć?!

\- Już ci powiedziałem!

\- Więc? Miej trochę samokontroli! Po…

\- Przestałbym, gdyby jego kolega cię nie uderzył!

Louis wskazał na małą krwawiącą ranę na swoim policzku. - Ta pieprzona rysa?

Harry pociągnął za swoje włosy. - Nie obchodzi mnie to! Nie lubię jak ludzie cię dotykają! - Louis pozostał cicho, jego oczy wpatrywał się w ziemię. Harry chwycił mniejszego chłopaka za talię przyciągając go bliżej. - Przepraszam, w porządku? - Louis prychnął. - Kochanie, proszę…

Dzisiaj miało być zabawnie, prawda?

Louis westchnął i uniósł swoją dłoń, by potrzeć policzek Harry’ego. - W takim razie żadnych więcej walk. Nie lubię tego, Haz…

\- W porządku, w porządku. Żadnej więcej, Lou, obiecuję.

Louis prychnął i odciągnął się od Harry’ego, sprawiając że Harry przyciągnął go z powrotem. - Pocałuj mnie.

Louis pokręcił głową. - Nie, nie zasługujesz na to.

Harry jęknął i delikatnie przeszedł z nogi na nogę. - Proszę. Pocałuj mnie!

Louis stanowczo pokręcił głową. - Nie, żadnych buziaków dla ciebie.

\- Lou! - Harry jęknął jak dziecko. - Pocałuj mnie! Potrzebuję…

Louis przywarł swoimi wargami do tych Harry’ego, aby go zamknąć. Kiedy szatyn się odciągnął, Harry jęknął.

\- Mmm, pocałunki Louisa - Harry przycisnął Louisa bliżej - są najlepszymi pocałunkami.

Louis nie mógł powstrzymać swojego głupiego uśmiechu. Szatyn pchnął Harry’ego i otworzył drzwi pasażera. - Wsiadaj nim gliny nas znajdą.

\- Mogliśmy tutaj przyjść.

\- Cóż, nie powinieneś bić ludzi.

Harry spojrzał w boczne lusterko. - Cóż, ten facet był… - Harry zatrąbił swoim klaksonem na kogoś. - Pieprzonym dupkiem… To była cipa. - Louis westchnął, kręcąc głową. - Hej, otwórz schowek przy twoich stopach. - Louis spojrzał na wielkie opakowanie na płyty. Podniósł go, mając problem z odpięciem go. - Weź, hmm… weź czerwoną. - Louis wyślizgnął czerwoną płytę.

\- Proszę.

Harry włożył płytę do odtwarza i włączył numer dziewiąty.

Louis jęknął. - Panie, Harry, proszę żadnego rapu.

Harry uśmiechnął się, ukazując swoje zęby. - Aww, ale myślałem, że już się przy tym rozgrzałeś? - Kręconowłosy chłopak podkręcił głos i otworzył okna w samochodzie.

“AK on my nightstand, right next to my bible…”

Louis jęknął, uderzając głową o zagłówek. - Harry! Proszę, nie mogę!

Harry zaśmiał się, podgłaśniając muzykę. - Nie martw się, Boo, niedługo się do tego przyzwyczaisz. - Louis zasłonił swoje uszy, dzisiaj będzie długi dzień.

~*~

\- Dwa bilety, poproszę. - Louis uśmiechnął się na maniery Harry’ego. Mężczyzna wręczył Harry’emu bilety i chwycił dłoń Louisa, szatyn podążał zaraz za nim. Chociaż uważał za trochę dziwne oglądanie filmu o trzynastej, zgodził się zobaczyć nowego Supermana.

\- Haz, możemy wziąć popcorn?

Harry spojrzał na Louisa, kiedy wręczał kobiecie ich bilety. - Oczywiście, kochanie. - Kobieta prychnęła, przykuwając uwagę Harry’ego.

\- Przepraszam?

Kobieta pokręciła głową, paskudnie marszcząc brwi. - Nic.

Louis uniósł brew. - W porządku… - Przeszedł obok kobiety, ale odwrócił się, bo Harry został. - Haz? - Harry wciąż mówił coś do kobiety. - Haz! Film? - Harry podniósł rękę, kiedy kobieta mówiła.

\- Och i myślisz, że to fajnie jest być suką?!

Louis westchnął i cofnął się. - Harry, chodź!

\- Nie, chcę porozmawiać z twoim managerem.

Kobieta wpatrywała się w niego. - Za co? Nie zrobiłem niczego złego. Wie pan co, będę musiała pana poprosić o wyjście.

\- Och, więc teraz jestem panem, ale wcześniej byłem ‘gejem’? Miło wiedzieć… Gina! - Kobieta skrzyżowała swoje ramiona.

\- Harry, proszę, film? - Błagał Louis, chwytając chłopaka.

Harry odciągnął się od Louisa i wskazał palcem w kierunku Giny. - Pani - splunął brunet - jest odrażającą, homofobiczną suką i odmawiam przebywania w tej placówce!

Oczy Louisa się rozszerzyły, jego dłoń klepnęła Harry’ego.

\- Nie możesz się tak zwracać do kobiety! Harry, panuj nad sobą!

Harry pokręcił głową i pocałował Louisa przed szerokimi oczami kobiety. - Jaki ci się to podoba, suko?

Usta Louisa pozostały otwarte, kiedy przyszła ochrona.

Gina odwróciła się do nich. - Ta dwójka obraża mnie bez żadnego powodu!

\- Hej! To ty powiedziałaś, że jestem odrażającym pedałem szczególnie z nim! Pieprz się! - Louis spojrzał na Ginę, z Louisem? Wystarczająco niegrzeczne?

\- Ona nas obraziła! Niech stąd wyjdzie!

\- Proszę, jeśli chce pan porozmawiać, możemy to zrobić w innym miejscu.

\- W porządku, do widzenia, Gino!

Gina patrzyła. Louis przygryzł swój policzek. - Co jest ze mną nie tak? - Gina spojrzał na Louisa. - ‘Szczególnie ze mną’? Co ja, do cholery, zrobiłem? - Gina pokręciła głową w rozdrażnieniu i odeszła. Louisowi opadła szczęka, czy ona właśnie odeszła?

\- Chodź, Lou.

\- Nie! Hej, pieprz się, Gina! Weź te bilety ty… ty… ignorancka, niemyśląca, okropnie nazwana osobo! Tak, powiedziałem to! - Louis zabrał ramię Harry’ego z daleka od ochroniarza. - Wychodzimy.

\- Proszę pana…

\- Nie! Superman i tak ssie! Poczekam na nowy film ze Spidermanem!

~*~

\- Co? Nawet nie walczyłem!

\- Walka słowna jest taką samą walką jak ta na pięści!

Harry prychnął. - W porządku, chodźmy gdzieś indziej…

Louis jęknął i udał się z powrotem do samochodu. To bolało Harry’ego, ponieważ ten dzień miał być słodki i wypełniony uśmiechami, Louis po prostu wyglądał nędznie.

\- Louis…

\- Co? No dalej, Harry.

\- Chcesz, abym zabrał cię do domu?

Louis obrócił się. - Dlaczego?

Harry wzruszył ramionami. - Nie wiem, nie wydajesz się być bardzo szczęśliwy.

Louis zarumienił się w zażenowaniu. - J-jestem szczęśliwy. Ja po prostu… Dobrze się bawię. Obiecuję, znajdziemy coś innego do robienia. - Louis złączył rękę z młodszym chłopakiem. - Co tu jest zabawnego do zrobienia?

Harry przygryzł na niego swoją wargę, a Louis szedł do samochodu, kiedy byli ze sobą złączeni.

\- Och! - Harry pstryknął swoimi palcami z wielkim uśmiechem na ustach. - Wiem, co możemy zrobić!

Louis uśmiechnął się i oparł o swojego chłopaka. - W porządku, co?

~*~

\- Paintball? - Louis przeczytał wielki znak. - Dlaczego, do kurwy, mamy grać w paintball?

\- Uch, ponieważ to jest zabawne! - Harry objął Louisa ramionami, kierując się w stronę budynku.

~*~

\- Ach! - Krzyknął Louis, biegnąc obok kilku drzew. Przechodził obok gałęzi, kiedy jeden z facetów w niego trafił. - Ałć, bzdury. - Louis przeczołgał się za pomalowanym drzewem, łapiąc oddech. - O mój Boże, umrę. - Louis wyjrzał, by zobaczyć mężczyznę, który go gonił, jego głowa poleciała w dół. - Cholera, zginę. - Louis zadecydował, że po prostu zostanie tutaj do końca gry. Spojrzał w dół na małą kurtkę, która absolutnie niczego nie chroniła. Jak to miało być zabawne? Przynajmniej jeszcze nie został postrzelony, wciąż żył.

\- Boo! - Louis spojrzał z obawą w górę, aby zobaczyć mężczyznę. Facet strzelił w nogi szatyna, sprawiając, że ten krzyknął. Louis stał w bólu i ściągnął mężczyźnie hełm.

\- Nie możesz we mnie strzelać z tak bliska!

Facet wziął swój hełm. - Mogę strzelać skąd tylko chcę!

Mężczyzna strzelił w ramię Louisa. Szatyn krzyknął z bólu i jęknął, podniósł ciężki pistolet, kierując w kolesia, kiedy ten odbiegał. Louis strzelał, trafiając w faceta trzy razy. Mężczyzna odwrócił się i Louis był przekonany, że był wściekły, co innego mógł zrobić niż ucieczka?

\- Przestań! Zacząłeś to! - Mężczyzna gonił Louisa, który po prostu próbował znaleźć wyjście z lasu. - Kurwa, strzelałeś we mnie! Odpierdol się! Strzeliłeś dwa razy! - Facet strzelił w tył uda Louisa, a potem dwa razy w jego ramię. Louis opadł na ziemię, jęcząc.

\- Hej! To tylko jeden strzał! - Louis spojrzał w górę, aby zobaczyć mężczyznę, który był cały oblany od strzałów. Podążył za szybkimi wystrzałami do Harry’ego, który wciąż celował w tego kolesia.

\- Hej! - Pracownik przybiegł, krzycząc na Harry’ego. - Przestań! Wynoś się!

Harry przestał strzelać i pobiegł w kierunku Louisa, który w końcu wstał. - W porządku, kochanie?

Louis pokręcił głową na nie. - Tak bardzo mnie boli.

\- Pieprz się, dupku! - Harry spojrzał na chłopaka, któremu pomagał pracownik. - Strzeliłeś w niego więcej niż raz, więc, kurwa, sobie na to zasłużyłeś!

\- Nie możesz tego zrobić! Weź swoje rzeczy i idź!

Louis spojrzał na Harry’ego, który wyglądał na bardzo wściekłego. - W porządku! To miejsce ssie, chodź, Lou.

~*~

\- Ałł… - Jęknął Louis, dźgając już uformowanego siniaka na tyle jego ręki.

\- Przestań to dotykać!

Louis ponownie jęknął. - To boli!

\- Wiem! Jeśli wciąż będziesz dotykał, to na pewno będzie boleć!

Louis westchnął i pozwolił swojemu ciału zrelaksować się na zimnym siedzeniu w samochodzie Harry’ego.

\- Ten facet jest kawałkiem gówna! Nie mogę uwierzyć w to, że nas wykopał!

\- Cóż, postrzeliłeś siedemnastolatka.

\- To niezależne od gry! - Prychnął Harry, zmieniając piosenki. - Pieprzyć to, jedziemy na plażę.

“My momma was raised in the era when clean water was only served to the fairer skin…”

Louis żuł swoją dolną wargę, kiedy Harry zwiększył prędkość. Wściekły Harry był zły, ale również i gorący w tym samym czasie. Naprawdę gorący.

~*~

\- Dziękuję. - Harry szedł z powrotem do samochodu, gdzie siedział Louis. Harry wskoczył do wozu z uśmiechem. - W porządku. Wziąłem kąpielówki i teraz będzie nasz czas. - Louis skinął głową z małym uśmiechem, co mogło pójść źle? Plaża była najspokojniejszym miejscem na ziemi.

~*~

\- Czy wy, kurwa, sobie ze mnie żartujecie?

Louis wydął wargi wpatrując się w mżące niebo. Dłonie Harry’ego spoczęły na jego bokach, kiedy się śmiał. Louis wpatrywał się w chłopaka, głęboko się marszcząc. - Co jest takie śmieszne?

Harry zaśmiał się jeszcze bardziej. - Uch… po prostu nie możemy wygrać. - Louis pokręcił głową… naprawdę nie mogli.

~*~

\- Cóż, to było zabawne. - Głos Harry’ego ociekał sarkazmem, kiedy wycisnął wodę ze swojej przemokniętej bluzki. Louis wszedł potem do mieszkania.

\- Och, tak, ubaw po pachy.

Harry zachichotał delikatnie zamykając drzwi. - Mam na myśli… śniadanie było miłe…

Louis pił swój napój z Burger Kinga. - Chyba BK. - Louis potarł swój lekko wzdęty brzuszek. - Mmm, głodowałem.

Harry uśmiechnął się. - Nie mogłem się pomylić z niezdrowym żarciem.

Louis zadygotał, kiwając głową. - Uch… pozwól mi skorzystać ze swojego prysznica.

Harry szybko skinął głową, odkładając swoją torbę. - Oczywiście, kochanie, chodź.

~*~

Młodszy chłopak szybko zdjął swoją koszulkę, nie ciesząc się, kiedy powietrze dotknęło jego nagiej klatki piersiowej. Harry pomógł Louisowi zdjąć lepki materiał, kiedy Louis skarżył się, że go boli i że jest mu zimno. Kiedy koszulki już nie było, wytatuowane ręce Harry’ego owinęły się wokół brzucha mniejszego chłopaka. Louis wpadł w ciepłe objęcie, kiedy Harry delikatnie nimi kołysał. Louis położył swoją głowę na klatce piersiowej Harry’ego, czuł się dobrze, ciepło, czuł się bezpiecznie.

Wargi Harry’ego składały wiele malutkich, zmysłowych pocałunków na ramieniu Louisa, sprawiając, że ten delikatnie dyszał.

\- Przepraszam… - Harry złożył malutki pocałunek, - za to, że nasza randka była gówniana.

Louis wzruszył lekko ramionami i stanął na palcach. - Nie była całkowicie gówniana… jazda była całkiem miła… - Usta Louisa pocałowały kącik warg Harry’ego. Języki pary były splątane, dopóki Louis nie odciągnął się, gdyż brakowało mu tchu. Harry polizał swoją dolną wargę z uśmiechem.

\- Chcesz się umyć ze mną?

Louis pozwolił swoim zębom przygryźć jego dolną wargę, zostawiając wyblakłą linię. - J-jasne…

Uśmiech Harry’ego się poszerzył. - Głośniej.

\- Chcę się z tobą umyć… - Harry uśmiechnął się, chwytając twarz Louisa i całując go mocno.

\- W porządku… - Harry zdjął swoje mokre jeansy, skopując je razem z bokserkami. Louis stał z czerwonymi policzkami, jego oczy były przyklejone do Harry’ego.

Harry odwrócił się, kiedy woda zaczęła się zapełniać. Przyciągnął Louisa bliżej za gumkę jego spodni. Palce Harry’ego walczyły z guzikiem, póki nie zostały odepchnięte. - Mogę to zrobić…

\- W porządku. - Harry wszedł do ciepłej wody z małym westchnięciem. Louis zmagał się ze zdjęciem mokrego materiału ze swoich nóg. Poległ dwa Harry, ku rozkoszy Harry’ego.

\- Po prostu je szarpnij… nie, szarp, kochanie.

\- Szarpię! - Harry zaśmiał się, wyciągając się i ciągnąc za ciasne jeansy swojego chłopaka. Louis w końcu jęknął, ściągając spodnie. - Kurewsko nienawidzę deszczu!

\- Hej! Co deszcz ci zrobił? - Louis wskazał na ociekające spodnie na podłodze. - Chodź już tutaj. - Wskazał Harry, klepiąc swoje uda pod wodą. Louis ostrożnie zamoczył swoje stopy, relaksując się, kiedy woda dotknęła jego skóry. Harry chwycił ramię niepewnego chłopaka, pomagając mu usadowić się pomiędzy jego nogami.

\- Czuję się świetnie… - Jęknął Harry, kiedy oparł swoją głowę o ścianę. - Hej, kochanie, zrób mi przysługę i zakręć wodę. - Louis skinął głową sięgając do przodu i zakręcając głośną wodę, dzięki temu w łazience zrobiło się cicho. Palce Harry’ego przebiegały po nagich plecach Louisa. Duże dłonie bruneta nabrały wody i pozwoliły jej spłynąć po na w pół mokrym ciele szatyna. Louis uśmiechnął się delikatnie, patrząc jak woda spływała z jego ramion.

\- Haz…?

\- Tak, słoneczko…?

\- Dobrze się bawiłem.

Harry zaśmiał się delikatnie, obejmując swoimi ramionami posturę Louisa. - Nie musisz kłamać, kochanie…

\- Nie! - Powiedział szybko Louis, odwracając swoją szyję. - Obiecuję!

Harry musnął nosem szyję Louisa i pocałował małą rankę na jego policzku. - Dzięki, kochanie… - Louis zarumienił się delikatnie, przycisnął swój tyłek bliżej krocza Harry’ego, wiercąc się wystarczająco, by Harry to poczuł. Brunet zachichotał głęboko. - Hmm… jak chcesz to zrobić, Boo?

Louis wziął trzęsący oddech. - Mogę cię ujeżdżać?

Harry polizał tył szyi Louisa. - Jeśli poprawnie zapytasz…

Louis delikatnie przygryzł swoje knykcie. - Czy mogę cię ujeżdżać, Hazza…?

Harry zamruczał miękko. - W porządku, kochanie, nie ruszaj się dla mnie. - Nim Louis mógł wymamrotać słowo, poczuł jak długie palce Harry’ego wślizgają się za jego tyłek.

Louis zamknął swoje oczy i przygryzł dolną wargę. Harry zakopał swoje palce pomiędzy pośladki Louisa. Jego serdeczny palec pocierał delikatnie wrażliwą dziurkę, sprawiając, że chłopak piszczał. - Shh… nie ruszaj się, kochanie. - Louis przełknął ciężko, próbując być spokojnym. Palce Harry’ego były tak miłe, Louis nic nie mógł na to poradzić, ale jęknął.

\- Włóż to… ochh… - Zdanie Louisa nie było skończone, kiedy długi palec Harry’ego wchodził w niego szybkimi ruchami. Louis położył swoją głowę na ramieniu Harry’ego. Język bruneta polizał płatek ucha Louisa.

\- Piecze… - syknął cicho Louis. Harry przygryzł mały płatek, pchając mocniej w wiercącego się chłopaka.

\- Shh… - koił go Harry, ruszając drażniąco palcem. Harry dodał drugi palec do pierwszego, sprawiając że Louis jęknął. Paznokcie szatyna wbiły się w przedramię Harry’ego.

\- Wo-woda napływa do środka! - Ciało Louisa szarpnęło się, kiedy Harry otwierał go nożycowatymi ruchami, sprawiając że więcej wody wpływało do środka Louisa. - Och! - Jęknął Louis, rozwierając usta. - Haz, woda napływa!

\- Wiem. - W głosie Harry’ego można było wyczuć zadowolenie, kiedy pocałował szyję Louisa. - Jakie to odczucie?

Dłoń Louisa złapała za jego penisa. - Dziwne… - Druga dłoń Harry’ego złączyła się z tą Louisa, kiedy obydwoje pracowali na jednym kutasie. Palce u nóg Louisa skuliły się, a jego oddech przyspieszał. - Ha-Ha-Har… - Louis nie mógł wypowiedzieć imienia swojego chłopaka.

\- Lubisz to? - Palce Harry’ego przyspieszyły, sprawiając że woda delikatnie wylatywała.

\- O Boże! - Krzyknął Louis, nabijając się na długie palce.

\- Powiesz mi, kiedy będziesz gotowy, Boo… - wyszeptał Harry, ssąc tył ucha Louisa.

Ciało Louisa wykręciło się na tę dawkę przyjemności jaką odebrał. - Mmm. Teraz. Proszę, teraz… - Błagał Louis, będąc blisko dojścia w ciepłej wodzie.

\- W porządku, kochanie… odwróć się dla mnie, słoneczko. - Palce Harry’ego wyślizgnęły się z Louisa niemal boleśnie. Szatyn miał pewien problem z tym by ustawić się twarzą do Harry’ego z powodu drżących nóg, ale szybko dyszał, kiedy twardość bruneta weszła w niego.

\- Cholera… - Harry jęknął, trzymając ciasno biodra Louisa. Woda, która napłynęła do Louisa, nagle wydawała się być niezwykle gorąca. Harry klepnął tyłek szatyna, sprawiając że mokry dźwięk echo odbił się od czterech ścian. - No dalej, ruszaj się, Lou. - Kolejny klaps sprawił, że Louis poruszył swoimi biodrami, jego małe dłonie były przyczepione do ściany przed nim. Penis Harry’ego ciasno się w nim znajdował.

\- Ach! - Jęknął Louis, odchylając swoją głowę do tyłu, zostawiając swoją szyję wyeksponowaną dla ust Harry’ego. Louis podskakiwał, powodując że więcej wody wlatywało do niego, sprawiając że seks był o wiele bardziej gorący. - Uch, cholera… woda, mmm!

Harry polizał wybitne obojczyki Louisa. - Tak, kochanie? Czujesz to? To tak kurewsko gorące… - Głowa bruneta oparła się o ścianę, zakopał on również swoje palce w plecach Louisa.

\- Ujeżdżaj, kurwa, tego kutasa.

Dyszenie Louisa wzrastało z każdym pchnięciem. Jego mała talia poruszała się w górę i w dół, pozwalając całej wodzie wypływać za wannę. Louis przebiegł swoimi dłońmi po nagiej klatce piersiowej Harry’ego, pocierając szorstko znajdujące się tam tatuaże, prawie tak jakby próbował je usunąć. Posiniaczone knykcie Harry’ego pociągnęły za włosy Louisa, sprawiając że chłopak spojrzał w przód. - Kogo kutasa ujeżdżasz, Lou? - Louis lekko zaskomlał, jego biodra wciąż się poruszały. - No dalej, kochanie… powiedz mi.

Louis podrapał białą ścianę za Harrym. - Twojego! Uch kurwa, jest twój!

\- Mmm. Dobry chłopiec, słoneczko. - Wolna dłoń Harry’ego okupowała pośladki Louisa, ściskając boleśnie każdy z nich.

Biodra Louisa zwolniły, ale Harry’emu nie o to chodziło. - Nie powiedziałem stop! - Harry pociągnął mocniej za włosy Louisa i szatyn przyspieszył maksymalnie swoje tempo. - Tak, dokładnie tak. - Uda Louisa bolały, wszystko bolało, a siniaki po paintballu były świeże, ale nie przestawał. Harry tego nie chciał, więc tego nie zrobił.

\- Uch, kurwa! - Palce Louisa ześlizgnęły się na ramię Harry’ego. - Zaraz dojdę!

Harry polizał swoje wargi, jego oczy były jasnozielone od żądzy. - Tak… kurwa. - Loki Harry’ego przylepiły się mu do głowy, pot budował się w teraz już zaparowanej łazience. - Uch, tak, tak, tak! - Louis mógł poczuć jak sperma Harry’ego miesza się z wodą wewnątrz niego i nie zajęło to wiele czasu, nim jego własna sperma wytrysnęła, zabarwiając mały kawałek wody na biało.

~*~

\- Louis, kochanie! Kochanie, chodź tutaj, moje słoneczko! - Louis jęczy, wyczołgując się z łóżka Harry’ego i kuśtykając do salonu. - Kochanie, nie ma już spania!

Louis żachnął się. - Haz! Jestem śpiący!

Harry podszedł do swojego malutkiego chłopaka, praktycznie nieistniejącego w jego wielkiej koszulce. - Ale nasz film?

Louis zmarszczył brwi, ale skinął głową. - W porządku… jaki film?

Harry uśmiechnął się, podnosząc Louisa jak pannę młodą. - Jasna cholera, Harry! Nogi mnie bolą!

\- Dlatego cię niosę! - Harry delikatnie położył zmęczonego chłopaka na kanapie. - Obejrzymy film o MMA!

Wyraz twarzy Louisa opadł. - Co do kurwy! Cholera nie! Żadnych więcej walk!

Harry zaśmiał się i klapnął obok Louisa. - Ale jest naprawdę dobry!

Louis skrzyżował swoje ramiona. - Nie!

\- Proszę!

\- Nie!

\- Proszę!

\- Nie!

\- Ale proszę!

\- Ach! Pieprzone gówno! Cokolwiek! Po… po prostu włącz ten głupi film!

Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko i pocałował szybko policzek Louisa. - Kochasz mnie?

Louis westchnął w akcie poddania. - Niestety tak.

Harry chwycił dłoń Louisa i pocałował czwarty knykieć z ciepłym uśmiechem. - Też cię kocham, Boo.


	24. Rozdział 24

\- Proszę pana, dlaczego pan chodzi po klasie jakby ktoś skopał panu dupę?

Louis zmazał tablicę. - Nie mówiłem wam? Jestem bandytą! Walczę z ludźmi dla pieniędzy! - Louis zaśmiał się w samotności, kiedy jego klasa wpatrywała się w niego z zawstydzeniem. Usiadł na biurku i uśmiechnął się. - Co?

\- Jest pan taki walnięty, panie Tomlinson…

\- Och! - Krzyknął Louis. - Walnięty! Co to oznacza?

Uczeń zaśmiał się. - To znaczy, że pan ssie!

Szczęka Louisa opadła. - Jesteście poważni? - Kilkoro dzieciaków skinęło głową. - To oznacza, że jesteście dziwni. - Louis usiadł zszokowany. Zayn cały czas nazywał go ‘walniętym’. Louis pokręcił głową. - To bujda. Cokolwiek, wracajcie do książek.

\- Dlaczego musimy czytać tę książkę? - Jęknął Jacob. Klasa zgodziła się z nim. - To takie nudne.

\- Dlaczego nie może pan wybrać innej książki?

Louis przytulił Hamleta do swojej piersi. - Ta książka jest świetna!

\- Nie - jęknął Andrew. - Jest okropna!

\- W porządku! - Louis rzucił książkę na biurko i skrzyżował swoje małe ramiona. - Co dzieci chcą poczytać? - Klasa była cicho. Louis uśmiechnął się. - Dobrze. Więc będzie Hamlet.

\- Nie! - Krzyknęła klasa.

Louis westchnął. - To jest niezależne od…

\- Więc? Prosimy o coś innego!

Louis ponownie westchnął. - Dobrze. Znajdę coś innego, ale kiedy to zrobię, nie chcę słyszeć więcej marudzenia!

~*~

\- Zayn, proszę, przestań do mnie dzwonić!

\- Louis, to jest poważne! - Nauczyciel ziewnął. - Louis, on nie odbierze moich telefonów ani nie odpisuje na sms-a.

\- Ponieważ nie chce z tobą rozmawiać! Gadałem z nim dzisiaj rano.

\- To powiedz mu, by porozmawiał ze mną.

Louis bawił się swoimi włosami. - Zrobiłem to. Powiedział, że zerwaliście, on nie chce już z tobą rozmawiać. Jezu, już ci to mówiłem!

\- Nie może ze mną zerwać!

Louis czuł się znudzony. - Cóż, zrobił to. Mogę zadzwonić do ciebie później?

\- Louis!

\- Zayn! Doprowadzasz mnie do szału!

\- No dalej! Tylko raz? Proszę, porozmawiaj z nim!

Louis jęknął głośno. - W porządku. Jesteś taki wku… hej! Wiem co to twoje ‘walnięty’ oznacza, skurwysynie! - Zayn zaśmiał się. - Tak, dupku! Jak śmiałeś! Zayn! Hej! - Louis spojrzał, by zobaczyć, że ten już się rozłączył.

\- Co za… - Telefon Louisa ponownie zadzwonił. - Halo?

\- Hej, Boo, mogę przyjechać?

\- Uch… - Louis przeżuł swoją wargę. - Właściwie, nie będzie mnie w domu.

\- Gdzie będziesz?

\- U Nialla. Zayn wciąż do mnie dzwoni. Próbuje to naprawić.

Harry zaśmiał się. - Och. W porządku, zapomnij. Pokażę ci to później.

Louis zainteresował. - Pokazać? Co mi pokażesz?

Harry zachichotał. - Zobaczysz, kiedy się spotkamy.

\- Haz! Uch! Nienawidzę, kiedy ludzie to robią! To niesprawiedliwe!

\- Nie martw się, kochanie, w końcu to zobaczysz.

~*~

\- Cześć, Ni.

Niall uśmiechnął się delikatnie, pozwalając Louisowi wejść do swojego domu. - Hej, Lou. Co tam?

Louis westchnął. - Chodzi o Zayna.

Niall zamknął drzwi z westchnieniem. - Nie. Czego on nie rozumie? Nie, nie, nie. To nie jest tak kurewsko trudne do zrozumienia. - Louis złączył swoje wargi razem, kiedy podążał za Niallem do kuchni.

\- Przynajmniej możesz mi powiedzieć dlaczego z nim zerwałeś?

\- Dlaczego? - Niall ugryzł swoją już rozpoczętą kanapkę. - Zerwaliśmy. Tyle.

\- Ale - nalegał Louis - było z wami dobrze? Myślałem, że to on z tobą zerwał, bo widywałeś się z Jonah.

Niall wzruszył ramionami. - Nie, ja to zrobiłem.

\- Niall! No dalej, po prostu powiedz mi co się stało? Coś musiało się stać! Kochasz Zayna! Masz obsesję na jego punkcie od lat! Mówisz mi, że nic się nie stało?

\- Tak! Nie ma, kurwa, nic do mówienia! - Niall krzyczał. - Jest pieprzonym dupkiem! Nie rozumie, nie żeby chciał! Nikt, kurwa, nie rozumie! Tak jakby… uch! - Niall odrzucił swoją kanapkę na dół. Louis wpatrywał się w niego z rozszerzonymi oczami.

\- Uch, okej. Czego nie rozumie? Czego nikt nie rozumie? Nie łapię tego?

Niall pokręcił głową. - Nic. To nie ma znaczenia.

Louis skrzyżował swoje ramiona. - Kurewsko tego nie łapię, co…

\- Dokładnie! Nikt nie rozumie!

\- W porządku! - Louis uniósł głos. - W takim razie mi to, kurwa, wyjaśnij!

\- Nie chcę!

\- Wiesz co, myślę, że problem nie jest w tym, że ludzie nie rozumieją. Rzecz w tym, że ty nie chcesz by rozumieli. - Niall pozostał cicho. - Widzisz, ponieważ jeśli nic nie powiesz, to nikt nie zrozumie.

\- Nie wiem!

\- Więc po prostu mi to, kurwa, wyjaśnij!

\- Nie chcę!

\- W takim razie przestań, kurwa, oskarżać ludzi za niezrozumienie ciebie!

\- Uch! Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać…

\- Tak, mogę zauważyć! Ale wiesz, że mam rację. Przyszedłem tutaj, by pomóc Zaynowi, ale oczywiście chodzi o coś innego! Tu nie chodzi już o Zayna. Co jest z tobą, do cholery, nie tak?

\- Ja… uch. - Niall przebiegł dłonią po swoich blond włosach. - Nic! Nic nie jest źle, nic nie jest dobrze.

\- Po prostu to, kurwa, wyjaśnij!

\- Ja nie…

\- Rozumiem, że nie chcesz, ale zacznij, kurwa, chcieć!

\- Nikt tego nie widzi! Louis, jestem popieprzony! Popieprzony w każdy kurewski sposób!

Louis pokręcił głową ze zmieszaniem. - Co?

\- Nikt tego nie widzi! - Oczy wypłynęły z niebieskich oczu Nialla. - Zayn sprawiał, że czułem się tak dobrze, Lou! Tak dobrze, w każdy sposób. Sprawiał, że byłem szczęśliwszy i czułem się bezpieczniej niż kiedykolwiek w moim życiu.

\- W takim razie nie łapię tego, dlaczego…?

\- Ponieważ, kiedy próbowałem to wyjaśnić, on nie rozumiał!

\- Wyjaśnić co?

\- Że potrzebuję zamknięcia! J-ja muszę pozbyć się tego co mi się przydarzyło. Ja próbowałem to zetrzeć, Louis. Naprawdę próbowałem, ale nie mogę! - Niall zacisnął pięści. - Zostałem skrzywdzony przez mężczyznę, który w pewien sposób był mną. Naprawdę, naprawdę mnie zranił. Mia-miałem tak wiele koszmarów, czasami nie spałem… nie mogłem spać.

Louis wpatrywał się w oczy swojego przyjaciela, były one ciemne i mokre, czego do tej pory nie zauważał.

\- Jonah tak wiele razy próbował się ze mną skontaktować. Byłem taki przerażony, kiedy przychodził pod moje drzwi. Chciałem uciec, po prostu uciec i nigdy więcej go nie widzieć. Pozwoliłem mu spać na swojej kanapie i oglądałem go, Louis, byłem taki przerażony. Nie mogłem spać, ponieważ myślałem, że jeśli to zrobię to on ponownie mnie zrani. - Louis poczuł łzy spływające po swojej twarzy. - Ale wtedy chciałem go zabić. Chciałem, by był martwy, chciałem, by nigdy więcej nie dotknął żyjącej duszy. Wziąłem nóż i Louis, mogłem to zrobić. - Niall uśmiechnął się delikatnie. - Mogłem zadźgać tego kutasa, ale zauważyłem coś. Coś, co przeraziło mnie bardziej niż cokolwiek… - Niall pozwolił swojej głowie upaść. - Zauważyłem śpiącego mężczyznę. Zauważyłem prawdziwą osobę, śpiącą, on jest człowiekiem. Człowiekiem, który popełnił wielki błąd, wiele razy… ale jest człowiekiem. - Usta Nialla były jasnoróżowe, kiedy w pokoju było cicho.

\- Niall… prze-przepraszam…

Blond nauczyciel pokręcił swoją głową z uśmiechem. - Widuję się z Jonah, ponieważ powoli zaczynam mniej się go bać. Powoli ponownie widzę go jako człowieka… On… nie boję się aż tak bardzo, jak wcześniej, a Zayn sprawił, że było to o wiele prostsze, ale on po prostu tego nie rozumie… nie widział jak płakałem czy krzyczałem… nikt nie widział. Jedyne, czego chcę to by posłuchał i zrozumiał.

Louis polizał swoje słone usta. - Nie pozwoliłeś nam… - Niall spojrzał w górę. - Ty… - Louis zachichotał gorzko. - Zawsze byłeś taki dobry w ukrywaniu tego. Cholera, Niall… zawsze tak miałeś. Nikt nie wiedział, co się działo… - Niall wziął wdech. - Ni, Zayn też jest człowiekiem i robi wiele błędów… - Niall skinął głową, pociągając nosem. - Ja… może powinieneś spróbować jeszcze raz, tylko raz… naprawdę sądzę, że tym razem posłucha.

~*~

\- Cześć…

\- Hej…

\- Wejdź…

Zayn wszedł do znajomego apartamentu. Z znajomym zapachem, zapachem Nialla. - Dziękuję za pozwolenie mi. - Zayn usiadł na fotelu. Niall wzruszył ramionami i usiadł na kanapie na przeciwko mulata.

\- Żaden problem.

W pokoju było cicho, naprawdę cicho.

Zayn wziął mały oddech. - Umm, cóż, ignorowałeś mnie przez chwilę… chciałem sprawdzić co u ciebie.

Niall przełknął ciężko. - Uch, tak. Myślałem o wielu rzeczach.

\- Och.

\- Tak, o nas, o Jonah i w ogóle…

Niall nie przegapił tego jak ciało Zayna się spięło na imię Jonah. - W porządku.

Niall polizał swoje wargi. - Ja umm… cóż, nie wiem co powiedzieć…

\- Tęsknię za tobą.

Blondyn uniósł swoją głowę. - Tak. Ja też za tobą tęsknię i przepraszam. Ja… - Zayn zacisnął swoją szczękę. - Naprawdę kurewsko za tobą tęsknię. Czuję się taki zły? Myślę, że o to chodzi. - Zayn bawił się ramieniem fotela. - Idę spać i to ssie, ponieważ przyzwyczaiłem się mówić komuś dobranoc, a jego tu nie ma.

Niall miał swoje oczy wciąż na Zaynie. - Naprawdę mam nadzieję, że możesz za mną tęsknić, ponieważ to naprawdę by stało. - Niall pozostał cicho. Mulat skinął głową. - Umm, w porządku. Ja, uch, mam coś dla ciebie… - Pozycja Nialla pozostała sztywna, kiedy Zayn wyjął bluzę z torby obok siebie. Mulat wstał, wręczając bluzę Niallowi. - To od Harry’ego. On, uch, pojechał do Nowego Jorku i kupił ci jedną. - Niall trzymał bluzę z małym uśmiechem na ustach, czytając słowa ‘NYPD’ na czarnym materiale.

\- Upewnię się, żeby mu podziękować.

Zayn skinął głową. - Umm, ja też coś mam. - Niall odłożył bluzę na bok. Jego oczy oglądały jak Zayn ściągał swoją koszulkę, pokazując Niallowi swoje posiniaczone ciało. Usta blondyna stały się suche, a jego dłonie zaczęły się pocić. Zayn był przystojny, naprawdę bardzo przystojny. Niall tęsknił za jego dobrze zbudowanymi ramionami, przytulającymi go i trzymającymi go w nocy. Tęsknił za czuciem się bezpiecznie i szczęśliwie w tych ramionach, tęsknił za Zaynem.

Zayn odwrócił się, pokazując Niallowi nowy tatuaż na swoich plecach. Niall wpatrywał się w ptaka na gałęzi, ogon ptaka wyglądał jak wachlarz, to było piękne.

Zayn ponownie się odwrócił, by być przodem do zmieszanego chłopaka. - Ja, uch, ten tatuaż jest dla ciebie…

Oczy Nialla wybałuszyły się. - Co?

Zayn uśmiechnął się nieśmiało. - Uch, tak. Nazywa się wachlarzówka posępna. To ptak, który żyje w Nowej Zelandii i uch… pamiętasz jak ją ze mną widziałeś? - Niall przygryzł swoją wargę w zamyśleniu, to prawda! Rozmawiali o ptaku, kiedy on i Zayn pewnego razu oglądali w łóżku Animal Planet.

\- Och… tak, tak. - Niall skinął głową, pstrykając palcami. - Pamiętam to, ale… nie rozumiem?

Zayn usiadł obok swojego byłego chłopaka. - Cóż, ptak był naprawdę interesujący. Nie jest nieśmiały, bardzo energetyczny… one, uch, lubią jeść mrówki i w ogóle. - Zayn zaśmiał się, kiedy Niall pokazał obrzydzenie na swojej twarzy. - Ptak przypomina mi o tobie… zawsze je, jest pełen energii, nigdy nieśmiały. Uwielbiają latać wokół i w ogóle… więc zrobiłem go… - Niall wyglądał na oszołomionego. - Ni, przepraszam…

\- Ściągnij swoje ubrania.

Zayn był zmieszany. - Co?

Niall wstał, ściągając swoją koszulkę. - Pogadamy później. Teraz mnie pieprz.

Zayn polizał swoje wargi. - Sama przyjemność.

~*~

\- Harry, mam pytanie?

Brunet wyszedł z kuchni do swojego chłopaka siedzącego na kanapie, pracującego nad szkolnymi rzeczami.

\- Co jest, kochanie?

\- Umm, w porządku. Więc moi uczniowie nienawidzą tej wspaniałej książki, którą dla nich wybrałem i nie mogę wymyślić niczego innego. Za każdym razem jak coś wybiorę, mówią nie.

Harry zachichotał i usiadł na ramieniu kanapy. - Hmm, nie wiem… Zmierzch?

Louis prychnął. - Harry! No dalej!

Harry zaśmiał się. - Uch, och! Pierwsza książka jaką kiedykolwiek przeczytałem to “Jeśli delikatnie dojdziesz”.

Louis jęknął. - Harry! Nie mogę czytać dzieciom porno. Co do diabła!

Harry wstał, śmiejąc się. - To nie jest o seksie! To naprawdę dobra książka, przejrzyj ją. - Louis wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie, sądzę, że znajdę swoją własną książkę.

\- Cokolwiek! Och, zobacz to!

Louis zerknął zza swoich papierów. Harry podniósł swoją koszulkę z uśmiechem.

\- O mój Boże! - Harry zatrząsł swoimi brwiami. - Lubisz to?

\- Harry! Twoje ciało jest całe posiniaczone! Co, do cholery, robiłeś!? - Louis był przerażony, kiedy wstał.

\- Co? Louis! Naprawdę?! Walczyłem z Zaynem, ale to, kurwa, nie o to chodzi! Nie widzisz tego?

\- Masz tatuaż!

\- Tak! - Prychnął Harry, ściągając swoją koszulkę. - Mówiłem ci, że go zrobię?

\- Tak, ale… ale Harry, to duży tyłek robaka!

Harry mocniej się zaśmiał. - To nie robak. To ćmo-motyl.

Louis zmrużył swoje oczy. - Co?

\- Ćmo-motyl.

\- Czym, do cholery, jest ćmo-motyl?

\- To ćma i motyl w jednym! - Harry uśmiechnął się, dźgając tatuaż na swoim brzuchu.

Louis pokręcił głową z ręką na swoim biodrze. - Wow… to, to coś innego. - Harry uśmiechnął się i chwycił talię swojego chłopaka. Pocałował delikatnie jego obojczyki.

\- Zrobiłem go dla ciebie…

Louis zamknął oczy i skrzyżował ramiona na swojej piersi. - Zrobiłeś ohydnego owada na swoim brzuchu dla mnie?

Brunet pchnął swojego chłopaka na kanapę, sprawiając, że Louisa zachichotał. - Ohydnego owada? Pieprz się, Louis. - Harry westchnął z uśmiechem. - Nic więcej dla ciebie nie zrobię.

Louis skrzyżował swoje nogi. - Już zrobiłeś, kłódkę?

Harry jęknął. - Cokolwiek. Bądź wdzięczny, że zrobiłem tatuaż dla ciebie. Jestem pewien, że Niall jest bardziej wdzięczny niż ty.

Louis uniósł brew. - Przepraszam? Masz tatuaż dla Nialla? - Louis poczuł jak zazdrość pięła mu się po kręgosłupie.

Harry uśmiechnął się. - Powinienem. Byłby szczęśliwszy.

Szczęka Louisa opadła. - To chamskie.

\- Ty jesteś chamski.

Louis ciasno skrzyżował swoje ramiona. - Doceniam to! - Harry prychnął, idąc do kuchni. Louis wstał szybko, podążając za swoim chłopakiem. - Harry! Naprawdę!

\- W porządku, Lou.

Louis wydął wargi i tupnął nogą. - Jestem poważny!

\- W porządku, kochanie. Skończ to. - Harry wziął patelnię z dolnej szafki. Louis objął bruneta od tyłu. Pocałował jego miękką, nagą skórę.

\- Przysięgam… doceniam to…

Harry odwrócił się powoli z ramionami wokół malutkiej talii Louisa. Pochylił się, by pocałować starszego chłopaka z poważną twarzą. - Pokaż mi…

Louis poczuł jak jego twarz stała się czerwona. Jego dłonie delikatnie przebiegły po ćmie na torsie Harry’ego. Opadł na kolana, całując czule tatuaż. Głowa Harry’ego opadła do tyłu, kiedy jego duża dłoń potarła łopatkę Louisa.

\- Mmm… niżej kochanie… - Louis pozwolił swoim wargom pocałować linię wzdłuż gumki jeansów Harry’ego, jego palce bawiły się guzikiem, kiedy zęby pociągały zamek w dół. Harry wydał dziwny dźwięk z tyłu swojego gardła, język Louisa wędrował swoją szczęśliwą drogą. Louis przestał lizać, kiedy zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi.

\- Kurwa… - Zaklął wściekle Harry, na nowo zapinając swoje spodnie. Louis niezręcznie złożył swoje wargi razem, kiedy Harry poszedł do drzwi. Usiadł na podłodze z prychnięciem. Louis był rozdrażniony, ktokolwiek był przy drzwiach, lepiej żeby był samą królową.

Słyszał płakanie pochodzące spoza kuchni. Szatyn wstał powoli, doprowadzając siebie do porządku, kiedy wychodził, by zobaczyć co się stało.

Louis mógł powiedzieć, że był rozdrażniony albo wściekły lub może nawet zazdrosny, wszystko naraz, tak właściwie. Harry był trzymany przez… Tinę… Tina wróciła. Louis oglądał cicho jak dziewczyna płakała w nagą klatkę piersiową Harry’ego. Brunet pocierał jej głowę, delikatnie ją uspokajając. Louis odkaszlnął głośno, powodując, że obydwoje lekko podskoczyli. Tina spojrzała zza Harry’ego na Louisa. Harry również patrzył na niego.

\- Umm, Louis…

\- Nie. Jest w porządku. - Louis zabrał swoje papiery z kanapy Harry’ego. - Pójdę.

\- Lou…

\- Nie. - Louis uśmiechnął się do Tiny. - Czuj się dobrze.

Szatyn szybko wyszedł z mieszkania. Dlaczego ona wróciła? Dlaczego była…

\- Louis! Jej mama umarła!

Louis odwrócił się. - Nie obchodzi mnie to!

Szczęka Harry’ego odrobinę opadła. - Cóż, mnie tak.

\- W porządku, to idź się nią zajmij! Ja wychodzę.

\- Przestań być zazdrosny! Jest przyjaciółką!

\- Tak, cokolwiek! Idź ją pieprz, może nawet poczuje się lepiej!

\- Wiesz co?! - Harry chwycił Louisa mocno za nadgarstek. Starszy chłopak próbował się wyrwać z uścisku bruneta.

\- Puść mnie!

\- Nie! Jesteś dupkiem! - Louis zamarł. - Jesteś samolubny, niegrzeczny i jesteś dupkiem! Szczerze! Jej mama zmarła, a ty masz pieprzoną nerwicę! - Ciało Louisa zatrzęsło się. Nagle chciał wszystko cofnąć. Chciał, aby Harry go trzymał i całował; chciał, by ten mówił do niego słodko; chciał, by Harry go całował i mówił do niego ‘kocham cię’.

Harry pchnął Louisa do tyłu, sprawiając, że upadł na tyłek. - Szczerze, nie mogę uwierzyć! Najprawdopodobniej najlepiej będzie jak pójdziesz! Lepiej idź i trzymaj się z daleka ode mnie!

~*~

\- Louis, proszę, przestań płakać…

\- Ja-ja… ach! - Louis przycisnął swoją twarz z powrotem do poduszki. Niall delikatnie westchnął. - Lou… Harry może niedługo przyjść…

\- Nie, on nie przyjdzie! Niall, czuję się jak cholerna kupa gówna! - Louis krzyknął w miękką poduszkę, kiedy jego stopy kopnęły w łóżko. Niall potarł plecy swojego przyjaciela.

\- Cóż, zrobiłeś gównianą rzecz.

Louis uniósł swoją głowę, jego twarz była tak czerwona jak jego oczy, a gluty wypełniały jego nos. - Wiem, że tak. Tak wiele razy próbowałem przeprosić!

Niall współczująco skinął głową. - Wiem. Poprosiłem Zayna, aby z nim porozmawiał…

\- Zayn już próbował! - Louis pisnął, kiedy jego twarz ponownie spotkała się z poduszką.

\- Lou, kochanie, minęły dwa tygodnie, słoneczko. Nie możesz wciąż się tak zachowywać. Idziesz do pracy, potem wracasz do domu i płaczesz, to nie jest dobre…

Louis jęknął. Stłumione - Tak mogę, - wyszło z jego ust. Niall klepnął go w tyłek. - Louisie Tomlinson! Nie pozwól mi kontrolować twojego życia.

\- Niall! - Louis usiadł, płacząc. - Tak bardzo za nim tęsknię! Ja-ja chcę go zobaczyć, a on nie chce nawet otworzyć drzwi!

Niall skinął głową, wycierając mokrą twarz Louisa. - Tak, ale niezdrowym jest tyle płakać.

\- Ale, ale…

\- Ale nic… wyjdźmy na lunch, tak? - Niall uśmiechnął się, delikatnie poprawiając włosy Louisa. - Zayn ćwiczy codziennie, a ja nie widziałem go od dawna, więc to będzie dobre dla nas obojga.

\- Ni…

\- Louis, chodź. Będzie dobrze. Zabawimy się i mamy następny tydzień przed sobą. Zawody, Zayn będzie walczył. - Niall uśmiechnął się. - Harry będzie… och… - Louis głośno krzyknął i ponownie uderzył głową w poduszkę.

~*~

\- Widzisz, nie jest miło?

Louis wydął wargi i osunął się na swoim siedzeniu. Miał owinięty koc wokół swojego małego ciała. Niall uśmiechnął się szeroko do chłopaka przed sobą. Louis wyglądał okropnie, to były zaledwie dwa tygodnie! Dwa okropne tygodnie, które Niall znosił. Szatyn próbował się skontaktować z Harrym wiele razy i nic. Zayn próbował i nic, Niall próbował i nic. Louis był bałaganem, a Niall był jego mopem.

\- Więc, co lubisz?

Louis pokręcił głową, kiedy łzy zaczęły spływać po jego twarzy. - Chcę zobaczyć się z Harrym.

Niall westchnął, odkładając menu. - Kochanie, Harry wciąż jest troszeczkę smutny. Musimy poczekać…

Louis nadepnął mu na stopę. - Nie chcę czekać! Chcę go zobaczyć, teraz!

Niall skrzyżował swoje palce. - Dobra, chodź.

Louis szybko spojrzał na Nialla. - Co masz na myśli?

\- Chodźmy zobaczyć Harry’ego. Pomaga Zaynowi w treningu, więc chodź.

Niall wstał, wyjmują telefon ze swojej kieszeni. Louis wstał szybko, trzymając swój koc.

\- Och, um… czekaj. - Louis pociągnął nosem. - Powinienem może, poprawić swoje włosy.

Niall rozszerzył swoje oczy. - Może więcej, niż tylko włosy, kochanie.

~*~

\- Więc jesteś gotowy?

Louis skinął głową, świeży po prysznicu. - Tak, ale może najpierw powinniśmy się gdzieś zatrzymać?

Niall zmrużył swoje oczy. - Gdzie?

~*~

\- Więc ta czcionka, tak.

Louis skinął głową. - Tak, ta.

\- W porządku, cóż to chyba zajmie trochę? Jesteś pewny, że chcesz zrobić wszystko dzisiaj?

Niall przygryzł swoją dolną wargę z wielkim uśmiechem. Louis jeszcze raz skinął głową. - Tak.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się. - W porządku, zdejmij, proszę, swoja koszulkę i usiądź.

~*~

\- Jasna cholera, Louis! - Niall zaśmiał się.

Louis odsłonił swoje oczy. - Co?

\- To wygląda naprawdę dobrze, Lou.

Louis uśmiechnął się boleśnie. - Tak… nie mogę uwierzyć, że robię to gówno. - Tatuażysta się zaśmiał. - Moja mama dostanie szału.

Niall skinął głową. - Tak, przygotuj się na to.

Louis zamknął swoje oczy, kiedy Milo wytarł podrażnioną skórę. To tak bardzo bolało, bardziej niż Louis miał nadzieję, ale Harry zrobił sobie jeden dla niego, ponieważ go kochał, a on kochał Harry’ego, więc dlaczego nie?

\- Zayn dzwoni - powiedział cicho Niall. - Co mam powiedzieć?

Louis jęknął, kiedy igła została przyciśnięta do jego skóry. - Uch, powiedz, że jesteś, uch, nie wiem.

Niall przygryzł swoją wargę. - Po prostu nie odbiorę.

Louis westchnął. - Czy już skończył?

Niall pokręcił głową na nie. - Zostaje tam przez godziny. Najprawdopodobniej zrobił sobie przerwę czy coś.

Louis odchylił swoją głowę do tyłu. - Umm, jak długo to jeszcze zajmie?

Milo ponownie wytarł skórę Louisa. - Może godzinę albo coś takiego.

Louis skinął głową z wewnętrznym zmarszczeniem. - W porządku, zróbmy to!

Niall klasnął, podekscytowany. - To jest takie ekscytujące! On to pokocha, Louis!

\- Mam nadzieję, uch, to tak bardzo boli!

Milo zatrzymał się. - Chcesz przerwę?

\- Nie, nie… wytrzymam.

~*~

\- W porządku, więc nie wystawiaj tego na słońce przez jakiś czas i upewniaj się, by dwa razy dziennie to posmarować. Może trochę boleć jak będziesz brał prysznic, ale nie martw się tym.

Louis skinął głową, powoli zakładając koszulkę na swoje obandażowaną klatkę piersiową. - W porządku, dziękuję bardzo.

Milo uśmiechnął się, machając do wychodzącego Nialla i Louisa.

\- Więc, idziemy teraz?

Louis polizał swoje wargi i spojrzał na już ciemne niebo. - Umm… nie, poczekam z zobaczeniem go.

Niall był zszokowany. - Naprawdę? Żadnego więcej wariowania na punkcie Harry’ego?

Louis uderzył go w klatkę piersiową. - Nie. Sądzę, że spędzę weekend w domu.

Niall uśmiechnął się, klepiąc plecy Louisa. - Woo! To mój chłopak!

Louis uśmiechnął się, idąc do samochodu Nialla, czuł ulgę.

~*~

\- Lou?

\- Tak?

\- Gdzie jesteś, kochanie? Martwiłem się, zniknąłeś na cały tydzień?

Louis podrapał delikatnie swój nadgarstek. - Umm, tak. Mam się dobrze, po prostu jestem zajęty…

\- Jesteś w domu?

\- Tak, jestem w domu.

\- Byłeś w domu?

\- Tak, byłem.

\- Więc co do kurwy?! - Krzyknął Niall. - Pukałem do twoich cholernych drzwi od sobotniego poranka, dupku.

Louis uśmiechnął się. - To tylko dzień, Ni. Mam się dobrze, po prostu jestem zajęty. Czytam trochę i w ogóle.

\- Hmm! Cóż zamierzam przyjść. Zayn, Harry, Liam i Danielle są ze mną.

Ciało Louisa zesztywniało na imię Harry’ego. - Och. Uch, w porządku. Możecie przyjść… trochę panuje tu bałagan, ale pewnie.

\- W porządku, daj nam 20-25 minut.

\- Dobra.

Louis odłożył swój telefon i wstał. Jego weekend stał się małym powrotem. Louis czuł się jak nowy… Louis.

Szatyn czytał przez cały weekend i robił nowe rzeczy. Przejrzał książkę, którą Harry mu polecił i nie mógł jej odłożyć. Pochłonęła go i miał teraz obsesję na jej punkcie. Louis skończył książkę ostatniej nocy i prawie strzelił sobie w stopę. Nie skończyło się to tak, jak miał nadzieję, że się skończy.

Weekend Louisa składał się z czytania i z malowania. Louis malował sam cały swój pokój. Razem ze ścianą, na której napisał swoje ulubione cytaty z książki i nawet jeśli wyszło ohydnie i litery były krzywe to Louis i tak to kochał.

Weekend szatyna minął również na dbaniu o tatuaż, uczeniu się jak zrobić grits, przypalaniu grits, rozmawianiu z rodziną, robieniu prac z makaronu, uczeniu się jak palić papierosy, kupieniu żółwia domowego, rozmawianiu z żółwiem, usuwaniem każdej piosenki na jego ipodzie i zastępowanie ich nowymi, zbiciu czterech szklanych kubków, zgubieniu kontaktów, kupieniu nowej pary okularów, złamaniu stolika do kawy (na obronę Louisa, ptak wleciał mu przez drzwi balkonowe), przecięciu swojego policzka i dłoni złamanym szkłem, tańczeniu, oglądaniu filmików na Youtubie, by wiedzieć jak opiekować się żółwiami oraz oglądaniu starych walk Harry’ego do czwartej nad ranem.

Weekend Louisa był… inny, ale ekscytujący i… inny.

Louis rozglądał się za Ellie, jego żółwiem, po podłodze. Uśmiechnął się, kiedy znalazł zielonego żółwia przy złamanym stoliku do kawy. Usiadł obok niej i potarł jej skorupę swoją zabandażowaną ręką.

\- Więc wszyscy przychodzą, Ellie. Prawdopodobnie powinienem trochę posprzątać. - Louis rozejrzał się wokół. To nie tak, że mieszkanie było brudne, bardziej zabałaganione niż cokolwiek innego. Sukcesywnie pozbierał całe szkło i Ellie w końcu mogła sobie chodzić, więc to było plusem.

Louis westchnął. - Harry przychodzi. - Żółw odszedł od palców Louisa. - Tak, wiem, ja też. - Louis wstał i poszedł po coś do picia oraz po jakieś chipsy z kuchni. Szatyn wrócił do połamanego stolika i położył pięć capri-sun oraz miskę cheetosów wewnątrz stolika. Położył dłonie na swoim podołku i poszedł z powrotem do kuchni.

\- Jesteś głodna, Ellie? - Nic. Louis wyszedł z kuchni do swojego małego żółwia. Położył się na brzuchu, będąc twarzą w twarz z tą małą kreaturą.

\- Hej. - Ellie dalej chodziła. - Jesteś głodna? Chcesz owoc? - Nic. - Cóż, nie potrafisz mówić, więc zgaduję, że po prostu ci go przyniosę.

Louis poszedł do kuchni i zajrzał do swojej lodówki. Żadnych owoców. - Cholera… - Pobiegł do swojego pokoju, wyjmując jedzenie dla żółwi ze swojej komody.

\- Pora karmienia, L! - Louis usiadł przed stworzeniem i rzucił przed nią parę płatków. Żółw zamarł na moment, nim zaczął jeść płatki, sprawiając, że Louis się uśmiechnął. Poszedł do swojego pokoju, by dokończyć dekorowanie, nie robił tego dla siebie.

~*~

\- Och! - Louis wyszedł ze swojej sypialni. Spojrzał w lustro, życząc sobie, aby jego okulary zniknęły. Szybko poprawił swoją nową fryzurę i wziął wdech.

\- Louis! - Krzyknęli Danielle i Niall w tym samym czasie. Louis uśmiechnął się delikatnie otwierając grupie drzwi.

\- Hej, Lou. - Liam uśmiechnął się, przytulając szatyna. Zayn stał obok Harry’ego, zmieszany bałaganem w mieszkaniu. Niall zaśmiał się.

\- Co do diabła? - Blondyn rozejrzał się po mieszkaniu, którego nie mógł rozpoznać.

Louis lekko wzruszył ramionami. - Uch, tak… trochę je odna… o mój Boże, uważaj!

Harry zamarł, kiedy Louis krzyknął. Szatyn pochylił się, podnosząc Ellie i uśmiechnął się szeroko. - Wszedłbyś na nią… to jest Ellie. Ellie to jest Dani, Liam, Niall, Zayn i uch, Harry. - Louis przełknął sucho.

Danielle podeszła bliżej do małej twarzy żółwia. - Aww! - Pisnęła. - Jest urocza!

Niall skinął głową. - Jest taki słodki, Lou.

\- Umm, to dziewczynka. Ma na imię Ellie. - Louis odłożył ją, pozwalając jej dalej jeść. - Uch, a więc mam trochę jedzenia.

Niall potarł razem swoje dłonie, kiedy grupa podeszła do złamanego stolika. Zayn wpatrywał się w przysmaki wewnątrz niego.

\- Lou?

\- Hmm?

\- Uch, cóż… - Zayn zachichotał. - Twój stolik do kawy… cóż, nie ma go.

Louis spojrzał w dół na stolik. - Uch, tak…

\- Czy tak zrobiłeś sobie to? - Harry wskazał na dłoń i twarz Louisa.

Louis zarumienił się. - Tak… uch, ptak… wleciał do środka i ja… tak. - Liam zachichotał cicho. - Ale zapomnijcie o tym. - Louis podniósł miskę i brał soki po jednym. Zmagał się z ilością, dopóki Harry nie wyciągnął ręki z pomocą. Brunet wręczył każdemu małe pudełko, a Louis postawił chipsy na kanapie. Zayn wpatrywał się w sok z grozą, kiedy Liam zmagał się ze zrobieniem dziurki w paczuszce.

\- Louis? Co to, do kurwy, jest? - Zayn rzucił sok na kanapę, śmiejąc się. - To sok dla czterolatków! - Zayn odszedł od grupy i poszedł do kuchni Louisa. Niall próbował stłumić chichot. Danielle i Liam szczęśliwie otworzyli sok, bez żadnych problemów.

Harry oglądał ostrożnie Louisa, co sprawiło, że Louis się skręcał.

\- Więc Louis, co się, do cholery, dzieje? - Zapytał Niall z wielkim uśmiechem na swojej twarzy. Louis podciągnął rękawy swojej bluzy (kiedyś Harry’ego), kiedy zaczęły spadać.

Louis zachichotał. - Nic. Mówiłem ci, byłem… zajęty.

Danielle usiadł na kanapie z pomocą Harry’ego i Liama. - Zajęty? - Danielle wypiła trochę więcej soku. - W jaki sposób?

Louis rozejrzał się. - Uch, cóż tylko… nie wiem, czytałem i robiłem rzeczy, jak zgaduję.

Harry i Liam usiedli, kiedy Zayn wrócił z pięcioma otwartymi piwami. Wręczył każdemu piwo, oprócz Danielle. - Uch, och, przepraszam. - Louis uśmiechnął się, trzymając ciasno piwo.

\- Jest w porządku.

Niall wziął łyka. - Więc ,co jeszcze? - Usiadł na podołku Zayna, sprawiając, że Louis stał niezręcznie na środku.

\- Uch, nic. - Louis położył napój na stolik, aby je otworzyć. - Ja tylko… malowałem…

\- Och, co? - Zapytał podekscytowany Niall.

\- Umm, pokój… mój pokój. - Louis spojrzał na Harry’ego, który gapił się na niego, co naprawdę mu się nie podobało. Dobrze było widzieć Harry’ego po dwóch tygodniach, Louis po prostu chciał, aby to było może w innym czasie. Podenerwowany szatyn poprawił swoje okulary. Niall uśmiechnął się delikatnie. - Ponownie założyłeś okulary?

\- Och! Widzicie, widziałam, że jest coś inaczej! - Danielle przeżyła trochę chipsów. - Jestem taka mądra!

Louis zaśmiał się. - Uch, tak… cóż, nie. Zgubiłem moje soczewki.

\- Jak? - Zapytał Harry. Louis poczuł jak trzęsły mu się nogi

\- Ja, um…

\- Cóż? Jak je zgubiłeś? - Zapytał ponownie Harry, pijąc trochę piwa.

Wargi Louisa trzęsły się. - Ja, ja… nie mo…

Harry prychnął. - W porządku, zapomnij.

Louis nie mógł, nie mógł tego zrobić. Łzy spłynęły wolno po jego zarumienionych policzkach. Oczy Nialla urosły. - Kochanie? - Wręczył Zaynowi swoje piwo. - Słoneczko, co się stało?

Louis pokręcił głową. - Po-poszedłem je wyczyścić, ale one upadły… - Louis przyłożył dłonie do swojej twarzy, kiedy Niall go przytulał. Dlaczego płakał, to było takie żenujące! Dłonie zabrały jego piwo i zmusiły go do poruszenia się.

Kiedy oczy Louisa się otworzyły był w swoim pokoju z innym…z Harrym.

Louis pociągnął nosem. - T-tak bardzo przepraszam. Nie wiem, dlaczego…

\- Shh… - Harry objął małą posturę Louisa swoimi ramionami. - Shh, kochanie… nie chciałem sprawić, byś płakał. - Louis zakopał swoją twarz w koszulce Harry’ego, lekko mocząc materiał.

\- Tak bardzo, bardzo przepraszam, Harry! - Słowa Louisa wyszły z płaczu. Harry złapał go ciaśniej, pocierając uspokajająco jego plecy. Harry pachniał tak dobrze, pachniał jak perfum i guma miętowa. Louis odsunął się od bruneta. - J-jest rzecz jaką muszę ci pokazać.

\- Nie teraz, kochanie, chodź tutaj… - Harry wskazał Louisowi, by wrócił do jego ramion. Louis odmówił mu, szatyn szybkim ruchem zdjął bluzę, pokazują gojący się tatuaż na jego klatce piersiowej. Oczy Harry’ego urosły. - Czekaj, co?

Louis polizał swoje suche usta. - Ja… uch, zrobiłem sobie w piątek tatuaż… to prezent… dla ciebie. Zrobiłem go dla ciebie.

Harry podszedł do Louisa delikatnie przebiegając palcami po wielkich literach, Louis wzdrygnął się na ten dotyk.

\- It is what it is?

Louis skinął głową. - My. My jesteśmy kim jesteśmy… powiedziałeś mi, że jesteśmy jednością, jesteśmy kochankami. To, to nie ma znaczenia jak ludzi nas odbierają. Jest jak jest… - Harry wpatrywał się Louisowi prosto w oczy. Uśmiechnął się z prychnięciem.

\- Wow…

~*~

\- Uch! Czy możemy wyjść?

\- Nie! To niegrzeczne.

\- Ale… hej! Oni są niegrzeczni. On nawet nie próbuje zniżyć swojego głosu.

Liam zaśmiał się. - Zostaw ich. Minęło trochę czasu.

\- Harry, mocniej!

Niall, Liam i Danielle uśmiechnęli się, za to Zayn się wzdrygnął.

~*~

\- Więcej… uch, proszę, więcej!

Harry zabrał swoje nawilżone palce z dziurki Louisa. Zlizał to, całując po tym Louisa, więc mógł posmakować. - Odwróć się - rozkazał Harry. - Louis położył się na swoim brzuchu, kiedy Harry powoli przejeżdżał po swoim kutasie. - Tak długo minęło, kochanie… - Jęknął Louis, jego dłonie były na bicepsach Harry’ego. Harry dobrze się przyjrzał otworowi Louisa, przebiegając palcem po różowej dziurce. Louis pokręcił się, rozszerzając swoje nogi.

\- Pieprz mnie proszę… potrzebuję tego, teraz…

Harry polizał swoje wargi, kiwając głową. - Tak, kochanie, dam ci to.

~*~

\- Cholera! Harry!

\- Tak kurewsko ciasny, Louis!

Zayn był na podłodze i bawił się z żółwiem Louisa, który nie chciał wyjść ze swoje skorupy, kiedy Liam, Danielle i Niall rozmawiali ze sobą.

\- Jesteście poważni? - Grupa spojrzała na Zayna. - Naprawdę kurwa możecie to ignorować? To wszystko?

Niall skinął głową, wzruszając ramionami i ponownie zaczął mówić.

~*~

\- Głębiej… och, cholera! Tutaj, tutaj, tutaj.

\- Tak, kochanie? - Harry mocno zagłębił się w Louisie, sprawiając że łóżku się zakołysało i zdrapało farbę przy ścianie. Wargi Harry’ego lizały obszar tatuażu Louisa oraz jego obojczyki. Jego usta pozostawiały ciemnofioletowe malinki na pięknie zarumienionej skórze. Dłonie Louisa pociągnęły za włosy Harry’ego, boleśnie drapiąc jego łopatkę.

\- Uch! Cholera, tak bardzo za tobą tęskniłem. - Harry pocałował Louisa, siniacząc jego cienkie, różowe usta. Zęby Louisa wgryzły się w dolną wargę Harry’ego, sprawiając że obydwoje posmakowali krwi. Ale to nie powstrzymało Harry’ego, brunet kontynuował wbijanie się w Louisa na jego pościeli z Nowym Jorkiem, kiedy szatyn krzyczał, dochodząc na cały swój brzuch.

~*~

\- Haz! Proszę czekaj!

\- Nie, kurwa, weź to! Odwróć się!

Zayn zasłonił sobie uszy dłońmi, wciąż będąc w stanie usłyszeć chłopaków w pokoju obok. Mulat przewrócił oczami na grupę, która wciąż rozmawiała, pomimo krzyków.

~*~

\- Uch! To boli! H-Harry! Mmm!

Harry pchał nieustępliwie w Louisa. - Nie. Powiedziałem. Kurwa. Że. Masz. To. Wziąć! - Harry miał teraz Louisa na brzuchu i ściskał swoimi dłońmi jego pośladki tak, aby upewnić się, że będą tam jutro ślady. Louis krzyczał w poduszkę, trzymając się za zagłówek. Harry chwycił Louisa za włosy i odciągnął jego twarz od poduszki.

\- Chcę usłyszeć jak, kurwa, dla mnie krzyczysz! - Harry niemiłosierni pieprzył wrażliwą dziurkę Louisa. Starszy chłopak jęknął głęboko, Harry uderzał w jego prostatę za każdym razem. Oczy szatyna zamknęły się, a jego krzyki nasiliły się i nim zdał sobie z tego sprawę, dochodził po raz drugi.

~*~

\- Ach! Nie mogę tego wytrzymać! - Zayn wstał, ale Niall przyciągnął go z powrotem.

\- Kochanie, oni po prostu tęsknili za sobą! Wiesz to!

Zayn jęknął w agonii. - Będę miał koszmary.

\- Twój tyłek jest taki piękny, kochanie! Mmm! Będę cię pieprzył przez całą noc, Boo!

Oczy Zayna urosły w panice. - Całą noc? Całą noc! Nie mogę zostać tutaj na całą noc, słuchając tego gówna!

Niall zaśmiał się na rozpacz Zayna. - Nie może go pieprzyć przez całą noc, kochanie. Chodź, to tylko sex talk!

~*~

\- Ha-Harry, już nie…

Harry zignorował Louisa, wypychając swoje palce w wypełnioną spermą dziurkę szatyna. Harry pochylił się, całując ociekające wejście. - Nie… chcę więcej.

Twarz Louisa była przyciśnięta do materaca, kiedy Harry lizał jego wejście. Jego biodra pchały w kierunku twarzy bruneta, kiedy jego dłonie masowały powoli jądra szatyna. Harry ochoczo zassał czerwoną obręcz, sprawiając że Louis jęczał o więcej.

\- Cholera, Boo… - Harry zassał tył uda Louis, dodając nowy znak na ciele szatyna. - Smakujesz tak dobrze… mógłbym cię jeść przez cały dzień…

Louis jęknął delikatnie. - Tak…

\- Mmm… wyglądasz dzisiaj tak dobrze… - Kciuk Harry’ego przebiegł po dziurce Louisa. - Nigdy nie widziałem cię w okularach… wyglądasz tak dobrze, kotku…

Louisowi brakowało tchu, zapomniał o wszystkich ludziach w swoim salonie.

~*~

\- To jest niedorzeczne. - Zayn potarł swoje skronie. - Oni są niedorzeczni.

\- Hej, zostaw ich. - Danielle wzięła duży gryz pizzy. - Są słodcy.

Zayn puścił swój kawałek z rozdziawionymi ustami. - Żartujesz sobie, kurwa, ze mnie? Pieprzą się od godzin! Godzin! - Zayn odwrócił się w kierunku drzwi sypialni. - Wciąż tu jesteśmy!

W pokoju było cicho.

\- Uch, chcę więcej, daj mi więcej, Hazza! - Zayn prawie się zadławił.

\- Błagaj, Louis!

\- Daj mi swojego wielkiego kutasa, chcę go w moich ustach!

\- Nie.. nie… - Zayn chwycił Nialla, sprawiając że pizza wypadła z jego dłoni. - Nie wytrzymam tego. Chodźmy.

\- Ale, Zayn! - Zayn chwycił Liama i Danielle, odciągając ich od pizzy ku frontowym drzwiom.

\- Hej, jestem kobietą w ciąży.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie to! Wychodzimy!

\- Możemy chociaż wziąć pudełko? - Zayn cofnął się, wrzucając całą pizzę do pudełka i wrócił do drzwi frontowych.

~*~

\- Czuję się tak źle… - Louis przebiegł swoimi paznokciami po klatce piersiowej Harry’ego. - Powinniśmy iść sprawdzić co z nimi.

Harry ziewnął. - Nie. Chodźmy spać. I tak znając Zayna to pewnie wyszli zanim zaczęliśmy.

\- Tak?

\- Tak, zdecydowanie. Nie ma mowy, żeby Zayn to wytrzymał. - Louis skinął głową, zakopując ją w klatce piersiowej Harry’ego.

\- Och! - Louis wstał szybko, żałując tego, kiedy ból przebiegł po dolnej połowie. - Oww…

\- Harry przewrócił się. - Wracaj do łóżka! Nie widziałem cię przez wieczność. Pozwól mi dalej całować twój tatuaż!

Louis uśmiechnął się w bólu. - Muszę położyć Ellie z powrotem do jej małego domku.

Louis założył dużą bluzę, która sięgała mu za kolana. Poszedł do salonu, aby zobaczyć na podłodze pudełko po pizzy, ale żadnych ludzi. Louis wzruszył ramionami i wołał Ellie.

\- Ellie! - Louis rozejrzał się po podłodze. - Gdzie jesteś? - Louis podniósł pudełko po pizzy, by znaleźć za nim swojego żółwia.

\- Ellie! - Louis podniósł małego żółwia, który wytknął swoją głowę. - Kto cię tu umieścił? Nie możesz jeść pizzy! - Louis poklepał skorupę żółwia jako ‘lanie’. - Założę się, że to Zayn, prawda?

\- Z kim rozmawiasz?

Louis odwrócił się i podniósł Ellie. - Z nią.

Harry podrapał swoje biodro z ziewnięciem. - W porządku…

Poszedł do kuchni, kiedy Louis poszedł do swojego pokoju, aby położyć Ellie z dala.

\- Nawet nie zostawili pizzy! - Harry pokręcił pudełkiem, kiedy Louis wyszedł ze swojego pokoju.

\- Tak, widziałem.

Harry zachichotał. - Och, cóż. Jestem głodny, przygotuję coś.

\- Możesz zrobić grits!

Harry potarł swój nagi tyłek. - Masz grits?

\- Tak! - Powiedział dumnie Louis, wyciągając pudełko z szafki. - Kupiłem je. Są naprawdę ciężkie do znalezienia.

Harry skinął głową. - Ech, jeśli naprawdę szukasz. - Chwycił pudełko i pokręcił nim z uśmiechem. - Jest w połowie puste?

\- Och, tak, próbowałem.

Harry zaśmiał się, całując mocno Louisa. - Och, panie Tomlinson. Tak bardzo za tobą tęskniłem…

~*~

\- Mmm! O wiele lepsze niż moje! - Louis wziął kolejny duży gryz grits. Harry zachichotał, siadając naprzeciwko niego.

\- Cieszę się, że takie są.

Louis zarumienił się. - Umm, czytałem tą książkę… wiesz, tę o której mi mówiłeś?

\- Jeśli delikatnie dojdziesz? - Harry uśmiechnął się. - Spodobała ci się?

\- Uch, tak! - Louis odstawił swoją łyżkę. - Mam kurewską obsesję na jej punkcie! Napisałem moje ulubione cytaty na jednej ze ścian w mojej sypialni!

\- Naprawdę?

\- Tak. - Louis żachnął się. - Nie widziałeś tego?

Harry zaśmiał się, biorąc gryz. - Wybacz, byłem zbyt zajęty pieprzeniem mojego chłopaka, aby to zauważyć.

\- On… czekaj? Naprawdę?

\- Co?

\- Chłopak? - Palce Louisa zadrżały. - Wciąż mnie chcesz?

Harry pochylił się, przejeżdżając po tatuażu swojego chłopaka. - Jak mógłby do ciebie nie wrócić? Zrobiłeś dla mnie tatuaż.

Louis zmarszczył brwi. - Dupek.

Harry pokręcił głową z uśmiechem. - Gówna się zdarzają…

Louis polizał swoje wargi. - Przepraszam za to, że byłem dupkiem…

\- Tak… naprawdę nim byłeś.

\- Hej! Właśnie przeprosiłem.

\- Nie rób tego… wiem, że ci przykro.

Louis spojrzał w dół na swoją miskę grits. - W porządku…

Harry uśmiechnął się i potarł małą dłoń Louisa. - Więc, powiedz mi więcej. - Harry wziął łyk swojego piwa. - Jaki jest twój ulubiony cytat?

\- Och! - Louis uśmiechnął się. - “ Czas przychodzi do nas delikatnie, powoli. Siada na chwilę pomiędzy nami. Potem, na długo przed tym nim jesteśmy gotowi, przemija.” - Harry uśmiechnął się pod wrażeniem. - To tak cholernie dobra książka z takim okropnym zakończenie!

Harry skinął głową. - Tak…

Louis żachnął się. - Nie mogę uwierzyć w to, że umarł! Dlaczego musimy odchodzić? - Harry skinął głową w zgodzie. - On tak jakby… uch! Nienawidzę go! Ale go kocham! A Ellie musi być zdewastowana! Była!

Harry zachichotał. - To dlatego tak nazwałeś swoją małą umm, żabę?

Louis przycisnął język do swojego policzka. - To żółw.

\- Żółwia! To dlatego nazwałeś ją Ellie?

Louis lekko skinął głową. - Tak…

Harry uśmiechnął się. - To fajnie. Mówiłem ci, że to jest dobre.

\- Wspaniałe! Ale ludzie są takimi dupkami! Nienawidzą ich, ponieważ są innego koloru! To tak mnie wkurza!

Harry przygryzł swoje wargi. - Trochę jak z nami… ludzie mogą nas nie lubić, ponieważ jesteśmy facetami, ale to nie ma znaczenia, ponieważ kochamy się nawzajem.

Oczy Louisa przeskanowały wyraz Harry’ego, wyglądał na zmęczonego… ale szczęśliwego. Szczęśliwszego niż wcześniej. Szatyn ugryzł swoje grits. - Tak… - Louis wyłożył swoją rękę, zaskakując Harry’ego.

\- Uch, co?

\- To jest siódmy knykieć, który chcę pocałować. - Harry uśmiechnął się i złapał dłoń Louisa. Jego wargi delikatnie złożyły buziaka na białym knykciu, sprawiając że Louis się uśmiechnął.

\- Dziękuję. - Louis spojrzał w dół na swoje jedzenie, czerwony odcień rozprowadził się po jego twarzy. Harry uśmiechnął się do chłopaka… był tak kurewsko szczęśliwy.


	25. Rozdział 25

\- Kochanie!

\- Co?

\- Zayn jest przy telefonie!

\- Co?

\- Zayn jest przy telefonie!

\- Kto?

Louis pozwolił swojej głowie upaść z westchnieniem. - Zayn jest przy cholernym telefonie!

\- Jestem zajęty!

\- Zayn?

\- Tak?

\- Jest zajęty w tym momencie. Czy może…

\- Zajęty?! Niby czym?

\- Nie wiem?

\- Zapytaj go! Jak może być zajęty, kiedy dzisiaj jest moja walka! Powiedz temu kutasowi, żeby podszedł z tą swoją niewspierającą dupą do telefonu!

\- Harry!

\- Co?

\- Zayn mówi, abyś przyniósł swoją…

\- Jestem zajęty!

Louis mógł usłyszeć, jak Zayn krzyczy przytłumione słowa po drugiej stronie telefonu.

\- Myślę, że to ważne!

\- Jestem zajęty! Jasna cholera, po prostu się rozłącz!

\- Nie waż się rozłączyć! Powiedz mu, że skopię mu dupę przed moją dzisiejszą walką!

\- Zayn powiedział, że skopie ci dupę…

\- Zostaw mnie! - Louis wstał. - Zayn, zadzwoni do ciebie za pięć minut, zobaczę co robi.

\- Nie rozłączaj się. - Louis wcisnął przycisk zakończenia i szedł po mieszkaniu Harry’ego, szukając go.

\- Hazza!

\- Zajęty! Zajęty! Zajęty! Czego nie rozumiesz? - Louis wpatrywał się w bruneta z ręką na biodrze i z wibrującym telefonem w drugiej.

\- Zajęty robiąc co?

Harry poprawił swoją opaskę, która przytrzymywała jego włosy. - Próbuję, dosłownie ‘próbuję’, zrobić pieprzony plakat!

Louis wyglądał na znudzonego. Chwycił telefon i rzucił go w dłonie Harry’ego. - Cóż, poradź sobie z furią Zayna, ponieważ ja jestem teraz zajęty.

\- Niby czym?

Louis wzruszył ramionami i odszedł od swojego zirytowanego chłopaka.

~*~

\- Wychodzę, Boo. - Louis zerknął zza swojej książki, którą czytał i poprawił swoje okulary.

\- Teraz?

\- Tak, kochanie, muszę pomóc mu w przygotowaniach. Wyświadcz mi przysługę. - Harry położył plakat na stoliku do kawy. - Trzymaj to podczas walki.

Louis pochylił się, czytając dużą czcionkę. - ‘Zabij go’? Co… dlaczego to napisałeś? - Louis spojrzał na niego ze zmieszaniem.

\- To motywujące. - Harry uśmiechnął się z dłońmi na swojej talii.

Louis zachichotał sucho. - W jaki sposób? Nie rozumiem. Zabić go? Zabić kogo?

\- Jonah.

\- Ale on nie nie może go zabić?

\- Powiedziałem ci, to jest motywujące. Teraz. - Harry pochylił się przykrywając usta Louisa. - Kocham cię i wychodzę.

Louis wciąż czuł się zmieszany. - Też cię kocham? Ale dlaczego zabicie kogoś jest motywujące? I wszędzie użyłeś czerwonej czcionki? Czy- czy to ma być krew?

Harry skinął głową z mrugnięciem. - Jeszcze bardziej motywujące.

Brunet chwycił swojego chłopaka ponownie mocno go całując. Podbiegł do małego stołu obiadowego, biorąc swój telefon i klucze. - Zadzwoń do Nialla, by przyszedł, jest z Dani. Możecie zrobić więcej plakatów.

Louis powoli skinął głową. - W porządku… uch, bawcie się dobrze.

Harry przesłał buziaka i wyszedł z szelmowsko się uśmiechając.

Louis spojrzał na pomalowany plakat. - ‘Zabij go’?

~*~

\- Wow! Jak motywująco!

Danielle zgodziła się. - Ekstremalnie, kocham to.

Niall miał wielki uśmiech przyklejony do swojej twarzy, kiedy czytał znak Harry’ego.

Louis zmarszczył twarz. - Co? Jak to ma być motywujące? Nie łapię tego, ludzie.

Niall skinął głową z ręką na swoim podbródku, studiując plakat. - Harry wykonał dobrą robotę. Zayn z pewnością wygra.

Louis pokręcił głową. - Czy ktoś może odpowiedzieć na moje pieprzone pytanie?

Danielle usiadła powoli, jej wielki brzuch był gotowy wybuchnąć. - Jakie pytanie?

\- Jak to ‘zabij go’ ma być motywujące? Nie widzę tego?

Daniella uśmiechnęła się. - A jak nie ma być?

Niall usiadł obok Danielle. - Poważnie? To bomba motywacji.

Louis wpatrywał się w nich, oniemiały. - Co do kurwy? Na jakiej planecie ja żyję?

Danielle potarła swój brzuch z uśmiechem. - Na ziemi.

Louis wstał rozdrażniony. - Cokolwiek. Zabicie kogoś nigdy nie jest dobrą rzeczą, a wam nie uda się mnie do tego przekonać. - Louis poszedł w kierunku pokoju Harry’ego. - Muszę nakarmić Ellie, nie powinienem jej tutaj zabierać.

\- Och! Żaba! Przynieś go tutaj!

Louis cofnął się o krok. - Ona nie jest żabą! Jest żółwiem, jest nią, a nie nim!

~*~

\- Więc co powinniśmy zrobić?

\- Nie wiem, ale jestem głodny. Chodźmy coś przegryźć przed walką.

Louis spojrzał w dół na swój zegarek. - Cóż, walka jest za dwie godziny, więc możemy to zrobić.

Danielle uśmiechnęła się, wstając z pomocą Nialla. - Powinniśmy wziąć plakat?

Louis spojrzał w dół na pomalowany papier. - Uch, jasne. Przecież chcemy, by Zayn miał trochę motywacji.

\- Twój samochód czy mój?

\- Weźmy twój, mam mało paliwa.

Niall skinął głową, odblokowując drzwi do swojego samochodu. - Wskakujcie wszyscy!

~*~

\- Uch! Chyba sobie, kurwa, ze mnie żartujecie. - Niall podciągnął okno. - Pada!

Louis zaśmiał się z tylnego siedzenia. - Och, naprawdę? Nie zauważyłeś?

Danielle zachichotała cicho z przodu.

\- Pieprz się, Tomlinson.

Louis pokręcił głową z uśmiechem i włożył swoją dłoń do kieszeni, żadnego telefonu. - Cholera, zostawiłem mój telefon w domu.

Danielle chwyciła swoją kopertówkę obok siebie. - Proszę, użyj mojego. - Louis wyciągnął swoją dłoń. - Hmm, też nie mam swojego telefonu. - Danielle dalej przeszukiwała zawartość swojej torby. - Cholera. - Ciężarna kobieta dotknęła swoich cycków. - Nie ma mowy. Nie wzięłam swojego telefonu.

Niall wyciągnął swój telefon z kieszeni. - Nie martwcie się, ja mam swój.

Louis zabrał go z jego palców. - Świetnie. Napiszę do nich, że… Niall! Twój telefon umiera!

Niall spojrzał w tylne lusterko. - Naprawdę? Cholera. Dani weź moją łado…

Samochód szarpnął się lekko, sprawiając, że każdy w środku również się zatrząsł.

\- Uch, co to było?

Niall spojrzał na stan paliwa. - Mam pełen bak, co… - Samochód wydał głośniejszy dźwięk. Oczy Nialla rozszerzyły się. - Uch w porządku, panie samochodzie. - Blondyn zjechał na bok.

\- Co się stało? - Louis odblokował swój pas i pochylił się do przodu. Niall wzruszył ramionami i wyłączył samochód. - Nie mam pojęcia. Mój samochód oczywiście nie czuje się dobrze.

Danielle wydęła usta. - Powinniśmy zadzwonić po lawetę.

Niall wyciągnął kluczyki. - Zadzwoń raz nim mój telefon się rozładuje, Lou.

Louis spojrzał w dół na iPhone’a. - Jaki jest numer?

\- Nie wiem! Mój samochód nie psuje się często!

Louis westchnął, klikając w Internet. - Ni, jest 5%, rozładuje się.

\- Tak, ponieważ cały czas gadasz. Dawaj to tu! - Niall wyciągnął się do tyłu, wyrywając telefon z uścisku Louisa. - Kurwa! Rozładuje się! - Niall szybko wpisał parę liter.

Danielle szukała w schowku. - Masz ładowarkę.

Niall spojrzał w górę. - Tak! Dziękuję!

Louis jęknął, opierając się o tylne siedzenie. - To ssie, nie mogę uwierzyć w to, że zostawiłem swój telefon!

\- Kurwa! Moja ładowarka nie działa! - Niall rzucił telefon na tylne siedzenie, uderzając w tym procesie Louisa. Blondyn włożył klucz do stacyjki i przekręcił, nic. - Co do kurwy!? Nie mówcie mi, że akumulator padł! - Niall spróbował ponownie, żadnego dźwięku. - Jasna cholera, nie odpali.

Louis rzucił telefon z powrotem do przodu. - Tak, więc skorzystaj ze swojego telefonu.

Danielle przygryzła swoją dolną wargę. - Może możemy złapać taksówkę.

Niall uderzył w kierownicę. - Tylko jeszcze jeden raz. - Wpatrywał się w kierownicę. - Jeśli nie zadziałasz, połamię cię. Przysięgam na Boga, mam kij baseballowy w bagażniku i kurewsko cię zniszczę. - Louis z szokiem wpatrywał się w blondyna. Niall włożył swój klucz do środka i przekręcił nim, nic.

\- Skurwysyn! - Otworzył drzwi, biegnąc go bagażnika.

Louis podążył za nim. - Niall, nie! Nie możesz tego zrobić!

Niall wziął kij i zatrzasnął bagażnik. - Nie mogę jak cholera!

Blondyn ominął Louisa i Danielle, którzy zdążyli wysiąść już z samochodu. Niall uderzył maskę Range Rovera, pozostawiając małe wgięcie.

\- Nie, Niall! - Louis złapał jego ręce. - Odłóż kij!

\- Nie! - Niall odepchnął swojego przyjaciela, jego kij upadł trzy razy nim zostawił duże wgniecenie. - Teraz, nie waż się nie działać! - Louis pokręcił swoją mokrą głową z prychnięciem, Danielle stała obok niego lekko rozbawiona. Spojrzała na niebo.

\- Nieźle leje.

Niall podbiegł z wielkim uśmiechem do swojej strony samochodu, położył swoje palce na uchwycie, zablokowane. - Nie! - Pociągnął mocniej. - O mój Boże! O mój Boże! Drzwi są zablokowane! Spróbuj po swojej stronie.

Danielle pociągnęła po stronie pasażera, robiąc wielkie oczy. - Zablokowane.

Niall spróbował z drzwiami obok, a Louis ze swoimi, zablokowane. Danielle podeszła do bagażnika i wymówiła krótką modlitwę. Pociągnęła za uchwyt, zablokowane.

\- Jasna cholera! - Niall pochylił swoją mokrą głowę do okna, wpatrując się w kluczyki wewnątrz, które się z niego śmiały. - Dlaczego to się dzieje!?

Danielle pokręciła swoją mokrą głową i przytuliła swoje ciało. - Nie mam pojęcia, ale jest mi naprawdę zimno.

Louis zabrał mokre włosy ze swojej twarzy. - Po prostu uderz tym kijem w pieprzone okno, idioto!

Danielle uśmiechnęła się i skinęła głową. - Tak, dobry pomysł!

Niall pokręcił żałośnie głową. - Nie złamie się… mam kuloodporne szyby.

Szczęka Danielle lekko opadła. - C-co?

\- Że co masz?

Niall westchnął i oparł się plecami o drzwi. - Kuloodporne okna…

\- Dlaczego, do kurwy, masz pieprzone kuloodporne okna! Pojebany dupku!

Niall lekko wzruszył ramionami, kiedy mokre postury Danielle i Louisa stały przed nim. - Nie… nie wiem… były na wyprzedaży razem z samochodem…

\- Co do kurwy?! - Louis chwycił kij z mokrych dłoni Nialla. Podszedł do bagażnika, Danielle była tuż za nim. Szatyn wziął głęboki wdech i walnął kijem o szybę, ani draśnięcia. Usta Louisa opadły. - Żartujecie sobie, kurwa, ze mnie. - Wypuścił głośny krzyk i nadal uderzał metalowym pałką o okno w idealnym stanie.

Niall prychnął, kiedy jego samochód był dewastowany. - To nie zadziała!

\- Daj mi spróbować.

Louis wyrwał pałkę z dala od Danielle.

\- Tak, daj spróbować kobiecie w ciąży. - Louis podszedł do swojego przyjaciela. - Niall… mieszkasz w jednej z najspokojniejszych dzielnic Londynu, co… nie, po co ci kuloodporne okna?!

\- Mówiłem ci były na wyprzedaży… gościu też był bardzo przekonujący - Niall uśmiechnął się delikatnie na to wspomnienie.

Na twarzy Louisa ukazało się oburzenie. - Uch, jesteś paskudny! Mam nadzieję, że jego kutas był warty stania w deszczu!

Niall poderwał się. - Hej! Nigdy nie prosiłem cię o to, abyś wychodził z tego pieprzonego samochodu!

\- Próbowałeś połamać swój samochód! - Jęknął Louis. - Jesteśmy w środku, niczego! Uch! Żadnego miejsca, by się zatrzymać.

Danielle powiedziała. - Zimno mi i muszę siku.

Louis ponownie jęknął i starł wodę ze swoich okularów. - I z kobietą w ciąży.

\- Hej!

\- Żadnej obrazy, Dani.

Danielle żachnęła się. - Naprawdę muszę siku.

Niall westchnął. - Po prostu zapukajmy do jakiś drzwi i poprośmy o skorzystanie z telefonu.

Louis skinął głową. - Tak. - Rzucił kij obok samochodu. - Mam nadzieję, że nikt nie będzie próbował nas postrzelić.

Niall przycisnął język do swojego policzka. - Tak bardzo niepotrzebne.

~*~

Trójka nie była pewna do którego domu zapukać. - Louis, kochanie. - Louis spojrzał na Danielle poprzez deszcze. - Twój but jest rozwiązany.

Louis spojrzał w dół. - O, dzięki.

Szatyn pochylił się i mocno pociągnął za swoje sznurówki, powodując, że jedna pękła. Oczy Louisa urosły. - Poważnie?

Niall dalej szedł do przodu. - Chodźcie! Tutaj jest restauracja… - Szybko jadący samochód oblał blondyna wodą. Danielle przykryła swoje usta, a Louis wpatrywał się z grozą w swojego przyjaciela.

\- Kurwa mać! - Niall tupnął nogą. - Co się, do kurwy, dzieje? Dlaczego to się stało?

Niall odwrócił się, emanowała od niego furia. - Czy zrobiliście licencję pilota?

Louis i Danielle pokręcili szybko głowami. - Co?!

\- Zawiązywałem swojego pieprzonego buta! - Krzyknął Louis, rzucając swoją sznurówką. - Która jest złamana!

Niall wycisnął wodę ze swojej przemokniętej koszulki.

\- Naprawdę muszę siku, panowie. Teraz.

\- Po prostu się wysikaj.

Danielle uniosła swoją brew. - Przepraszam?

Niall pomachał swoimi rękami i dalej szedł. - Nikt nie zauważy, już jesteś przemoknięta.

Danielle zmarszczyła twarz. - Nie chcę się obsikać!

Louis westchnął. - W porządku - złapał Danielle za ramię i odszedł z nią. - Zignoruj Nialla, rozejrzyj się za jakimś miejscem.

Niall westchnął głośno. - Właśnie to powiedziałem.

\- Przestań być kutasem, Niall!

Niall odwrócił się. - Mam pełne prawo! Mój samochód jest połamany, właśnie przemokłem jeszcze bardziej, kurewsko pada, przegapię pieprzoną walkę mojego chłopaka i… - Niall zatrzymał swoje krzyki, kiedy poczuł jak coś ciepłego wylądowała na jego policzku.

Louis przygryzł swoją wargę. - Jasna cholera.

\- Ptak właśnie nasrał mi na twarz, prawda?

Danielle wytarła wodę ze swojej twarzy i skinęła głową. - Tak, zrobił to.

\- Duże to jest?

\- Tak.

\- Zielone czy białe?

Danielle i Louis podeszli bliżej, a Louis zassał swój policzek. - Oba.

Niall powoli skinął głową, a następnie spojrzał na niebo. - Wjebię ci pieprzony kamień do dupy, ty kupo gówna! Zrobię pieczeń z twojego latającego tyłka i zjem cię na kolację, skurwysynie! Głupi śmierdzący, okropny demon ze skrzydłami! - Danielle nic nie mogła na to poradzić, ale się zaśmiała, kiedy Niall przeklinał na pustkę na niebie. - Masz czelność na mnie srać? Chodź tutaj i walcz ze mną, ptak kontra mężczyzna! Pokażę ci, kto jest wyżej!

\- Niall! Przestań być paskudny! Chodź! - Louis pociągnął Danielle. - Ptak odleciał, wytrzyj to gówno ze swojej twarzy. Jestem głodny.

Danielle jęknęła. - Ja też i muszę siusiu!

\- Tak, Danielle, rozumiemy to.

Danielle zatrzepotała brwiami. - Więc gdzie jest ta cholerna łazienka!?

\- Jest tam!

\- W takim razie chodźmy!

\- Dlaczego krzyczysz?

\- Muszę siku! Moje nogi bolą od chodzenia…

Niall otarł swoją twarz swoją koszulką. - Cóż, nikt nie będzie niósł twojego tyłka.

Danielle wpatrywała się w niego. - Nie musicie mnie nieść. Muszę…

\- Siku! - Krzyknął Louis. - Wiemy. Jak moglibyśmy zapomnieć? - Louis przyciągnął Danielle, by dalej szła.

~*~

Ich trójka brnęła w deszczu, który wcale nie odpuszczał. - Nie zrobię tego… o mój Boże, sikam! - Danielle przytrzymała swój brzuch.

Oczy Louis urosły. - Uch, kurwa! Zostań z nią!

Niall pokręcił głową. - To nie ma znaczenia, nie możesz nawet…

\- Możecie to poczuć, kurwa!? - Krzyknęła Danielle. - Właśnie się obsikałam!

Louis prychnął. - Pobiegnę naprzód i zobaczę czy mogą nam pomóc. - Niall i tak go przegonił.

Louis stanął przed małą piekarnią i pociągnął za drzwi, zamknięte. Jego oczy urosły. - Co? - Zajrzał przez mokrą szybę do środka i zauważył zgaszone światła i nikogo w środku. Przeklął do samego siebie. - Cholera. - Przeczytał znak, który był praktycznie zdarty. “Zamknięte z powodu zawodów MMA. Otwarte jutro od 10 do 21.” Jeszcze raz próbował pociągnąć za drzwi. - Cholera!

\- Co się stało?

Louis przebiegł dłonią po swoich mokrych włosach. - Zamknięte z powodu pieprzonej walki!

\- Och, cóż za ironia.

\- Nie! Zaczynam być głodna! - Danielle krzyknęła w swoje dłonie.

\- Proszę! Masz wystarczająco tłuszczu na sobie, by nakarmić nas wszystkich.

Danielle klepnęła Nialla. - Nie jestem gruba! Jestem w ciąży! Uch, Zayn cię zetrze!

Niall uśmiechnął się. - Och, z pewnością.

Louis pchnął Nialla. - Przestań sobie żartować! Co my, do kurwy, mamy zrobić!?

\- Dlaczego mnie pytasz?

\- Nikogo!

\- Jestem głodna!

\- Tak, Danielle! Te cholerne dzieci w Afryce też wiedzą! - Louis szedł w tę i z powrotem po chodniku, jego stopy zamarły, kiedy wdepnął w coś miękkiego. Szatyn spojrzał w dół na brązową, śmierdzącą substancję przyciśniętą do jego buta. - Ach! Wszedłem w…

Niall zaśmiał się głośno razem z Danielle. - Wszedłeś w psie gówno!

Louis zmarszczył brwi. - To się nie stało.

Niall dalej się śmiał. - To jest świetne! Chciałbym mieć swój telefon!

Louis pokręcił głową ze wściekłością, wskoczył na Nialla, rzucając go na beton. - Pieprz się!

Niall przeczołgał się na Louisa. - To było zabawne!

Louis pociągnął Nialla za włosy. - Przestań żartować! - Niall wziął Louisowi okulary i uderzył go nimi. - Co ty wyprawiasz?

\- Haha! Nie jest dobrze jak jesteś zraniony, co?

Louis zakrył swoją głowę. - Jesteś szalony!

\- Pomocy! - Obydwoje zamarli, patrząc na Danielle, która wymachiwała swoimi ramionami na środku ulicy.

Para szybko wstała. - Co ty robisz? - Niall chwycił jedno ramię, a Louis drugie, kiedy zatrzymał się przed nimi samochód. Ich trójka stała jak grupa jeleni złapana w światła reflektorów.

\- Żartujecie sobie, kurwa, ze mnie. - Louis westchnął, poprawiając swoje pochylone okulary. - Cholera…

\- Co wy robicie?

Niall przygryzł swoją wargę. - Mój samochód się zepsuł, mógłbyś nas podwieźć?

Jonah uniósł swoją brew. - Jasne, właśnie jadę na arenę.

Louis jęknął prowadząc Danielle do samochodu. - Tak samo jak my.

~*~

\- Coś tu naprawdę śmierdzi.

\- Po prostu się zamknij.

Jonah spojrzał na Louisa w lusterku. - Przepraszam, nie powinieneś być troszeczkę milszy?

\- Danielle się obsikała, a ja wszedłem w psie gówno. Szczęśliwy?

Jonah pokręcił głową i spojrzał na Nialla, który siedział obok niego. - Zadajesz się z dziwnymi ludźmi.

\- Uch, po prostu, kurwa, jedź.

Jonah zatrzymał się na czerwonym świetle. - Louis, naprawdę mam ochotę wykopać cię z mojego samochodu, ale…

\- Och, tak, jak skopałeś Nialla.

\- Dotarliśmy już? - Oczy Danielle zatrzepotały, otwierając się.

Niall westchnął. - Nie, Dani, wracaj do spania…

Jonah wpatrywał się w Louisa, który nim potrząsnął.

\- Jesteś takim szczęściarzem, po prostu tego nie wiesz.

Louis uśmiechnął się. - Och, ale ja wiem.

~*~

\- Dzięki za podwiezienie nas. Naprawdę.

Danielle skinęła głową. - Tak, prawdopodobnie pomyślałeś, że jestem szalona.

Jonah uśmiechnął się. - Nie, jestem tutaj, by pomóc.

Louis prychnął. - Jasne.

Jonah zacisnął swoją szczękę. - Co jest z tobą?

Louis wzruszył ramionami. - Och, nie wiem, może to, że ty…

\- Niall!

Niall odwrócił się twarzą do Harry’ego, Liama i Zayna. Blondyn posłał im lekki uśmiech. - Hej…

\- Co, do kurwy, panowie!? - Liam pocałował swoją narzeczoną. - Gdzie do diabła byliście!?

Louis pokręcił głową. - Nie teraz.

Zayn wpatrywał się w Jonah. Niall delikatnie go odepchnął. - Pomógł nam się tutaj dostać… - Zayn spojrzał na przemoczoną twarz Nialla. Blondyn przeżuł swoją wargę. - Po prostu odpuść… porozmawiamy o tym później…

Louis wpadł w ramiona Harry’ego. - Gdzie byliście?

Louis westchnął i trzymał ciasno swojego chłopaka. - Uch, nie uwierzysz mi…

~*~

\- Okropnie śmierdzisz.

\- Obsikałam się! Zostaw mnie samą!

Zayn skrzywił twarz. - Ew, Louis, ty gorzej cuchniesz.

\- Wdepnąłem w psie gówno!

Harry zakrztusił się swoim energy drinkiem. - Psie gówno?

Niall zaśmiał się cicho, ale potem przestał. - Hej, myślicie, że ktoś ukradnie mój samochód?

Louis patrzył na niego. - Jak może się dostać do środka przez te pieprzone okna! Nawet zostawiliśmy pałkę!

Niall potarł swój podbródek. - Prawdopodobnie masz rację.

\- Hej! A co z moim plakatem?

Louis jęknął. - Pieprzyć twój plakat!

\- Gdzie jest twój samochód? - Harry posadził Louisa na swoim podołku. - I dlaczego przyjechaliście samochodem z Jonah?

Louis westchnął. - Czy możemy… ałć! - Harry uszczypnął jego udo. - Co do diabła?

\- Możemy porozmawiać o tym teraz.

Liam wbiegł do pokoju. - Zayn! Chodź, muszą wziąć twoje pomiary!

Zayn westchnął. - Idę.

Spojrzał na swojego chłopaka i pocałował go. - Zaraz wrócę.

Niall uśmiechnął się. - W porządku.

\- Więc, proszę, wyjaśnij mi waszą przygodę - powiedział Harry, wpatrując się w Nialla.

Blondyn wzruszył ramionami. - Mój samochód się zepsuł, telefonów albo nie było w samochodzie albo rozładowała się w nich bateria, zablokowaliśmy samochód, jak byliśmy na zewnątrz, utknęliśmy w deszczu, Danielle jest w ciąży, Louisowi pękła sznurówka, zostaliśmy ochlapani przez jakiegoś głupka, ptak nasrał mi na twarz, piekarnia była zamknięta, Louis wdepnął w psie gówno. Koniec.

Harry powoli skinął głową. - W porządku, przypuszczam, że tak was znalazł Jonah.

Louis położył się na klatce piersiowej Harry’ego. - Dokładnie.

Harry wybałuszył oczy. - Jesteście niedorzeczni. Sprawiliście, że Liam wariował.

\- A czego od nas oczekiwałeś!? - Krzyknęła w końcu Danielle. Ciemnoskóra dziewczyna wzięła gryz swojej granoli. - Staliśmy na pieprzonym deszczu! Powinniście pójść nas szukać! Jestem kobietą w ciąży, na litość boską! Po prostu idźcie się pieprzyć! Och i przestańcie się skarżyć! To ja się, kurwa, powinnam skarżyć! Sutki mnie bolą, jestem gruba, głodna, a moje stopy są opuchnięte! - Danielle wskazała swoją granolą na Harry’ego. - Pozwól mi o coś zapytać, Haz! Czy wiesz jak to jest czuć człowieka, pieprzonego człowieka wewnątrz siebie, wysysającego cię? Chcesz wiedzieć? Gównianie! Zawsze chce ci się, kurwa, sikać lub jeść albo oba na raz! Moje plecy, moje plecy, nie! Czuję się tak, jakbym nie miała już pleców! Więc, co powiesz na to, że ty i wszyscy inni w tym pieprzonym pokoju zrobicie mi przysługę i odpierdolicie się ode mnie i załatwicie mi kolejną cholerną granolę!

~*~

\- Ludzie, Zayn zaraz wchodzi na ring, zajmijcie swoje miejsca! - Krzyknął Harry, łapiąc Louisa.

Niall podbiegł do swojego chłopaka, dając mu następnego buziaka. Blondyn uśmiechnął się. - Kocham cię, zrobisz to dobrze, w porządku?

Zayn uśmiechnął się. - Dla ciebie wszystko, kochanie.

Niall przygryzł swoją wargę. - Mam nadzieję, że ta szybka rundka w łazience pomogła.

Zayn podniósł swojego chłopaka, okręcając go. Mulat złożył pocałunek na głowie blondyna. - Och, nawet nie masz pojęcia jak bardzo, mój mały glucie.

~*~

Louis uśmiechnął się. - Jest jak za pierwszym razem, prawda?

Niall spojrzał na Louisa z uśmiechem. - Tak, ale równocześnie jest tak bardzo inaczej.

Louis przytulił swojego przyjaciela. - Tak, ponieważ teraz jest twój.

Niall chciał krzyknąć, ale jedynie się zaśmiał. - Jest.

Louis puścił go i przygryzł swoją wargę, z tego miejsca mógł zobaczyć Harry’ego i Liama rozmawiających z Zaynem. Zayn wiele kiwał głową, a jego twarz nie wyglądała normalnie, wydawał się być wściekły.

\- O Boże! - Louis ocknął się na głos za nim. - Jezu, co to za zapach!

Niall zaśmiał się w swoją dłoń, a Louis odwrócił się. - Osrałem się. - Niall ledwo mógł oddychać, kiedy mężczyzna się zamknął.

~*~

\- W tym narożniku znajduje się nasz obecny zwycięzca, ważący 75 kilogramów z czego wszystko to mięśnie, Zayn Malik! - Tłum krzyknął, kiedy Zayn wskoczył na ring, wyrzucając ramiona w powietrze.

\- Zayn! - Louis i Niall skandowali imię mulata, tak, jak za pierwszym razem. Louis spojrzał na podekscytowaną sylwetkę Nialla, skaczącego w górę i w dół, całkowicie zadurzonym w mulacie, tak, jak za pierwszym razem.

\- W drugim narożniku kolejny zwycięzca ważący 78 kilo z czego wszystko to mięśnie, Jonah Erin! - Tłum skandował dla Jonah, a Niall delikatnie się rozpromienił, gdy Louis pozostał cicho. Oczy Louisa powędrowały do Harry’ego i Liama, których wyraz twarzy nie istniał.

\- To będzie nasza finałowa walka sezonu! Wszystko fair, żadnego oszukiwania, powyżej pasa, obydwoje znacie zasady! Chcemy, aby każdy był bezpieczny i nie podchodźcie do ringu, bo będziecie wykopani! To jest walka MMA, będzie tu krew! - Tłum krzyknął, sprawiając, że Louis się uśmiechnął. - To jest ‘Fight Me Bitch!’

Louis krzyknął, kiedy Zayn i Jonah wymienili się uściskiem dłoni na środku ringu.

Ding

~*~

\- Hej! To było karalne! - Krzyknął Niall. Louis przygryzł swoją wargę, kiedy Zayn trzymał się klatki dla wsparcia. Głowa Jonah krwawiła i wydawał się być poza grą, nie żeby Louis się tym przejmował. Szatyn oglądał jak Liam i Harry krzyczeli do Zayna, dając mu w pewien sposób inspirację.

Zayn wpatrywał się w Jonah przez pięć sekund, nim odepchnął się od klatki. Louis wiwatował razem z tłumem, Zayn dobrze sobie radził. Była czwarta runda, a Jonah miał więcej swojej krwi na podłodze, niż on, to było dobre.

Ciało Zayna nie zatrzymało się ani na sekundę, Louis zmieszał jego ciało z Jonah w pewnym momencie, jego szybkość była nieprawdopodobna. Jonah miał w końcu szansę uderzyć Zayna w żebra, z pewnością jedno łamiąc. Chociaż to go nie zatrzymało, zwycięzca zignorował chrzęst i kopnął swojego przeciwnika na róg płotka. Zayn był szybciej przed Jonah, nim tłum mógł to obliczyć, uderzenia leciały na poobijane ciało, nie pozostawiając mu żadnej szansy na blok. Wkrótce mulat się odsunął, dając tamtemu szansę na wyjście z rogu.

Niall nie mógł usłyszeć tego, co Zayn krzyczał wewnątrz ringu, ale był pewien, że miało to jakiś związek z nim. Zayn uśmiechnął się do Jonah, bandaże i knykcie były praktycznie połamane i przykryte krwią.

Mulat trzymał dłonie przed swoją twarzą, Jonah wykonał dźgnięcie na jego brzuch, przegapiając to, jak Zayn go odwrócił, kopiąc swoją nogą w jego plecy. Jonah szybko ponownie upadł na podłogę. Te sekundy dały Zaynowi wystarczającą ilość czasu, by wskoczył na swojego przeciwnika, przyszpilając go. Sędzia gwizdnął, ale Zayn się nie poruszał. Wciąż siedział na plecach Jonah, myląc tłum. Sędzia spróbował odciągnąć Zayna, dostając w tym procesie dźgnięcie w żebra.

Louis wpatrywał się w to z rozszerzonymi oczami, jego wzrok powędrował do Harry’ego i Liama, którzy nie krzyczeli ani nawet nie byli tym zszokowani. Zayn już miał dwie kary, co on wyprawiał?

\- Zayn, złaź z niego! - Krzyknął Niall z przerażeniem. Nastąpił kolejny gwizdek, Zayn pozostał na wiercącym się zawodniku. Bliski zdyskwalifikowania mulat chwycił oba ramiona Jonah, pociągając je delikatnie do tyłu. Oczy Louisa urosły. - Nie! Zayn! Przestań! - Niall krzyknął, a łzy spływały po jego twarzy. Nastąpił trzeci gwizdek, ale nie wystarczająco szybko. Zayn miał wielki uśmiech na swojej twarzy, a to przerażało Louisa, mulat nie czuł żadnych wyrzutów sumienia, kiedy wykręcił Jonah ramiona. Odgłos złamania był głośniejszy, niż krzyk Jonah. Zayn szybko zszedł i podbiegł do końca klatki, tłum stał się całkowicie cichy.

\- To było dla ciebie, kochanie! - Zayn potrząsnął klatką, jego oczy skupiały się na Nialla. - Już nigdy więcej cię nie dotknie! - Dwójka sędziów wzięła Zayna, zabierając go z ringu. Niall stał w miejscu, Louis rozejrzał się lekko, kiedy cały tłum się wpatrywał. Małe oklaski rozeszły się z innego końca wielkiej areny, które stały się wielkim skandowaniem imienia ‘Zayn’.

~*~

\- Louis, nie mogę myśleć, nie mogę oddychać!

\- Shh, po prostu się zrelaksuj, w porządku? Zayn po prostu ma trochę kłopotów z sędziami, niedługo wyjdzie.

Wargi Nialla się trzęsły. - W-w porządku.

Louis trzymał ciasno swojego przyjaciela. Zayn nie żartował, połamał facetowi ręce. Szatyn pokręcił głową, to była okropna walka… absolutnie okropna.

\- Hej… - Niall i Louis spojrzeli szybko na Liama. Niall wstał z trzęsącymi się nogami.

\- Gdzie… gdzie on jest?

Liam uśmiechnął się delikatnie. - Został zatrzymany.

Niall wykonał przytłumiony krzyk. - On idzie do więzienia!

Liam przyciągnął Nialla do uścisku. - Nie, Niall… nie idzie, zrelaksuj się.

Niall płakał w ramię Liama. Louis wypuścił płytki oddech, kiedy znajome ramiona owinęły się wokół niego. Jego oczy zacisnęły się ciasno. - Zrobił to.

Harry pocałował bok szyi Louisa. - Powiedział, że to zrobi… - Louis skinął głową.

\- Został obciążony karą pieniężną.

Niall wpatrywał się w Liama z wielkimi oczami. - Pieniądze? Co?

Liam skinął głową. - Tak, kary takie, jak ta cię kosztują, dużo kosztują. Złamał mu ręce i uderzył sędziego. Zayn najprawdopodobniej będzie spłukany.

Niall przełknął ciężko. - I-i przegrał?

Liam skinął głową z uśmiechem. - Tak, ale wiedzieliśmy, że tak będzie.

Louis odwrócił się. - Wiedzieliście, że to zrobi?

Harry westchnął. - Kochanie, powiedział ci, że tak.

Louis prychnął. - Cóż, kto tak właściwie po prostu łamie innym ręce!

Niall zachichotał przez łzy. - Zayn to robi… o Boże! - Niall dalej płakał w klatkę piersiową Liama. - On zro-zrobił to dla mnie! J-jestem taki z-zakochany!

Louis wpatrywał się w niego z niedowierzaniem. - Niall, on połamał komuś ręce!

Niall skinął głową, odsuwając się od Liama. - Dla mnie.

Liam delikatnie zachichotał, kiedy Harry objął Louisa od tyłu. - Shhh… po prostu daj temu odejść…

Louis westchnął. - Będę musiał…

\- Zayn! - Niall wbiegł w ramiona swojego chłopaka, zabierając od niego zmęczenie.

Zayn zaśmiał się w bólu. - Hej, glucie…

Łzy Nialla spłwały po jego zaczerwienionych policzkach. - W-wszystko z tobą w porządku?

Zayn pocałował czoło Nialla. - Nie bardzo, mam wiele gówna do zapłacenia. - Zayn jęknął. - Uch, proszę zejdź!

Niall wstał szybko, pomagając Zaynowi się podnieść.

Danielle wtuliła się w Liama. - Nie lubię pomagać Zaynowi.

\- Hej! To wszystko to twoja wina!

\- Moja wina! - Danielle pchnęła zawodnika. - Pieprz się! Próbowałam pomóc!

Zayn pokręcił papierami w swojej dłoni. - Skończyła załatwiając mi dwie dodatkowe opłaty do zapłacenia! Twoje wielkie usta!

Louis zaśmiał się. - Haz, masz dziwnych przyjaciół.

Harry położył głowę na ramieniu Louisa. - Teraz są też twoimi, wiesz. Będziesz musiał się z tym pogodzić.

Louis uśmiechnął się do grupy, kłócąc się. - Tak, niestety.

Harry poruszył Louisem, by spojrzał w innym kierunku. - Widzisz to miejsce?

Louis uśmiechnął się. - Tak.

Harry zakopał swoją głowę w szyi Louisa. - Co się stało w tym miejscu, hmm?

Louis zachichotał. - Spotkałem cię tu…

Harry uszczypnął ramię Louisa, potrząsnął nimi delikatnie. - Kocham cię…

Louis złączył swoje palce z tymi swojego chłopaka i podciągnął je do twarzy Harry’ego. - Ostatni knykieć.

Harry uśmiechnął się i pocałował czule kosteczkę. - Ostatni knykieć… Móc cię o coś zapytać.

Louis uśmiechnął się. - Tylko jeśli zapytasz poprawnie.

\- Czy mogę cię o coś zapytać, panie Tomlinson?

Louis zarumienił się. - Pytaj, panie Styles.

\- Co, jeśli chciałbym, abyś pojechał ze mną i tymi dziwnymi ludźmi do Nowego Jorku?

Louis odwrócił się. - C-co?

Harry uśmiechnął się, owijając swoimi małym ramionami talię Louisa. - I co jeśli bym chciał, abyś poznał moją siostrę? - Palce Louisa zadrgały. - I co jeśli chciałbym współlokatora?

Louis pozostał sztywny, robiąc wielkie oczy. - J-ja…

Harry potarł swój nos o ten Louisa. - Nie martw się, nie musisz mi już teraz odpowiadać.

Louis mógł poczuć jak woda uderzyła mu na głowę, ale zignorował, ponieważ deszcze nie miał teraz znaczenia, nic oprócz Harry’ego nie miało znaczenia.

Szatyn poprawił swoje pochylone okulary. - Tak…

\- Czekaj, żadnych więcej pytań?

Louis wziął głęboki wdech. - Jeśli mam być szczery, nie sądzę, abym je zadał.

Harry zachichotał. - Co jeśli powiedziałbym, że chcę włożyć pierścionek… - dotknął serdeczny palec Louisa. - Na ten palec, tutaj?

Louis spojrzał w dół, łzy w końcu wypłynęły, spojrzał z powrotem na Harry’ego. - Co, jeśli powiedziałbym tak na wszystko?

Harry uśmiechnął się. - Byłbym najszczęśliwszym mężczyzną na świecie, panie Tomlinson.

Louis uśmiechnął się i potarł mokry policzek Harry’ego. - Przygotuj się na bycie najszczęśliwszym mężczyzną na świecie, panie Styles.


	26. Rozdział 26

\- Uch! - Łóżko zatrzęsło się uspokajająco. - Mmm, dokładnie tak… - Harry zakopał swoją twarz w szyi Louisa, kiedy wpychał się głębiej w swojego chłopaka.

\- Czujesz to dobrze, kochanie?

Louis wygiął delikatnie plecy. - Tak… tak…

Bang, bang, bang!

\- Louis!

Szatyn podskoczył pod ciałem Harry’ego. - Niall!

\- Hej! Otwórzcie pieprzone drzwi! Wychodzimy! - Harry uśmiechnął się, poruszając naprzód swoimi biodrami. Louis odchylił głowę na uczucie wypełnienia.

\- Kurwa… Ni! Jestem zajęty!

Niall dalej walił w drzwi. - Przestań uprawiać seks i idziemy!

Louis jęknął głośno. - Cholera, Ni! Jesteśmy w hotelu! Przestań krzyczeć!

Walenie Nialla nie ustąpiło. - Louis! Pośpiesz się, kolego!

Harry zaśmiał się, przygryzając spód podbródka Louisa. - Ten chłopak jest czymś innym.

Louis dyszał delikatnie. - Uch, cholera, musimy iść.

Louis jęknął, próbując usiąść, jednak szybko ponownie upadł.

\- Nie ruszaj się. - Harry uśmiechnął się. - Jeszcze nie skończyłem.

Rumieniec pojawił się na twarzy Louisa. - A-ale… - Harry pocałował oszołomionego chłopaka. - Niall.

Brunet zakopał swojego penisa głęboko wewnątrz Louisa. - Może walić sobie w te drzwi, to nie oznacza, że przestanę cię pieprzyć.

~*~

\- Poważnie! - Louis zarumienił się na ciemnoczerwono. Harry trzymał Louisa za talię, ignorując krzyki Nialla. Niall klepnął ich dwójkę. - Pieprzcie się obaj! Przez was zostałem wykopany z piętra w hotelu! - Harry prychnął, uśmiechając się, kiedy szli w kierunku grupy. - Nawet mnie nie słuchacie! Kiedy wy się pieprzyliście, ja zostałem wykopany!

Zayn zakrztusił się swoją kawą. - Przepraszam?

Harry wzruszył ramionami. - Próbowałem uprawiać seks z moim kochanym chłopakiem, ale przerwał nam twój kochany chłopak. - Louis pokiwał głową ze wstydem.

\- Wychodzimy! - Zayn przycisnął swoje policzki razem. - Dl… nie? Czekajcie, co? Zajęło wam to tak długo, ponieważ uprawialiście seks?

Louis westchnął. - Tak, a Harry nie chciał mnie puścić.

Zayn skulił się, odciągając Nialla od pary. - Tak… tak, jestem pewien, że tak.

Louis prysnął na Zayna. - Co? Co, do cholery, masz na myśli?

Mulat zacisnął swoją szczękę. - Jestem pewien, że ‘próbowałeś’ uciec. Tak, z pewnością nie chciałeś jego wielkiego kutasa!

Głowa Harry’ego oderwała się od telefonu, a Louis stanął z otwartą buzią. - Przepraszam?!

Zayn skinął głową, kiedy Niall zachichotał. - Tak, słyszeliśmy cię tego dnia. Odrażające!

Louis odwrócił się, klepiąc Harry’ego. - Kurwa, wiedziałem! Powiedziałeś mi, że wyszedł!

Harry potarł swoje ramię. - Ałć! Myślałem, że to zrobił, mój błąd!

\- Halo! - Danielle rozpromieniła się, Liam był przy jej boku. - Widzę, że w końcu zeszliście na ziemię. - Kobieta w ciąży pchnęła lekko Louisa z mrugnięciem. - Ech, zbyt zajęci obijaniem i harowaniem, hmm? Hmm?

Louis posłał Danielle zmieszane spojrzenie. - Umm, tak?

\- O mój Boże! Czy możemy, kurwa, iść?! Chcę pozwiedzać!

Niall pokręcił swoim zielonym plecakiem. - Jestem, kurwa, gotowy! - Blondyn chwycił dłoń swojego chłopaka, przeciągając go przez hotelowe drzwi.

~*~

\- Jak się to nazywało? - Liam spojrzał na miejsce, które wskazywał Niall.

\- To jest piąta aleja.

Niall uśmiechnął się. - Co tam jest?

\- Uch, dużo miejsc do zakupów i…

\- Chodźmy!

\- Trzymajmy się blisko, w porządku? - Powiedział Liam, patrząc na grupę. - Nie chcę, aby ktoś się zgubił. - Niall podskoczył, łapiąc za dłonie Danielle i Louisa.

\- Dobra! Dobra! Chodźmy!

Liam uśmiechnął się ciepło. - W porządku, idźcie. Ale bądźcie ostrożni z Danielle!

Danielle machnęła na swojego narzeczonego. - To nie jest mój pierwszy raz w Nowym Jorku, kochanie! - Liam skinął niechętnie głową, kiedy ona się oddalała.

~*~

\- To jest takie fajne! - Louis trzymał bluzkę przy swoim ciele. - Jak wygląda?

Danielle odwróciła się z wózkiem sukienek. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się. - To jest spoko. Chociaż Harry może ci to ukraść.

Louis spojrzał w dół na koszulkę z Tupac. - Kocham to, również nie musi wiedzieć, że ją mam.

Danielle mrugnęła i odwróciła się.

Louis przerzucił sobie koszulkę przez ramię i szukał dalej.

\- Louis!

Szatyn spojrzał na Nialla. - Co, wow, nie.

Niall żachnął się. - Naprawdę?

Louis uniósł swoją przerażającą brew. - Ni, to jest takie lepkie, ściągaj to.

Niall wydął wargi. - Ssiesz. Dani!

Danielle odwróciła się z uśmiechem. - Ta… o niebiosa! To jest takie miłe!

Niall wytknął swój język na Louisa. - Ha, pieprz się!

\- To jest lepkie!

Danielle zachichotała, siadając na krześle. - Naprawdę to lubię. - Ciężarna kobieta potarła swój brzuch. - Uch, niedługo wybuchnę.

Louis uśmiechnął się przeglądając więcej ubrań. - Nie zostało wiele czasu.

Danielle uśmiechnęła się, klepiąc swój duży brzuch. - Mam termin na ósmego w następnym miesiącu - westchnęła. - Chciałabym, żeby to było szybciej, to dziecko waży za dużo.

Louis wyciągnął koszulkę. - Ale wszystko będzie dobrze? Dziecko jest zdrowe, prawda?

Danielle szybko skinęła głową. - Tak, oczywiście! - Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. - Dzięki Liamowi. Jest taki uprzejmy i ma ciepłe serce… przestał dla mnie walczyć. - Louis słuchał uważnie. - Chciał rodziny, więc rzucił wszystko.

Louis skinął głową. - Chciałaś tego?

Danielle wzruszyła ramionami. - Nie bardzo, ale on tak. Zawsze mu mówię, że może zacząć ponownie walczyć, ale nie zrobił tego. - Westchnęła z uśmiechem. - Jest moją poduszeczką. Czułe słówka i słodycz.

Louis uśmiechnął. - Właściwie Liam jest naprawdę miły, nie mogę sobie wyobrazić go wściekłego.

Danielle zachichotała. - Och, nie chciałbyś go takiego widzieć.

~*~

\- Hej! Pieprz się! - Mężczyzna szorstko popchnął Zayna.

\- Uważaj kogo, kurwa, pchasz! - Harry pchnął faceta w odwecie.

\- To powiedz swojemu pieprzonemu chłopakowi, by interesował się swoimi własnymi sprawami.

Zayn odpowiedział. - Nie byłem nawet zainteresowany. Rozmawialiście głośno jak cholera, więc to skomentowałem! - Mulat stanął przed twarzą mężczyzny. - Następnym razem nie rozmawiaj tak kurewsko głośno, to nikt nie będzie wam się wtrącał.

Liam podszedł do kółka, które zaczęło się tworzyć. - Co się stało?

Harry westchnął, wskazując na bójkę Zayna.

\- Cóż, ostatnim razem, jak sprawdzałem, to była Ameryka. Mogę gadać tak głośno, jak mi się, kurwa, chce! Wracaj do swojego kraju, jeśli ci się to nie podoba!

Zayn chwycił mężczyznę za kołnierzyk. - Dorastałem tutaj, śmieciu! Nigdzie się nie ruszam!

Duży facet zamachnął się na twarz Zayna, sprawiając że mulat się cofnął.

\- Urodziłem się tu, kurwa!

Liam przedostał się przez Zayna, nim chłopak mógł się poruszyć. - Słuchaj, nie mamy czasu. Przyjechaliśmy zwiedzać, nie walczyć, więc daj spokój.

Mężczyzna zaśmiał się. - Jesteś, kurwa, poważny? - Spojrzał za siebie na swoich przyjaciół, którzy mieli głupie wyrazy twarzy. - Czy on jest poważny? Twój mały chłopak zaczął to gówno, a ty mówisz mi, że mam dać spokój?

Emocje Liama się nie zawahały. - Tak.

~*~

\- Uch! - Danielle jęknęła, kiedy wychodzili ze sklepu. - Ten mały głupek, naprawdę kopie.

Niall złapał ciasno dłoń Danielle. - Bez obaw, znajdziemy resztę i gdzieś usiądziemy.

Louis potarł plecy Danielle. - Tak, bez obaw…

\- Myślisz, że jesteś twardy, mała dziwko?

Louis spojrzał na przód, na duże kółko. Danielle pokręciła głową. - Stawiam 20 dolarów, że Harry lub Zayna są w walce.

Louis westchnął. - Podbijam do 50, chodź.

Trójka podeszła do tłumu, trzymając blisko Danielle.

\- Myślę, że musisz się, kurwa, uspokoić! Nikt cię nie dotknął, czepiał się, kurwa, o nic!

Facet wyciągnął telefon ze swojej kieszeni. - Niczego nie zacząłem! To twój mały przyjaciel! Więc lepiej się posuń albo twój pedalski tyłek zostanie skopany.

Liam wpatrywał się w mężczyznę ze zdziwieniem. - Jesteś pieprzonym idiotą. Szczerze mówiąc, teraz pamiętam dlaczego nie przychodzę do tej części miasta.

\- Liam! - Danielle krzyknęła w szoku. - Co do diabła?

Niall skrzyżował swoje ramiona, z torbami w dłoniach. - Ha! Obydwoje przegraliście!

Liam odwrócił się do swojej narzeczonej. - Hej, kochanie…

Oczy Danielle urosły, kiedy mężczyzna zaatakował Liama od tyłu prosto na jej brzuch.

Louis i Niall szybko odepchnęli Liama od Danielle, a Zayn i Harry odciągnęli mężczyznę od Liama. Danielle szybko pokręciła swoją głową.

\- C-co?

Liam spojrzał na nią z przerażeniem. - Dani…

Niall odepchnął mężczyznę do tyłu, uderzając go swoimi torbami. - Pieprz się! Ona jest, kurwa, w ciąży, dupku.

\- Li… Liam - Łzy spływały po twarzy Danielle. - Liam!

Liam spojrzał na krew wypływającą z jego narzeczonej. - Dani! O mój Boże!

Harry trzymał głowę Danielle, a Zayn jej dłoń. - Shh… - Harry uśmiechnął się napięcie. - Shh… jest w porządku.

Louis rozejrzał się wokół. - Zadzwońcie po pieprzoną karetkę! Na co się, kurwa, patrzycie!

Liam wstał szybko, biegnąc do mężczyzny i rzucając go na ziemię. - Pieprz się! - Liam kopał faceta nieustannie w żebra, następnie usiadł na jego talii. - To moje dziecko! To moja narzeczona! - Knykcie Liama przebiły skórę, kiedy walnął mężczyznę w twarz.

Niall próbował odciągnąć Liama bez skutku.

\- Liam! - Krzyczała Danielle, kiedy pogotowie kładło ją na nosze. Liam szybko wstał z mężczyzny, jego kostki były pobite i krwawiły. Podbiegł do niej, pocierając delikatnie jej policzek.

\- Shh, kochanie. Jestem tutaj.

\- Liam… - ciężarna kobieta zapłakała. - Liam! Dziecko! Moje dziecko!

~*~

\- Musimy uzupełnić jej płyny, natychmiast!

Danielle nie puściła dłoni Zayna, kiedy biegli przez szpitalne drzwi.

\- D, będzie z tobą dobrze. - Louis uśmiechnął się, biegnąc przez szpital. - Tak, z dzieckiem jest w porządku.

Danielle skinęła niejasno głową. - Tak, tak…

Liam się pocił oraz łzy spływały po jego twarzy, miał również fałszywy uśmiech na swoich ustach.

Krzyk Danielle sprawił, że wszyscy się wzdrygnęli. Kobieta ścisnęła ciasno dłoń Zayna. - O Boże! O Boże! Ona ją złamie… ona złamie mi rękę! - Danielle ścisnęła ją ponownie. - Ałć! To boli!

\- Otwórzcie drzwi, teraz! - Pielęgniarka poklepała głowę Danielle mokrą szmatką. - Wszystko jest w porządku, Danielle, tak. Słuchaj, wszystko z tobą jest w porządku. Po prostu oddychaj, wdech, wydech. - Zayn skopiował pielęgniarkę, kiedy zmagał się z trzymaniem swojej dłoni.

Danielle krzyknęła, kiedy poczuła jakiś skurcz. - To boli!

Zayn skinął w zgodzie. - Moja ręka!

~*~

\- Jasna cholera, co się stało? - Niall podbiegł do ostrego dyżuru razem z Harrym przy swoim boku.

Louis się stało. - Nie jestem pewny, nic nam nie powiedzieli.

Harry usiadł obok Louisa, przyciągając go blisko. Niall mruknął. - Gdzie jest Zayn?

\- On i Liam są w sali.

Harry zmarszczył swoje brwi. - A ty?

Louis pokręcił głową. - Nie chciała puścić dłoni Zayna, a Liam jest tatą, więc tak.

Niall skinął głową, siadając obok Harry’ego. - Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to się stało, cholera.

Harry przeżuł swoją wargę. - Tamten facet też będzie musiał przyjechać do szpitala.

Louis prychnął. - Dobrze. Jest kawałkiem gówna.

\- Przepraszam?

Ich trójka szybko wstała. - Tak?

Lekarz uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. - Czy jesteście z Dan…

\- Danielle? Tak jesteśmy? - Harry szybko złapał jego ramię. - Czy wszystko z nią w porządku?

Lekarz powoli skinął głową, robiąc wszystko niejasnym.

\- Co? - Zapytał Louis. - Co się stało? Czy wszystko w porządku z dzieckiem?

Lekarz pokiwał głową. - Tak dziecko przeżyło, ale jest teraz na intensywnej opiece.

Harry westchnął z ulgą. Niall zapłakał w swoje dłonie. - C-czy możemy ją zobaczyć?

Lekarz uśmiechnął się. - Tak i swojego innego przyjaciela również.

Louis uniósł brew. - Innego?

\- Tak, również musiał zostać przyjęty.

Harry podrapał swoją łopatkę. - Kto?

~*~

\- Zayn! Co do kurwy!?

\- Złamała mi rękę!

\- Och, więc dostałeś całe łóżko?! - Niall pokręcił swoją głową z niedowierzaniem. - Złamana ręka? Szczerze?!

\- Hej! Złamała ją i dalej ją ściskała!

\- Rodziłam dziecko!

\- Nie obchodzi mnie to!

\- Jesteś dupkiem!

\- Złamałaś mi rękę!

Liam zaśmiał się delikatnie. - Czym jest złamana ręka przy dziecku?

Zayn usiadł. - Słyszę cię.

Harry walnął dłoń Zayna, sprawiając, że ten krzyknął. - On ma rację! Dostałeś całe łóżko przy złamanej ręce?

Zayn opadł do tyłu. - Nikt z was mnie nie rozumie.

Louis zaśmiał się. - Och, rozumiemy. Musisz się nauczyć znieść ból.

\- Hej! Jestem championem MMA! Umiem wytrzymać ból.

Liam westchnął. - Zayn, nie jesteś już championem.

~*~

\- Halo? Przepraszam?

\- Tak?

Pielęgniarka uśmiechnęła się. - Musimy was poprosić o wyjście z sali. Zrobimy parę testów.

Każdy skinął głową i dał Danielle krótkiego buziaka. Zayn wpatrywał się ze zgrozą, kiedy grupa odchodziła. - A co ze mną?

Niall się odwrócił. - Twoja dłoń jest złamana! Nic wielkiego.

\- Właściwie to również musisz wyjść.

Zayn spojrzał na pielęgniarkę. - Ale moja dłoń?

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się. - Tak, to tylko złamana dłoń, możesz wyjść.

~*~

\- O kurwa… - Louis przebiegł swoimi dłońmi po klatce piersiowej Harry’ego. - Taki miły i ciasny. - Louis robił małe kółka swoimi biodrami. - Lubisz jak cię ujeżdżam, Hazza…

\- Harry!

Szatyn zatrzymał swoje ruchy i mruknął.- Czego, Niall?!

\- Louis? - Harry delikatnie ścisnął biodra Louisa. - Louis! Dlaczego jesteś w apartamencie Harry’ego?!

Louis mógł krzyczeć. - Idź sobie!

\- Otwórz drzwi! - Louis zapłakał cicho, kiedy schodził z Harry’ego. Chwycił swoje bokserki z podłogi i założył je szybko na siebie, kiedy otworzył drzwi. - Wah, ach! Wchodź! Wchodź!

\- Kochanie! Spójrz! - Danielle zachichotała, kiedy Louis trzymał jej dziecko w swoich ramionach. Harry wyszedł z pokoju z wielkim uśmiechem. - O cholera! Sprawdź to!

Brunet podszedł do Louisa i spojrzał mu przez ramię. - Jest piękny, Li.

Liam uśmiechnął się. - Dzięki.

Louis delikatnie podniósł śpiącego chłopca. - Właśnie wróciliście?

Danielle skinęła głową, siadając na kanapie Harry’ego. - Tak, nigdy więcej nie zabieram dziecka do samolotu. - Niall zaśmiał się, siadając obok niej.

\- Jest taki słodki! - Pisnął Louis, wręczając dziecko Harry’emu. - Jak ma na imię?

Zayn uśmiechnął się. - Zayn.

Louis spojrzał na niego z obrzydzeniem. - Ew, jak ma naprawdę na imię?

\- Hej!

\- Nazywa się Samuel.

Harry usiadł ostrożnie. - Och, wygląda na niego.

Liam uśmiechnął się. - Dzięki.

Louis usiadł na ramieniu kanapy. - A kiedy ślub?

\- Dlaczego jesteś w bokserkach? - Louis spojrzał w dół, a potem z powrotem na Zayna.

\- Ponieważ mogę, a teraz tak jak mówiłem, kiedy ślub?

Danielle zaśmiała się, poklepując swój brzuch. - Kiedy to całkowicie zniknie.

Niall uniósł swoje ramię. - Danielle powiedziała, że będziemy drużbami, kolego!

Harry uśmiechnął się, wręczając dziecko z powrotem Danielle. - To samo.

Zayn siedział w szoku. - Dlaczego ja muszę być kurewskim facetem od obrączek! Co do diabła?!

\- Gem będzie druhną.

Louis zmarszczył się. - O Boże.

\- Co?

\- Nie chcę jej ponownie widzieć… bez urazy! Ale, cóż, no wiesz.

Harry zaśmiał się. - Nie obchodzi jej to, Lou!

\- Ale mnie tak!

Niall się wtrącił. - Co się stało? Louis mi nic nie powiedział!

\- On… - Louis zakrył usta swojego chłopaka.

\- Zamknij się! - Harry polizał jego rękę i zepchnął go z nagłówka. - Spierdział się przy stole, kiedy ona podawała mu puree ziemniaczane.

Harry wstał, kiedy Louisa zaczął go gonić po mieszkaniu, Niall i Zayn zaśmiali się, a Liam i Danielle patrzyli.

\- Pieprzony dupek! - Harry zaśmiał się, kiedy uciekał. - Nienawidzę cię! - Szatyn uderzył chłopaka swoją małą pięścią. - Powiedziałeś, że im nie powiesz.

Harry zaśmiał się, łzy spływały mu po twarzy. - Kocham cię! Przepraszam!

\- Nienawidzę cię! Wstawaj! Skopię ci dupę!

Harry wstał powoli, ledwo będąc w stanie oddychać. - Nie chcę się bawić.

Louis wpatrywał się w niego. - To nie jest zabawa, kutasie! Podnieś swoje pieprzone dłoni i walcz ze mną, suko!

~*~

Harry walczy, by żyć, Louis naucza.

Harry walczy w MMA, Louis nienawidzi sportu.

Harry się nie boi, Louis też nie.

Harry spotyka się z Louisem, a Louis spotyka się z Harrym.

Harry jest szczęśliwy, tak samo jak Louis.


End file.
